Star Wars: Resurgence
by owlpatch25
Summary: Post Episodio VIII. El sacrificio de Luke a dado una luz de esperanza. Dentro de la Primera Orden hay conflictos y deben actuar antes que la resistencia comience a formarse otra vez. Kylo Ren ahora Lider Supremo esta decidido a acabar con la resistencia y con Rey, la cual sigue con su entrenamiento en la fuerza. ¿Seran capaces de cumplir sus destinos?
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

¡La destruiré!

Le había prometido a su tío con rabia, pero no sabía si podría cumplirlo.

Después de la pelea con Luke todo ese conflicto en él se intensifico y en su interior todo era un remolino de emociones.

Estaba sentado en el trono que había sido de Snoke, ahora era el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Al fin tenía el poder que siempre quiso, pero por dentro estaba vacío y roto.

Esta no era una revelación, la mayor parte de su vida se había sentido así, hasta que… Tiro el pensamiento por la borda, no quería pensar en ella. La había mantenido a raya de sus pensamientos por un tiempo y quería que siguiera así.

El sonido de las compuertas del elevador abriéndose lo sacaron de sus ensimismamiento, Hux caminaba con paso apresurado a través del salón.

— Supremo Líder — lo saludo con una reverencia — Excelentes noticias. — Exclamo con vigorosa voz.

—Te Escucho — Contesto Kylo.

—Tres de tus caballeros Ren ya se encuentran en Mustafar aguardando tu llegada. Mientras yo iré a Coruscant a tratar con esos malditos burócratas para reunir los fondos que la Orden necesita.

—No me ausentare demasiado tiempo, pero debemos reorganizarnos con los caballeros, ellos están un poco ajenos a todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses, desde que se nos encomendó la tarea de hallar a Skywalker.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, él desapareció, junto a la resistencia, o lo que quedaba de ella. No hemos tenido noticias de ellos en meses. Ni siquiera de la asesina de Snoke. Es como si se hubiesen evaporado.

—Mantenme informado Armitage—Lo despidió Kylo y el pelirrojo salió del salón.

Kylo volvió a quedar en la soledad de sus pensamientos. _Es como si se hubiesen evaporado Pensó._

Hace semanas que no tenían noticias de la resistencia, después de la batalla en Crait había quedado solo un pequeño grupo y nadie había recurrido a ayudarlos, pero extrañamente la hazaña de Luke al enfrentarse solo a la Primera Orden se había esparcido rápidamente por todos los rincones de la galaxia dando paso a la esperanza.

 _"El último Jedi no voy a ser yo"_ , estas palabras que le había dicho Luke resonaron en su mente y aun lo hacían temblar. Tampoco había tenido noticias de ella… de la chatarrera. Rey. Se reprendió a si mismo por pensar en ella. Porque ella lo atormentaba, de maneras que jamás pensó. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella una vez que la recordaba. Observo el salón y le recordó al salón del Supremacy.

Ahí estaban peleando, espalda con espalda, con sincronía, sintió como la fuerza fluía con ellos en cada movimiento. Sintió un… Balance.

Kylo siempre se había sentido más cómodo en la oscuridad, desde pequeño, sus padres lo sabían, Luke también, pero lo subestimaron. Era natural en el pertenecer al lado oscuro. Pero Rey, ella era pura luz, una embriagadora y reconfortante Luz. Lo había notado desde la primera vez que la vio y lo pudo sentir cuando sus manos se tocaron, cuando le dijo que no estaba solo. Pero ella lo había dejado, por la resistencia y se sentía traicionado, ya no había nada, nisiquiera las conexiones de la fuerza, talvez Rey había descubierto la manera de bloquearlo.

Sus destinos estaban sellados.

Ellos ya habían elegido sus caminos.

* * *

—Esto me da desconfianza, General—Dijo Poe Dameron.

—La Reina nos ha dado total resguardo—Leia se levantó de la silla y miro al reducido grupo que estaba ante ella en el centro del Halcón Milenario.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?— Pregunto Finn— ¿Y que la Primera Orden no estará ahí para cuándo aterricemos?

—Naboo es un planeta pacifista, son de muy bajo perfil, hace años que no se ven envueltos en altercados políticos, a la Primera Orden no le interesa como planeta, no cuentan con armamento o ejercito adecuado y como ya dije la Reina me aseguro que nadie sabe de nuestra llegada, todo está siendo tratado con el más bajo perfil, confíen en mí.

Todos se miraron inquietos.

—Yo confío en usted, General—Apoyo Rose—Necesitamos abastecernos y tomar aire fresco, además dicen que Naboo es un hermoso planeta.

—Y si todo es una trampa pelearemos como siempre lo hemos hecho, hasta el final—declaro D´Acy.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría y emoción, después de meses de estar vagando por el borde exterior y refugiándose en olvidadas bases de una olvidada república, estaban apareciendo los aliados que tanto esperaban. Nunca era tarde, menos para la resistencia, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía y las rebeliones estaban construidas sobre esperanzas. Leia lo sabía.

Luchar y restaurar jamás había sido una tarea fácil, pero trabajando en equipo sí y ellos eran un gran equipo. Los días arriba del Halcón eran complicados, el espacio era reducido y los días pasaban muy lentos. A pesar de eso se las habían arreglado bien. No dejaron de escuchar la frecuencia por si aparecía un mensaje, hasta que la mismísima reina de Naboo los contactó dando un rayo de luz en días grises.

—Fijen el curso, partiremos ahora—anuncio Poe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chewbacca apretó los botones de mando y el monitor fijo el curso.

No muy lejos de ahí, dentro de la cabina del piloto, estaba Rey meditando, sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, le gustaba hacerlo, mantenía su mente despejada y tranquila, eso era bueno. Además hacia un par de semanas se había contactado con Luke.

Estaba en eso cuando lo encontró.

—Veo que aprendes rápido—Luke resonó en su cabeza.

—Los libros me han ayudado mucho—admitió Rey con una sonrisa—C3PO me ha estado ayudando con la traducción.

—Debí sospechar que te los llevarías—Luke suspiro. —Puedo sentir que algo te inquieta.

—Me siento perdida—Reconoció, estaba decepcionada—me siento así la mayor parte del tiempo, aún no tengo claro a donde pertenezco y no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Creo que tengo algo de culpa, cuando me necesitabas no te brinde la ayuda que requerías, ahora ofrezco que mi ayuda —Luke se escucha sincero—La vez anterior me hablaste de que mi sable estaba roto, es tiempo de que construyas el tuyo propio.

—El cristal está intacto, no sufrió daño.

—Entonces solo falta un contenedor adecuado, comienza por eso.

—Lo veré pronto maestro— se despidió Rey.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe, niña—le dijo Luke y después todo quedo en silencio.

Rey abrió sus ojos ante la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba bañada en sudor. De pronto sintió que golpearon la puerta con delicadeza.

— Querida, ¿estás bien?— la inconfundible voz de Leia la hizo sonreír. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante—Le dijo Rey mientras se levantaba y se secaba el sudor con un paño y se arreglaba un poco la ropa y el cabello.

—Espero no interrumpir, pero pronto llegaremos a Naboo.

—Me alegra saber que todos estén de acuerdo en ir—Rey sonrió—Todo irá bien Leia.

Ambas se miraron en complicidad, Leia compartía una cercanía con la muchacha y le agradaba, ella era muy abierta, sociable y siempre estaba alegre. Eso contagiaba a los demás, pero aun así no la dejaban de ver como si fuera algo divino y sabía que eso incomodaba a Rey, por eso siempre la reconfortaba, ser diferente traía soledad, lo había visto en Luke y en su hijo… Ben.

Se le apretó el corazón al pensar en él y en que lo había perdido para siempre, consumido por el poder del lado oscuro.

Rey percibió los sentimientos de Leia y no los pudo ignorar. Trataba de no pensar en Kylo Ren, pero le era difícil, no se podía sacar de la cabeza su mirada antes de que cerrara la compuerta en Crait, por el simple hecho de no saber cómo interpretarlo ¿Miedo? ¿Arrepentimiento?, no lo sabía y la atormentaba, ¿Fue correcto dejarlo solo?, le había dicho que no lo estaba, pero no sabía si realmente había sido sincero. Por ahora no lo sabía.

Ella no le había comentado a Leia lo que realmente sucedió en el Supremacy, solo le dijo que había caído en una trampa y que lo hizo para proteger a Luke. Tampoco se lo había comentado a los otros, ni siquiera a Finn, le aterraba la idea de que lo mal interpretará como ayudar al enemigo. Y era lo más probable, después de la explosión, Rey tuvo la opción de acabar con la vida de Kylo, tal como en la base Starkiller, pero no lo hizo, solo tomo el sable roto y salió de allí antes de que él despertará.

Ambas salieron de la habitación en dirección a la cabina. Rey se sentó al lado de Chewie y le dio una gran sonrisa.

Debían prepararse, pronto debían aterrizar.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero que todo quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi mejor amiga Paulina! Gracias por tu apoyo te quiero montones!**

 **Si pasan por acá, déjenme decirles que muchas gracias, es primera vez que publicó una historia, me gusta escribir, pero no sé si lo hago bien XD. Como ya se pudieron dar cuenta esta historia es de Star Wars. Espero que disfruten de la historia, porque yo me estoy entreteniendo un montón escribiéndola. Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Armitage Hux estaba en el puente observando como la nave de Kylo Ren iba hacia Mustafar. Sonrío, no quería a ese maldito cerca y que develara sus planes. Porque tenía planes, no como el que ahora se hacía llamar Líder Supremo.

En su opinión Kylo Ren solo había sido el verdugo de Snoke, y este solo se había fijado en él por sus habilidades con la fuerza y ese era lo único que lo hacía "especial".

Ren solo sabía pelear, era extremadamente volátil y su carácter se acercaba más al de un adolescente malcriado que a un hombre de su edad. En cambio él sabía de política y liderazgo, se manejaba muy bien en ese mundo, había aprendido de los mejores.

Esta era la oportunidad de hacer algo importante. Sabía que Kylo Ren había asesinado a Snoke, él no se creía el cuento de que la chica lo había hecho, pero necesitaba pruebas y apoyo. Por eso iba a la que alguna vez fue la capital de la República, iba a buscar aliados y convencerlos de hacer un golpe en contra de Ren.

—Señor—hablo un oficial—Lo esperan en la sala de vigilancia.

—Estupendo, estaré ocupado, así que no quiero molestias.

—Sí, Señor—El oficial se puso firme.

Hux camino a toda prisa por los pasillos. Estaba ansioso, todo dependía de encontrar algo que fuese consistente como para derrocar a Kylo Ren.

—General, buenos días—una mujer de rostro arrugado y severo lo saludo—los registros que pidió del Supremacy están a su disposición, pero me temo que solo pudimos rescatar hasta antes de la explosión.

—Retírense —les pidió con voz severa— y no quiero interrupciones.

Todos se retiraron de la sala sin poner objeción y Hux quedo solo. Se sentó en una de las sillas en la mesa central y comenzó a revisar los hologramas, estos no tenían audio cosa que lamento quería escuchar lo que tal vez se dijeron.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando los hologramas se comenzaba a impacientar aun no veía nada sospechoso.

Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando vio como entraron el traidor, la chica de pelo negro y el decodificador que los había traicionado. Los recordó con desdén, pero al menos el decodificador había sido de utilidad, siempre se podía cambiar la lealtad de alguien, aquel estúpido lo había hecho por dinero y gracias a él, casi aniquilaron a la resistencia.

Sus ojos se movían rápido mientras pasaba las imágenes y estas comenzaron a verse muy distorsionadas, las comenzó a pasar más lento. Entonces se detuvo. Justo ahí estaba lo que había buscado. Solo duraba un par de segundos y luego la imagen no era clara, pero era suficiente.

Kylo Ren y la chica peleaban espalda con espalda mientras eliminaban a la guardia pretoriana y el cuerpo de Snoke yacía partido por la mitad.

Traspaso solo esa parte del archivo a un dispositivo portátil y mientras lo hacía no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.

—Kylo Ren, al final tus intereses si interfirieron con las ordenes de Snoke—sentencio mientras miraba como el holograma repetía la escena una y otra vez.

* * *

Naboo era como Rose dijo, hermoso.

Habían aterrizado hacia un momento y en el hangar los recibió Cam el concejero personal de la reina junto a dos de sus doncellas, los tres vestían túnicas a juego en tonos azules oscuros y detalles en plateados, ellos los escoltarían hasta la sala del trono donde la reina los aguardaba.

Leia le pidió a Poe y Rey que la acompañaran, mientras dejo a D´Acy a cargo del Halcón. Caminaban por un largo pasillo con pisos de mármol y enormes ventanas de cristal, el tibio sol bañaba el lugar.

Rey estaba maravillada, jamás había visto construcciones tan hermosas. Miraba por las ventanas los prados verdes que se extendían en todas direcciones, las hermosas colinas y sus cascadas. Eran como un sueño. Se preguntaba como seria vivir ahí, como sería el día a día de los ciudadanos y sus actividades.

—Rey—la llamo Poe y se dio cuenta que se había detenido apreciando el paisaje.

Ella apresuro el paso y se colocó al lado de él.

—Traté de no distraerse señorita—le dijo Cam—Este palacio es enorme, si no lo conoce se puede perder—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y las arrugas se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos grises.

—Es muy hermoso todo—le respondió Rey con admiración.

—Muchas Gracias, hace tiempo que no había una persona tan entusiasta con respecto a la arquitectura de aquí—soltó una risa amable.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del pasillo, unas compuertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, ahora en frente se extendía un enorme salón, con los mismos ventanales pero conducían a unos balcones. Rey pensó que tal vez este sería un salón de entretenimiento, deba esa impresión, se preguntó si en Naboo se realizaban bailes o fiestas, como Leia le contó una vez, con hermosos vestidos, comida y música.

Salieron del Salón, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y bajaron por un elevador, al parecer Cam había escogido el camino largo, ya que perdió la cuenta de cuantas puertas cruzaron y aun no llegaban donde la reina. Cuando salieron de este se encontraron con dos enormes puertas. Cam entro primero seguido de las doncellas, luego Leia, por ultimo Poe y Rey.

El salón era enorme, con mucha luz y techos altos, en el centro de este, una joven con demasiado maquillaje los esperaba, traía un vestido de color azul, con un amplio faldón, mangas ajustadas y cadenas de color plata caían sobre sus hombros y escote, su peinado era imposible, con muchas trenzas alrededor de su cabeza. Era joven, tal vez de la edad de Rey.

—Su majestad—anunció Cam—Ante usted está la General Organa de la Resistencia, junto Poe Dameron y Rey—hizo un gesto con la mano para que Leia se acercara—General esta ante la presencia de Sahillia, Reina de Naboo.

—Es un honor recibirla, General—saludo Sahillia con una sonrisa—Siéntanse cómodos.

—Muchas gracias por su confianza, sabemos que los exponemos al peligro si la Primera Orden se entera que estamos aquí—dijo Leia.

—Usted siempre ha demostrado alta gratitud con el planeta y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la hija de la gran reina Amidala. No tiene de que preocuparse General.

—Nos instalaremos en la casa de mi madre en el país de Los Lagos, esta apartado y creo que no levantaremos sospechas.

—Me parece muy bien—la reina se levantó de su silla se acercó a Leia, extendiéndole su mano, se dieron un fraternal apretón.

La Reina se giró hacia Poe e hizo lo mismo.

—Joven Dameron—dijo la reina con solemnidad, pero sus ojos eran amables, él por su parte le regalo una de sus picaras sonrisas.

—El mejor piloto de la resistencia, su majestad—dijo Cam detrás de ella y la joven reina pareció cobrar interés en él.

—Eso es sorprendente—hablo Sahillia y poso sus ojos verdes en Rey.

—Señorita Rey—le tendió la mano— ¿usted también es piloto?—pregunto con interés la reina.

—Sí, pero…. se pilotear, pero no lo hago como Poe—soltó una risa, estaba nerviosa.

—Ella es nuestra esperanza reina—intervino Leia—Rey está aprendiendo los caminos de la fuerza, paso un tiempo con mi hermano Luke, así que se prepara para convertirse en Jedi.

Rey se cohibió, no le gustaba cuando Leia la presentaba como un Jedi, porque la gente la miraba con otros ojos, esa mirada que ahora estaba en Sahillia, como si el destino de la galaxia estuviese en sus manos.

¿De verdad dependía todo de ella?. Entonces comprendió porque pensaban así.

—Tarea nada fácil enfrentarse a Kylo Ren—dijo la reina cuando le estrecho la mano y Rey tembló—Espero pueda prepararse bien, ahora él es Líder Supremo de la Orden y he escuchado que se ha vuelto imparable.

—Eso espero su majestad—mintió y trago en seco.

—Pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten, la clave para derrotar a la Primera Orden es la unidad, pensar en lo que es correcto para la galaxia. Su madre, Leia, lucho por este pueblo, por la justicia y la libertad de la galaxia, usted siguió su camino y es una digna heredera de su legado. Espero ver la paz de la galaxia restaurada al fin. —Sahillia les regalo una sonrisa y unos hoyuelos se marcaran es sus mejillas — Pueden continuar con su viaje hacia el País de los Lagos, estaré para lo que necesiten, fue un placer recibirles. —Inclino su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias una vez más—dijo Leia.

—Cam los acompañara—la joven reina camino de regreso a su asiento.

—Por aquí—indico Cam, conduciéndolos a la salida.

—Nosotros volveremos solos, Cam—le pidió Leia—recuerdo el camino, un gusto verte viejo amigo.

—A sus servicios Princesa—dijo Cam recordándole la época en la que la conoció, como princesa de Alderaan.

Caminaban de regreso al Halcón, estaban ya lejos y todo parecía desierto.

—No sabía que su madre había sido reina de Naboo, General—Poe le dijo algo asombrado aun.

—Larga historia Poe, algún día te la contare, pero algo que te diré ahora es que dejes de coquetear con todas las muchachas que se te cruzan por delante.

Poe estallo en una carcajada que retumbo en la paredes haciendo eco en el lugar, Rey sonrió divertida también.

— ¿Me está regañando, General?— pregunto Poe tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Te estoy advirtiendo, solo piensa antes de actuar, por una vez en tu vida.

—Está bien— suspiro el piloto —pero aun creo que debajo de todo ese maquillaje hay un bellísimo rostro.

Leia lo fulmino con la mirada y apresuro el paso, trato de esconder la sonrisa pero no pudo. De pronto la nostalgia la envolvió, esas actitudes en Poe le recordaban mucho a Han.

 _"Ese canalla"_ pensó y volvió a sonreír.

 **N/A: Hola! Nuevo Capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y si maldito autocorrector XD. En este capítulo quise salir un poco de la cabeza de Ben y Rey para contar lo que pasa con otros personajes, de este modo la historia comienza a tomar forma. Se vienen cosas muy interesante y emocionantes (Si! mucho Ben y Rey). Hoy es un viernes muy feliz ya que las grabaciones para el episodio IX comenzaron y se anuncio nueva temporada de Clone Wars (grita como Ned Flanders). Les cuento que iré actualizando los fines de semana ya que tengo mas tiempo.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

 **CAPITULO 3**

—Bienvenido Líder Supremo—saludaron al unísono dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro, ambos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

Kylo se sentía incómodo, ellos eran sus compañeros desde que entrenaban con Luke. Cuando se levantaron los miro, eran Daven Ren y Orien Ren.

Daven tenía el cabello rubio, sus rasgos se habían endurecido, ya no parecía un muchacho, sus ojos color azul eran fríos, como los de Armitage y a su lado Orien que era un poco más bajo y bastante más delgado, eso lo hacía mucho más ágil y sumamente peligroso, su cabello negro estaba muy corto casi rapado, tenía sus ojos negros entrecerrados.

El ambiente era pesado, el cielo estaba encapotado y el aire denso, corría un fuerte viento que levantaba el molesto polvillo del rocoso paisaje.

—Veo que han destruido tu bello rostro—bromeo Orien para romper el silencio.

Pero Kylo lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar por la plataforma de aterrizaje hacia el castillo, sus caballeros los siguieron.

— ¿Dónde está el resto de los caballero?—pregunto Kylo.

—Naidu y Cenk están con Hux en Coruscant, Kedar y Razvan recibieron una llamada desde el borde exterior, dicen haber visto a la General Organa con la resistencia en Dantooine—le informo Daven

— ¿Dantooine?—replico con escepticismo Kylo e inmediatamente supo que era una información falsa al recodar que su madre ya uso el planeta una vez para despistar al imperio de la verdadera ubicación de los rebeldes. —Comunícate con ellos y que regresen, en ese planeta no hay nada.

Desde Mustafar enviaría mensajes a todos los rincones de la galaxia exigiendo información de la resistencia, sería una tarea ardua, pero confiaba en que sus aliados lo harían. Había muchos sistemas bajo el manto de la Primera Orden y las cosas iban bien. La galaxia tenía conocimiento de sus atrocidades, no por nada lo llamaban "asesino de jedis" y eso iba a hacer, gobernar con mano de hierro, seguir con el legado de su abuelo.

— ¿Y los rumores son ciertos, Kylo?—Pregunto Daven.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Kylo lo miro de reojo, no sabía a lo que se refería.

—Que un jedi asesino a Snoke y casi acaba contigo. ¿Por eso a Snoke le interesaba tanto eliminar a Skywalker? ¿Porque tenía un aprendiz?— los ojos de Orien brillaban ante la expectación.

" _Impresionante, cada palabra que acabas de decir está mal"._ KyloPensó en la frase que le dijo su tío. Rey no asesino a Snoke, no era un Jedi, aun. Y dudaba que hubiese sido la aprendiz de Luke.

Pero no podía decir que él lo había asesinado, eso era traición, le costaría todo, incluso su vida. Apretó los puños, de nuevo estaba pensando en ella. ¿O acaso ya era inevitable? ¿Ya había dejado que la luz de ella se colara en su oscuro ser? Alejo los pensamientos y los guardo lo más lejos que pudo, esto solo lo iba a destruir, ya no había tiempo para pensar semejantes necedades.

—Así es, la chica lo hizo, pero no se preocupen, vengare a nuestro Líder y pagara por lo que hizo—trato de sonar convincente.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo sea—Dijo Daven cuando cruzaban la entrada al castillo. —Ahora estamos a tu servicio.

Los tres caballeros se detuvieron en el centro del salón principal, Kylo observo las paredes, los pilares, el techo y el piso de impecable color negro, era formidable. Respiro hondo y se sintió renovado. Luke le dijo que la guerra estaba comenzando y él Kylo Ren, Maestro de los caballeros Ren, ahora Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden estaba preparado.

— ¿Comenzamos?—Pregunto Kylo mirando a sus caballeros.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, habían disfrutado de maravillosos días soleados, ahora les tocaba quedarse dentro de casa. Pero eso no era malo. La residencia de los Naberrie era cómoda y amplia, habían habitaciones suficientes para todos, baños, cocina y comedor, la sala de estar la transformaron en su sala de comunicaciones. Trabajaban todo el día, pero no estaban agotados. Eran felices, compartían, reían y contaban anécdotas. Definitivamente era mejor que cuando estaban en el Halcón.

Kaydel y Poe trabajaban sin descanso enviando mansajes encriptados y desarrollando un sistema que pudiese interferir las comunicaciones de la Primera Orden para obtener noticias sin ser descubiertos, aunque la Reina de Naboo los mantenía al corriente de casi todo lo que pasaba. Y eso no era lo único, desde que habían llegado ella les había proporcionado ropas nuevas y alimento, era demasiado generosa. Poe pensaba en que tal vez había alguna intención oculta detrás de tanta preocupación, pero con el pasar de los días y no vislumbrar nada extraño, dejo de importarle. Leia le había encomendado una tarea importante, buscar un planeta el cual sirviera de punto de encuentro para los aliados. Poe pensó que era demasiado apresurado, pero hacia dos días había recibido excelentes noticias, por eso quería hablar con la general, para darle las buenas nuevas.

El piloto tenía un par de opciones barajadas y pensaba en ellas cuando Leia se sentó frente al él y se apoyó en su bastón.

—General—la saludo con cortesía.

—Oh, Poe, déjate de formalidades—ella sonrió—llevamos mucho tiempo en esto, prácticamente somos como una familia.

—Una muy extraña—Bromeo y soltó una risa divertida.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi encargo?

—Bien, tengo un par de opciones, me inclino bastante por una, más bien por un tema personal, pero creo que lo aprobara.

—Te escucho. — Le dijo Leia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Poe titubeo un momento.

—Yavin 4— hablo al fin y vio la expresión de Leia, estaba algo desconcertada. —Tengo buenos motivos—se excusó rápidamente—vera, está en el borde exterior, las bases están bajo la jungla y podremos esconder las naves bajo el follaje, además mis padres plantaron un árbol de la fuerza cerca de nuestra casa.

Leia apretó los labios. Yavin 4, ya habían utilizado aquellas instalaciones y Poe tenía razón, podrían esconderse muy bien. No era una mala idea y volver podría ser un simbolismo, volver a terminar con la tiranía.

—Creo que podría funcionar—admitió Leia—.

—Yo pienso que es la mejor opción que tenemos. —Poe siempre hablaba con tanta convicción, era admirable. — Y tengo noticias Leia, son muy buenas.

—De acuerdo—la mujer asistió con su cabeza—Reúnelos a todos para conversar sobre esto.

Pasaron unos minutos y los pocos miembros estaban reunidos en el salón, Leia los miro a todos, pero faltaba un rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Rey?—pregunto preocupada.

Ellos se miraron sin saber que responder, no habían visto a la chica desde la hora del almuerzo.

—Dijo que iba dar un paso y que volvería antes del anochecer—Dijo Rose con calma.

— ¡¿Con esta lluvia?!—exclamo preocupada la general que se levantó y miro por la ventana. Afuera la lluvia caía fuerte y no se podía divisar nada, solo el tupido bosque.

* * *

No iba a mentir, sentía una extraña fuerza en Mustafar que le daba vitalidad, desde el día que arribo que se sentía muy bien. Estaba entrenando en un salón con sus caballeros, llevaban horas y ya estaban agotados, Kylo no los culpaba él también comenzaba a agotarse. Había un par de días desde que arribo, pero aun no tenían respuesta de sus otros caballeros de misión por el borde exterior. Se estaba comenzado a preocupar.

Orien y Devan apagaron sus armas, que eran similares a los de la guardia pretoriana.

—Vamos a comer al Kylo—Dijo Orien— estoy exhausto, ¿no vienes?

—No, vayan ustedes, me quedo—les dijo, sus caballeros salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Volvió a encender su sable. Comenzó con movimientos precisos y cerrados, para luego ampliarlos y girar por la sala, lo hacía con tanta facilidad. Eso demostraba años de entrenamiento, en donde aprendió a pulirlos, agilizarlos y ser certero.

Estaba girando el sable a medida que él también lo hacía, como una danza, el plasma rojo cortaba el aire con furia. Kylo dio un par de giros más con el sable firme sobre su cabeza entonces trastabillo y casi cayo de bruces al suelo.

Se quedó congelado, esto no era una visión, no era un sueño, ella estaba ahí, el vínculo había regresado.

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y llevaba solo puesta una camiseta sin mangas color gris y unos pantalones oliva con botas altas, parecía concentrada, entonces Kylo se percató que estaba empapada y podía ver gotas de agua chocar contra su rostro. Donde ella estaba llovía.

Kylo apago su sable y espero a que Rey lo mirara, pero eso no sucedió, ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de parecer serena, cosa que no podía, entonces él lo percibió, ella estaba tratando de ocultar algo, encubriéndolo con enojo y decepción.

Una idea atravesó la mente de Kylo y se acercó a ella. ¿Qué pasaría si la cortaba con su sable de luz?, ¿Podría herirla? Recordó cuando tuvieron su primera conexión y ella le disparo, se había sentido real, pero no había causado daño, fue solo la sensación.

Camino con cautela, dando un paso a la vez. Iba con decisión, encendió su sable, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, Rey se desvaneció. Volteo en todas direcciones para encontrarla, pero ya era tarde.

Se quedó consternado, esto lo tomo desprevenido, no esperaba volver a verla, ni que ella fuera tan lejana. Se mordió la lengua. _"Basta de pensar estupideces"_ , se reprendió mentalmente.

Apago su sable de luz y se retiró a sus habitaciones, trataba de mantener la mente despejada. Se dio una ducha y se colocó ropa holgada quería dormir. Por un momento pensó en ir a la sala de comunicaciones y contactarse con Hux, pero desistió. Tenía serias sospechas de que aquel desgraciado estaba tramando algo. Si él fuera Hux tampoco se tragaría el cuento de que una simple chica acabara con todos, aunque lo había derrotado una vez en la Starkiller, pero eso lo considerabah suerte de principiante y de que estaba gravemente herido. ¿Qué pasaría si intentaban derrocarlo? Snoke no estaba conforme con su desempeño antes de entregarle a Rey, lo había llamado niño, al igual que su tío. Debía mantener su posición el mayor tiempo posible, mientras idearía un plan de emergencia.

De pronto sintió un cambio en el entorno, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, estaba pasando otra vez. Frente a él estaba Rey, seguía empapada y tenía su báculo colgado en su hombro, estaba con los puños apretados mirando hacia el suelo.

—Estas sola—fue una afirmación—entonces supongo que no estás en la nave— Kylo hablo primero. Rey levanto la mirada asustada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, había pánico en ellos y el labio le tembló un poco. Le encantaba verla así, vulnerable, ella siempre actuaba tan segura de sí que verla dudar era un deleite.

— ¿Tú?… ¿Cómo?— pregunto ella con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No te preocupes, solo te veo a ti— le dijo con desdén y vio la expresión de pregunta en el rostro de Rey— se cuándo mi madre está cerca de ti porque también la puedo sentir —le explico.

Se miraron por un momento y Rey volvió a bajar la mirada.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—Inquirió Kylo con su imponente voz y vio que Rey apretaba sus labios.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo— dijo con los dientes apretados.

Las emociones la traicionaban y Kylo lo percibía, ella estaba indecisa, podía sentir el remolino de emociones en su interior y ella lo sabía, por lo que de pronto se cerró. Ella puso barreras alrededor de su mente. Estaba intrigado, sin dudas estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus habilidades, tal vez por eso no se había entablado la conexión, ella lo está controlando. _"Astuta"_ pensó y casi curvo su boca en una sonrisa.

— Sabes que estamos buscando a tu preciada resistencia, no importa donde se escondan, los atraparemos—le advirtió y su voz era como un ronroneo.

—No diré nada si es lo que estas esperando—escupió sus palabras y lo miro a la cara—No volveré a caer en tus trucos otra vez, Kylo Ren.

— ¿Qué?— eso lo tomo por sorpresa— ¿Crees que te utilice?—dio un paso hacia ella y vio como Rey se tensaba— ¿Qué te use?

—Es obvio—ella frunció el ceño mirándolo con esa expresión de enojo en sus ojos que él tanto detestaba—Todo lo que hiciste fue para alzarte como Líder Supremo, y pensar que contribuí a eso.

—Me traicionaste—le hablo con ferocidad—me dijiste que no estaba solo y aun así me dejaste.

—No puedo seguir tu camino—Rey se veía realmente afligida, como siempre sus expresiones la delataban. Siempre era tan natural. Kylo pensó en esa cualidad cuando la escucho atentamente mientras le contaba su experiencia en la cueva de Ahch-too, siempre tan honesta y trasparente. Ella se estremeció, pero de frio, podía ver el agua correr por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no te cubres con algo?—Kylo estaba desconcertado—Vas a pescar un resfriado.

—Me gusta la lluvia—declaro ella y sonrió.

Ella cerró sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la lluvia, sus emociones eran calmas y suaves, una oleada de paz golpeo a Kylo y pudo sentir como un calor se extendía por su pecho.

—En Jakku el agua es escasa, llovía muy pocas veces y jamás pensé que vería el agua caer de esta manera, es asombroso. —Rey soltó una risa y busco la mirada de Kylo que parecía inmutable. —Me ayuda a meditar.

Kylo respiro pausado sin quitar la vista de aquella chica que parecía disfrutar cosas tan simples como una lluvia. ¿Por qué no podía odiarla? ¿Porque le costaba tanto trabajo despreciarla? Hace unos momentos estaba molesto dispuesto descargar toda su rabia y hacerla sentir culpable por lo que había pasado en el Supremacy, pero ahora se sentía sereno, como si disfrutara de la compañía de aquella chatarrera. Como si ella apaciguara demonios internos.

—Esto no fue obra de Snoke—volvió a hablar Rey y saco de sus pensamientos a Kylo que le prestó atención.

—Qué cosa—no entendía a lo que se refería.

—El vínculo—hablo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de la galaxia—si lo hubiese creado Snoke habría desaparecido con su muerte y tú estabas tan conmocionado como yo cuando nos vimos por última vez en Crait. —Se acercó a él con cuidado sin quitarle los ojos de encima—Pero lo he aprendido a controlar—prosiguió y ahora su voz era tranquila—yo he bloqueado esto durante estos meses, creo que hoy baje mucho la guardia.

El corazón de Kylo estaba muy acelerado, la tenía tan cerca que podía ver sus pecas, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos que ahora estaban más oscuros que de costumbre. Nunca se permitía ser vulnerable, pero con Rey ya lo había hecho en el momento que acepto tocar su mano. Con cuidado estiro su brazo y con las yemas de sus dedos rozo los de ella, estaban helados. Rey al momento del contacto se sonrojo y en sus ojos había sorpresa, pero no se apartó.

— ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?—le pregunto con mucha aflicción y entrelazo sus dedos con los ella. —Necesito una respuesta, esto me está desquiciando y he intentado fingir que no me importa…

—Ben, no…—ella se intentó zafar, pero Kylo no soltó su mano.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en la puerta de la habitación, soltó a Rey y se giró para ver, esta se abrió y entro Orien que estaba algo agitado.

—Kylo, Kedar hizo contacto y tiene noticias de la resistencia—le informo— Vamos a la sala de comunicaciones, deje la llamada en espera.

Kylo se giró a mirar, pero Rey ya no estaba, en su lugar quedo un pequeño charco de agua. Tuvo que reprimir su molestia y las ganas de partir por la mitad a Orien.

—Voy enseguida—le dijo con molestia. Orien se fue y cerró la puerta.

Ahora en su soledad Kylo Ren pateó una silla estrellándola con la pared.

Encendió su sable de luz y destruyó unos cuantos muebles que estaban cerca, se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo y grito… grito con todas sus fuerzas.

 **HOLA! Nueva semana, nuevo capitulo y aquí les dejo los primeros momentos Reylo 3 Me gusta el hecho de que ambos estén dolidos, pero conscientes de esta atracción, de todo el conflicto en ellos y el no querer ceder ante el otro. Cuando escribo me gusta mucho escuchar música y hay una canción que amo demasiado y es muy Ben y Rey, se llama Oceans y es de Seafret. Tengo muchas canciones más que me inspiran en este Fic, pero esa es mi favorita. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día ^-^!**

 **Espero tengan una linda semana y nos leemos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Rey se quedó mirando su mano un largo rato, tenía la respiración agitada y la lluvia parecía intensificarse. No podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba perpleja. Su agarre se había sentido cálido y desesperado. Estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Lo tenía pensado o fue un acto deliberado? Quería pensar en que tal vez solo hizo con algún propósito y detuvo todos sus pensamientos de golpe.

Ya estaba oscuro y el terreno era disparejo, tomo su báculo para usarlo de apoyo mientras caminaba, no le quedaba mucho trayecto, pero tal vez los demás estarían preocupados. La lluvia no daba tregua y comenzó a sentir frio, quería un tazón de sopa al llegar. Estaba tratando de calmarse, pero le era tarea difícil, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Ben, en su cálida mano, en que de pronto él parecía tener interés en ella. ¿Se habría percatado de lo nerviosa que estaba? ¿De cómo sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse? No quería parecer débil o desesperada en frente de él, pero era justamente lo que había pasado y se sintió como una tonta. Mantuvo las conexiones a raya por meses y ahora sucedió no una, sino dos veces en un día.

Estaba meditando y extendiéndose, sintiendo todo su entorno y compenetrándose con la fuerza, todo en Naboo era demasiado sereno esto le ayudaba mucho más a concentrarse. Estaba pensado en como armar su sable de luz cuando paso, pero no se movió y no abrió los ojos, se había sentido frustrada al dejar que pasara, pero se le fue de las manos. Luego cuando caminaba de regreso volvió a pasar, todas las murallas que había construido desaparecieron al escuchar su voz.

Soltó un suspiro y se tropezó cayendo de rodillas, sus pantalones y botas quedaron llenas de lodo. Se levantó con dificultad y siguió caminando, un par de metros más adelante diviso la casa.

Cuando llego, en las escaleras de la entrada se sacudió un poco y entro. Todos se voltearon a verla, sus rostros eran de mucha preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Rey tratando se sonreír y no parecer asustada.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, nos tenías preocupados?—le pregunto Finn.

—Le había dicho a Rose que iba a dar un paseo, perdón si se preocuparon no era mi intención. —Rey se tornó seria, no le gustaba que la trataran como si fuera una niña, había estado acostumbrada a estar sola.

—Está bien—Intervino Leia al darse cuenta que el ambiente se estaba poniendo raro— Solo recuerda que estamos aislados y no saliste con ningún tipo de comunicador, si te sucedía algo ¿cómo podríamos ir en tu ayuda?

Rey sintió una punzada de culpa, la general tenía razón, ella había salidos sin tomar ninguna precaución.

—Lo siento— volvía a decir y ahora estaba muy apenada.

—Oh, Rey—Leia se acercó a ella —Poe nos ha dado excelentes noticias, pero—la miro de arriba a abajo— prefiero que te cambies y limpies, hablaremos luego. — Le dio una sonrisa.

Rey asintió un poco más aliviada y se fue directo a su habitación, entro al baño quitándose toda la ropa, la dejo a un lado para luego lavarla. Se metió a la ducha y dio el agua caliente, todos sus músculos se relajaron y ella también, ya respiraba con normalidad. El frio estaba desapareciendo y sentía como su cuerpo tomaba temperatura, se lavó el cabello, quitando la tierra junto con el lodo de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lista se envolvió en una toalla para secarse. Rápidamente se calzo unos pantalones largos, un chaleco de lanilla y medias, se dejó el cabello suelto y fue a donde estaba Leia.

Bajo las escaleras pasando por el vestíbulo vio que Poe estaba sentado con su ceño fruncido y tenía la mirada perdida, parecía preocupado.

—Está en la cocina—le dijo de pronto, apuntando con su dedo en dirección a la cocina. Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió y fue hasta allá.

Se paró en el umbral y vio como aquella pequeña mujer de fuerte carácter estaba sirviendo un tazón de sopa, tal como ella quería. Esto la conmovió haciendo que su interior se revolviera.

—Ven Rey, siéntate—la invito y dejo el tazón en el puesto que ella tomo asiento.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con algo como eso?, con una madre cariñosa que la esperara para comer al final de cada día, que le preguntara como estaba, que la cuidara, que la quisiera.

— ¿Estas bien, querida?—escucho la voz de Leia como un eco.

—Sí—mintió y se acomodó bien en la silla. —cuáles son las nuevas noticias.

Rey tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer mientras Leia se sentaba frente a ella.

—Maravillosas noticias, hemos recibido apoyo de Chandrilla y Bespin, se unirán a nuestra causa, aportaran con cazas, naves de trasportes y soldados.

—Eso es increíble—Rey dejo de comer y abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba asombrada— ¿Se reunirán aquí?

—No, le encomendé a Poe buscar una nueva base y partiremos a Yavin 4, solo tenemos que coordinarlo con los otros líderes.

—Me alegro mucho Leia, enserio—Rey estiro su brazo tomando la mano de Leia, ambas sonrieron.

Rey siguió comiendo, pero sentía la mirada de la general encima de ella en todo momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, hija?—le pregunto Leia con tono maternal. —Te siento distante, desde hace días.

Pero ante la negativa de la chica volvió a insistir.

—Rey—Leia se enderezó en su silla y volvía a ser la general— quiero saber qué fue lo que paso con Luke, porque de pronto estas tan vacilante, cuando antes parecías tan segura. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

—Tengo miedo—admitió con vergüenza—de no poder lograrlo, de decepcionarlos.

Rey percibió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, estaba tan apenada, pero no podía seguir mintiendo y menos a ella. No lo merecía.

—Es Ben, quiero decir Kylo Ren—poso sus brazos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos, las miro por un momento para levantar la mirada y ver que Leia estaba congelada con una expresión de duda en su rostro. Cuando vio que ella no iba a decirle nada, quizás por la impresión, continuo— mientras estaba en Ahch-Too, entre Kylo y yo se formó una conexión, solo podemos vernos a nosotros, no nuestro entorno y hablamos… un par de veces —Leia estaba con la boca abierta. Y comencé a comprenderlo y… descubrí que fue lo que lo llevo al lado oscuro. —Rey se detuvo un momento en su relato para mirar a la general que parecía una estatua, con un movimiento de sus ojos le insto a seguir—Luke intento asesinarlo porque ya se había dado cuenta que estaba corrompido por Snoke, pero Ben no espero explicaciones, por lo que… ya sabe lo que hizo. Yo pensaba que Kylo Ren era un monstruo, pero solo está en conflicto, aún hay luz dentro de él, pero muchas personas lo han traicionado, yo incluida.

Leia la miro con curiosidad, estaba aturdida, esto era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo, necesitaba procesarla. Pero Rey tenía más cosas que decir.

—Fui hasta el Supremacy convencida de poder traerlo de regreso, pero nada salió como pensé—sonrió tristemente al pensar en lo que le dijo Luke—Me entrego a Snoke y este le dijo que me matara, pero Kylo lo mato a él—trato de mantener sus lágrimas contenidas, pero era tarea difícil. — Me pidió que me uniera a él y no acepte, trate de huir con el sable pero ambos intentamos retenerlo es por eso que se partió.

— ¿Tú sabes la historia de mi familia?—Le pregunto Leia con tono suave, estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse.

—No mucho la verdad—admitió Rey que movía sus dedos impacientes.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía, después de la caída del imperio se me revelo la verdad y fue difícil—se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió un sorbo, dejo el vaso en la mesa y pasaba su dedo por los bordes con la mirada perdida— es difícil enterarte que tu padre fue el hombre más temido de la galaxia. Mi padre fue Darth Vader y es ahí cuando te preguntas como un ser tan aborrecible pudo si quiera engendrar hijos, pero detrás de esa temible mascara estaba Anakin Skywalker y Luke fue capaz de verlo. Anakin regreso después de años de oscuridad y salvo a Luke de las manos del Emperador, y ayudo a la galaxia dándole muerte. Darth Vader se redimió por amor a su hijo.

Rey estaba tratando de armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza, las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido.

—Irónico—Continúo Leia y soltó una risa amarga— Anakin sucumbió al lado oscuro por amor.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Rey, ahora estaba un poco perdida.

—Veras, mi padre quería salvar de la muerte a mi madre, pero no pudo, esto fue lo que lo llevo al lado oscuro, encontrar la forma de detener a la muerte.

—Y su madre era la ex reina de este planeta—afirmo Rey con la historia un poca más clara— ¿Pero, no que los Jedi no podían crear lazos?

—Pero mi padre se saltó todas las normas y lo hizo, se casó con Padmé Amidala en secreto, aquí en esta casa y lo mantuvieron oculto.

Rey sintió pena, el relato de Leia la conmovió. Entonces comprendió que Ben admiraba al hombre equivocado o desconocía esta parte de la historia.

— ¿Kylo sabe esto?

—No mucho, después que se enteró que su abuelo era Darth Vader, las cosas empeoraron, Snoke ya lo había consumido. Y ahora que me cuentas lo que sucedió con Luke muchas cosas me hacen sentido.

—Lo siento—Rey trato de consolarla.

—Está bien, pero ahora me acabas de dar un rayo de esperanza.

—Leia— Rey la miro directo a los ojos con semblante serio—No se haga muchas esperanzas con Kylo Ren, él asesino a Snoke para alzarse como Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, ese fue siempre su objetivo, su proposición de gobernar con él fue solamente por mi poder.

—Nadie se va totalmente—afirmo Leia que la miraba con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

* * *

Había siete personas en aquel salón, Hux los conocía bien, eran los partidarios más prominentes de la Primera Orden. Muchos de ellos entregaban miles de créditos anuales a la causa y eso servía principalmente para naves y armamento. El reunirlos a todos había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero por fin estaban frente a él, estaba ansioso de ser escuchado, de desenmascarar a Kylo Ren. Días antes se reunieron con él, Cenk y Naidu Ren, ellos fueron los primeros en ver el holograma y no lo dudaron, Kylo Ren era un traidor, merecía pagar por lo que había hecho, al igual que la Jedi.

—Los he reunido porque hay un tema de suma importancia que debemos tratar—Comenzó Hux.

— ¿Y porque no está el Líder Supremo?—pregunto un hombre de barba blanca y de voz imponente.

—Porque de él se trata este asunto—Hux vio como los presentes se miraban entre ellos con cara de no entender nada, mientras de su bolsillo saco el dispositivo con el holograma y lo conecto a la mesa central para ampliar la imagen, cuando esta se proyectó los presentes quedaron atónitos— Kylo Ren…—hablo fuerte y se movió alrededor de la mesa—…asesino al Líder Supremo Snoke, conspiro con la jedi.—apunto la figura de Rey— Los he reunido acá, ya que debemos tomar cartas en el asunto. Como Primera Orden jamás hemos tolerado la traición.

Se escucharon murmullos en la sala.

—Entonces ahora usted conspira contra él para derrocarlo—Irrumpió el mismo hombre de barba blanca.

—Es justicia—Bramo Hux—Kylo Ren ha demostrado su incompetencia para gobernar innumerables veces, es demasiado inestable.

— ¿Y usted sí?—aquel hombre estaba comenzado a exasperar a Hux— No estoy de acuerdo con esto General, con todo respeto.

— ¿Su nombre es…?— el pelirrojo lo apunto con su enguantado dedo.

—Soy Claude Ditrevine, uno de sus mejores patrocinadores. Y esto no me parece buena idea.

—Explícate—Le exigió Hux y no aparto de él su mirada.

—Durante los meses que Kylo Ren ha oficializado como Líder de la Orden, las cosas han ido bastante bien, no hemos sabido de levantamientos ni ataques. Los planetas de los cuales se extraen recursos han respondido excelente en los tiempos de entrega y hay más sistemas que están interesados en unirse a la Orden. —Claude se rasco la barba— Lo que quiero decir, es que sería una muy mala imagen para la Orden, ¿no cree que es muy dudoso que en menos de un año dos Lider Supremos sean dados de baja?, eso nos quita mucha credibilidad y la idea es seguir expandiéndonos hacia otros sistemas, esto solo trae inestabilidad.

Aquel hombre tenía un punto de vista interesante, que hizo reflexionar a Hux, pero esas personas no sabían que él quería el poder a toda costa, la traición era suficiente, además esto no era una democracia, no estaba pidiendo su opinión, estaba informando. Si estas personas creían que se iba sentar a debatir estaban equivocados, ya tenía la decisión tomada, las mayorías de las tropas estaban al tanto, solo esperando la orden.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con el General, la traición debe pagarse—Coincidió un hombre regordete con nariz colorada, tenía los ojos pequeños. —La resistencia no ha dado señales hace meses.

—Claude tiene razón, esto no nos da buena imagen, recuerde General, que la guerra se gana con créditos. —le advirtió un hombre delgado que llevaba una colorida túnica. — El acto suicida de la resistencia lo dejo sin el Supremacy y destruyo muchas naves.

— ¿Creen que Kylo Ren ha sido un infiltrado de la resistencia?—alguien pregunto preocupado. —Porque si es así ha fingido muy bien.

— ¿Qué hay de la chica?—se escuchó por la sala.

—Solo sé que es de Jakku, es una chatarrera—Hux lo dijo con desprecio.

—Propongo que el Líder Supremo venga a Coruscant y confiese, después de eso pensaremos en que hacer—cuando Claude dijo esto, la mayoría de los presentes estuvieron a su favor.

"Enserio estos tipos no saben nada", pensó Hux tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco, estaban tan acostumbrados a la comodidad de sus lujosas vidas que no tenían idea de lo que era la guerra. Eran tan ajenos a todo eso, pero esa misma falta de interés Hux lo aprovecharía a su favor.

—Está bien, procederemos entonces—Hux estaba enojado, esas personas le daban asco. —Doy por terminada la reunión.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir de la sala, los miraba uno a uno y como pasaban con indiferencia. Cuando por fin estuvo sola la sala cerro las puertas y se sentó, le dijo a Cenk y Naidu que hicieran lo mismo. Debía idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para que todo saliera perfecto, no debía de tener errores.

—Vamos a sacar a Kylo Ren del mapa—les dijo Hux—necesito su ayuda, las tropas ya están informados, me he asegurado la lealtad de la mayoría de los oficiales y tropas. Ellos sirven al mejor postor y la balanza esta de nuestro lado.

— ¿Y qué planeas?—pregunto Cenk y ese mismo momento sonó el intercomunicador.

— ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Hux apretando el botón para hablar.

—Señor—hablo un oficial— Kedar Ren pide hablar con usted inmediato.

—Transmítalo—Ordeno con apuro el pelirrojo.

La imagen del oficial desapareció para dar paso al del caballero de Ren.

—General—saludo solemne Kedar—excelentes noticias, tenemos la ubicación de la resistencia.

— ¿Qué?—Hux estaba anonadado, esto era demasiado bueno—Te escucho.

—Naboo… están en Naboo. La fuente es confiable, nadie sabe que están allí, la mismísima reina los está ayudando.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, esto era justo lo que quería, como si algo más grande que él estuviera moviendo las piezas para que ganara. No había que esperar, debía dar el golpe.

— ¿Le diste la noticia a Kylo?—Interfirió Naidu.

—Hace un par de días le avise sobre un supuesto paradero, pero de Naboo aún no—Kedar no comprendía mucho.

—No lo hagas, dile otra cosa y que iras a reunirte con él en Mustafar…

— ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?—Kedar entrecerró los ojos.

Hux y Naidu se miraron, mientras más aliados mejor.

Y le contaron todo, Hux comenzó desde el principio, desde que la chica había escapado con el droide que tenía el mapa de Luke Skywalker, hasta sus su pociones con respecto a la muerte de Snoke. Pudieron ver como del otro lado de la pantalla a Keydar se le desfiguraba el rostro y como la rabia se acumulaba en su rostro y soltó un grito de rabia.

—Armitage, ¿tienes algún plan?—le pregunto Kedar.

—Estábamos justamente en eso antes de tu llamada.

—Acabo de pensar en un excelente plan—una sonrisa se expandió en el rostro del caballero—pero, debemos cooperar para que resulte a la perfección.

* * *

— ¿Tienes todo lo necesario?—Pregunto Luke

—Sí, maestro—le respondió Rey.

Ella miro sobre la mesa en la que tenía todos los objetos listos para ensamblar. Durante días estuvo desarmando su báculo, tenía claro que el centro de este sería el mango de su nuevo sable. Además desarmo el sable roto de Luke, aprendiendo mucho de la mecánica de estos, se fijó en cómo funcionaban, la matriz que contenía el cristal, por lo que salvo muchas piezas que no habían sufrido daño y otras las reparo. Era buena en eso, en reparar. Estaba ansiosa y preocupada, no sabía si podría ser capaz de ensamblar todas las piezas correctamente.

— ¿Lista?— Luke le hablo con suavidad.

—Si—Rey estaba decidida.

—Extiéndete—le ordeno su maestro, tal como en la isla.

Rey se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa y se concentró en como la fuerza fluía en ella y a su alrededor.

—Extiende tu mano—le ordeno Luke— y siente las piezas, siente el cristal...

Rey se centró en cada una de las piezas que estaban frente a ella, sentía como el cristal vibraba, como si tuviese vida. De pronto sintió como estas comenzaron a moverse y levitar, el cristal quedo frente a ella brillando con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a unir una a una las piezas, sentía como la fuerza fluía con naturalidad, su mente estaba agotada, pero no podía fallar, cuando le faltaba tan poco para lograrlo.

Respiro profundamente y se relajó, con su último impulso encerró la matriz en su nuevo mango, para luego sellarlo. Se escuchó un "click", el sudor perlaba su frente, pero estaba orgullosa. Sobre la mesa estaba el resultado. Lo hizo, tenía una sonrisa de emoción y satisfacción. Tomo el sable. El mango era de mayor longitud que uno normal y un poco más pesado, esto le daría mayor facilidad para tomarlo, como lo hacía con su báculo. Podía sentir el cristal dentro, como si fuese una parte de ella. No contuvo las ganas y lo encendió. Dos hojas azules resplandecieron a cada extremo del mango, sonrió, comenzó a realizar movimientos con él, se sentía cómodo y se sorprendió de la agilidad de sus manos, aunque debía seguir practicando. Apago un lado del sable y este quedo como uno simple. Estaba satisfecha.

—Un arma noble, para tiempos más civilizados—hablo con nostalgia Luke que estaba frente a ella con un resplandor azul a su alrededor.

— ¡MAESTRO!— Grito de emoción al verlo frente a ella.

—No eres la única que aun aprende de la fuerza—Luke soltó una risa. —Rey, haz hecho algo sumamente importante en la vida de todo Jedi, construir tu propio sable de luz. Felicidades.

—Sin su ayuda y la de los textos no habría podido.

—Gracias, niña—le hablo con cariño—Siempre eres amable, con todos, sin importar lo que te hicieron, incluyendo a mi rebelde sobrino.

Rey levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules que no mentían, parecía que Luke podía ver a través de sus ser.

No era necesario decirle nada, suponía que Luke ya lo había intuido, era solo cosa de mirarla, estaba confundida, por aceptar la verdad de sus padres, por tener miedo a no ser lo que la resistencia esperaba de ella, por Ben Solo…

—Tenía razón maestro, nada salió como esperaba—ella soltó un suspiro.

—Es importante aprender de nuestros fracasos, en ocasiones el fracaso es el mejor maestro—Luke poso su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha—Rey, escúchame—No sufras, mantente firme, ¿Estas controlando las conexiones?

—Con mucho esfuerzo, a veces se me escapa.

—Está bien, estas recién comenzando y lo has hecho bastante bien, esto demuestra mucha determinación y es una cualidad que tienes de sobra. —Le guiño un ojo— Rey, entrena, no dejes de hacerlo, debes estar preparada.

— ¿Para qué?— Ella atisbo un tono de preocupación en Luke.

—Para lo que está por venir.

* * *

 **Hola! Nuevo capitulo! La verdad tengo un par de dudas con el resultado, pero aquí va! Ahora estamos con Rey, nuestra confundida Rey. Me gusta crear un poquito de conflicto en ella, por que siempre se ve segura y decidida, ahora tiene demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, entre ellas saber cual es su lugar. Se viene cosas interesantes.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, como ya he dicho me alegran el día! Que tengan una bella semana!**


	5. Capítulo 5

" _Cuando era niño escuchaba voces, algunas cantaban, otras gritaban, de repente te das cuenta que tienes pocas opciones, aprendí que esas voces murieran conmigo."_

…

" _Ni te atrevas a minimizar tus demonios, pero siempre mantenlos controlados."_

 _(Arsonists Lullaby, Hozier)_

 **CAPITULO 5**

Rey se sentó en la escalinata de acceso a la casa en donde atracaban las barcas de transportes. Había estado practicando con el sable y estaba agotada. Estaba sorprendida de como crecía su habilidad con el sable, sus movimientos se estaban suavizando y ya no eran tan toscos, aunque le faltaba, pero Finn le había dicho que la practica hacia al maestro.

Respiro pausadamente y su corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo normal, observo el lago y como el agua se mecía tranquilamente, aquel día era el último en Naboo por lo que quería disfrutar del cálido sol. Poe le contó que Yavin era muy diferente por ejemplo el clima era más húmedo, pero tenía mucho verde como a ella le gustaba. Se había sorprendido de que el piloto lo recordara ya que se lo había comentado hace mucho tiempo.

Guardo el sable en una bolsa que traía consigo y de esta saco una fruta de color amarillo y redonda, no sabía cómo se llamaban, creía haber oído a Leia decírselo, pero lo olvido, se convirtió en una de sus cosas favoritas, era dulce y jugosa, jamás había probado algo así.

Extrañaría aquel lugar, era tan acogedor, el color del agua, del cielo, aquellos hermosos atardeceres, sin duda su parte favorita del día. En Jakku eran mágicos y Naboo no se quedaba atrás, aun les quedaba un día así que lo aprovecharía para guardar en su memoria lo que más pudiese del lugar.

Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos para percatarse de que Kylo la observaba, tenía la mirada perdida en el agua mientras le daba mordidas a la fruta, podía ver que disfrutaba cada bocado, ya que sonreía mientras comía. Se veía tan distinta, traía el cabello suelto, sus delicadas ondas le caían hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. No llevaba puesta su típica ropa, llevaba pantalones negros, botas altas y al parecer la misma camiseta gris que llevaba la vez anterior que la vio, sus brazos salpicados de pecas estaban descubiertos su piel broceada se veía suave y cálida. Volvió a mirar su rostro para cuando le dio una gran mordida a la fruta un poco de jugo escurrió por la comisura de sus labios y lo limpio con el dorso de su mano, mientras hacía eso se quedó quieta.

—Mierda—mascullo sobresaltada, se dio vuelta hacia su izquierda para terminar de limpiarse y seco sus manos en el pantalón. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, quería creer que por el susto. Tomo aire y volvió la vista hacia el frente mirando el lago y el bosque del otro lado.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí?—le pregunto mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—No mucho—le aclaro Kylo— ¿No que lo estabas controlando?—le pregunto con sarcasmo.

—A veces simplemente pasa—suspiro Rey.

—Mmm…—musito.

Contuvo el aliento y descanso su mano sobre el concreto tratando de parecer relajada, no quería hablar con él, no quería verlo.

Pero era inevitable.

Guardo silencio, el viento revolvió sus cabellos, ella se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, apoyo su mentón en su mano derecha, sintiéndose un poco incomoda. Lo miro de soslayo y Kylo la miraba atentamente, su rostro como siempre era inescrutable, pero noto algo diferente en él.

Su cabello estaba más corto, en su nuca y al frente, sus ondas casi habían desaparecido, el nuevo corte dejaba al descubierto parte de sus orejas y a Rey le dio curiosidad. Se veía… adulto.

— ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? — le sondeo nuevamente Kylo con su profunda voz.

Rey cerró sus ojos apesadumbrada.

—No quiero hablar de eso…

— ¡Me lo debes!—le espeto furioso.

—No te debo nada y podría preguntarte lo mismo—Rey recobró la postura y coloco todo su cuerpo alerta.

—Salve tu vida, chatarrera…

Rey se giró bruscamente y lo miro, nunca había tenido problema con que la llamaran así, pero él lo decía de forma despectiva.

—No mientas Kylo Ren, sabes que no lo hiciste por mí—le hablo con fastidio— Ya te dije que no me volverás a engañar. — Se levantó y recogió la bolsa y lo volvió a mirar—Siempre fui honesta contigo—le dijo con tristeza.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Kylo la sujeto por el brazo con fuerza, sintió la rigidez de sus guantes.

—Espera…—le dijo con urgencia y la soltó.

—Te escucho. — Rey se paró en frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, te use—reconoció y vio como ella bajaba la mirada—Snoke se iba a deshacer de mí tarde o temprano, debía aniquilarlo antes, entonces empezaron nuestras conexiones, sabía que para destruirlo necesitaría ayuda e idee un plan para atraerte hacia mí— Kylo sintió las oleadas de decepción que emanaba Rey— Pero algo cambio…

Algo estallo dentro de ella y sintió como subía por su cuerpo. Se sentía tan estúpida, había confiado en él, después de salir de la cueva de Ahch-To con toda esa tristeza pensó en él para contarle todo. Porque era como ella en cierto modo y entendía su soledad. O eso creía.

—No quiero seguir escuchándote—le interrumpió Rey con firmeza en su voz y subió un par de escalones en dirección a la casa.

—Cuando luchamos juntos contra la guardia…—comenzó a decir Kylo y ella se detuvo, pero no volteo. —… ¿lo sentiste? ¿Un cambio en la fuerza? Un….

—Equilibrio—Rey lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero sabía que él la había escuchado.

—No sé porque razón nos pasó esto a nosotros que nos detestamos. Pero quiero creer que hay una respuesta.

—Y la hay—afirmo Rey girándose a mirarlo— y cuando la encuentre terminare con esta conexión, la cerrare para siempre y podremos dejar de pretender… enserio pensé que había algo bueno que rescatar de ti, pero ahora entiendo que eso estaba dentro de tu plan. Deberías estar orgulloso, conseguiste todo lo que siempre quisiste.

—No todo—Kylo la miro directo a los ojos.

Rey sintió una punzada en su corazón, sabia a lo que se refería, miro los ojos de Kylo, eran suaves, melancólicos. Quería creerle, pero su racionalidad se lo impedía. La había usado y al momento de confirmarlo fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Dijiste que yo no era nada—la garganta de Rey estaba apretada, pero debía ser fuerte, como le dijo Luke— Y sí, mis padres no eran nadie que provengo de la nada, pero eso no me define. Tengo un papel en todo esto, pero no era a tu lado. La oscuridad te ha corrompido completamente volviéndote miserable, asesinaste a tu padre ¿era parte de tu ascenso al poder?

—En parte—Kylo respiro hondo, pensar en Han Solo era una herida abierta y dolorosa—Era necesario. _"Era necesario porque mi padre hacia que me inclinara al lado luminoso y Snoke lo sabía"_ pensó Kylo, pero Rey no tenía por qué saberlo.

Por un momento Rey vislumbro a Ben Solo, estaba siendo honesto y podía sentir su inseguridad, no estaba muy segura de a donde llevaría eso, pero trato de mantenerse calma.

—Dije que te ayudaría…—le susurro Rey inclinándose un poco, vio el desconcierto en los ojos de Kylo.

—No necesito ayuda, menos la tuya—la atajo de inmediato, endureciendo la mirada, le incomodaba de sobremanera los vivaces ojos de Rey.

—Pero, tu destino no está en mis manos—dijo ignorando su arrebato— he decidido que la fuerza obre por si sola. Nosotros estamos a su voluntad, aún seguimos en esta conexión ¿no es así?

— ¿Cuál es el punto?—Pregunto impaciente Kylo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que creo que tienes una gama de posibilidades para el futuro, el camino que escojas esta en tus manos y no voy a intervenir, sin importar lo que vi cuando toque tu mano. Debo preocuparme por mi propio futuro ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos. Kylo se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora estaban de un verde muy claro. Estaba confundido, no se esperaba aquella determinación de parte de ella. Sonaba tan diferente, aunque aún percibía un poco de miedo, pero no tanto como antes. Ella resplandecía, no podía explicarlo, ella era luz, siempre lo seria no importaba cuantas cosas padeció ni todo lo que le dijo para herirla, ella había seguido adelante. Ella era tenaz.

El corazón de Rey latía rápido, ya no estaba tan enojada al contrario, estaba un poco triste porque estaba renunciando a su idea de salvarlo, esa no era su misión, ella debía ayudar a la resistencia, no podía forzar el destino de Ben Solo, ni el de nadie, ya no más.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo.

— ¡¿REY?!

Grito Poe Dameron, Rey cerró los ojos y suspiro, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Adiós Ben—se despidió Rey pesarosa y vio un brillo distinto en los ojos de Kylo.

Sintió unos pasos en lo alto de la escalinata.

— ¡Aquí estas!—Dijo aliviado Poe— ¡Finn ya la encontré!—Grito.

Rey miro Kylo a los ojos una última vez, con el pecho apretado y la respiración contenida, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir los escalones.

— ¿Paso algo?—pregunto tratando de parecer natural.

—Leia te busca y tenía miedo de que estuvieras lejos como el otro día.

—Oh—murmuro Rey—Ya aprendí la lección así que hoy solo me quede ahí.

Con la excusa de apuntar el lugar donde había estado aprovecho de ver si Kylo aún seguía ahí, pero ya no estaba y suspiro aliviada.

—Finn me comento que estabas acostumbrada a estar sola, así que no te preocupes—Poe le sonrió—Vamos, Leia te necesita.

* * *

Kylo se quedó de pie mirando la nada, estaba en el salón principal, se sentó en la misma banca en la que estaba cuando Rey apareció. Apoyo sus codos en sus muslos y agacho la cabeza. No se esperaba tanta sinceridad, ni algo tan personal, eso se estaba volviendo demasiado personal. ¿O ya no lo era?

Ella había dicho que su vida no estaba en sus manos, que lo había entendido y él comprendió por qué no lo mato mientras estaba inconsciente en el Supremacy. Lo que él había considerado un acto de sentimentalismo era más bien uno de sensatez.

Rey siempre había sido honesta, había recurrido a él cuando tuvo miedo porque se vio reflejada en su solitaria vida y él solo la manipulo. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable, había engañado a aquella dulce e ingenua chica para cometer algo terrible, ella no merecía eso, ella era mejor que eso y sintió una punzada en su corazón.

" _¿Sientes compasión por ella?"_ la voz de Snoke resonó como un eco en su cabeza.

No quería pensar en muchas cosas, pero debía admitir que se sentía diferente, el que Snoke desapareciera lo libero de muchas cosas, sus pesadillas eran menos frecuentes y ya no habían voces en su cabeza. Pero la oscuridad lo acechaba, estaba siempre con él en lo más profundo de su ser. Y luego aparecía Rey con esa calidez que golpeaba, le fastidiaba no lo negaba, pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía diferente, aunque solo discutieran. Ella era casi la única persona con la que había entablado una conversación decente en años y se sentía bien.

Ahora la había herido y decepcionado. A veces era el costo de ser honesto, ya le había mentido demasiado. ¿Pero por qué demonios le importaba lo que aquella chatarrera pensara de él? ¿En qué momento paso a ser importante?

No, ella no era importante, el maldito vínculo tenía la culpa, los sentimientos de ambos se mezclaban y lo estaban haciendo débil.

— ¿Qué te está pasando, Kylo?—se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Escucho un estruendo en el pasillo y la compuerta se abrió.

— ¡TÚ!—Grito furioso Kedar Ren que caminaba a grandes zancadas en su dirección y Kylo se levantó de un salto— ¡MALTIDO TRAIDOR!

Cuando estuvo frente a él le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, fue tan fuerte que Kylo trastabillo cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Daven encendió su arma y se interpuso.

— ¿Puedes explicar que te pasa?—le pregunto Daven.

Kylo se levantó arreglándose las ropas y con la mirada furiosa, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—El orgulloso y poderoso Kylo Ren asesino a Snoke—Hablo Kedar que parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—Daven atónito miro a Kylo que parecía estar petrificado—Kylo ¿eso es cierto? ¡RESPONDE!

—Sí, es cierto—confirmo Kylo con su barbilla en alto.

— ¿Y pensabas mantenerlo oculto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Somos tus hombres de confianza.

—Porque no lo hizo solo—acuso Kedar—lo ayudo la chica Jedi.

Kylo se congelo, esto no estaba pasando, no ahora. Se suponía que tendría más tiempo, estaba jodido. ¿Cómo iba a rebatir? Ya se había delatado.

— ¿Lo niegas?—insistió Kedar.

—No lo niego—confeso Kylo— Yo maté a Snoke, pero Rey no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Así que Rey ¿eh?—Kedar avanzo hacia él apuntándolo con la parte filosa de su lanza—Hux tiene razón. Creaste a Kylo Ren y te escondiste detrás de una máscara, pero en esencia no has cambiado. Eres débil, siempre lo has sido. El tímido sobrino del gran Luke Skylwalker, hijo de los valientes Leia Organa y Han Solo. Eres una vergüenza para tu familia, y ahora eres una vergüenza para la Orden.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?—Kylo lo miro con ira tratando de contenerse.

—Yo no hare nada—Kedar lo miro con desprecio—Hux se encargara de ti—chasqueo los dedos y Orien se acercó, sostenía unos grilletes.

— ¿Quién te has creído?—Kylo hablo con altanería.

—No estás en posición de exigir nada—Kedar gruño.

Kylo sintió un fuerte dolor en las canillas y cayo de rodillas al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Orien le coloco los grilletes en las muñecas y una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

—Esto es lo que le sucede a los traidores—Kedar se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura—Tú deberías saberlo, ¿a cuántos de ellos torturaste o asesinaste?—le apunto con un blaster y sin remordimiento disparo. Acto seguido Kylo Ren cayó al suelo aturdido.

—Orien, Daven—los llamo mientras se guardaba el blaster—Súbanlo a la nave.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?— A Daven aún le costaba procesar todo.

Kedar se sacó del compartimiento de su cinturón un dispositivo que encendió revelando el holograma de Kylo y Rey luchando contra la guardia.

—Eso no revela nada, Kedar.

—La verdad es que sí, ¿o te crees el cuento de que aquella delgada y pequeña muchacha acabo con toda la guardia, Snoke y Kylo?

Daven lo reconsidero, pero su naturaleza era cuestionar todo, algo considerado sumamente peligroso, ya que la Orden pensaba en absolutos. Siempre estaba más callado que el resto, por lo mismo, pensaba demasiado antes de hablar. Respiro profundamente, no iba a discutir con Kedar, pero quería oír lo la versión de Kylo, estaba seguro que había una historia detrás de todo eso.

Con la ayuda de Orien tomaron a Kylo y lo llevaron hasta la nave, lo metieron en un pequeño cuarto sin iluminación ni ventanas, le colocaron otros grilletes en los tobillos, le quitaron el sable del cinto y salieron cerrando la compuerta.

—Prepárense para partir—dio las indicaciones Kedar y Orien fue a la cabina de mando.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Daven— ¿Dónde están Cenk, Razvan y Naidu?

Kedar lo ignoro y paso junto a el para sentarse al lado de Orien, encendió la nave y despegaron, miro por la ventana mientras se alejaban del planeta rojo. Cuando la nave estuvo quieta navegando por la vasta galaxia soltó los controles y camino hacia el confundido caballero.

—Cenk y los demás están escoltando a Hux, ellos se dirigen a Naboo, yo tome el desvió para venir por Kylo.

— ¿Naboo? ¿Qué hay ahí?

—La maldita resistencia, Hux dará el golpe, creo que quiere capturar a la chica Jedi para ejecutarla junto con Kylo, los acuso de alta traición.

Kedar volvió al lado de Orien, se sentó y toco la pantalla de navegación fijando el curso a Naboo —prepárate para dar el salto a velocidad luz—le hablo a su compañero.

Se relajó en su asiento mientras observaba el sable de luz de Kylo Ren.

" _Nisiquiera lo uso"_ pensó.

Esto había sido más fácil de lo había imaginado, venia dispuesto a pelear y luchar contra Kylo, pero se veía tan fuera de lugar, casi resignado. El ser débil le había costado la vida, Hux quería destruirlo, estaba empecinado en eso. Su sentencia estaba firmada.

Este era el viaje de ejecución para el temido Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Nuevo Capitulo!**

 **Sí, no actualice la semana anterior, pero eso pasa cuando la vida te da complicaciones y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Y hablando de eso revisando los capitulos anteriores me di cuente de enormes errores, tanto en la temporalidad de la historia y con los nombre de algunos personaje los cuales cambie! Shame! para mí, así que el primer y cuarto capítulos los corregí.**

 **Espero tengan una buena semana, muchas gracias por sus comentarios (aun no se como responderlos). Y nos leemos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir el fic, me hacen muy, muy feliz! Y sin mas rodeos les dejo el capitulo! que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 _Cayendo demasiado rápido para prepararme para esto._

 _Tropezar en este mundo puede ser peligroso,_

 _todo el mundo haciendo círculos como buitres._

 _Negativo, nepotista._

 _Todo el mundo esperando la caída del hombre,_

 _todo el mundo rezando por el fin de los tiempos,_

 _todo el mundo esperando poder ser los elegidos._

 _Nací para correr, nací para esto_

(Whatever it takes, Imagine Dragons)

...

Kylo sentía como si un wampa lo hubiese pateado. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un persistente pitido en los oídos. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en penumbras, trato de mover los brazos para sentarse y no pudo, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba con los grilletes puestos. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo y trato de concentrarse para "ver" donde estaba. En una nave y sintió la presencia de Daven Ren.

La compuerta se abrió y el brillo de la luz cego a Kylo por un momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano al rostro, gruño de enojo.

—Vengo en paz—le dijo Daven antes de que Kylo le pudiese hacer cualquier cosa. —Hagamos un trato, te suelto y tu prometes estar tranquilo.

Kylo asintió confundido, no entendía nada y la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Daven se acercó y le quito los grilletes.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esperaba que tú me aclararas eso—Daven soltó una risa.

Kylo se levantó de piso apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—Estamos en Naboo—le informo Daven.

— ¿Qué?...

—Hux encontró a la resistencia, estaban escondidos aquí desde hace un tiempo.

— ¿Donde esta Hux?—Kylo camino hacia la puerta.

—Kylo…—Daven lo detuvo— escúchame, esto es grave Hux te ha acusado de traición y te ejecutara junto a la chica Jedi, él viene a matarlos. Esto es un golpe de estado tiene el apoyo de los altos mandos de la Orden y de la mayoría de los soldados. Estas solo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kylo y pensó en la última conversación con Rey. Respiro hondo tratando de procesar toda la información. Hux los masacraría, a todos y sabía lo loco que estaba el General. No tendría piedad.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la chica Jedi?

Kylo se pasó la mano por el rostro y apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, porque no sabía cómo definir sus sentimientos hacia Rey. La mayoría del tiempo la detestaba, ella era todo lo que tenía que destruir, ella se había inmiscuido en su vida y arruinando sus planes. Se suponía que debía destruirla, querer acabar con su vida y así evitar el resurgimiento de los Jedi, pero no podía. Algo dentro de él se lo impedía y no tenía palabras para eso.

—Es complicado—sentencio y Daven lo observo con curiosidad.

—Bueno—Daven se sentó en la salida y coloco en su regazo el sable de luz de Kylo—estoy dispuesto a dejarte salir, pero necesito algo más convincente que un "es complicado".

Kylo resoplo molesto, Daven era uno de sus mejores caballeros, gran luchador y usuario de la fuerza. En momentos como ese era mejor pensar, podría pelear contra él, pero todavía se sentía débil.

Quizas un aliado como Daven no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Rey se paseaba por el salón del trono impaciente. Antes de partir a Yavin pasaron por Theed para abastecerse y despedirse de la Reina y agradecerle por su enorme hospitalidad. Leia le había pedido que la escoltara dejando a Poe a cargo del grupo en el Halcón. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir una perturbación en la fuerza y no era buena. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Ben y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto, por ella. Por Ben. Aunque eso le terminara de partir el corazón.

Se sentía tan ingenua, tan niña. Snoke se lo había dicho. Era una niña estúpida que creyó que Kylo Ren se convertiría a la luz por ella. Por una don nadie.

"Eres nada, vienes de la nada", escucho el eco en su cabeza.

—Rey, querida—la llamo Leia y la saco de su trance—si sigues caminando así harás un surco en el suelo.

Rey soltó una risa divertida y camino hasta la general.

—Estoy algo… la verdad no sé cómo describirlo.

—Rose dijo que te escucho llorar anoche ¿Qué sucede querida?—Leia le paso la mano por la cabeza. Ella misma había peinado a la muchacha trenzándolo en una especie de diadema, se veía adorable.

— ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que esperan? ¿Si no lo logro? ¿Si no estoy a la altura de lo que lleva ser un Jedi?

—Es normal tener miedo Rey, pero sé que lo harás, siento la fuerza en ti y es intensa—la miro a los ojos—Sé que estas llena de dudas, pero ya tienes tu lugar y tus repuestas ya serán resueltas. Solo ten paciencia.

Un lugar. Paciencia. No quiso reír delante de la general y que pareciera burla. Pero durante los últimos meses su mayor sentimiento fue la soledad, estaba rodeada de gente, pero conversaban muy poco. Ella no pertenecía a la resistencia, ella iba por un carril diferente y eso se notaba.

Hacía varias noches que estaba pensando con respecto a su situación e iba a tomar una gran decisión, que varios quizás no lo aprobarían, pero era completamente necesario para ella y su entrenamiento.

Dio un par de vueltas más tratando de calmar su mente.

— ¿No crees que la reina está demorando?—pregunto Rey un poco preocupada.

Entonces escucho algo, parecido a un eco. Algo se acercaba, como un remolino hacia ellas, miro a Leia y esta tenía la misma expresión de alerta.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—declaro la general poniéndose de pie.

Las Puertas del salón se abrieron y entraron cinco hombres completamente vestidos de negro, cuatro de ellos llevaban cascos.

Rey sintió como se le helo la sangre, ellos eran los caballeros de Ren. Ya los había visto, en su visión en el castillo de Maz, aunque en ese momento no sabía quiénes eran y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos azules fríos, el hombre sonrió.

Kylo Ren no estaba con ellos ¿los había mandado a hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Entonces eso quería decir que él sabia su ubicación?

Se quedó quieta al lado de Leia con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo con mirada desquiciada, debía buscar la manera de sacar a la general lo más rápido y advertir a Poe.

—General Organa—hablo Hux y volvió a posar sus ojos en Rey—La chica chatarrera, aunque hoy se ve como un verdadero Jedi con esas túnicas.

— ¿Dónde está tu Líder Supremo?—Pregunto Leia con su semblante serio, digno de admirar.

—Kylo Ren ya no oficializa como Líder Supremo, está acusado de traición al igual que la chatarrera. —les informo Hux.

El corazón de Rey dio un vuelco ¿Kylo acusado de traición?, entonces eso significaba que…

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?—pregunto Leia con la intención de dilatar lo más posible la situación.

—Debería aprender a no confiar en cualquiera General, por mucho que diga que es su amigo.

Leia solo pensó en un nombre.

—Cam…—cayo en la cuenta y suspiro.

Traicionados, una vez más.

— ¿Y la reina?—volvió a preguntar Leia— ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

—Pues, ella confeso que los ayudo y me escupió en la cara, por lo que será ejecutada junto con ustedes, para enseñarle a la galaxia que no pueden contra la Primera Orden. Ya me estoy hartando—hablo con cansancio—Orien, Naidu, aprésenlas. —Ordeno.

Rey se quedó firme con Leia detrás de ella.

—No iremos a ningún lado—Dijo Rey y encendió su sable de luz.

Los caballeros debajo de sus máscaras sonrieron, ella no era como la habían imaginado, era delgada y mucho más pequeña que ellos, desenfundaron sus armas. La niña Jedi no tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

—Si quieres puedes rendirte ahora, no hay necesidad de esto—le hablo Orien.

Rey no les respondió, solo se mantuvo firme.

—Como quieras niña—escupió Naidu y se abalanzo sobre ella por su derecha.

Rey lo esquivo con rapidez bloqueando con el sable, uso la fuerza y lo empujo lejos. Orien salto detrás de su compañero e intento darle una estocada, pero nuevamente Rey lo bloqueo, giro el sable en sus manos utilizando ambos lados. Orien era rápido y atacaba una y otra vez, sin piedad. Rey se concentró hasta encontrar un punto débil y cuando la vio con el extremo de su sable toco una de las rodillas del caballero, quemándolo. Este grito de dolor y se apartó.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y entraron stormtroopers, todos apuntándolos con sus blasters.

—Ríndanse—Grito Hux—No tienen escapatoria.

Rey se giró a mirar a Leia y ella le dio un si con la cabeza. Se concentró y con un movimiento rápido de su mano mando a volar a una decena de soldados, tomo a Leia del brazo y corrieron tratando de llegar a una de las salidas laterales del salón.

— ¡MATENLAS!—Ordeno Hux furioso.

Los soldados abrieron fuego mientras corrían y Rey los desviaba con el sable. Escuchaba vociferar a Hux, pero entre los disparos y el eco del salón era un poco confuso. Con el sable derribo a un soldado y Leia tomo el blaster disparándoles uno, dos, tres… fueron cayendo.

—Buena puntería—le dijo Rey.

—Cuando lleguemos a la puerta preocúpate de abrirla, yo te cuido la espalda…

—Leia—Iba a comenzar a reclamar la joven.

—No hay tiempo, hay que salir de aquí—la regaño y Rey sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Rey destruyo el panel con el sable y tiro de los cables cortándolos, saltaron un par de chispas, pero la puerta no se abrió. Intento de todas las formas abrirla, pero no dio resultado.

Un disparo le rozo la cabeza. Se giro para ver a la general que no lo estaba haciendo nada mal con el blaster. Con el sable se abrió paso entre los soldados para llegar a ella. Pero uno de los caballeros corrió hacia ella y con su arma empuñada la ataco directamente al pecho. Rey dio un salto hacia atrás y vio como la hoja estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo. El caballero volvió a arremeter pero esta vez alzo ambos brazos para atacar su cabeza, Rey lo detuvo, pero la fuerza ejercida por el hombre era muy superior y ella cayó al piso, rodo de costado poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Su respiración estaba agitada, inspiro lentamente mientras veía al caballero mover la lanza en su dirección.

" _Tú puedes"_ se dijo a sí misma y adopto una posición de ataque.

* * *

Kylo entro corriendo al salón del trono, ya no estaba Hux. Se escucha el crepitar de un sable y múltiples disparos, con el corazón en la mano se adentró más y por la otra salida estaban un montón de stormtroppers en el suelo, Leia disparaba furiosa un blaster y Rey… Tuvo que mirar dos veces, no lo creía. Rey estaba luchando a juzgar por el casco con Kedar Ren y en sus manos tenía un sable… un sable de doble hoja. Completamente sorprendido no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se movía sumamente rápido, su habilidad con el sable había mejorado bastante, le estaba haciendo difícil la tarea a Kedar.

Encendió su sable y se dirigió dónde Leia, derribo a los pocos soldados que quedaban, su madre estaba con la boca abierta sin entender nada y en eso Rey se percató de su presencia paralizándose. Kedar aprovecho y le dio una certera patada en el pecho. Rey grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, cuando el caballero alzo su espada para darle el golpe final Kylo lo bloqueo.

—Asqueroso traidor—le espeto Kedar con la voz distorsionada por el casco. —Te matare.

— ¿Que estas esperando?—lo provoco Kylo.

Kedar arremetió contra él con toda la fuerza. Estaban parejos, Kedar conocía la forma de pelear de Kylo por lo que encontrar una abertura se hacía difícil. Kylo comenzó a ganar terreno haciendo que el caballero retrocediera, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Leia iba hacia Rey que aun conmocionada se estaba sentando en el suelo.

Sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo, no pasaría mucho antes de que llegaran más tropas. Kylo dejo su costado derecho expuesto y Kedar vio una oportunidad de enterrar su lanza, pero el plasma azul lo detuvo, volteo su cabeza y vio a Rey con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Lo siguiente que supo fue cuando Kylo lo atravesó en el pecho a la altura del corazón con su sable rojo.

—No me arriesgare a dejarte con vida—le dijo Kylo mientras apagaba el sable.

Kedar Ren cayó inerte al suelo con estruendo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Rey incrédula y aun recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Qué crees tú?— Kylo se encontró con esos ansiosos ojos avellana.

— ¿Porque haces esto?— le pregunto Rey mientras se colgaba el sable en el cinto.

Kylo estaba pensando en responder cuando se escucharon unas explosiones no muy lejos.

—Debemos salir de aquí, rápido—dijo Leia haciéndose presente.

Ella estaba sorprendida, ese era su hijo, su tímido Ben, su pequeño de cabellos suaves y modales correctos. Era real, no ilusión. Su corazón dio un brinco. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, tenía muchas cosas que decirle…

—No hay tiempo para eso General—le hablo su hijo con frialdad sin siquiera mirarla y ella trato de entender. No era el momento.

—Rey comunícate con Poe y dile que estamos en camino, que estén alertas y tengan la nave preparada. Vamos. —le dijo a los dos jóvenes.

Cuando salieron al pasillo se detuvieron por un momento para contemplar la escena, los cuerpos de las doncellas estaban en el piso cubiertos de sangre, un poco más alejados estaba Cam aun con la expresión de horror grabada en su rostro. Leia se detuvo a su lado y lo observo.

—Él nos delato—hablo Leia con tristeza—Y pensar que lo consideraba un amigo.

— ¿Tú crees que este viva la reina?—pregunto Rey.

—Hux la tiene de rehén y pondrá al planeta bajo ocupación de la Primera Orden—hablo Kylo rápidamente antes que la General.

Rey pensó en la posibilidad de ir a ayudar a Sahillia, pero era arriesgado, muy arriesgado. Saco el comunicador de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

— ¿Poe? ¿Finn? ¿Alguien me copia?—pregunto temerosa.

— ¿Rey?—la voz de Poe sonó aliviado—gracias al creador ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué diablos paso?

— Sí fue una emboscada ¿Están ustedes bien?—pregunto con miedo.

—Sí, al parecer no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí.

—Eso es algo bueno—susurro Rey—Poe, ten la nave lista para partir no tardamos en llegar.

—Está bien, por favor tengan cuidado.

—Sí, estaremos ahí en poco tiempo.

Cuando corto la comunicación se volvió a guardar el pequeño aparato y levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos oscuros de Kylo. La miraba atentamente. Ella se sintió incomoda y fue hasta donde estaba Leia.

—Debemos irnos—le dijo Rey y no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Cam.

La general asintió y emprendieron el regreso por los pasadizos secretos por los cuales habían llegado. No iban corriendo, pero si a paso apresurado, deteniéndose en casa esquina para comprobar que no había amenazas cerca.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la cúpula de vidrio se detuvieron a mirar, habían muchas naves de la primera orden, pero el Finalizer no se veía por ningún lado. Era bueno saber que tendrían más opciones de salir enteros del planeta. Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con las escaleras que llevaban al hangar.

Kylo se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Ben?—le pregunto preocupada Rey y se devolvió hasta donde había quedado rezagado.

—Rey debemos irnos—la regaño Leia.

Rey miro a los ojos a Kylo, su corazón estaba muy agitado sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, la adrenalina ya había pasado y comenzaba a sentir dolor en el pecho donde el caballero de Ren la había golpeado.

—Debes irte—le dijo Kylo y miro al suelo. —Hux ya se debe haber dado cuenta de Kedar fallo, no tardara en hacer volar el palacio.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo?—Rey pregunto con pánico y Kylo la miro. Deseo no haberlo hecho.

—Me han acusado de traición, debo desaparecer por…

—Ven con nosotros—le propuso Rey impulsivamente y sus ojos brillaban.

—Sí, se me olvidaba lo ingenua que eres —se burló—no olvides los crímenes que cometí contra la República y la Resistencia, con ustedes me espera lo mismo que con la Primera Orden.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos ayudas?—le pregunto Rey con su voz casi en un susurro.

Kylo contemplo a Rey, estaba agitada y tenía la cara sucia. Se dio cuenta que tenía un peinado diferente con el cabello trenzado en forma de diadema, algunos mechones castaños le caían desordenados sobre el rostro. Con la mano temblorosa tomo uno de los mechones y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Rey se quedó muy quieta con la respiración contenida, mientras lo hacía no le quito los ojos de encima a Kylo, aún no se acostumbraba a su cercanía y el sentimiento al parecer era mutuo ya que Kylo rápidamente reculo y tomo distancia prudente.

—Debes irte—le volvió a insistir —no digas nada, solo… vete. Tu General te espera.

Rey recordó que Leia estaba un par de metros más atrás esperándola.

—Ben, prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo—le pidió Rey—Me preocupo por ti.

—Sé que lo haces, puedo sentirlo—le respondió con un suspiro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, sus emociones estaban tranquilas, fluían en armonía. En equilibrio.

Ben sintió un calor particular extendiéndose por su pecho y esta vez dejo que lo invadiera. Extendió su mano hacia Rey quien lo miro curiosa. Ella dudo un momento pero la tomo, se dieron un suave apretón y las dejaron unidas.

—También mantente a salvo y a Leia —Kylo hablo con sinceridad y se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura que Rey.

Rey abrió sus ojos y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon.

—Lo prometo—grazno y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—Bien—Kylo soltó su mano—Adiós… Rey.

—Adiós Ben… y gracias. —ella sonrió con tristeza.

Kylo alzo la mirada buscando a Leia que estaba muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba, tenían demasiadas cosas pendientes, pero aún no era el momento. Leia asintió con su cabeza y algo se revolvió en su estómago. Rey giro sobre sus talones y se marchó, cuando llego al lado de Leia está la rodeo con un brazo y caminaron juntas.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista soltó un suspiro contenido.

Sus caminos se volvían a separar.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 _N/A: Hola queridos y sensuales lectores, sí, estoy actualizando un martes y es muy raro, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días. Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen este humilde fic y a los que se han subido a bordo de este loco barco. Hay una nota de vital importancia al final del capítulo, para que la lean, es muy importante! Y sin mas aquí les dejo el capítulo... Que lo disfruten! ^ _^_

* * *

He vivido en la oscuridad  
durante toda mi vida.  
Me han perseguido.  
Tendrías miedo  
si pudieras sentir mi dolor.  
Y si pudieras ver las cosas  
que yo soy capaz de ver.

Libérame, libérame,  
déjame huir.  
Libérame, libérame,  
déjame libre.

(The Dark Side, Muse)

...

 **CAPITULO 7**

La carrera desde el salón al hangar había sido agotadora, sobre todo para la General Organa, apenas subieron al Halcón ella y Rey se tumbaron en el suelo metálico con la respiración agitada. Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo y definitivamente no estaba en forma.

Soltó un largo suspiro y pensó en su hijo. Tenía mucho que ordenar en su mente. La primera: ya no era Líder Supremo, la segunda: lo perseguirían hasta asesinarlo. Y tercera… aquel día era más Ben Solo que Kylo Ren.

Sabía que su hijo podría mantenerse a salvo, era muy bueno luchando lo había comprobado ese día y sabía que algo en él había cambiado, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo y ella lo entendía. Las heridas tomaban tiempo en sanar.

Ladeo su cabeza y miro a Rey que también estaba recuperando el aliento. Tenía la respiración agitada y fruncía sus cejas en cada inspiración profunda. Estaba agotada, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, tenía agallas. Se necesitaba valentía para actuar como lo había hecho y recordó sus años de juventud ayudando a los rebeldes. Valor y Fortaleza eran dos de las cosas más valiosas que le había enseñado su padre, Bail Organa y podía ver ambas en aquella chica de Jakku. Ella era luz, una muy potente, tanto que hasta Kylo Ren se rindió ante ella. Recordó el brillo en los ojos de su hijo al verla y en cómo se miraban. Rey no le había contado toda la historia y tampoco la iba a forzar. Ella había visto a Ben innumerables veces interactuar con otros personas, pero nunca lo vio como con Rey, sí, era frio para hablar y casi sin contacto, de hecho ambos parecían bastante rígidos, pero aun así la mirada de su hijo era cálida y ella sintió su corazón apretarse.

El Halcón se estremeció y la saco de sus pensamientos. Chewbacca rugió a lo lejos y Rey aun agitada corrió en dirección a la cabina del piloto.

— ¡Vienen cazas!—escucho Leia gritar a Poe.

— ¡Ve al puesto de artillero!—escucho a Rey.

Leia se levantó y camino a la mesa de Dejarik.

—General—Parloteo C3PO con urgencia y la ayudo a sentarse.

La nave se volvió a estremecer.

— ¡Sujétense bien!—Grito Finn.

Todos se reunieron en la sala común y permanecieron quietos, pero en sus rostros había preocupación. Las luces parpadearon intermitentemente hasta quedar a oscuras. Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron años. Solo se escuchaban las maldiciones de Poe y los gritos de Chewie. Todos se sacudieron bruscamente hacia atrás y después hacia adelante por el efecto latigazo. Hubo un silencio mientras recuperaban la compostura.

—Lo logramos, entramos al hiperespacio—dijo alegre Poe que se reunía con ellos.

Hubo gritos de júbilo. Leia suspiro, estaban a salvo por ahora.

Las luces se volvieron a encender y Rey se acercó a ellos aun con el rostro tenso, le dio un abrazo a Leia.

— ¿Me pueden decir qué demonios paso?—les pregunto Poe a las dos mujeres mientras se separaban.

—Fue una emboscada, Cam nos delato—conto Leia—Hux apareció con caballeros de Ren y Stormtroopers. Rey hizo un asombroso trabajo. — Poe enarco una ceja y miro a Rey con cautela, ella se cohibió ante el escrutinio descarado del piloto.

— ¿Y cómo lograron salir?—se adelantó en preguntar la teniente Connix.

—Hux se fue, nos dejó rodeadas. Tal vez pensó que no podríamos derrotar a ese Caballero de Ren—Rey trato de sonar natural, aun no podía creer que Kylo las ayudara a escapar.

— ¿Kylo Ren?—Poe miro a los ojos de Leia.

—No, era otro. Hux dijo algo de que Kylo Ren ya no es Líder Supremo. —Leia miro de reojo a Rey—Y se han llevado prisionera a la Reina. —Hubo conmoción en la sala.

—Deberíamos ayudarla—Rose estaba con sus ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

—No por ahora—Leia comento y se sentó nuevamente— Lo siento, pero no arriesgare más vidas. Tampoco sabemos lo que Hux pretende con tenerla prisionera.

—Habrá que esperar—suspiro Rey cansada sentándose al lado de Leia.

—Yo iré con Chewie a pilotar—le dijo Poe a Rey—Tu descansa, te ves agotada, tenemos mucho camino todavía.

Leia se relajó, habían logrado salir de una situación riesgosa una vez más. Tenía fe en que los tiempos de huir se terminaran y este fuera el último, ya no sentía la misma vitalidad que antes. Cerro sus ojos por un momento y las voces a su alrededor se silenciaron. Un grito la hizo salir de su sueño y abrió los ojos asustada.

—Está en la HoloNet—Chillo Rose nuevamente y la seguía Connix.

Todos se reagruparon. Rey que venía de la cabina de mando se acercó a la General.

— ¿Se siente bien?—le pregunto Rey—No quise molestarla así que la deje dormir, se veía agotada.

—Si estoy bien, fue un sueño reparador.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Poe que se unía a ellos.

—La Primera Orden emitió un comunicado por la HoloNet—anuncio la teniente Connix que venía con el Datapad en la mano. —Dice que Kylo Ren ya no es el Líder Supremo de la Orden, se le acusa de alta traición al asesinar al Líder Supremo Snoke y conspirar en su contra, por este motivo había estado como prisionero, pero…—la teniente se detuvo un momento—Kylo Ren se encuentra fugitivo…

—Esta historia ya la he escuchado antes—le susurro la general a Rey mientras Connix seguía leyendo—Creo que un recuerdo como descongelar la carbonita.

Rey tuvo que reprimir una risa, Leia le había contado la historia de cuando Han fue capturado por el caza recompensas Bobba Fett y criogenizado en carbonita.

—Bueno, cada uno obtiene lo que se merece—respondió secamente Poe— ¿No dice nada acerca de lo que paso en el palacio?

—No, nada. Solo que Hux está oficializando como Interino del cargo.

—Ese hombre nos toma por tontos, todos sabemos que se quedara en el puesto—parloteo Finn—Lo conozco el tipo está completamente desquiciado, créanme cuando les digo que a la cabeza de la Primera Orden es un peligro.

— ¿Acaso Kylo Ren no es igual?—pregunto D´Acy.

—El general Hux es un verdadero psicópata en el amplio sentido de la palabra, yo calificaría a Kylo Ren mas como un verdugo. — Rose tomo la mano de Finn al ver lo tenso que se había puesto, él ladeo su cabeza y le sonrió a la pequeña ingeniero.

—Aun nos faltan un par de horas para llegar, manténgame informado teniente Connix—le pidió Poe que volvía a la cabina de mando.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, pero Rey camino de regreso a la habitación, necesitaba meditar y tranquilizarse, pero la presencia de Leia la detuvo.

— ¿Rey, estás bien?

—Solo con un poco de dolor en el pecho, aquel Caballero de Ren me pateo fuerte—la adrenalina ya estaba bajando dando paso al dolor.

—Ven creo que en el medpac hay algo que pueda darte para el dolor.

Entraron a la habitación y Leia comenzó a buscar en los cajones la pequeña caja, cuando la encontró saco un pequeño frasco y se lo dio a Rey.

—Bébelo, aliviara el dolor.

Rey lo tomo e hizo una mueca, el sabor no era agradable. La general se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama.

—Pensé que había perdido a mi hijo, te lo había comentado.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo—La garganta de Rey se apretó.

—Pero verlo hoy me ha dado un poco de esperanza.

—Me prometió que se mantendría a salvo.

— Él va a estar bien —dijo Leia con un suspiro y tomo la mano de Rey. —Está alejado de la Orden, Snoke ya no existe, solo hay que darle tiempo y esperar.

Rey la miro y le sonrió.

Si había algo en lo que era buena era en esperar.

* * *

Las instrucciones de Daven fueron claras, en el hangar principal de la reina al amanecer. Theed estaba sitiado. Se les ordenó a sus habitantes permanecer en sus casas y no salir hasta que se levantara el toque de queda.

Kylo se había escondido en el palacio después de que Leia y Rey escaparan. No era seguro vagar por las calles a la luz del día, por lo tanto apenas cayo la noche salió encontrándose con el panorama. Todos los que trabajan en el palacio estaban muertos.

Muchos cadáveres estaban mutilados por los pasillos, los mataron a todos, sin piedad. Se sintió abrumado. ¿Pero acaso él no había matado a gente inocente también? ¿Acaso no había derramado sangre y causado sufrimiento a una galaxia completa?

Salió a la noche y miro el cielo estrellado.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Se sentía aturdido al igual cuando despiertas de un largo letargo. Camino por las sombras durante un tiempo, hasta que sintió una firma en la fuerza que lo llamaba. Comenzó a caminar con cautela pero a paso apresurado con los sentidos agudizados y en alerta.

Podía escuchar las patrullas a lo lejos y algunos gritos, se sintió tentado en desviarse y ver qué pasaba, pero siguió sigiloso entre las sombras. Aquella fuerza se hacía más intensa y acelero el paso. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, no sabía lo que encontraría, estaba totalmente a la deriva y más que miedo sentía curiosidad. Paso corriendo por un largo puente y llego hasta un enorme mausoleo.

Entro con cautela mirando en todos lados, el lugar estaba desierto. Bajo por una escalera de piedra tipo caracol que lo llevo a una cripta, al poner un pie en el suelo resonó un eco en las paredes abovedadas. Camino con cierto recogimiento, solo se escuchaban sus pasos y su respiración. Podía sentir la fuerza, como un leve toque en el aire. Pasó sus dedos por la fina piedra tallada y miro el vitral que estaba en frente de él y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

La mujer retratada en el vitral… _¿era?_

 _No. Imposible._

—Era hermosa ¿no crees?—retumbo una voz a su espalda y a Kylo se le erizo el vello de la nuca.

Se giró con violencia para encontrarse con un hombre un tanto más bajo que él, con el cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y vestía túnicas jedi. Un brillo azul resplandecía a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Kylo con rudeza a la vez que envolvía su mano en la empuñadura de su sable.

— ¡Oh!—el hombre parecía sorprendido—Pensé que lo sabrías.

Kylo entrecerró los ojos ¿se estaba burlando de él?

—Soy Anakin Skywalker—lo saludo con una sonrisa y Kylo soltó una carcajada, esto debía ser una broma, una muy irónica.

— ¿Tú eres Anakin Skywalker? Perdóname, pero no eres lo que esperaba.

—Me lo dijeron un par de veces—sonrió orgulloso el fantasma y parecía disfrutar de un chiste privado.

Esto era incómodo para Kylo, ¿Cuántas veces no había solicitado su ayuda, su guía? Y entonces pregunto.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué nunca respondí a tus "plegarias"?—se adelantó Anakin y vio a su nieto asentir con el ceño fruncido—Ese no era el camino, Ben. Y estabas lleno de oscuridad.

Se estremeció, aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar su nombre real, el que sus padres le habían dado, el que Snoke se empeñó en que lo olvidara, el que sonaba tan bien cuando Rey lo pronunciaba.

— ¿Crees que ahora si soy digno de tu presencia?— Kylo escupió con sarcasmo.

—No—Anakin sonó seco—No eres digno de muchas cosas. Has cometido muchos errores.

— ¿Entonces?—Kylo empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Su abuelo pareció ignorarlo y pasó junto a él apoyándose junto a la tumba. —El lado oscuro es muy tentador parece ser un lugar atractivo y lleno de poder, pero está lleno de mentira. —Hablo Anakin mirando el vitral—Quería salvarla y yo mismo la mate.

Kylo miro el vitral nuevamente con más interés, y supo que ella era su abuela. Padmé Amidala.

—Estaba enojado la mayor parte del tiempo, sentía que no me tomaban enserio en el consejo Jedi y ella me calmaba, me aconsejo muchas veces y no la escuche. Me consumieron las mentiras de Palpatine y me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya no había punto de retorno, pero… para ti sí.

Kylo sonrió agriamente—Supongo que eso fue lo que intento decir Rey—ahora se sentía un poco idiota por no captar de inmediato el mensaje.

—Chica inteligente—dijo Anakin—Ella lo entendió antes que tú.

—Creo que ahora entiendo.

Anakin se giró para mirarlo y estaba sonriendo de forma paternal. —Se tu dolor Ben, estuve ahí. Snoke te retorció de las peores maneras posibles y te hizo admirar al hombre equivocado. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice bajo el nombre de Darth Vader y tú tampoco deberías. —Se paró en frente de Kylo y puso su mano en su hombro— Rey tiene razón, aún hay luz dentro de ti.

Ambos observaron el vitral de Padmé en silencio. Kylo sentía una paz en aquel lugar que lo reconfortaba, una fuerza cálida y familiar.

—Sí, de verdad era hermosa—admitió Kylo y miro a su abuelo que ya no estaba, estaba solo en las penumbras.

Ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas, muchas más dudas.

 _¿Qué era ahora?_

Un desertor y un asesino, que no podría borrar la sangre de sus manos. Tampoco podía ignorar que se sentía bien no estar en el fondo del abismo, pero tampoco estaba en la Luz y sabía que jamás volvería completamente. La oscuridad era parte de él y no podía negarlo.

De pronto recordó que debía ir al hangar.

Cuando salió del mausoleo la ciudad estaba en completo silencio, con el mismo sigilo con el que llego, se fue. Podía ver el alba despuntar y se apresuró. El hangar estaba vacío, solo había una nave y era de la Primera Orden, se detuvo en seco con el corazón en la mano.

—Soy yo—Daven salió dentro de la nave ante la expresión de Kylo.

— ¿No encontraste algo más sutil?

—La única manera de salir de aquí es en esa nave, desactive el equipo de tráfico aéreo así que creo que esto será sencillo. Vamos, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Ambos se dirigieron a la lanzadera y despegaron.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Hux?

—Que me dormiste usando la fuerza.

— ¿Y te creyó?—Kylo estaba incrédulo. —Dime al menos que no sospecha de ti.

—No te preocupes el tipo es un imbécil. —Daven apretaba uno botones y fijaba curso— Con él a la cabeza la Orden no durara mucho.

Kylo no se convenció de la precaria coartada de Daven. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo creas o no, hay una persona que está dispuesta a ayudarte, recibí una transmisión durante la noche, así que este es el plan—Daven vio como Kylo se erguía en su asiento prestándole toda la atención posible y continuo—Primero debemos cambiar la nave, tengo un contacto en Takodana que nos ayudara, no te preocupes es de confianza y desde ahí seguiremos al destino.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Chandrilla.

Eso fue como un golpe directamente en el estómago de Kylo y sus memorias de la infancia se incrustaron como cristal en su cabeza. Y dolía. Dolía pensar en su antiguo hogar, en los tiempos buenos antes del caos, tiempos que jamás volverán.

— ¿Estas demente?—grito Kylo furioso y sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas. —Debemos ir al borde exterior. Lejos.

—Eso es exactamente lo que Hux piensa que harías. No tienes a nadie Kylo ¿Quieres irte al borde y sobrevivir con criminales y marginados? Deja de ser tan arrogante.

La cólera disminuyó en el cuerpo de Kylo, pero aún estaba un poco alterado. —Está bien—refunfuño tratando de mantener la compostura, podía confiar en Daven, siempre le había demostrado lealtad.

—Hux le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, sé que sabes lo que significa, pero confía en mí—Kylo asintió con los labios fruncidos—Ve a cambiarte, en el camarote hay ropa limpia y menos llamativa… ¡Ah! y aséate, te ves terrible.

Kylo fue primero al baño, se dio una ducha rápida para quitar el sudor y la mugre. Se secó rápidamente y tomando la ropa que estaba sobre la cama. Pantalones negros y una camiseta de lino gris, esta era la ropa más casual que había usado en años.

Se mira al espejo y no reconoce el reflejo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo construyendo a Kylo Ren que ahora era extraño dejarlo atrás. No estaba seguro de quien era, ni a donde iba o si era verdad lo que decía Daven (aunque podía percibir que decía la verdad).

Chandrilla.

Cerró sus ojos y una versión más joven de su madre lo perseguía por los pasillos de su antigua casa mientras ambos reían. Se había escondido debajo de un mueble y ella lo jalo del brazo para luego hacerle cosquillas en la panza.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y se sentó en la cama mirando la nada. Pensó en las palabras de su abuelo. El lado oscuro mentía, era atractivo, pero era parte de la trampa. Snoke solo lo había querido por su poder, por su poderoso linaje. Había visto en él una pieza más para su juego de poder, el problema es que ahora no podía salir, se había entregado completamente a la causa. Se convirtió en un monstruo, en el Asesino de Jedis. Mató a su padre para demostrar que era digno. Y no fue suficiente, porque el lado oscuro es insaciable. Ahora solo sentía un horrible vacío y el peso de sus actos.

El pasado no puede borrarse y su historial era enorme. Todo estaba en sus manos, nadie más que él podía hacer esto. Y debía dar el primer paso.

Tenía que enfrentar sus propios demonios y aprender a vivir con ellos.

* * *

Cuando el carguero corelliano aterrizo entre la tupida selva de Yavin 4, sus ocupantes respiraron tranquilos. Estaban agotados. Con cuidado bajaron del Halcón mirando a su alrededor. El lugar era legendario y había una fuerte presencia de la fuerza en él.

El gran Templo de Massassi se alzaba imponente y Rey lo miraba absorta. Era enorme y a su vez un poco aterrador. A lo lejos podía ver lo que tal vez eran vestigios de X-Wings junto con más chatarra. Estaba mirando todo a su alrededor, los enormes árboles con sus cortezas color purpura, el verde, las lianas que colgaban de los troncos y una fuerte presencia de la fuerza. Era vigorizante.

Siguieron caminando con cautela hasta detenerse justo en frente de la entrada. Podían escuchar voces provenientes del interior de la base y estuvieron alertas.

Un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres salieron a su encuentro. Vestían pantalones y chaquetas azul oscuro y cada uno llevaba un blaster, eran alrededor de veintena.

La general llamo a la calma a su pequeño grupo y antes que dijera cualquier cosa, alguien venia abriéndose paso entre los soldados. Finalmente un hombre alto de tez oscura paso al frente, apoyado en un bastón. Sus ropajes eran extravagantes al igual que la capa que le caía de los hombros al suelo.

—Lando—dijo Leia mientras caminaba hacia el hombre y se daban un fuerte abrazo.

—Princesa—saludo el hombre con una encantadora sonrisa. —Siempre es un deleite para mis ojos verte.

Lando y Leia entraron a la base seguidos de todos los rebeldes.

—Llegamos hace un par de días y hemos estado acondicionando le lugar, tengo dos escuadrones más en camino. Con ellos seremos cerca de cuatrocientos. ¿Has revisado la HoloNet?

—Sabemos que destituyeron a Kylo Ren y la primera Orden nos tendió una trampa en Naboo, Hux se llevó a la reina.

—La Primera Orden ha flaqueado y los sistemas se han dado cuenta, esto traerá consecuencias.

—Esperaremos el momento adecuado para tomar nuestra oportunidad, tenemos mucho que reconstruir aun.

Caminaron hasta el centro estratégico y una oleada de nostalgia invadió a Leia.

La general miro a todos los rostros jóvenes que se amontonaban a su alrededor, la miraban con curiosidad y expectación y no los culpaba. De las hazañas contra el imperio ya no quedaban muchos. Espero a que todos se quedaran en silencio y hablo.

—Veo muchos rostros jóvenes — comenzó— Muchos de ustedes aun no nacían cuando fue la caída del imperio y si hay algo que he aprendido con los años es que el comienzo nunca es fácil, por eso necesito que sean fuertes. Que tengan valor de lo contrario no honraremos a los que han caído por la causa. Muchas personas han dado su vida por la libertad, por la República. Siempre piensen en ellos. Siempre. Hoy es importante. Hoy hay esperanza. Hoy Resurgiremos.

Y un atronador aplauso inundo la sala.

* * *

 **Nota de vital importancia :**

 **Bien queridos lectores, hemos llegado a una parte importante dentro de la historia. Cuando comencé a pensar en la idea principal del fic era hacer un salto temporal de dos años desde TLJ, pero preferí partir de ocho meses (que es cuando parte el fic) y durante estos siete capítulos pasan alrededor de dos meses (osea un año en general) Ahora, en el próximo capítulo tendremos el salto temporal, pero solo sera un año (ahí están los dos años como originalmente había concebido la historia). En este punto de la trama Rey se ha dado cuenta que ella no puede arreglar a Kylo y que es algo que él debe hacer. Por su parte Kylo quien ya no es manipulado por Snoke tiene su mente mas despejada y puede pensar por si mismo. Ahora que esta lejos de la Primera Orden debería ordenar sus prioridades y encontrarse a si mismo. Entonces esto es el puntapié para el desarrollo de la historia, el porque y como de todo lo que sucederá mas adelante y ustedes ya lo saben y no tendré que obviarlo o contarlo en flashbacks.**

 **Así que... nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir la historia y sus comentarios!**

 **Que tengan una buena semana y que la fuerza los acompañe!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **Un Año estándar después**

 **36 DBY**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _¡BEN!_

El grito lo detuvo en seco a medio camino sobre la pasarela. Se giró con decisión.

—Han Solo—Lo saluda y su voz se oye distorsionada por el casco—Espere mucho tiempo a que llegara este día.

Vio a su padre caminar lentamente hacia él—Quítate la máscara. No la necesitas.

— ¿Qué crees que veras si lo hago?—Kylo le responde con soberbia.

—El rostro de mi hijo.

Algo dentro de él duele, porque ese es su padre. El que le enseño a pilotar, el que lo llevaba en su regazo en el Halcón Milenario, el mismo que más adelante lo dejaría por ese trozo de chatarra y sus largos viajes. Pero ahí estaba, llamándolo hijo después de todo lo que había hecho bajo el alero de la Primera Orden. Apretó los laterales de su casco y se lo quito.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento. —Tu hijo se ha ido—hablo Kylo con intensidad—Era débil y tonto como su padre. Así que lo destruí.

—Eso es lo que Snoke quiere que creas. —Han siguió acercándose a su hijo—Pero no es verdad. Mi hijo está vivo.

—No. El Líder Supremo es sabio.

—Snoke está usándote por tu poder. Cuando tenga lo que quiere te destruirá.

Están frente a frente después de tanto tiempo. Kylo está perplejo.

—Sabes que es cierto. —Sigue Han.

Mira el rostro viejo de su padre, el corazón le late con fuerza y las aletas de su nariz están dilatadas. Algo que está muy profundo en su ser quiere gritar y salir.

—Es muy tarde—siente un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo es. Sal de aquí conmigo. Ven a casa. —Insiste Han—Te extrañamos.

Kylo sabe que se refiere a su madre y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse. —Me estoy haciendo pedazos. Quiero liberarme de este sufrimiento. — Su labio tiembla y se detiene un momento para no derrumbarse. —Se lo que tengo que hacer, pero no si tenga la fortaleza ¿Me ayudaras?

—Sí. En lo que sea.

Dejo caer su casco y con las manos temblorosas tomo su sable de su cinturón y se lo ofreció a su padre, este lo tomo con una expresión de asombro se podía ver en sus ojos una luz de felicidad, pero Kylo no soltó la empuñadura. Sentía las voces en su cabeza, una voz aterciopelada le susurraba y se sentía tan bien.

Encendió su sable y con su enfurecida hoja atravesó a su padre en el corazón. —Gracias—le susurro.

Como último acto Han Solo coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de hijo y luego se desvanece para caer por la pasarela hacia la nada.

Todo se vuelve oscuro y una risa estalla en su cabeza.

"Eres débil estúpido niño" le dice la oscuridad.

Kylo siente que se asfixia y camina a tientas por la pasarela con miedo a caerse. Sigue la risa en medio de la oscuridad y no se da cuenta cuando ya está corriendo. Cuando llega al final de la pasarela el escenario cambia y está en lo que parece ser el bosque de la Base Starkiller.

Camina y sus botas crujen con la nieve blanca que progresivamente se torna roja. Boca arriba totalmente inerte y con los ojos abiertos esta su madre, con una profunda herida en el pecho. Debajo de ella una gran mancha de sangre que tiño de carmesí la nieve.

" _¿Crees que puedes escapar?"_ susurro la aterradora voz en la oscuridad. _"Nadie puede escapar"_

Kylo se arrodilla junto al cadáver de su madre y le toma su mano. Esta helada y tiene las pupilas dilatadas.

—Perdóname—Llora Kylo y siente que su pecho se desgarra.

" _Estas solo y destruiste todo. Todo por lo que tu madre lucho, ella jamás te perdonara"_ se burló la voz.

— ¡Mientes!—Grito Kylo. —Esto es un sueño. —murmuro cerrando sus ojos y controlándose.

" _Estúpido niño, nunca aprendes"_ dijo furiosa la voz que se acercaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y grito.

— ¡BASTA!

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación con los latidos de su corazón martillándole los oídos y cubierto de sudor. Exhalo ruidosamente y relajo el cuerpo sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban

" _Solo fue un sueño"_ pensó. _"Solo fue un sueño"._

Un sueño que no había tenido hace meses. Se sentó al borde de la cama y enterró su rostro en sus manos. Su pecho estaba agitado y podía sentir el frio de la nieve sobre su piel como también recordar la expresión de su padre antes de desaparecer.

" _Ella está a salvo, mi madre está viva"_ se repitió como un mantra.

Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para prepararse para otro día. Suspiro aburrido.

Llevaba un año en Chandrila y jamás pensó que regresaría a su planeta natal, a lo más cercano que tuvo a un hogar. Era imposible no sentirse melancólico al recordar su niñez junto a sus padres, cuando aún podían llamarse familia. La mayoría del tiempo lo inundaba la tristeza, la culpa y el sufrimiento. Dolor. Algo tan familiar para él. El dolor lo había moldeado y era todo lo que había conocido desde su juventud y ahora lo estaba destrozando, como le había dicho a su padre, como se lo recordó Rey antes de llevarla con Snoke.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, valiéndose por sí mismo. Su casa era una vieja cabaña, por ahora funcionaba bien y cumplía el objetivo. Estaba en medio de la nada. Sus vecinos más cercanos se encontraban a unos cinco kilometro a allí y solo eran campesinos pacíficos que no representaban ninguna amenaza.

Y al parecer él tampoco era sospechoso, había ido al mercado de la zona varias veces para conseguir alimentos, la primera vez muchas personas lo miraron con descaro, pero quería pensar que era debido a su altura y la cicatriz, y tal vez su aspecto era intimidante.

Daven había regresado a su puesto como Caballero de Ren y lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. El estar en aislamiento le estaba pasando la cuenta, por lo que había ideado una rutina que lo mantuviera ocupado. Durante una de sus expediciones por el lugar encontró un viejo speeder, llevaba semanas reconstruyéndolo y quería usarlo para ir hasta Hanna.

Revisaba la HoloNet casi todos los días, pero las noticias de la resistencia eran casi nulas. Kylo solo había leído rumores, como la alianza con el cartel de los Hutt y la ayuda del viejo Lando Calrissian, que había desaparecido de Bespin con sus mejores pilotos y soldados. Pero su ubicación era un misterio. Mientras la Primera Orden pasaba por una crisis interna en donde muchos no estaban de acuerdo con el golpe de Hux, la gran mayoría lo habían apoyado incondicionalmente incluyendo sus malas gestiones. Daven en su última conversación le dijo de levantamientos de planetas que estaban bajo el yugo de la Orden y de que la deserción en stormtroopers iba en alza.

Hace unos cuatro meses Daven junto con Naidu se dirigieron a Takodana en donde vieron a Poe Dameron y FN-2187. Claramente algo planeaban y estaban esperando el momento adecuado para dar el golpe. En aquella ocasión el impulsivamente pregunto por Rey. Pero la chica no estaba con ellos. De la chatarrera no se sabía absolutamente nada.

Y recordó dolorosamente aquellos días en que la chatarrera se aparecía y charlaban de lo que fuese y no se sentía tan solo. Pero ahora ni siquiera tenía eso. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que la vio y él no se había comportado de la mejor manera. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ya era tarde para muchas cosas.

 _Rey._

Extrañaba sus conversaciones.

Abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro.

Ya había sobrepasado las veces que se permitía pensar en ella. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella estaba ahí tratando de contener las lágrimas con una expresión entre enojo, tristeza y decepción.

 _¿Decepcionada de qué?_

Y ese era el maldito problema de Rey. La estúpida esperanza.

Kylo trato de calmarse, no quería recordar, no quería pensar en las cosas que le dijo ni en lo testaruda que era, ni en lo vulnerable que se sentía cada vez que estaba con ella. Pero la culpa lo carcomía, sabía que no debió comportarse así con ella, ni herirla. Y la angustia lo inundaba al pensar que quizás nunca tendría la oportunidad de disculparse.

Había tratado durante días reestablecer la conexión recurriendo a largas horas de concentración y meditación. La desventaja de todo eso era lo impredecible del vínculo y no obtuvo resultados. O la fuerza era una maldita caprichosa o Rey ya había encontrado la manera de cerrarlo de forma permanente como una vez le dijo.

 _¿Qué estaría haciendo?_

 _¿Entrenando?_

 _¿Reparando naves?_

Entonces recordó cuando tuvieron su primera conexión después del escape en Naboo. Había quedado sorprendido por el sable de doble hoja que llevaba y se preguntó dónde estaba el de Anakin. Se habían saludado efusivamente y Kylo sintió el alivio de Rey al verlo y se encontró envuelto en una calidez que no sentía desde hacía muchos años.

— _¿Dónde está el sable de mi abuelo?—Le pregunto después que se saludaran con entusiasmo al darse cuenta que los dos estaban vivos._

 _Ella lo miro extrañada—Ben, el sable de Luke se partió a la mitad. Fue a causa de la fuerza que ejercimos sobre el._

 _Kylo quedo con la boca abierta. Haciendo memoria recordaba una explosión, pero todo había sido confuso ya que en el mismo momento el Raddus se había estrellado contra el Supremacy y luego en Crait, Luke se había aparecido con el sable y…_

— _Ahora sí que me siento un idiota. —Miro a Rey que parecía no entender sus palabras. —Luke se apareció en Crait con el sable y todo este tiempo pensé que tú se lo habías entregado después de…_

— _Sí, mis compañeros me contaron, después de eso el maestro Luke. —Rey pensó un momento—Mmmm… no sé cómo decirlo ¿se unió con la fuerza?_

 _Kylo cerró los ojos e inspiro con fuerza._

— _Solo sentí paz y propósito cuando se fue—Cuando Rey dijo esto Kylo solo sintió inquietud, primero su padre y ahora Luke. No quería pensar en si le pasaba algo a su…_

— _¿Y cómo lograste construir uno nuevo?—le dijo tratando de evadir el tema lo mas rápido mientras apuntaba el sable que colgaba de la cintura de Rey._

— _El cristal quedo intacto, así que tome partes del sable que no se dañaron, otras las repare y use mi viejo bastón._

 _Rey se quedó en silencio cuando Kylo la miro y no pudo descifrar su expresión._

— _¿Quién te enseño a hacerlo?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad._

— _No te lo puedo decir—ella le sonrió con suspicacia._

 _Ella le sonrió._

 _Ella le sonrió._

Agito la cabeza y saco el recuerdo de su mente.

Se miró al espejo. Estaba demacrado, con pronunciadas ojeras, el cabello le había crecido llegándole hasta los hombros y se había dejado la barba.

Ahora si parecía un completo ermitaño.

Cuando se terminó de vestir, tomo un par de barras nutritivas y una cantimplora con agua y fue hasta donde tenía el speeder. Lo miro, si mantenía el ritmo en un par de días podría probarlo y ver que tal andaba.

Se sentó sobre la hierba fresca y comenzó a trabajar, pero no paso mucho cuando el comunicador sonó.

—Hola—saludo agrio Kylo.

—Buenos días—Saludo divertido Daven. — ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Bien, porque tengo que decirte algo importante.

Kylo presto atención hace mucho que no tenían noticias. —Te escucho.

—Intercepte un comunicado con total discreción en el cual dice que habrá una reunión con senadores de la república en Chandrila y se espera que la General Leia Organa y el Comandante Poe Dameron asistan.

Kylo se levantó de un salto del suelo— ¡¿Qué?!

—Pero van a la capital. No tienes de que preocuparte. Y con esto Kylo quiero que te mantengas lejos de Hanna, creo que no tengo que decirte el porqué.

—Si papá—Contesto Kylo poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¿La Orden tiene conocimiento de esta reunión?

—No y me encargare de que se mantenga así—Daven se silenció un momento —Bien, me tengo que ir y Kylo cuando digo que no salgas de ahí es enserio.

—No es necesario que te preocupes, no eres mi niñera— farullo Kylo y pudo sentir como Daven bufo del otro lado del comunicador. —Adiós Daven. —Se despidió y apago el comunicador—Ingenuo.

Quedo en una pieza. Su madre posiblemente en Hanna.

Después del ataque en Naboo había sentido la necesidad de hablar con su madre. El verla aquel día lo descoloco. Ella había sobrevivido a la explosión en el Raddus, eso ya lo sabía, pero no sabía en las condiciones que se encontraba, nunca pensó verla con un blaster derribando a soldados. Ella sabía que él estaba en el ataque al puente del Raddus, se conectaron, se sintieron. Pero su madre desconocía que él no había sido capaz de disparar. Y esa era otra consecuencia con la que tenía que cargar. En ese momento, en la sala del trono de Naboo, no era el momento para hablar y todavía tenía serias dudas de si podría, aun guardaba mucha rabia y rencor, pero se prometió que lo intentaría, le prometió a Rey que algún día lo intentaría.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

Miro su speeder. Tenía que terminarlo lo antes posible.

Tenía que ir a Hanna.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo reparando aquel X-Wing. Dos meses para ser exactos.

La ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada al igual que sus manos.

Poe la había dicho que si al momento de su regreso la tenía en completo funcionamiento se la podía quedar. Solo de la emoción lo había abrazado.

— _Eres piloto Rey, necesitas un buen X-Wing—Le dijo Poe mientras se liberaba de su abrazo._

— _Quisiera ir con ustedes._

— _No podemos arriesgarte—Poe la tomo de los hombros—La general no quiere exponerte, sobre todo por los cazarrecompenzas._

 _Rey suspiro._

— _Hagamos un trato—Le dijo el piloto para reconfortarla—Si vuelvo y la X-Wing esta reparada te enseñare como pilotarla. Aunque con lo prodigiosa que eres creo que no hace mucha falta._

 _Rey soltó una risa._

— _Nos vemos Rey—Se despidió Poe con una sonrisa._

Y ahí estaba, con el aceite hasta los codos reparando su nave.

Rey salió de debajo de la nave limpiándose las manos con un paño, tomo su cantimplora y bebió agua. La brisa movió sus cabellos amarrados en una alta coleta y el brillo del sol la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos.

Miro a su alrededor a todos los cazas que había reparado. Eran más de cien y ella junto a un equipo de mecánicos habían llevado la tarea. Como había dicho la general, sus habilidades de chatarrera eran indispensables, porque no solo habían naves rebeldes en desuso, también habían cazas imperiales que robaron de bases abandonadas.

El plan había funcionado bien, pero para eso se necesitó de la ayuda de Maz Kanata quien acepto inmediatamente. Alego que si estaba en sus manos ayudar directamente lo haría, ya que se sintió muy culpable por lo sucedo en Crait, diciendo que si ella hubiese ayudado, tal vez otra seria la historia, aunque no podía asegurarlo. La Reina Pirata había sido clave en su éxito, ya que disponía de datos de bases, rutas y podía decodificar cualquier tablero con la mejor seguridad.

El plan había sido de Lando. Él contaba con créditos suficientes para comprar una flota completa, pero prefirió invertir en cargueros de transportes, para trasladar tropas y los cazas.

La primera misión se llevó a cabo después de dos meses de arribar a Yavin. Y Rey aun podía recordar sobrecogimiento que sintió al ver el hangar de Stygeon Prime lleno de naves olvidadas del imperio. Gigantes de metal durmiendo por décadas, olvidados, oxidados.

Esa había sido la primera de las expediciones a para "reacondicionar" las naves del imperio.

Las cosas había marchado relativamente bien, hasta que se hicieron públicos los cargos por el cual se le acusaba de traición.

Y fue como un golpe en el estómago.

El Líder Supremo Armitage Hux, realizo una transmisión desde Coruscant explicando en detalle la traición de Kylo Ren y mostrando la evidencia. Ella junto a Kylo Ren luchando contra la guardia y de fondo el cuerpo cercenado de Snoke. Se acompañó de un audio en el que Ren admitió el asesinato.

Después de eso Leia le pidió a regresar lo más pronto a Yavin 4 y no la volvió a poner en ninguna misión, ubicándola como mecánico de la base junto con Rose.

Se sintió desplazada, sabía que Leia lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, pero le había cortado las alas. Se sentía estancada, limitada. Entonces Ben le ayudo a canalizar la frustración, él estaba en una situación similar por lo que se apoyaron mutuamente y fue reconfortante.

Pero ahora no estaba y su ausencia se hacía más grande cada día.

El vínculo desapareció de la misma manera en el que se estableció. ¿Cuánto no había deseado que se terminara? Recordó el agotamiento físico y mental que le provoco mantenerlo cerrado, pero después de Naboo todo había cambiado.

Aunque Ben seguía siendo arrogante y testarudo la mayor parte del tiempo ella sintió que algo dentro de él ya no era igual. Su firma en la fuerza ya no era densa y se había vuelto más accesible o eso creyó, porque su última conversación que tuvieron Ben tiro por la borda todo lo que habían progresado durante meses.

Habían pasado seis meses y todavía se le hacía un nudo en su garganta.

Ella también tomo culpa por lo que había sucedido. Ella no debió presionarlo, pero estaba segura de la confianza que se había forjado entre ellos. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Ben tenía muchas puertas que cerrar aun y que el asunto entre él y Leia era una herida abierta.

Una de las cosas que más le dolía, era el no poder disculparse y decirle que lo sentía.

— ¡Rey!—la llamo Rose desde lejos sacándola de su recuerdo y la miro—La General te necesita.

Asintió con la cabeza y ordeno las herramientas, dejo cerrada la cabina de la nave y se dirigió a la sala de mando, donde la esperaba Leia con Lando y C-3PO.

— ¿Me llamaba General?—pregunto Rey desde la puerta.

—Sí, entra —señalo un asiento con la mano—Toma asiento.

Rey se sentó con cautela mirando a Leia— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una misión para ti.

Rey se quedó sin habla.

—Serás mi escolta en una importante reunión que tendré con senadores y benefactores de la República, o los que quedan—Le conto al fijarse que la muchacha se sorprendió.

— ¿Y qué paso con lo de no ponerme en misiones? ¿No es Poe tu escolta?

Leia la miro y apoyo sus puños en el borde de la mesa. —Poe no está disponible y no lo hare atravesar media galaxia cuando cuento contigo.

—Bien—Rey se acomodó en su asiento algo ofuscada— ¿Cuándo partimos?

—La reunión está programada dentro de una semana en Chandrila—Hablo Lando—Irán en mi lanzadera personal ya que el Halcón no está disponible. Todavía no podemos contactar a Poe con Finn y Chewbacca. Y eso me recuerda que debo revisar unas cosas. Con su permiso Princesa—se inclinó en una modesta reverencia—Rey—se despidió cuando paso por el lado de la joven.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero desde que Leia la había sacado de las misiones y la encadeno a Yavin las cosas no siguieron igual. Leia había vuelto a ser la General, la líder y estaba ocupada todo el tiempo. Extrañaba los días en Naboo, en donde la vio tan relajada. Se sentían tan lejanos casi como un sueño.

—Rey—la llamo Leia—Sé que estas molesta conmigo y lo entiendo, pero no puedo arriesgarte.

— ¿Y acompañándola a Chandrila no? —le contesto con sarcasmo.

—Es un riesgo que voy a tomar. Y para ser honesta me siento más cómoda contigo cuidándome las espaldas, ya sabes después de Naboo.

—Gracias, pero sin la ayuda de Ben no creo que hubiésemos logrado. —Rey sintió la desazón en su corazón cuando pronuncio "Ben".

— ¿Has sabido algo de él?—tanteo Leia con sumo cuidado.

—Nada. —respondió secamente Rey al recordar que esa había sido una de las cosas que quebranto la confianza entre Ben y ella. Decirle que Leia estaba al tanto de sus conexiones. — ¿Puedo retirarme?

Leia asintió y se giró hacia el panel, en silencio Rey se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con Rose, se arrodillo junto a la cama y saco dentro de un baúl su sable de luz.

Lo miro y sonrió. No Iba a mentir, estaba entusiasmada por el viaje a Chandrila.

—Bien. —Dijo encendiendo el sable. —Esto será interesante.

* * *

N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Siiiiii, no actualizo hace mucho tiempo, pero no saben lo difícil que fue traerles este capitulo, tengo un trabajo de 45 horas semanales de lunes a viernes y estoy en una extraña parte de mi vida en la que debo dividir mi tiempo para ocuparme de mi familia, para leer, ver series, películas y escribir el fic. Los sábados y domingos no son suficientes :(

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios LadyWitheRose, Aki8210, Carina y KarolGT (espero que con lo del capitulo sea suficiente para contestar a tu inquietud) y por el apoyo a todos los que leen el fic, llenan mi kokoro de felicidad.

Tratare de que la próxima actualización no demore tanto como esta, pero no prometo nada. Y el capitulo se enfocara en Poe, Finn, Chewbacca y lo que pasa con la Primera Orden (No desesperen luego viene el Reylo)

Un gran abrazo y nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

N/A: Hola queridos lectores!

He cambiado la calificación del Fic a M, ya que en este capitulo hay situaciones de abuso y violencia, y es algo que seguirá presente durante la historia, por lo que me dará mayor libertad.

Espero disfruten el capitulo y los quiero montones!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

—Saliendo del hiperespacio en tres, dos, uno. —Anuncio Poe Dameron desde su puesto de copiloto en el Halcón Milenario.

A su lado estaba Chewbacca apretando los botones sobre su cabeza, detrás de ellos se encontraban Finn y Maz Kanata.

Observaron en silencio como las estrellas se estiraban para luego dar paso a la vista de un planeta de mayoritariamente color café.

Ryloth.

Esta era su última parada antes de regresar con la resistencia a Yavin.

El halcón rompió en la atmosfera del planeta y se deslizo sobre tupidas junglas y verdes valles, sobrevolaron unas pequeñas montañas y vieron la extensión de las llanuras desérticas.

—Aterriza ahí Chewie—le ordena Maz al Wookiee.

No hay nada más que desierto árido a su alrededor. Apagan la nave y se dirigen a la sala común para preparase a salir.

— ¿Alguna advertencia?—Le pregunta Finn a Maz.

—No lo sé. —Maz es sincera—Pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

—Bien, entonces en marcha. —Poe se ajusta el blaster y camina hacia la salida.

Por delante de ellos voló un enorme insectoide de seis piernas y cuatro alas. Todos de detuvieron en seco, pero la criatura siguió su camino.

Chewbacca dijo algo en shriiwook.

Finn y Poe miraron a Maz ella era la traductora del grupo.

—En un Can-Cells, para los Wookiees es de buen presagio.

—Esperemos—Dijo Poe.

Se despiden de Chewbacca quien se queda a cargo del Halcón junto a BB-8 y caminan siguiendo a Maz. Finn piensa en los diversos que son todos y en cómo han logrado un nivel de compañerismo que lo hace sentir muy cómodo. No puede dejar de pensar en que hace dos años estaba bajo el mando de la primera orden y ahora luchaba contra ella.

Mira a Maz y recuerda cuando la conoció y ella lo acusó de querer huir, por aquel entonces tenía miedo y luego descubrió que era mejor afrontar las cosas y actuar con determinación inclusive si eso le costaba la vida, como hace meses en Takodana, cuando los emboscaron un pelotón de troopers y dos caballeros de Ren. No hubo tiempo para cometer errores y salieron airosos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una formación rocosa. Maz se detuvo y los demás la imitaron.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que un grupo de Twi´leks salieron desde una grieta y los apuntaron con blasters. Sus pieles eran de diversas tonalidades, predominaban los verdes y azules, pero también había amarillos y naranjas. Sus ropas eran en tonos tierra y ligeras, no parecían hostiles más bien precavidos.

—Somos de la resistencia—dice Poe, pero los Twi´leks no deponen sus armas—No venimos a hacerles daño.

—Queremos hablar con tu líder—interrumpe Maz y la miran con curiosidad.

—Entreguen sus armas—Dice el twi´lek más alto del grupo.

Poe, Finn entregan sus blasters.

El grupo los rodea y caminan de regreso por donde salieron. Pasan por una estrecha abertura que los conduce a un pasadizo entre las rocas, caminan en fila hasta que delante de ellos ven la luz del sol.

La base se abre paso delante de ellos y es enorme. Finn y Poe levantan sus cabezas para mirar hacia arriba y admirar el lugar. Las paredes de roca se alzaban sólidas y el alto techo era una combinación de roca y concreto. Había unas pequeñas aberturas que dejaban pasar tibios rayos de sol y el lugar parecía más cálido.

Ojos curiosos los miraron, Poe miro y vieron muchos rostros unos jóvenes y otros ancianos. Pequeños niños que se escondían detrás de sus madres.

A su encuentro llego una mujer twi´lek adulta parecía un poco mayor que Leia era alta y su piel era de color verde al igual que sus ojos. Era hermosa.

—General, estos eran los que aterrizaron a cerca de la base. Dicen que son de la resistencia.

Poe da un paso adelante—Soy el comandante Poe Dameron de la resistencia, venimos en nombre de la General Leia Organa.

— ¿El mejor piloto de la resistencia?—Dice en tono burlón la mujer.

Poe palidece—Emm… eso es lo que dicen. —Da una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Bueno podría justificarlo debido a que talvez no me conocen. —Ella mira a sus soldados—Esta bien, déjenlos y pueden volver a sus labores. —Los soldados se dispersan y solo quedan ellos cinco—Bien Comandante Dameron. ¿Cuál es el mensaje de la Princesa Leia?

—Disculpe ¿Su nombre?...

—General Syndulla—Ella extiende su mano—Soy Hera Syndulla.

— ¿Hera Syndulla? —Poe estaba sorprendido. — ¿Piloto de la rebelión?

Había escuchado innumerables historia de ella, sus proezas como piloto de la rebelión como lidero el escuadrón fénix y su ayuda para reconstruir Yavin 4.

—La misma—Ella soltó una risita.

—Soy un imbécil, por favor discúlpeme. —Las disculpas de Poe eran sinceras.

—Está bien—dijo Hera con aire despreocupado y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y paso a su lado—Hola Maz.

Finn y Poe se miraron aturdidos.

—No esperaba encontrarla aquí, ¿Dónde está Cham?—Maz le estrecho la mano a la Twi´lek.

—Él se retiró, su salud es delicada, ya está de muy avanzada edad, así que yo tome el puesto. —Se encogió de hombros y los miro con los ojos brillantes—Y díganme ¿Qué los trae a estos lugares lejanos de la galaxia?

—Estamos pidiendo apoyo, buscando aliados—Dice Finn y extiende su mano—Soy Finn un placer conocerla.

—El placer es todo mío—Se dan un apretón amistoso. —No les mentiré, después de la caída del imperio mi pueblo y yo nos entregamos completamente a liberar a los Twi´leks esclavos de la galaxia. Nuestro pueblo ha sufrido demasiado, ellos son mi tarea primordial.

—La resistencia fue diezmada por la Primera Orden—Se apresuró a decir Poe—Hemos estado reconstruyendo y la tarea no ha sido fácil, hay aliados y muchos voluntarios, pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos pilotos y soldados.

—Si—dice Hera apesadumbrada—Me entere de lo de Crait y de lo que le paso a Naboo. El Líder Supremo Hux está aterrorizando a la galaxia, pero me he enfrentado a peores sujetos en el pasado.

—La Primera Orden pende de un hilo, han perdido credibilidad, sin dejar de mencionar que muchos sistemas se han alzado en su contra y sabemos de miles de deserciones por parte de su ejército. —Dice Maz—Estamos esperando el momento adecuado para dar el golpe.

— ¿Y cómo pretenden hacerlo?—pregunto escéptica Hera—Ya quedo demostrado que no importa eliminar al Líder Supremo, siempre alguien lo reemplazara.

—Parte del plan es ocuparnos de Hux y sus caballeros—Interrumpe Finn—Tenemos un plan, no podemos divulgarlo créanos, aún está en pañales, pero con la ayuda suficiente podríamos tener una oportunidad.

Hera miro a estos dos jóvenes llenos de esperanza y se vio reflejada en ellos, recordó a sus amigos. —Mi hijo tiene a su cargo el escuadrón de pilotos. En estos momentos se encuentra en Lessu, pero regresara antes del anochecer. Pueden quedarse para comer y conversar con él. Creo que le gustara la idea unirse a la resistencia.

Una sonrisa se ensancho tanto en el rostro de Finn como en el de Poe.

— ¡Vengan!—los invito Hera—Les voy a presentar a los demás.

* * *

Las grandes puertas se abrieron delante de ella y revelaron un enorme y hermoso salón, tenía ventanas de cristal altas por donde entraban los rayos de sol que resplandecían en los altos edificios de Coruscant.

Estaba anocheciendo y se encendieron las tenues luces de los enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Delante de ella se extendía una enorme mesa rectangular y a la cabecera estaba sentado Armitage Hux, con su impecable traje negro.

Ella entro y las puertas se cerraron dejándolos solos. Hux la observo con detenimiento, ella era realmente hermosa.

—Sahillia—Hux saludo levantándose de la mesa—Por favor acompáñame.

Completamente nerviosa, Sahillia camino por el salón hasta la silla que Hux sostenía para ella. El hombre la ponía de los nervios y aun recordaba su horrible risa mientras la electrocutaba. Pero ella era fuerte, ella debía serlo, así que con la frente en alto se sentó al lado del Líder Supremo.

Hux se la devoro con los ojos mientras caminaba hacia él, la reina de Naboo había dejado atrás sus pomposos atuendos de reina y hoy traía un sencillo vestido color negro que se acentuaba a su delicada figura enmarcando sus curvas. Era de escote recto, pero tenía la espalda descubierta que la cubría su larga cabellera rubia dorada peinada pulcramente.

Cuando llego hasta él, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y ella se estremeció.

—Toma asiento—la invito y mecánicamente ella se sentó. La tomo de los hombros antes de colocar sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y empujarla hacia la mesa.

Hux volvió a su lugar y sonrió—Me alegra que al fin te decidieras a acompañarme a cenar.

—Solo quiero saber porque tanta insistencia—Respondió hoscamente Sahillia.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti—Le dijo mientras le servía una copa de licor de hierbas—Pero primero brindemos.

Alzaron sus copas y las chocaron, Sahillia bebió un pequeño sorbo y dejo la copa frente a ella.

— ¿Y cuál es tu propuesta?

—Es una alianza. Entre la Primera Orden y Naboo. Estoy seguro que con esto ambos nos beneficiaremos.

—No nos unimos al Imperio menos nos uniremos a ustedes—Escupió Sahillia.

Hux se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hasta la reina. —Tu pueblo muere de hambre. Están abandonados, no tienen líderes.

Sahillia aparto la mirada de los intensos ojos azules del pelirrojo, recordando el ataque en Theed y como masacraron a todos en el palacio. Aun podía sentir el olor a fuego y sangre. Algo se revolvió en su estómago.

—Veras—Hux se colocó detrás de la reina y cuidadosamente aparto su cabello posando su mano en el hombro desnudo de la reina—Después de descubrir que realmente no sabías del paradero de la resistencia iba a desecharte, pero eres demasiado hermosas. Durante meses lo estuve pensando y se me ocurrió algo más útil que hacer contigo.

— ¿Y qué… que sería?—tartamudeo Sahillia intuyendo un poco lo que diría a continuación.

—Por tu mirada creo que ya lo sabes—Le susurro al oido, pero Sahillia se levantó de un salto y se apartó de él lo más rápido que pudo. —Es la única opción que te doy. Es mi única oferta. —Espeto furioso.

— ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Jamás intercambiaría mi vida por… por favores sexuales!

Sahillia no sabe cómo, pero Hux se levantó como un rayo y la alcanzo tomándola por el cuello con firmeza. Sintió el pánico correr por sus venas. Dentro de su formación para ser gobernante había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones, a ser fuerte. Por eso se usaba el maquillaje blanco en el rostro, era una especie de mascara, pero Armitage Hux había quebrantado su espíritu desde el momento en que asesino a sangre fría a sus doncellas delante de ella.

—Podrías estar agradecido—Gruño Hux entre dientes—Si tuviésemos la Starkiller te devolvería a tu insignificante planeta para que ardieras junto a tu gentuza.

— ¿Ese es tu plan?—Articulo con dificultad la reina— ¿No les basto con erradicar el sistema Hosnian?

—Eliminare uno a uno los sistemas que se alcen en nuestra contra si de eso depende el control de la galaxia.

Sahillia soltó una risa cruda—Jamás podrás controlar toda la galaxia, porque siempre habrán personas dispuesta a luchas contra la tiranía y si muero, tendré la conciencia limpia de no doblegarme.

Hux la miro con ojos furiosos, pero sus manos temblaban. Lentamente la soltó y ella soltó un suspiro contenido en su pecho. No alcanzo a relajarse cuando el puño cerrado del Líder Supremo voló con fuerza para estrellarse en su pálida mejilla izquierda.

El dolor se propago por todo su cráneo y sintió como su cerebro se tambaleo dentro de este. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo y soltó un grito. En una fracción de segundo Hux estaba sobre ella.

—Estoy cansado de que la gente se ría de mí. —Dijo Hux inmovilizándole los brazos con violencia—Estoy aburrido de ser ninguneado y menos preciado. Si Kylo Ren podía tener su prostituta personal ¿Por qué yo no?

Sahillia se revolvió debajo de él, lo pateo y grito, pero Hux solo soltó una carcajada histérica.

—Grita todo lo que quieras nadie puede ayudarte. —Sentencio Hux y para Sahillia esto fue peor que la muerte.

* * *

Leia estaba sentada en una esquina del centro estratégico. Sola, y con una taza de caf en su mano.

La base estaba en penumbras. Todos dormían, solo ella estaba en pie a esas horas de la madrugada. A primera hora del alba partiría a Chandrila y repasaba mentalmente su itinerario y lo que diría frente al senado.

Pero estaba inquieta. A pesar de que todo estaba bajo la mayor discreción no podía dejar de sentirse expuesta, aun con Rey como su guardaespaldas. Ella le preocupaba. Había aprendido a querer a la muchacha como propia y por eso no quería que nada malo le sucediera, ya había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida y ella solo merecía lo mejor.

Cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de pensar en Ben preguntándose donde estaría, si estaba a salvo. Estaba al tanto de las conexiones de la fuerza con Rey, pero hubo un quiebre entre ellos y ya no supo más de su hijo. Y desde ese entonces la incertidumbre llenaba su corazón, cada noche miraba las estrellas y le pedía a la fuerza que mantuviera a su hijo a salvo, aún tenía tanto que decirle.

En la consola de comunicaciones comenzó a parpadear una luz azul, Leia se apresuró y encendió la pantalla.

— ¡General!—exclamo Poe desde el otro lado—No esperaba que usted me contestara.

—Así veo ¿Qué tal va la misión?

—Excelente, mañana volaremos con una parte del escuadrón hacia la base, la otra mitad se unirán a nosotros en un par de días.

— ¡Oh!—Leia se sorprendió. — Esto es excelente.

—Resulta General que tiene muy buenos conocidos. No nos recibió Cham Syndulla como pensó usted sino su hija.

— ¿Hera Syndulla?

—Así es, ella y su hijo nos dieron apoyo.

Leia sonrió, claro que recordaba a Hera desde su temprana juventud, junto con su grupo de rebeldes. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero luego recordó que tenía que comunicarle algo importante. — Poe cuando regresen yo no estaré aquí, al amanecer iré a Chandrila con Rey. Muy pocas personas saben a dónde vamos, estamos tratando de que esto sea lo más bajo perfil.

—Entiendo General ¿Por cuántos días se ausentara?

—No lo se, el viaje es largo, solo voy por la conferencia, así que en el planeta solo nos quedaremos tres días. Lando quedara a cargo, así que por favor Poe…

—Si se General, discreción total—Poe sonrió—Ya aprendí la lección.

—Muy Bien, yo iré a descansar un momento estamos en contacto. ¡Ah! Por cierto, muy buen trabajo Comandante Dameron.

Poe sonrió ampliamente—Cuídese Leia y que la fuerza la acompañe.

Leia cortó la transmisión y salió del lugar en dirección a su habitación totalmente decidida a intentar dormir.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a LucasFilms!**

 _N/A: Hola! Si, me he desaparecido por bastante tiempo, pero les dejo este capitulo (que si no me equivoco es uno de los mas largos) Que lo disfruten ^_^_

* * *

"No hay nada de lo que me retractaría,  
pero es difícil decir que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta,  
porque cuando yo canto, tú gritas,  
yo respiro con fuerza,  
tú sangras, nos arrastramos como animales,  
pero cuando esto se termine, estaré alerta.

Un millar de siluetas bailando sobre mi pecho,  
no importa dónde duerma, tú me acechas.

Pero yo ya estoy allí,  
ya estoy allí,  
donde quiera que estés tú,  
también yo estaré".

(Silhouettes, Of Monsters and Men)

 **CAPITULO 10**

Rey y Rose salieron de la base a la helada mañana. La mecánico se había ofrecido a levantarse temprano y ayudarla a empacar, aunque las pertenencias de Rey eran pocas y en muy poco tiempo estuvo todo listo.

La base estaba completamente en silencio y solo se oían sus pasos al caminar— ¿Estas nerviosa?—Pregunto Rose—Hace tanto tiempo que no sales de la base.

—Quizás un poco ansiosa. Ya sabes, salir de la rutina y todo eso.

—Anoche la general hablo con Poe—Susurro Rose.

Rey la miro y vio que había estado conteniéndose. — ¿Cómo?...

—Escuche a ella y a Lando hablar, pero solo sé que vienen de regreso. Me hubiese gustado ir con ustedes. — Admitió triste. — Finn y yo…

No era necesario que Rose siguiera hablando, su tristeza era palpable. Después de Crait estuvo varios días inconsciente y el no contar con la medicina suficiente hizo la recuperación mucho más lenta. Finn la había cuidado todos los días y durante la estadía en Naboo mantuvieron una especie de relación. Pero al llegar a Yavin todo cambio y se distancio. Ella le exigió una explicación, que le dijera si había cometido un error. Después de días de silencio Finn hablo con ella con completa honestidad.

Finn no estaba listo. Si sentía cosas por Rose, pero no quería mantener una relación durante la guerra. Él había escuchado el grito desgarrador de Rey cuando Kylo Ren asesino a Han Solo y él no quería que Rose se apegara, que fuera dependiente, no quería que ella sufriera si algo le pasaba. Quiso entenderlo y hasta cierto punto entendía a lo que se referiría. Le rompió el corazón, pero siguió adelante y se enfocó completamente a las naves. Después que se marchara en sus misiones con Poe las cosas para ella fueron mejor. Hasta la noche anterior, cuando se enteró que volvía y no tendría a Rey ahí con ella como apoyo moral.

—Oye. —Le dijo Rey al verla afligida, se detuvo frente a ella tomándola de los hombros—Solo serán un par de días. Eres una mujer fuerte, estoy segura que estarás bien y recuerda que debes ayudar con los últimos ajustes a Wexley.

Rose sonrió y asintió enérgicamente. — Lo haré.

—Así se habla. — Rey la abrazo y tenía que admitir que le encantaba la compañía de la pequeño mecánico, siempre estaba tan alegre y con gran disposición. Daba los mejores consejos y esa era solo una de las cualidades que compartía con Finn, por eso le entristeció cuando rompieron, hacían una pareja muy linda.

Subieron a la lanzadera de Lando y Rey camino directamente a la cabina y comenzó a encender la nave. Ajusto los últimos detalles y vio a la General caminar hasta ahí. Traía consigo solo un bolso. Rey se levantó para ayudarle.

—Pensé que traería más pertenencias—Le dijo Rey tomando su bolso.

—No hace falta, nos quedaremos en mi residencia de Chandrila y ahí tengo suficiente ropa y atuendos más apropiados para asistir a las reuniones. ¿Estas lista?

—Si. —afirmo Rey enérgica y escucho ruidos por la rampla. Era C-3PO y R2 que venían discutiendo como era habitual.

—Servirle a la Princesa es mi trabajo número uno—venía diciendo C-3PO cuando llego al lado de Leia y Rey, Artoo le replico en binario y Rey sonrió. — ¡Oh! —Exclamo ofendido el droide.

—C-3PO siempre es útil—dijo Leia caminando al camarote. —Aparte creo que lo desmantelaran en cualquier momento si lo dejo solo. —Leia soltó una carcajada, recordando las ganas de Han por deshacerse de él.

—Bueno—Hablo Rose animada—Nos vemos en tres días. —Primero abrazo a Leia y luego a Rey. — ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Poe?

—Que me debe clases de vuelo en X-Wing y que no solo repare una, sino cuarenta. —La volvió a abrazar—Nos vemos Rose.

La pequeña muchacha bajo de la nave y miro hacia la cabina. Leia y Rey se despidieron agitando sus manos y ella les respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. La lanzadera se elevó del suelo desapareciendo a la distancia.

Rose se quedó mirando un rato más el prístino cielo azul mientras son su mano derecha sostenía su colgante de metal Haisiano.

* * *

Había escogido aquel planeta solo por una razón: Una Corazonada.

Jamás había dejado que la intuición la dejara tomar decisiones, era una persona de mente fría y calculadora. No había espacio para la improvisación, no cuando te podía costar la vida.

Hace un par de días había tomado el mapa de la galaxia y los únicos planetas que le faltaban por rastrear eran los mundos del núcleo. Llevaba un año de malas decisiones, pero al resto no le había ido mejor. Y al parecer aquel destino no iba a hacer la diferencia. Llevaba una semana rastreando el planeta con sondas y nada.

Estaba en un bar y llevaba ropa de civil para no levantar sospechas. Iba a dejar su coñac abrax a la mitad y marcharse cuando en la barra se sentó una figura encapuchada.

—Un whisky corelliano—escucho que dijo el hombre debajo de su capucha con voz baja y profunda.

Puso atención en el sujeto, era sospechoso entrar a un lugar como eso totalmente cubierto. Le llamo la atención su gran porte, si no era humano sería una muy alto. A pesar de no verle el rostro trato de descifrar su lenguaje corporal, o el que podía. Encorvado, hombros encogidos, cabeza gacha. Se podían tomar como actitudes de timidez, pero por alguna razón lo sintió más como cautela.

El cantinero le entrego el vaso con el licor y el hombre lo bebió de golpe. Con un movimiento seco dejo el vaso y pago. Definitivamente le llamo la atención su comportamiento, no había conocido a nadie que entrara a un bar, pidiera un vaso y luego se marchara.

Entonces cuando se giró para retirarse del lugar logro mirar debajo de su capucha haciendo contacto visual con él por unos segundos.

Era él.

Kylo Ren.

Tenía una imagen de él en su base de datos, la cual miro por largo tiempo para memorizar su rostro sin tener que recurrir al datapad. Sus rasgos eran peculiares, pero siempre resaltaría una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro.

Kylo Ren siguió su camino despreocupado y se preguntó si estaba actuando ya que si era así, lo hacía muy bien. Trato de concentrarse en su bebida y parecer natural, cuando lo vio salir, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió a un callejón por la puerta del servicio.

De su cinturón disparo un cable hacia un balcón lo suficientemente alto. En una fracción de segundos tenía la vista de las calles de Hanna a su disposición. Se sentó y de su bolso saco sus binoculares.

—No deberías estar tan lejos. — Dijo en un susurro mientras escaneaba la cosmopolita población de Hanna.

Alguien como Kylo Ren no podía pasar desapercibido y ya podía saborear la victoria si lo atrapaba, aunque debía de admitir jamás se había enfrentado a un usuario de la fuerza.

"La fuerza".

Durante su infancia había escuchado múltiples leyendas de sujetos extraordinarios. Guerreros que luchaban con espadas de luz, pero habían sido eso. Solo cuentos. Historias increíbles de épocas ya olvidadas. Hasta el mismo Luke Skywalker había desaparecido.

Siempre se había preguntado si la revelación de que él y la entonces Senadora Organa eran hijos del mismísimo Darth Vader tenía algo que ver. Aún recuerda cuando se supo la noticia, estaba en Batuu en un antro de mala muerte cuando el rumor corrió. Muchos se negaron a creerlo, otros no eran tan amables, pero la mayoría temieron. La galaxia completa le temía a ese casco negro y saber que tenía descendencia supuso lo peor.

Pero no puedes culpar al hijo por los crímenes del padre ¿o sí? Ella era el vivo ejemplo de eso. Su padre había trabajado para el imperio, él creía firmemente que esa forma de gobernar era la correcta. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual huyo de casa y se armó su propia suerte entregándose al mundo criminal en donde no existía la ley. Se había dado cuenta que era buena cazando. Años más tarde se enteró que su padre había muerto ejecutado.

Se ajustó los binoculares y por casi una hora rastreo incansable las calles.

Nada. Había desaparecido, aunque no podía ir tan lejos si no ya lo habría visto. Tomo su mochila y saco cinco pequeñas esferas de obsidiana, eran sondas de rastreo de tecnología de alta gama, transmitían en alta calidad además se hacer reconocimiento facial y al ser tan pequeñas pasaban desapercibidas. Las sincronizo con su datapad y compartió la imagen de Kylo Ren.

Encendió las pequeñas esferas y las vio volar en todas direcciones. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas lejos de la vista y dejo el datapad en su regazo. El viento arremolino su cabello.

—Bien Kylo Ren. —Dijo con resolución acomodándose la chaqueta. —Tengo todo el maldito día.

* * *

—Permiso para aterrizar concedido, diríjase a la plataforma E-96. —Dijo la voz al otro lado del radio.

La lanzadera aterrizo sin ningún desperfecto. El viaje había sido agotador, pero a Rey siempre le daba ánimos el descubrir un planeta nuevo. Había quedado prendada de las hermosas colinas, el bello mar azul y los relucientes edificios que se alzaban en la ciudad.

Apago todo y se dirigió al camarote principal donde se cambió de ropa. Se colocó los pantalones ajustados color azul oscuro, botas negras, una camiseta de lino de corte v color gris y una chaqueta corta de manga larga también de color azul con la insignia de los rebeldes en el hombro izquierdo. Se ató a la cintura la cartuchera ajusto las correas enfundo su pistola y recorto su sable en el cinturón.

— ¿Querida estas lista?—le preguntó Leia golpeando la puerta.

—Si. —Respondió mientras se amarraba el cabello en un solo bollo dejando algunos cabellos enmarcaran su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo. Más largo de lo que jamás lo llevo durante su vida en Jakku. Practicidad ante todo. Estaba pensando en volver a córtalo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Leia en sus mejores galas.

Siempre pulcra y bien peinada. Rey se preguntó cómo lo hacía para siempre verse tan bien. Su bollo era una vergüenza al lado del elaborado peinado que llevaba la princesa.

—Han venido por nosotras para escoltarnos a mi residencia—Le dijo Leia mirándola atentamente.

—Bien. —Dijo Rey un poco cohibida por el descarado escrutinio de la General, pero no la culpaba, era algo inherente en ella. — ¿Y cuál es el itinerario?

—Por hoy solo acomodarnos y creo que repasare lo que hablare mañana en el consejo. Hay un par de cosas que quiero pulir.

— ¡Princ!… ¡General!— Hablo C-3PO detrás ellas— ¡Señorita Rey! Nos esperan.

—Andando.

Leia fue la primera en descender, le siguió R2 junto con C-3PO, detrás venia Rey.

Un par de personas con elegantes atuendos los esperaban. El Primero en saludar era un hombre mayor de cabello cano, parecía joven, solo que al sonreír sus ojos se enmarcaban en innumerables arrugas. A su lado una joven de una cabellera roja impresionante, su rostro estaba cubierto de pecas y tenía unos profundos ojos color negro.

—Leia, tanto tiempo. —La saludo el hombre con un solemne apretón de manos. — ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Más corto de lo que pensábamos, pero aun así agotador.

—Te presento a mi hija, Valia—La muchacha salió detrás de su padre y dio una torpe reverencia.

—Un placer—Leia sonrió y se volteo a mirar a Rey—Cariño. — La llamo y ella dio un paso hacia la princesa. —Rey, te presento a Elian y a su hija Valia. Elian trabajo en el senado durante un tiempo en Hosnian Prime. Ella es Rey de Jakku.

Ambos la miraron con desconfianza.

—Hola, mucho gusto—Saludó Rey con un apretón de manos a los dos.

—Entonces. —Hablo Leia rompiendo en incomodo silencio. — ¿Dónde está el aerodeslizador?

Durante el trayecto, Rey estaba perdida en la vista. Tratando de guardar en su memoria todas las sensaciones que podía. El cálido sol se alzaba sobre la ciudad, pero no estaba caluroso ya que se sentía una agradable brisa.

Lo que más le gustaba del lugar eran los relucientes edificios y rascacielos. Jamás había visto algo como eso. Las construcciones en Naboo eran totalmente diferentes. Acá brillaban los ventanales brillaban con el sol. Si esta ciudad la estaba dejando sin habla no quería pensar en Coruscant, según Leia los edificios eran mucho más altos y las edificaciones cubrían por completo el planeta.

Se detuvieron en una elegante plataforma en lo más alto de una torre. Cuando descendieron, delante de ellos había unas enormes mamparas de cristal con delicadas cortinas de las más finas telas. Al lado derecho había un panel de acceso, Leia las tecleo y la mampara se abrió.

Rey entro al final con R2 rodando a su lado. Cuando puso un pie dentro del apartamento se quedó con la boca abierta. El piso era de mármol blanco, al igual que las paredes. La sala de estar tenia hermosos sillones que se veían más cómodos que cualquier cama. Todo era abierto y tan luminoso, no habían paredes que separan los ambientes solo una larga y angosta mesa que hacía de división con la cocina.

Pasando la sala de estar y el comedor había otra puerta, supuso que era la entrada oficial del apartamento y al lado había una escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso. Mientras subía escucho las voces de Leia y Elian a lo lejos, casi como un eco hasta que ya no los oyó. Allí se encontraban las habitaciones, paso por fuera de la que dedujo era de Leia, siguió por el pasillo y se topó con otra pequeña sala de estar, aquí había un escritorio y algunas repisas con varios HoloLibros. Era una sala de estudio.

Al frente otra puerta estaba abierta, se detuvo a mirar y su corazón se detuvo.

Era la habitación de Ben.

Paso sus dedos sobre la cubierta de los muebles color caoba, miro la cama pulcramente estirada y a los pies de esta se hallaban unas túnicas Jedi color marrón, parecían como si las hubiesen dejado allí esa misma mañana. Entonces comprendió y sus ojos s inundaron de lágrimas. Desvió la vista hacia un hermoso escritorio color caoba. Encima habían libros, pero no eran holos, eran libros de verdad como lo de Ahch-To, aunque mucho más pequeños. Tomo uno con cuidado y lo abrió. Estaban escritos con la más hermosa caligrafía que había visto. Los trazos eran delicados y hermosos, también había pequeñas ilustraciones y junto a ellas pequeñas notas.

Rey observo una caja rectangular de madera con un poco de polvo sobre ella, la abrió y dentro contenía unos largos tubos de color dorado con delicadas puntas semi curvadas. Paso sus dedos pensando en Ben, recordando la vez que había mencionado su set de caligrafía.

Siguió ojeando el libro y se detuvo en un dibujo, era más bien un bosquejo, pero a su juicio era hermoso.

Era un retrato de Han, con esa sonrisa pilla que hacían que sus ojos se volvieran pequeños.

Entonces Rey no pudo evitarlo.

 _ **~~~~SEIS MESES ANTES ~~~~**_

 _Ecos en su mente que lo atormentaban, solo había oscuridad. No podía ver nada más allá. Pero las voces no lo dejaban. Estaban ahí. Torturándolo._

— _¡Ben!—Lo escucha tan lejano que no cree que sea real, pero estira su conciencia y siente su presencia como algo bueno y cálido. Algo que le gustaría abrazar. — ¡Ben despierta!_

 _Esta vez ella le grita y abre los ojos de golpe. Se sienta en la cama totalmente desorientado y cubierto de sudor, su pecho esta apretado y trata de respirar con regularidad. Mira hacia su izquierda y ve a Rey arrodillada a su lado con sus cabellos enmarañados y expresión asustada._

 _Kylo inspiro pesadamente cerrando sus ojos y se volvió a recostar en la cama._

— _¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Rey con su suave voz._

— _No. —Apenas pudo articular—Estaba soñando… estaba soñando con…—No pudo decirlo, pero estaba soñando con Han y cada vez que lo hacía se volvía más insoportable._

— _Humm… yo lo sentí. —Rey perecía tan avergonzada. —No sé qué sucedió, pero en algún momento me desperté y estaba el vínculo abierto._

 _Kylo se sentó al borde de la cama hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. No quería que Rey lo viera así, pero no se había percatado, ni siquiera sintió cuando la conexión se abrió. Rey arreglo su cabello y se sentó al lado de él en la cama._

— _Él te amaba Ben. —Le dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Kylo._

— _¿Qué sabes tú?—gruño con desprecio y aparto bruscamente la mano de Rey, de un salto se levantó de la cama. —Ni siquiera lo conocías._

— _Y tú tampoco a él. —Al decir esto Rey, Kylo se giró a mirarla y solo había furia en sus ojos._

— _¿Crees que porque te pasaste con él dos míseros días lo conocías?—Se alzó sobre ella con el rostro crispado— ¿Que porque te regalo un blaster y te ofreció un trabajo le importabas?_

 _Rey sintió como la fuerza alrededor de ellos se agitaba. —Tu padre en un minuto hizo por mí lo que nadie hizo en diecinueve años. —También se había puesto de pie y ahora hablaba con ferocidad tratando de no quebrarse. —Puede que cometiera errores, pero se dio cuenta y trato de arreglarlos. ¡Volvió por ti!_

 _Rey se llevó las manos a la altura del corazón ¿Cómo era tan ciego? Todos se podían equivocar. Sabía que Han no se había comportado como el padre ejemplar, pero al final fue a buscar a su hijo. Fue por él a pesar de todo. Algo que sus propios padres jamás hicieron._

— _Él se preocupó por mí y le estaré eternamente agradecida. —Rey sintió como su voz se hacía pequeña._

— _¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer?—Musito Kylo. —Era cosa de mirarte._

 _El corazón de Rey dejo de latir y sintió como su estómago se hundía. Sus cejas se juntaron al punto de casi tocarse y abrió ligeramente su boca. —No puedo creer que dijeras eso. —Le recrimino._

— _Rey…—Dijo Kylo al darse cuenta de su error y en cómo habían sonado aquellas palabras. Un eco del pasado retumbo en su mente._

 _Kylo no supo en que momento, pero la palma de Rey lo golpeo en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo. Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión vio como la bilis subía por ella hasta estallar._

— _Eres un…—Le grito totalmente enfurecida. —Un arrogante… petulante… y ¡Kriff!— maldijo enojada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kylo. Mientras él todavía estaba tendido en el suelo con la mejilla enrojecida. Sin decir nada giro sobre sus talones._

— _Rey, no te vayas. —Escucho decirle mientras caminaba hacia la puerta._

 _Titubeo un momento, pero salió rápidamente encontrándose frente a frente con Finn que la aguardaba con un rostro preocupado, sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntarle que rayos estaba sucediendo, Rey regreso a la habitación encontrándola vacía._

 _Kylo había desaparecido y esta vez para siempre._

Con sus manos temblorosas afirmaba el libro y derramo un par de lágrimas sobre el amarillento papel. Se enjuago los ojos y cerro el libro dejándolo encima del escritorio.

Camino hacia el ventanal y admiro la ciudad soltando un suspiro.

Tantos meses sin saber de Ben. Si hubiese sabido que esa sería su última conexión no la habría terminado así.

Pero era tan…

Sonrió. Era como un adolescente con serios problemas para desenvolverse. A pesar de su vida en el desierto nunca había tenido inconvenientes para entablar conversaciones. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara sin importar las reales intenciones detrás de ellas. Eso le había costado varias palizas.

Y con Ben no era diferente.

Ella solo quería ayudar, pero él tenía días buenos y días malos, era demasiado impredecible al igual que el vínculo.

Lo extrañaba y… ¡Estrellas! Ella deseaba que estuviese ahí aunque fuese un instante.

Después de la cena, Leia se retiró a su habitación para dormir. Había sido un día agotador, tanto emocional como físico. Elián vendría por ella al día siguiente para acompañarla a la reunión.

Con el apartamento totalmente en penumbras, Rey admiraba las luces la ciudad y lo mágicas que se veían. Primero fue el sonido de la puerta lo que la alerto y luego unos pasos sigilosos.

Alguien había entrado al apartamento.

* * *

Cuando Kylo se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados con vetas color esmeralda supo que tenía la soga al cuello.

Una de las cosas que le enseño su tío cuando la fuerza comenzó a manifestarse en él, fue el prestar atención a las energías que rodeaban a las personas. No todos poseían la fuerza, pero si tenían una energía. Una firma.

El aprender a identificarla le fue relativamente fácil y le ayudo a saber en ciertas ocasiones las intenciones de sus adversarios. Y en ese momento al ver aquello feroces ojos supo que debía salir de ahí. Algo se revolvió en su estómago y estaba seguro que no había sido el licor.

Cuando salió a la calle comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de entrar entre la multitud. Serpenteo un par de calles alejándose lo suficiente y se metió en un callejón. Su speeder no estaba tan lejos, quedarse en las calles no era opción, no si lo estaban buscando. Tampoco lo era regresar, el viaje era largo.

No faltaba mucho para que oscureciera así que camino un par de calles más hasta estar frente a un lugar que jamás pensó que volvería a ver. Por inercia tomo el turbo ascensor y no se dio cuenta cuando estaba al frente de aquella puerta.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Quince años?

Ni siquiera sabía si era la misma clave.

Paso sus dedos por los botones planos y dígito la clave con excesiva lentitud, cuando apretó el último botón se encendió una luz verde y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando estuvo adentro el peso de los recuerdos le cayó como rayos.

Su madre. Su padre. Él de pequeño corriendo por el lugar.

No podía. Eso era demasiado.

Se volvió hacia el panel para salir, pero sintió una presencia detrás junto con el característico sonido de cuando se activa un blaster.

Se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan estúpido y pensando en cuál era el movimiento más rápido para tomar su sable y partir por la mitad al infeliz que osaba apuntarlo.

—De rodillas y las manos donde pueda verlas. —Le ordeno una voz femenina que reconocería en cualquier rincón de la galaxia.

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco.

* * *

N/A: **Solo diré *inserte música dramática***

 **Si tiene teorías para el próximo capitulo los leo en los comentarios. Estoy con la inspiración a full así que espero actualizar pronto. Si hay errores en la gramática díganmelo para corregirlos :)** **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la buena onda. Los quiero mucho y** **un abrazo!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Dicen que el paso del tiempo lo cura todo.

Para ser honestos ella jamás sabría con certeza lo real de esa afirmación. El paso del tiempo solo hace que esas heridas se conviertan en cicatrices y esta era una.

Su familia.

Aquel lugar estaba tan lleno de recuerdos, tan cargado de emociones que le fui imposible no sentir recogimiento al entrar después de tantos años y darse cuenta que el lugar estaba intacto, como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo.

— ¿Leia?— Le pregunto Elian casi en un susurro.

—Sí, mañana estaré temprano en la sede. —Contesto rápidamente.

—Bien. También se dará una recepción por la tarde en mi residencia a las afueras de la ciudad y cuento con tu presencia. Rey también puede venir.

Leia se giró a mirar a la muchacha que estaba subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. —Muchas gracias.

—Entonces me retiro. —Elian y su hija dieron una reverencia. —Debes estar agotada y yo tengo que reportar que tu llegada fue sin ningún inconveniente.

—Te acompaño. —Se ofreció Leia a acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvo sola soltó un suspiro, esto no estaba saliendo tan fácil como había creído. Camino por el apartamento inspeccionando todo junto a C-3PO, al parecer el droide de limpieza había hecho un buen trabajo.

Se paseó por todo el lugar fijándose en los más pequeños detalles. Casi no había polvo y el piso relucía, la pintura en la pared estaba intacta. Reviso la alacena en busca de un vaso para servirse agua. Todo seguía en su lugar.

Elian le había entregado una canasta con comida, con cuidado la abrió y miro en su interior. Había frutas, granos y cereales, algunas hortalizas y carne, era lo suficiente para preparar algo para la cena. Siguió sacando las cosas y se encontró con pasteles dulces y una cajita de té de Gatalenta.

Abrió la caja y dejo que el aroma le impregnara la nariz con ese exquisito aroma. Pensó en Tai-Lin Garr y en Amilyn Holdo, sus colegas en el senado ya muertos; y en el joven y vivaz Joph Seastriker con esa amabilidad arrolladora.

Se quedó pensando un momento en ellos y en todos los que dieron sus vidas por la libertad de galaxia, por luchar contra la tiranía. Involuntariamente ella había contribuido a la caída de la nueva república y había muchas cosas de la que se arrepentía.

Quizás la más importante el haber sido honesta con su hijo y no suponer lo que pudo o no ser. Ella creyó que un entrenamiento Jedi era lo mejor para Ben y su gran potencial en la fuerza, pero ahora lo dudaba. Ese mismo potencial vio Snoke y lo uso para forjar su Nueva Orden.

Tanto había pasado desde aquel entonces y tanto había cambiado.

Y ahora estaba allí. Con una nueva rebelión a medio caminar, un hijo desaparecido y una usuaria de la fuerza con demasiadas dudas.

Volvió su vista hacia las escaleras pensando en Rey, llevaba mucho tiempo arriba. Dejo la cajita sobre la mesa y se dirigió al segundo piso. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

— ¿Rey?—Llamo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Ella apareció con rostro preocupado. — ¿Paso algo?

—La verdad es que no, solo que… ¿Estas bien?

—Estaba… —Balbuceo. —Estaba en la habitación de…

—Ben. —Leia le sonrió con amabilidad. —Voy a preparar algo para comer ¿Tienes hambre?

—De hecho sí.

Leia la observo con cuidado, tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos cristalinos. Creía conocer lo suficiente a Rey como para saber que estaba llorando, pero eso mismo le decía que no debía preguntar. No lo había hecho hace seis meses, no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Lo sabía por su propia experiencia, cuando la tristeza la embargaba siempre se retiraba para estar sola. Ella era una mujer fuerte con el peso de la rebelión sobre sus hombros. No podía mostrarse débil o derrumbarse, muy pocas personas la habían visto así, entre ellas Han y… ¡Estrellas! Cuando encontró consuelo en los tiernos abrazos de su marido ningún remedio era mejor.

Extrañaba mucho a Han, a pesar de que en los últimos años las cosas no habían sido las mejores. Y ahora viendo la habitación de Ben algo dentro de ella dolió.

—Preparare estofado. —Hablo Leia rompiendo el silencio. —Vamos.

Rey le dio una media sonrisa y la siguió a la cocina.

Mientras cocinaba le sirvió una taza de té a la muchacha quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto Leia mientras cortaba verduras.

—Me gusta mucho mirarla mientras hace cosas tan…

— ¿Hogareñas?

Rey soltó una risa nerviosa. —No, es solo que crecí escuchando de usted, la Princesa y luego General. No sabía que dentro de sus títulos fuera cocinera.

Leia soltó una enorme carcajada. —Sí, suele suceder que solo te vean por tus títulos. Siendo una princesa crecí con todas las comodidades que pueda imaginar. Bueno eso fue antes de integrarme a la rebelión, pero mi platillo favorito siempre fue el estofado aldeaariano y quise aprender a cocinarlo. Después de la guerra cuando me case con Han se lo preparaba. Él también quedo sorprendido por mis aptitudes culinarias.

" _Cariño, eres una caja de sorpresas."_ le había dicho Han con esa sonrisa pícara antes de rodearla con los brazos y darle un beso en la frente.

—También me gustaría aprender. —admitió Rey mientras miraba su taza. —Solo he preparado las porciones que daba Unkar Plutt.

Leia sintió la melancolía en las palabras de Rey y la miro con ternura.

—Bueno, creo que ahora es un excelente momento.

Rey salto del taburete y siguió las instrucciones de Leia al pie de la letra.

El tiempo se pasó volando y no se dieron cuenta cuando los platos estaban vacíos y anocheció.

—Mañana será un día largo. —Le dijo Leia. —Los concejos nunca han sido divertidos, menos para alguien externo de la política…

—Leia… está bien. No se preocupe por mí.

—En la noche se dará una recepción y estas invitada, por lo que debemos vestir adecuadamente.

Rey levanto la vista y la miro con pánico en los ojos.

—Y por tu mirada entiendo que nunca has usado un vestido. Creo que tengo algo que te puede quedar bien. — Dijo moviendo la silla hacia atrás. — Iré a mi habitación, hay un par de cosas que debo revisar para mañana. Hay una habitación de huéspedes continua a la mía, pero si gustas ocupa la de mi hijo, esa tiene baño privado.

—Está bien. —Dijo Rey casi en un susurro.

Leia se levantó tomando los platos dejándolos en el fregadero. Y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Que descanses Rey buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Rey le sonrió. —Y gracias por el estofado.

Leia asintió con una sonrisa y fue a su habitación.

Al verla soltó un suspiro, estaba igual que la última vez. Camino hacia el armario y lo abrió, sus vestidos intactos al igual que las chaquetas de Han. Con cuidado tomo una y la olio, seguía teniendo su aroma.

La dejo sobre la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Se había olvidado cuando se había dado un baño tan reconfortante como ese, claramente las duchas en las bases de la resistencia no eran como estas y no tenían lociones especiales para el cabello, sentir las esencias nuevamente en su piel la revitalizaron. Cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente limpia se secó y se colocó ropa holgada para dormir.

Tomo el comunicador y lo encendió.

— ¿Lando, me copias?—Pregunto, hubo un poco de estática y luego escucho.

—Fuerte y claro Leia ¿Cómo llegaron?

—Bien, ha sido un viaje largo. ¿Ya regreso Poe y los demás?

—Así es. Chewbacca te manda saludos y está feliz de que sacaras a Rey de aquí. Junto a Poe arribo un escuadrón de pilotos y sus naves, el resto llegará en un par de días. Maz se quedó con ellos.

—Son buenas noticias. Apenas termine el consejo de mañana te informare de que trata todo esto.

— ¿Algún indicio de lo que quieren?

—Nada. —Leia sonó frustrada. —Y eso me pone ansiosa.

—Bueno, el saber que estás en tu apartamento me quita el mal presentimiento de que quizás era una trampa.

—Si. A mí también. —Se quedó un momento en silencio mirando las luces de la ciudad. —Iré a dormir Lando. Buenas Noches.

—Que descanses.

—Adiós. —Leia apago el comunicador.

Se trenzo la larga cabellera y se metió en la cama. Estaba revisando el datapad cuando se quedó completamente dormida.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, pero prácticamente salto de su piel cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en el piso inferior, fue como si algo cayera al suelo, algo metálico.

Rápidamente se levantó poniéndose encima de los hombros la chaqueta de Han y corrió por el pasillo con el corazón en la garganta. Tal vez si había sido una trampa y esperaron a la oscuridad de la noche para atacar. La angustia la inundo al saber que Rey estaba sola y quizás indefensa.

Bajo sigilosamente esperando encontrar lo peor y… ese era…

No, no era real. Estaba soñando.

Estaba incrédula entonces los oscuros ojos se posaron en ella y le hablo.

— ¿Ma…?

— ¿Ben?—Ella lo interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia él.

Este era su hijo, su amado hijo. Y había vuelto a casa.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Nueva actualizaciooooon... y si, puede que me maten, pero amo el suspenso y quería un capitulo especial para Leia. De hecho estaba incluido en el capitulo anterior pero quedaba demasiado recargado.**

 **Siempre me ha gustado la idea de una Leia hogareña y creo que este momento es perfecto para eso, la calma antes de la tormenta XD**

 **Lamento no contribuir con la ansiedad de lo que viene, pero les prometo que se los compensare!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace demasiado feliz que les guste la historia!**

 **Los quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 _N/A : Hola queridos lectores! Ahora si! El reencuentro mas esperado! Al fin! Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

"Toma mi mano y toma mi dolor,

Como una botella vacía toma la lluvia.

Y sana, sana.

Y toma mi pasado y toma mis pecados,

Como un velero vacío toma el viento.

Y sana, sana.

Y dime que algunas cosas perduran,

Y dime que algunas cosas perduran."

(Heal, Tom Odell)

 **CAPITULO 12**

Rey mantuvo el blaster firme en su mano mientras caminaba hacia la figura arrodillada frente a la puerta y que había alzado las manos como le dijo.

Cuando llego frente a él de un movimiento rápido le quito la capucha. Cabello negro fue lo primero que vio y luego el intruso levanto la cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se llevó la mano a su boca completamente sorprendida, el arma en su mano tembló y dejo de apuntarlo. Su cuerpo se congelo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, tenía la certeza de no poder hilar una frase coherente en ese momento.

Cayó de rodillas frente a él dejado que el blaster chocara contra el piso con un sonido seco que retumbo en el lugar. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron el largo cabello negro que le rozaba los hombros. Era suave como siempre imagino.

Era real.

Él era real.

—Ben. —Logro decir con un suspiro y sonó casi doloroso, como si llevara tiempo guardándolo. — ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo?

Kylo la miro con ojos ansiosos.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

¡Maldición! Había esperado ese momento por demasiado tiempo, lo había soñado innumerables veces, pero ahora no podía decir nada. No cuando tenía sus manos acariciando su cabello y sus rostros estaban tan cercas. No cuando podía sentir su aroma tan embriagador.

Con cuidado Kylo levanto su mano y sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Rey, fue el contacto más mínimo, pero lo suficiente para sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Rey cerró sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente. Entonces Kylo se retiró y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Un poco decepcionada, Rey, se levantó guardando su distancia y lo contemplo. Estaba delgado y demacrado con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, además de su cabello largo su barba también había crecido, su aspecto desgarbado le recordó al de Luke en sus últimos días.

Algo se revolvió dentro de sus entrañas e hizo que su corazón revoloteara dentro de su pecho. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Y no sabía por dónde empezar.

En la penumbra solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un momento tratando tranquilizarse y pensando en las palabras correctas para decir. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a Rey con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y sus gentiles ojos lo miraban con demasiada bondad.

Y se paralizo.

Vio una pequeña figura caminar hacia ellos.

— ¿Ma…?—No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando lo interrumpieron.

— ¿Ben?—Pregunto Leia casi histérica.

Kylo no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando su madre tiro de él y le dio un abrazo, teniendo que encorvarse demasiado. Era incomodo, ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho a su madre llorar.

Eso lo termino por quebrar, no se esperaba esto, no pensó que su madre corriera hacia él y lo abrazaría, menos que lloraría. Sus piernas lo traicionaron y cayó al suelo. Era un torbellino de emociones en ese momento, todas las heridas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y sentía que se rasgaba, quería llorar y gritar, pero esta vez no había una voz en su cabeza que lo torturara, que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer o decir. No había nadie que lo castigara por mostrar debilidad.

Estaba cansado de todo, de ser fuerte, de estar en la oscuridad, de que los fantasmas de sus errores los persiguieran en sus sueños. Pensó en las palabras de su abuelo. Estaba en el momento preciso para cambiar las cosas antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Y lo iba a hacer, sin importar lo que pasara, había aprendido a vivir con sus errores, pensaba en ellos a diario y lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre su papel, su verdadero papel en la historia como el último de los Skywalker.

—Perdóname Ben. —Lloro Leia con fuerza. — Por todo. Lo siento tanto.

Su corazón se contrajo y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Vine hasta aquí con solo con el propósito de hablar contigo, de tratar de… de que me perdones. —El mentón le tembló y la voz se le quebró. —Por… por…

No pudo decirlo, simplemente no pudo, algo se atascó en su garganta y las palabras simplemente murieron. Por mucho tiempo no se permitió pensar en cuanto le dolió asesinar a su padre, en como dividió su alma y en como lo atormentaba cada noche. Porque no lo merecía, Han no mereció morir así.

Rápidamente se alejó de Leia unos paso y miro a su alrededor, Rey no estaba. De cierta forma eso lo tranquilizo, las cosas que tenía que decir solo eran entre él y su madre.

—Te ves terrible. —Le dijo Leia.

—He llevado una vida austera durante este tiempo.

— ¿Y no habían tijeras en ese lugar?—Leia paso sus dedos por el cabello de hijo que caía en grandes bucles sobre sus hombros, se sentía igual de suave que cuando era solo un niño.

Kylo hizo una mueca que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa y exhalo. —Sé… sé que mis crímenes no tienen perdón y he aprendido a vivir con ellos. También se me han revelado muchas cosas de la cuales era ignorante.

Leia frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a su boca preocupada de las verdades que se enteró su hijo, esas verdades que nunca llegaron a revelarse por su boca.

—En Naboo. —Dijo él caminando hacia una de las ventanas. —Después de que ustedes se marcharan llegue a la cripta de Padmé Amidala y tuve un encuentro con un fantasma de la fuerza, Anakin. Y desde entonces en cierto modo no me ha abandonado.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?—Leia estaba completamente impresionada, algo en su corazón se apretó y camino hasta el asiento más cercano y se sentó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Muchas cosas y fue demasiada información para procesar, al principio estaba escéptico, pero luego lo vi, en sueños muchos de esos momentos y fue como despertar. —Kylo observo a su madre y camino hasta ella poniéndose en cuclillas. —Al principio fue doloroso porque comprendí que la verdad siempre fue manipulada por Snoke.

Y Kylo las había creído, cada una de ellas haciendo que la ira y el odio hacia su familia creciera, que el miedo lo dominara y gobernara su vida, que se cegara completamente. Eso fue antes de que llegara el dolor, la idolatría hacia Darth Vader y tratar de ser como él. Antes de las torturas de Snoke.

—Ben, desde que estabas en mi vientre sentía que la fuerza era muy intensa en ti. Tenía mis dudas con respecto a las enseñanzas Jedi y no sabía si las quería para ti, pero cuando fuiste creciendo podía sentir esa oscuridad creciendo dentro de ti. —Soltó un largo suspiro y prosiguió. —Entonces Luke dijo que estaba planeando volver con la academia Jedi y yo hable con tu padre al respecto. Creímos que era lo mejor.

Kylo miro el rostro afligido de su madre. Era cierto, todo lo que decía, podía sentirlo. Recordó sus días de padawan, a sus compañeros, las risas que compartió con ellos. También recordó las burlas mayoritariamente hacia su estatura y sus orejas. Las suplicas y gritos cuando los masacro sin piedad.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Entendió a lo que su madre se refería, ella creyó que las enseñanzas Jedi eran el camino correcto, y no la podía culpar, pero esa soledad a la que había sido expuesto fue aprovechada por una mente siniestra y ambiciosa.

—Fui débil. —Finalmente admite.

—No todo es tu culpa, Ben. —Leia tomo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos. — Yo falle, estaba demasiado preocupada reconstruyendo la Republica y en un momento olvide que mi familia era primero y después ya era demasiado tarde.

" _Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con tu hijo. Ya no es un niño ¿verdad?"_ Recordó las afiladas palabras de Ransolm Casterfo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, ella había tenido sus motivos para no revelar la verdad y nunca imagino que saldría a la luz de tal manera, pero lo cierto era, que el senador había tenido razón, había demorado mucho en hablar con Ben y quizás él lo hubiese comprendido.

—Nunca te dijo lo de tu abuelo porque no creí el momento adecuado. Pero no había momento adecuado para revelarte algo tan devastador. —Lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. —Lo siento tanto hijo.

Con mucho cuidado, Kylo abrazo a su madre y se sentía tan pequeña. Tan frágil. —Aquella vez que atacamos el Raddus… —Hablo finalmente recordando cuando sus pulgares estuvieron sobre los comandos listos y dispuestos a disparar. —Yo no dispare, no pude. No podía hacerlo dos veces y solo me recalco más el hecho de cuanto me dolió lo que le hice a papá. Y lo siento tanto. —Sollozo —Por favor perdóname.

Leia sintió la desgarradora sinceridad de su hijo y algo alrededor de ellos zumbo con fuerza, cerró sus ojos e inspiro con profundidad concentrándose en esa cálida fuerza que los envolvía. Tomo las manos de su hijo, esas mismas manos con las que había asesinado a su padre, al amor de su vida, entonces sintió la luz dentro de Ben, como él se estaba aferrando y sintió convicción, y también sintió su dolor.

— No puedo cambiar mis acciones, pero quiero seguir adelante… y quiero enmendar mis errores.

Leia se enderezo y miro a los ojos de su hijo con asombro. — Creo que podemos trabajar en nuestra relación hijo, ambos tenemos mucho que sanar, pero estoy muy feliz de que te dieras cuenta a tiempo. Eres mi hijo y siempre te he amado.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y hubo un largo momento de silencio.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te unirás a la resistencia?

Ambos se rieron ante la implicancia de la pregunta y de cómo la princesa no perdió esa cualidad de ser directa e ir al grano.

—Aun lo estoy pensando. Y para ser honesto no sé cómo contribuir.

—Creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti, pero hablaremos mañana. Necesito descansar. —Con cuidado se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la escalera. —Me alegro de que regresarás. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Leia le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente y de pronto se veía diez años más joven.

Subió unos peldaños y se detuvo. —Creo que Rey está afuera. —dijo finalmente y desapareció en la penumbra.

Kylo se giró rápidamente para mirar hacia la plataforma de aterrizaje. Las cortinas blancas se mecían suavemente por la brisa, camino con lentitud hasta que vio la delgada figura de Rey apoyada en el barandal observando el cielo estrellado.

Algo en su estómago se revolvió.

 _Rey_

Respiro hondo y salió a la noche.

* * *

Sabía que lo había hecho.

Sabía que había hecho exactamente lo que le dijo que no hiciera.

—Estúpido. —Gruño Daven Ren la octava vez que intentaba hacer contacto con Kylo. —Maldito estúpido.

Bueno, él también tomaba parte de la responsabilidad al haberle dicho que la Princesa Leia Organa se dirigí a Chandrila y no prever que saldría corriendo su encuentro. A decir verdad él pensaba que Kylo ya había pasado por la etapa de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero al parecer eran cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Quizás no le importaría el encuentro entre Kylo y su madre, no había cuidado, nadie sabía de la reunión que organizaba la destruida Nueva República ya que durante los últimos días habían sucedido un par de cosas muy importantes.

Una de ellas fue el aviso que dio uno de los cazarrecompensas que aseguro tener información muy importante acerca de la resistencia y solicito un encuentro para entregar la información.

Su intercomunicador sonó en su bolsillo. Lo saco rápidamente y lo encendió. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Hux requiere tu presencia en el salón principal. De inmediato. —Ordeno la voz de Razvan Ren.

—Enseguida. —Respondió con falso entusiasmo y salió de su habitación.

El maldito pelirrojo. Como detestaba a ese hombre, pero era mejor que Snoke y su omnipresencia. Hux no tenía la habilidad de entrar en su mente y descubrir sus más oscuros deseos, aunque él si sabía los pensamientos del nuevo Líder Supremo y eso le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando entro al salón, el pelirrojo estaba con vaso de licor en su mano hablando con Orien Ren, quien últimamente desempeñaba el rol de perro faldero.

— ¿Me quería ver Líder Supremo?—Pregunto Daven inclinándose en una reverencia.

—Daven. —Saludo con fuerza Hux alzando su vaso. —Sí, acércate. Te estaba esperando, tengo que comunicarles algo de suma importancia.

—Lo escucho. —Se posiciono al lado de su compañero y lo saludo asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Iré al grano—Dijo Hux con efusividad con su voz nasal. —Hay un sujeto que tiene información acerca de la resistencia, por lo que pidió un encuentro con alguien de la Orden. Se acordó como lugar Takodana, es neutro e irán ustedes dos. De encubierto. No queremos levantar sospechas.

— ¿Y porque el informante no viene hasta acá?—Pregunto Daven.

—Dijo que no se arriesgaría a venir un planeta custodiado por la Orden y cree que algo más informal sería lo mejor. —Aclaro Hux y eso hizo dudar a Daven.

Le habían dicho que un cazarrecompensas pidió el encuentro y usualmente estos no tenían miedo de la Orden, estaban trabajando bajo su manto para capturar a Kylo y a la chica Jedi, algo no le estaba haciendo sentido, pero no podía hablar sin dejarse en evidencia de que manejaba información.

Solo le quedo guardar silencio y asentir.

—Por la noche les enviare el itinerario para que partan lo antes posible. Eso es todo.

Ambos caballeros dieron una reverencia y se prestaban a salir.

—Daven ¿puedes quedarte un momento?—Pidió Hux.

—Por supuesto. —respondió quedándose firme en su lugar.

Cuando Orien salió del salón las puertas se cerraron nuevamente y Hux se pasó lentamente por el lugar.

—Durante esta misión quiero que espíes muy de cerca todos los movimientos que realice Orien. —Le dijo el pelirrojo colocándose delante de él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.—Creo que hay un traidor dentro la Primera Orden y es alguien que se codea con los altos rangos.

Daven quedo en una pieza y trato de enfocarse en parecer relajado. Una palabra, un paso en falso y todo se iría a la basura.

— ¿Y porque crees eso?

—Me han informado de la modificación del canal de baja frecuencia. Hay mensajes encriptados que fueron borrados o editados y lo han hecho desde nuestras bases. Varios oficiales me confirmaron que lo han visto por el sector usualmente de noche.

Daven trago en seco, él fue el que borro o modifico esos mensajes y llevaba así un año ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué culpaban a Orien? ¿Y si lo habían visto, que era lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Acaso era un infiltrado? ¿O solo era coincidencia?

—Veo que estas acongojado. —Hux lo saco de su trance y él se centró en esos vacíos ojos. —Pero me hace mucho sentido. No hemos podido dar con la base de la resistencia cuando sé que están agrupando en alguna parte de la galaxia. Sé que saquearon lo poco y nada que queda en Stygeon Prime y que se han movilizado a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia, en mis propias narices. Sé que utilizan la baja frecuencia desde que Lando Calrissian se comunicó con ellos en Naboo, pero ahora hay alguien que los borra para que nosotros no sepamos. Y es muy astuto debo decir, me han engañado durante mucho tiempo.

" _Así que no eres tan estúpido como creía"_ pensó Daven.

—Esto es serio. —Dijo con total sinceridad, la bomba estaba a nada de explotar. —Llegare al fondo de esto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que por ayudar a Kylo se había transformado inconscientemente en traidor. O tal vez lo había sido desde el principio, de momento en que lo ayudo a escapar. Pero no se arrepentía, él le había jurado lealtad a Kylo, desde un principio, desde que destruyo el Praxeum que fundo Luke Skywalker. Y para ser honestos la Primera Orden no estaba prosperando con Hux a la cabeza.

El que se asentaran en Coruscant permitió que sistemas enteros de levantaran contra la Orden, muchos de ellos se resistieron a la invasión ordenada por Hux para el sometimiento de la población, con el único planeta que logro hacerlo fue con Naboo, por obvias razones, pero ese éxito no se replicó y la insurgentes comenzaron a ganar.

Quemar pueblos y masacrar a niños ya no es suficiente escarmiento. Ellos estaban luchando contra la opresión y a Hux se les estaba yendo de las manos. Si la resistencia estaba detrás de esto, era una muy sutil jugada, sutil, pero eficiente.

—Me parece excelente. Ahora me retirare a mis aposentos. Creo que ya sabes que hacer.

—Sí, Líder Supremo. —Contesto Daven cuando Hux salía del salón.

Cuando estuvo solo se derrumbó, apoyo las manos en la mesa y cerro sus ojos. Si Hux le pidió que espiara a Orien, también podía haber pedido que lo espiaran a él.

Si de verdad creyó que esto funcionaria había sido muy ingenuo y merecía que alguien lo golpear por ello.

Kylo podía ser un buen candidato.

Respiro hondo, solo debía ser más cuidadoso y más inteligente.

Si no, estaría en graves problemas.

* * *

Kylo se paró al lado de ella y poso sus brazos sobre la barandilla.

Rey estaba mirando hacia el horizonte y sus mejillas están rosadas por el frio de la noche.

No sabía que decirle o como comenzar la conversación ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Miles de ideas rondaban su cabeza y ninguna salía de sus labios.

Era un desastre. Él era un completo desastre.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más. —Dijo de pronto Rey rompiendo el silencio y se sentía tan triste.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. —Logro decir Kylo.

Rey se giró y lo miro de frente.

¿Cómo rayos podía hacer eso? Ser siempre tan directa y resuelta, pero eso ya lo sabía. Ella había sido así desde el día uno.

—Y de pronto estas aquí, tú. Tú, no una conexión. ¿Cómo…?

—Sabía que mi madre venia, pero no que tú estarías con ella. Todo este tiempo he estado aquí en Chandrila.

Rey abrió un poco su boca, sorprendida y pestañeo un par de veces.

—Después de nuestra última conexión, pensé que te había sucedido algo. Por un tiempo pensé que habías muerto y yo…—Comenzó a hablar muy rápido y se detuvo cuando se percató que estaba hiperventilando. — Yo no podría disculparme por como actué la última vez.

Kylo casi sonríe.

¿Eso era lo que la preocupaba? ¿No poder disculparse de la bofetada que le había dado?

Era curioso que él había tenido la misma preocupación después de aquel encuentro y cuando se resignó a que no volvería a verla luego de que el vínculo no se reestableciera. La había tratado de buscar a través de la fuerza muchas veces y nada. Solo recuerda una vez en que la vio dormitar junto a él, pero con el pasar del tiempo empezó a creer que era un sueño.

—Rey. —Dijo con su voz grave y dio un paso hacia ella con decisión. — No tienes que disculparte. Dije cosas horribles, te he dicho cosas horribles y me lo merecía.

La muchacha lo observo con cuidado, el escrutinio que solo ella hacía con esos ojos honestos. Después de un momento ella entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con Kylo Ren?—Pregunto tratando de sonar seria, pero al final estallo en una carcajada que la hizo cubrirse la boca con la mano por el descaro.

— ¿Puedo ser honesto?

—Lo eres la mayoría del tiempo de una manera brutal, así que adelante. —Rey le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacían que su día se iluminara y lo señalo con la mano para dejarlo hablar.

—Tu una vez me dijiste que dejarías que la fuerza obrara por si sola y eso he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Descubrí algunas cosas que me ayudaron a entender y cambiar mi perspectiva, es como si hubiese despertado y ha sido doloroso. —Kylo trago en seco y con un sutil movimiento estiro su brazo y toco el dorso de la mano de Rey con sus dedos. Su piel no era suave, un recordatorio de su dura vida en Jakku escarbando en la basura para sobrevivir, no obstante era cálida y acogedora. —Me he dejado llevar por mi instinto y es aterrador, ya sabes, he estado mucho tiempo sumido en la oscuridad.

Rey levanto su rostro sereno y luego sonrió haciendo que unos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus rosadas mejillas. —No estás solo. —Le susurro con dulzura.

—Lo sé. —Logro articular Kylo con dificultad.

Tímidamente se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron así, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Sintiendo como algo entre ellos se arremolinaba a su alrededor con fuerza y con mucha más intensidad que cuando estaban conectados a través de la vinculo, esto era crudo y real.

Kylo cerró sus ojos entrelazando sus dedos y los de Rey con fuerza.

Esto era muy parecido a su visión en la choza de Ahch-To. Y de pronto se sentía correcto. Como si nada más importara que ellos dos tomados de las manos siendo honestos. Pidiendo perdón.

Se sentía menos roto, menos perdido. Su abuelo le advirtió que este no era un camino fácil, pero debía caminarlo con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Este era el primer paso.

Y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió más Ben Solo que Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **N/A: Actualización! Y antes que todo espero que hayan pasado una bella navidad y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo. Hice todo para traerles este capitulo antes que acabara el año y lo logre! Huraaaaa!**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, hemos llegado a un momento importante en mi fic, por que siiii! #SaveBenSolo, el camino de redención sera largo y lleno de obstáculos. Pero como dicen por ahí aveces hay que tocar fondo para volver a levantarnos, siempre quise que las cosas entre Kylo y Leia quedaran claras y que tuviesen su momento de honestidad, creo que él tiene que ir cerrando capítulos de su vida y el poder aclarar cosas con su madre, siento es una de ellas. Puede que sea un poco rápido quizás, pero Kylo a estado en completo aislamiento por mucho tiempo y el pensar en sus errores, el darse cuenta de ellos lo han hecho recapacitar.**

 **Y no seguiré hablando porque hay cosas que se irán develando en los próximos capítulos, sobretodos esas visiones que involucran a Anakin.**

 **¿Ven? Ya dije mucho.**

 **Espero tengan un maravilloso cierre de año y que este 2019 les traiga increíbles cosas.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic y comentar, alegran mi vida y esto es una de las cosas mas lindas que me han sucedido en el año.**

 **Los quiero montones y nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **N/A:** _Estoy vivaa! Hola Queridos Lectores! Feliz año nuevo muy atrasado! Espero que este inicio de año haya sido de lo mejor._

 _Es verdad, no actualizo hace mucho y se debe en gran medida a que este año nuevo me trae de cabeza con asuntos familiares que tuve que atender como hija responsable que soy. Ademas me tome unos días de descanso de todo y no escribí nada, pero ahora con energías renovadas y un poco mas de orden en mi vida les dejo un nuevo capitulo._

 _Para ser honesta este capitulo es mas como un relleno, pero no quise saltármelo por ciertas cosas que pasan aquí. Entonces sin mas vueltas aquí esta! :)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

El mar de dunas estaba delante de ella y no tenía fin.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el calor hacia arder sus mejillas debajo de su turbante.

La recolección aquel día no había sido buena, pero esperaba que su pequeño botín la beneficiara con unas cuantas raciones para mitigar el hambre que sentía. Llevaba dos días sin comer.

Tambaleándose por el calor y el agotamiento se dirigió donde había dejado su speeder, solo para encontrarse con tres hombres aguardándola.

Eran carroñeros.

Igual que ella.

Esto era malo, lo sentía. Podría sentir algo extraño alrededor de aquellos sujetos, como si algo, una fuerza le advirtiera que algo iba mal.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros quitándose las antiparras y la capucha. Uno de los tipos hizo lo mismo, revelando su cabeza calva y piel bronceada igual que la de ella, unos ojos negros la miraron con entusiasmo.

— ¿Pero miren quién es?—Hablo con genuino asombro el hombre. —Unkar menciono que estabas crecida, pero no que estabas tan… bonita. —Sus labios salivaron de una manera grotesca y Rey se enderezo llevando su mano al bastón en su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Gruño Rey tratando de recordar el rostro del hombre frente a ella.

—Esta es nuestra área

— ¿Tuya? No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte.

—Tú lo sabes y te lo deje en claro cuando eras una mocosa.

Y Rey recordó. Cuando niña había llegado a ese lugar con otros niños carroñeros y solo ella regreso a Niima Outpost con vida aunque muy herida, deshidratada y casi al borde de la inanición. Después de que sus heridas se curaran y la hinchazón de su cara se pasara, Unkar Plutt le advirtió de ciertos grupos de carroñeros que se apropiaban de tierras y las defendían. A nadie le importaba, era la ley del desierto. La ley del más fuerte.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Rey al reconocer al hombre frente a ella. Él había matado a los otros niños, sin misericordia, sin piedad y de la forma más cruel. Había enterrado ese día en el lugar más apartado de su mente, no valía la pena, no valía la pena llorar por ellos. Todos los días morían personas en Jakku.

Todo lo que nacía en Jakku estaba destinado a morir.

—No sabía que tu dominio se había expandido tanto. —Rey trato de parecer relajada mientras lo estudiaba. Estaba calvo y le faltaba el ojo derecho. Numerosas cicatrices pasaban por su bronceado rostro.

Era algo intimidante.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Así que lo que llevas en tu bolso es mío y lo pido de vuelta.

Su estómago rugió recordándole lo importante de las piezas y que por fin tendría algo que comer. En un par de horas anochecería y ya estaba débil. No sabía si a la mañana siguiente tendría la fuerza para salir a recolectar.

—No te las daré. —Ella gruño enseñando los dientes.

—Aquella vez me mordiste. —El carroñero observo su mano con una sonrisa torcida. — Creo que puedo encontrar una manera de marcar tu cuerpo también.

El hombre se lanzó hacia ella con rapidez, pero Rey tomo su bastón y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeo en la cabeza. Hubo un sonido seco y un grito ahogado. Su rival cayó entre la arena con una mano en la cabeza manchándola de sangre.

Sus dos acompañantes que no se habían molestado en mostrar sus rostros corrieron hacia ella, uno de ellos la golpeo en la mejilla haciéndola caer y el otro le propino una patada en el estómago. Las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos, pero su rabia era más grande. Se puso de pie una vez más buscando el bastón, pero solo se encontró con un par de ojos furioso.

— ¡Maldita perra!—Grito furioso dándole otro puñetazo. —Voy a follarte por el culo y después te matare a golpes como lo hice con tus sucios compañeros.

Cuando el brazo del hombre se alargó para tomarla, ella se agacho y rodo por un costado. Vio su bastón unos pasos más allá y se arrastró hasta él. Cuando lo tomo se puso de pie haciéndolo girar sobre su cabeza y luego a su alrededor golpeando a los otros dos encapuchados.

Cayeron a la arena, pero el carroñero tuerto se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia Rey esquivando los movimientos de su bastón. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la desarmo y con su mismo bastón la golpeo en la espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Sus dos acompañantes ya menos aturdidos, sujetaron a Rey uno a cada lado.

—Unkar dijo que eras una maldita salvaje, pero ahora solo veo miedo en esos bonitos ojos. —Hablo con voz grave el hombre calvo y la tomo por el cuello. —Te enseñare quien manda en estas tierras.

Rey estaba luchando por soltarse, su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho, al igual que el aire en sus pulmones.

—Esto no terminara así. —Gruño mostrando los dientes.

El carroñero algo iba a decir, pero quedo con la boca abierta y una fuerte ráfaga de viento los azoto.

Todos se volvieron a mirar y el corazón de Rey volvió a latir. Una muralla de arena venia en dirección a ellos.

 _X'us'R'iia_

Todos se quedaron quietos mientras la tormenta se acercaba a ellos con estruendo. Solo había una opción para salir de ahí y ella no se las iba a dar.

Antes de que los hombres reaccionaras, Rey corrió, tomo su bastón y se apresuró a su speeder. Sintió gritos en su espalda pero no volteo. Los vientos ya se sentían con intensidad y los truenos rugían con más fuerza.

De un salto se subió al speeder, pero antes de que se terminara de acomodar le tomaron la pantorrilla con fuerza.

— ¡SUELTAME!—Grito con fuerte y la arena comenzaba a remolinarse a sus alrededor.

—Morirás aquí, al igual que todos nosotros. —Dijo el hombre calvo a modo de maldición.

—Pero no así. —Hablo Rey con convicción. —Y no hoy.

Movió su pierna y cuando se liberó lo golpeo en la cara, el carroñero cayo hacia atrás con la nariz y la boca sangrando. Rey miro y sus ojos se agrandaron, la tormenta ya estaba ahí, pisándole los talones.

Encendió el speeder y acelero, lo más rápido que podía, con el corazón en la mano y la arena picándole los ojos.

Sintió que la carrera era interminable, temblando de pies a cabeza trato de tranquilizarse. Contuvo el aliento hasta que diviso su AT-AT y unas lágrimas cayeron por su sucio rostro. Lo había logrado. Pero la tormenta aún era presente. Se apresuró a entrar en su hogar y cerro todo.

Siempre había escuchado las historias que los Teedos contaban de su dios _R´iia_ y que para castigarlos enviaba su aliento mortífero a destruirlos. Ella nunca había compartido sus creencias, y a decir verdad no creía en casi nada, pero aquel día tal vez, solo tal vez sería bueno darle las gracias.

Encendió sus linternas y fue hasta su pared de marcas e hizo una más.

—Gracias _R´iia_. —Sollozo mientras se sentaba y escarbaba en su mochila fijándose que su botín estaba intacto. —Gracias.

Y esa vez lloro con fuerza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la tormenta, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía suficientes piezas para no morir de hambre. Levanto su cabeza y se enjuago los ojos, abrazo la mochila mirando su pared llena de marcas. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

—Un día más.

 **::::::::**

Rey abrió sus ojos lentamente y se percató de la humedad en ellos.

Durante esos dos años no había pensado mucho en el planeta y estaba bien. No extrañaba Jakku y aunque la vida con la resistencia distaba mucho de comodidades era infinitamente mejor que estar bajo la intemperie, sufrir con el calor o el frió y luchar por una mísera porción de comida.

No sabía porque había soñado con aquel día, en su lista de días fatales había algunos que estaban en mayor posición, como el día que su soga se soltó y cayó en las profundas entrañas de un destructor dislocándose el brazo o cuando siendo niña tuvo que soportar los azotes de los lacayos de Unkar.

O el más doloroso: Cuando sus padres la abandonaron.

Con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos se ovillo debajo de la colcha y sollozo. Por esa razón no pensaba en Jakku, después de aceptar la cruda de sus padres las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más dolorosas para ella. Aceptar que sus padres, que las personas más importantes para un niño la vendieran sin ningún tipo de remordimiento se volvió en una interrogante constante en su cabeza.

Aun se pregunta cómo es que sobrevivió al desierto, como es que nunca le sucedió nada más grave que moretones o dedos quebrados.

¿Acaso sus padres no pensaron en la supervivencia de una niña de cinco años?

Claro que no lo hicieron, porque a ellos su propia hija no les importaba.

La desecharon como basura.

Porque no la amaban.

Nunca nadie la había amado, ni siquiera sus padres.

Pero no los odiaba, no entendía que fue los que lo motivo a hacerlo, pero no los odiaba. Ya no.

Con el dorso de su mano se secó las lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarse respirando hondo, quizás ya era hora de cerrar todo lo que envolvía a Jakku, incluido sus padres.

Algo hizo presión sobre la colcha y la meneo suavemente.

— ¿Querida estas bien?—Pregunto suavemente Leia.

—Si. —Mintió descaradamente con la voz quebrada y lloro nuevamente.

Leia… la General Organa, la Princesa de Aldeeran… lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre, aunque para ser justos, ella se preocupaba por todos, por Finn, Poe, Kaydel, Rose y por muchos otros, pero con ella siempre había sido diferente… era especial.

—Rey…

—Estoy bien… solo… solo necesito un momento.

Escucho como Leia gruñía de manera desaprobatoria.

—Está bien, estaré con Ben abajo. Hay que desayunar antes de ir a la sesión del senado.

Ben.

No había sido un sueño, Ben había vuelto.

Él le había pedido perdón, estaba siendo honesto y él había cambiado, podía sentirlo. Ya no percibía esa fuerte energía a su alrededor en cambio se sentía sereno.

Se habían quedado hasta muy entrada la noche hablando, poniéndose al día con todo lo acontecido, pero ni ella ni Ben tenían algo digno que relatar. Ella como mecánico y él en sus monótonos días en las praderas de Chandrila.

Ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.

Pero aun no sabía hacia donde iba todo esto. Necesitaba respuestas y en Yavin 4 no iba a obtener muchas. Ella había visto en sueños la isla de Luke en Ahch-Too y soñar con Jakku después de dos años la hizo pensar que algo significaba.

* * *

Kylo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Después de que le cediera su habitación a Rey para que estuviese más cómoda se estiro en uno de los sofás de la sala y espero a dormir, pero su mente tenía otros planes. Por un lado estaba aquel aplastante lugar lleno de recuerdos de su infancia fantasmas por todos los rincones.

" _Aprender a vivir con ellos"_ , como le había dicho su abuelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no dormiría, se levantó de un salto y camino a la habitación donde estaban los droides apagados y se encontró cara a cara con Threepio.

— ¿Amo Ben?—Había preguntado con su característica voz y Kylo se estremeció. — ¡Por el fabricante! Mira Artoo, es el amo Ben. —Dijo con júbilo y camino hacia su pequeño rápidamente.

Kylo entro en el espacio cerrando la puerta, rápidamente.

— ¡Silencio hojalata!—Lo regaño Kylo levantando el dedo índice y apuntándolo. —Hay personas durmiendo.

—Oh. —Se limitó a decir el dorado droide. — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí de todos modos?

Kylo se paseó por el lugar observando a los pequeños droides de cocina que se veían en buen estado, pero necesitaban una buena mantención.

—Arreglare estos droides. —Murmuro muy bajo, pero sabía que Threepio lo escuchaba y lo miro de soslayo. —Y… creo que sería bueno que me echaras una mano.

—Es un placer servirlo Amo Ben. —Se acercó con cuidado mientras sus articulaciones hacían sus ruidos característicos. —Y bienvenido a casa.

Kylo se congelo y su corazón dio un latido brusco, trago saliva y miro hacia adelante. Se arremango las mangas y se metió el cabello detrás de la orejas.

—Tráeme la caja de herramientas que esta sobre la mesa del fondo. —Ordeno y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Ya para la mañana habían reparado tres droides y en ese momento preparaban el desayuno, y sobre la mesa habían dispuesto gran variedad de alimentos como frutas picadas, pan y dulces.

— ¡La princesa estará encantada!—Alcanzo a decir Threepio antes que una voz interrumpiera.

—Si lo estoy. —Hablo Leia desde el pie de la escalera mirando maravillada la mesa. —Buenos días. —Saludo con energía. —Veo que no dormiste. —Le hablo a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

¿Cómo le había dicho su padre una vez?

" _Ben, tu madre sabe todo. Siempre."_

Miro a su madre mientras lo rebaso y se sentó en la mesa preparándose a comer, estaba vestida con unos pantalones y chaquetas a juego de color gris y con un cinturón grueso en su cintura, botas altas y el cabello cano recogido en una trenza alrededor de su cabeza.

Parecía estar más lista para una batalla que para una audiencia con los senadores de la república. No podía aceptar lo mayor que se veía su madre y como el paso del tiempo había dejado estragos en su piel y cabello.

— ¿Y aparte de no dormir? ¿Tampoco vas a comer?—Le dijo sacándolo de su trance.

Kylo se sentó en la mesa al frente de Leia y se sirvió té y pan. No se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que le dio un primer bocado al bollo caliente en sus manos.

—No había necesidad de reparar los droides. Mañana regresamos a la base.

Algo punzo el pecho de Kylo, algo de lo que había pensado en la noche y tenía que decirlo.

—Los repare porque pienso llevármelos a la granja. —Dijo con cautela mientras miraba el rostro de su madre. —Sé que quieres que me vaya con ustedes, pero no puedo. En la Resistencia no hay un lugar para mí. Y lo sabes.

Leia dejo de comer he hizo a un lado su tenedor. — Yo había pensado en un trabajo para ti y bajo ciertos términos, creo, que lo aceptarían.

— ¿Y cuál seria ese indulto?

—Ser el maestro de Rey.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Kylo agacho la cabeza mirando su taza, de pronto podía sentir el frió de la nieve en sus mejillas junto con el olor a sangre y sudor, y aquella propuesta ya tan lejana.

— ¿La edad la ha vuelto sentimental, General?—Escupió con sarcasmo y levanto la mirada. —Ella no me necesita.

—Mis conocimientos sobre la fuerza son limitados, la trate de ayudar donde pude y hay muchas cosas que no comprende de los textos Jedi. —Recalco Leia recordándole a su hijo que efectivamente era un General. —Además ha estado un tiempo inactiva.

—Eso es culpa tuya.

Leia abrió sus ojos como platos. — ¿Cómo…?

—Ella me dijo que la sacaste de las misiones, pero ese no es el punto. —Kylo se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho con aire intimidante. —Ya no estoy con la Primera Orden, pero no por eso iré con la Resistencia. Estoy en mi propio camino ahora y tengo un par de asuntos pendientes. Así que lo siento, pero me quedo.

Y sin contar que era en gran medida y valioso prisionero de guerra y estaba seguro que al poner un pie en la base rebelde seria arrestado y nisiquiera Leia podría hacer algo al respecto y no lo sentía, cuando el estuvo del otro lado nunca le importo la familia o conexiones del acusado, solo que debía pagar la traición.

Vio que su madre medito el asunto un par de minutos y decidió.

—Está bien. —Murmuro resignada y algo desilusionada. —Creo que puedo aceptar tu decisión. Pero estaré disponible para lo que necesites.

Kylo asintió enérgicamente. —Gracias. —Tomo la taza y bebió un largo sorbo de té, y miro a su madre. Mentiría si dijera que no sintió un calor expandirse en su pecho cuando le dijo que lo quería ayudar, sentía su preocupación y esa necesidad de estar con él, de no perderlo otra vez. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que con la ayuda de su abuelo había encontrado su camino, pero tenía algo importante que hacer, tenía que encontrar a alguien y en la base de la resistencia no lo podría hacer.

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando unos pasos se sintieron bajar por la escalera y después acercarse hacia donde comían.

—Buenos días. —Saludo Rey llena de energía y radiante como siempre, se apresuró y se sentó al lado de Leia. —Perdón la tardanza, espero no sea tarde, General.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿Todo bien?—Pregunto Leia con cierto tono que puso alerta a Kylo. ¿Había algo que no le estaban diciendo?

Kylo miro a Rey mientras tomaba un cuenco y se servía una porción de fruta, que estaba seguro podría alimentar a tres personas. Ella abrió sus ojos avellana un poco sorprendida por una fracción de segundos, para luego relajarse y acomodarse en la silla.

—Perfectamente. —Dijo con ese tono tan marcado en ella y comenzó a comer rápidamente, tomaba los trozos de frutas con sus dedos y luego de que desaparecieran en su boca chupaba su dedo pulgar.

Pronto el cuenco de frutas estuvo vacío y Rey ataco el pan sobre la mesa, tomando la hogaza y dando grandes mordiscos, para intercambiarlos con sorbos del té humeante delante de ella.

El tenedor de Kylo casi cae de su mano al darse cuenta de que su madre carraspeo y llamo su atención al otro lado de la mesa y lo reprendió con la mirada. Quito la vista de Rey y de su ávida forma de comer y se concentró en su desayuno. Pero la miro un par de veces más. Ella estaba tan embelesada en alimentarse que no lo miro ni una sola vez.

Se sentía todo tan surrealista. Aquella escena, lo que había sucedido por la noche, pero se sentía tranquilo y en armonía.

—Si me disculpan iré a hacer una llamada. —Dijo Leia levantándose de la silla. — ¿Quieres que arregle tu cabello, Rey?—Ella levanto la vista y asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando termines ven a mi cuarto.

Cuando Leia desapareció de la vista, Rey se encogió de hombros y suspiro. Kylo la miro con curiosidad, su piel estaba nuevamente bronceada y sus pecas volvían a resaltar y su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, sus ondas caían por cara, sobre sus hombros y más abajo. Traía la misma tenida del día anterior, pero ahora que lo veía mejor parecía ser una especie de uniforme de la resistencia.

Tenía que decírselo, todo lo que había estado pensando en los últimos meses, en la propuesta de su abuelo y en el viaje que debía hacer. Pero se quedó atascado en su garganta. Esto era de él y no podía arrastrarla por más que quisiera, ella estaba con la resistencia y era querida, tenía amigos. Una familia. No podía hacerle eso a ella solo porque quería que viniera con él.

No ser egoísta, desapegarse.

El vínculo que compartían era fuerte, pero ellos eran independientes. Y tampoco sabía cómo acabaría él después de todo.

— ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto Rey trayéndole a la realidad nuevamente.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Si. —Soltó con un suspiro.

— ¿Seguro?—Sondeo ella y de pronto se sintió expuesto ¿acaso ella pudo sentir sus emociones?

—Sí, seguro. —Frunció el entre cejo y bebió de su taza. —La verdad…—Se retractó casi de inmediato y Rey lo miro con ojos enormes. Expectante. —Quería hablar contigo, pero más tarde, cuando regreses con mi madre.

—De acuerdo. —Rey le dio una mirada de intriga y una media sonrisa. —Voy a terminar de… ya sabes. —Dijo ella un poco incomoda, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se fue.

¿Por qué parecía que huía de él? Pero para ser honesto ella estaba muy extraña aquella mañana, casi no había hablado y parecía incomoda en todo momento. Cosa muy inusual, del todo el tiempo que hablaron por las conexión ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar, apenas aparecía frente a él no paraba de hablar. Al principio lo desconcertó, pero luego se dio cuenta que no lo molestaba en absoluto y que podía oírla hablar todo el día.

Deambulo por el apartamento tratando de no pensar en muchas cosas cuando se detuvo en una de las ventanas y observo el tranquilo mar de plata que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Inspiro profundamente sintiéndose en calma, como el mar en ese momento.

 _Calma._

 _Determinación._

 _Equilibrar._

—Ya nos vamos, Ben. —Escucho a su madre y camino hasta la sala de estar.

En el centro estaba su madre con el mismo atuendo de hace un rato y el mismo peinado, solo que ahora la cubría una larga túnica color ónix con cuello alto y la elevaba a la categoría de respetable líder en un segundo. Y como habían prometido, el peinado de Rey cambio, pequeñas trenzas nacían de su coronilla y entrelazarle en forma de red por toda cabeza. Unos cuantos mechones sueltos caían a los costados de su rostro.

Leia dio un paso y le entrego un comunicador. —Por cualquier eventualidad. —Dijo con tono firme. —Nos vemos.

Su madre se quedó ahí esperando algo que Kylo no fue capaz de interpretar, hasta que Leia halo de la camisa de él y le beso la mejilla fugazmente.

Completamente sorprendido vio cómo su madre y Rey salían del apartamento. Y podía jurar que vio a Rey reírse maliciosamente antes que la puerta se cerrara.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que su madre lo había besado en la mejilla?

Movió la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, pensando en un buen escarmiento para Rey, por haberse burlado de él.

* * *

 **N/A: Entonces! Como dije al encabezado del capitulo, este es un capitulo un poco mas intermedio, pero se entrego información valiosa para el desarrollo de los capítulos por venir. Y espero sus teorías al respecto.**

 **Espero no demorarme con la otra actualización, pero como siempre no prometo nada.**

 **Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia y estar interesados en ella, de verdad me hacen muuuy feliz!**

 **Los quiero y Nos leemos!**

 **:3**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes perteneces a Lucasfilms!**

 _N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Siiiii, Nueva actualización y es enorme. Antes que todo quiero dejar en claro que poco y nada se de política y la verdad mi país es muy mal ejemplo como para haber visto una sesión del senado XD, entonces habiendo dicho esto me disculpo por cualquier cosa que pareciera irreal, pero trate de hacer lo mas neutro posible. Y otra advertencia, este capitulo cuenta con Reylo Trash, porque sip, Reylo. Para todos ustedes que quizás no les gusta, lo siento. No pude evitarlo._

 _Entonces sin mas los dejo con el capitulo! Los quiero montones y sus comentarios son vida! Un besote y nos estamos leyendo!_

* * *

"No he podido dormir en la noche,

Porque no sé cómo me siento.

He estado esperándote solo para decir algo real,

Hay una luz en los caminos y creo que lo sabes.

La mañana ha llegado y me tengo que ir.

No sé por qué, no sé por qué,

Necesitamos romper tan fuerte.

No sé por qué rompemos tan fuerte.

Pero si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo entrar,

Somos los suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo ir.

Deja ir todo, deja ir todo, deja que todo se vaya ahora".

Let it all go (Birdy ⁺ Rhodes)

 **CAPITULO 14**

El edificio que se usaba como dependencias del senado (o lo que quedaba de el) estaba en el centro de la cuidad. Era uno de los más altos y brillaba imponente a la luz del sol. Revestido en su totalidad por cristal, tenía una arquitectura exquisita.

Cuando descendieron del vehículo, Elian, tomo la mano de Leia y ayudo a salir, vestía una túnica color marfil abotonada desde el cuello hasta la cintura, los pantalones que traían eran del mismo tono. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y enseñaba con orgullo un medallón de color jade con forma de media luna que pendía de su cuello. Esta vez no lo acompañaba su hija, se estaba preparando para la gala de la tarde.

Durante la mayor parte del trayecto había hablado con mucho orgullo de la ciudad y de cómo a pesar de todo lo sucedido con la Nueva República se mantenía como un bastión de paz en tiempos de guerra.

Leia siguió a Elian por la gran entrada seguida por Rey que estaba más callada de lo habitual. Cuando se dirigieron al turbo ascensor se unieron a ellos tres personas más, dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestían túnicas muy parecidas a la de Elian, pero de diferentes colores. Estos saludaron cortésmente a Leia y Rey, pero al bajar del elevador se dirigieron hacia otro sector.

—Como le dije General, muy pocas personas saben de esta reunión. —Hablo Elian mientras las conducía por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas.

Leia se asomó ansiosa y si, era más una cámara de conferencias que una del senado, no como la de Hosnian Prime o como la legendaria cámara del senado en Coruscant, pero estaba bien. De forma circular cómodos asientos se extendían alrededor y al centro había un proyector. Era bastante pequeño, pero estaba bien, no se necesitaba nada más.

—Por aquí. —Señalo Elian y las llevo a sus asientos.

Mirando todos los presentes, para ser honesta no reconoció muchos rostros, solo algunos conocidos que debió haber visto de pasada y muchos eran jóvenes. Muy jóvenes.

—Son muy jóvenes. —Comento Rey atónita. —Apostaría a que muchos de ellos son menores que yo.

Debía reconocerlo, la Primera Orden había cumplido su cometido. Estaban en completa desventaja, pero tal vez estos niños podrían hacer que el destino de la galaxia mejorara. Pensó en Padmé Amidala y en lo brillante de su reinado, en las impresionantes habilidades de liderazgo que poseía. Si estos chicos, tenían ese espíritu puede que vayan por buen camino.

Después de unos minutos hubo un silencio y Elian hablo desde el estrado:

—Hemos convocado a esta sesión especial del Senado de la Nueva República y quiero comenzar dando la bienvenida a todos ustedes y cada uno de ustedes por contestar el llamado. Y quería comenzar por dar un especial reconocimiento a la General Leia Organa que ha aceptado mi invitación. —Elian con un elegante movimiento apunto hacia Leia y se escuchó un ferviente aplauso. Cuando hubo silencio, prosiguió. —Iré rápidamente a los que nos convoque. Todos los que nos hayamos hoy aquí hemos acudido en nombre de la república, pertenecemos a planetas que se han mantenido firmes en sus ideales y algunos han perecido, como Naboo.

La herida que ha dejado la Primera Orden después de destruir el sistema Hosnian junto con todo el senado, ha sido irreparable. El terror infundado por ellos ha calado en lo más profundo de nuestra humanidad y sacado lo peor de nosotros, como no responder el llamado de auxilio que hizo la resistencia hace dos años en Crait. Por eso, hoy quiero que eso cambie. Estamos viviendo momentos oscuros y necesitamos más que nunca unidad, algo que costo en el pasado y dejamos que la Primera Orden se alzara desde las sombras. Por eso, quiero proponer, el apoyo total de la república para la resistencia dirigida por Leia Organa.

Se escucharon unos murmullos por la sala y muchas miradas se posaron sobre la general.

— ¿Cuál sería el propósito de apoyar a la resistencia?—Pregunto un muchacho de piel oscura y largas trenzas. —No son más que un montón de locos suicidas, que desperdiciaron sus recursos por malas decisiones.

—Esos locos suicidas como los llamas, se atrevieron a pelear contra la Primera Orden mientras tu… ¿Qué hacías al respecto?—interrumpió una jovencita de cabello color fuego y el rostro lleno de pecas, su voz aguda, casi infantil hizo suponer a Leia que solo era una niña ¿Quizás trece años?

— ¿Cuál sería el propósito de apoyar a la resistencia?—pregunto una voz lo suficientemente grave para acallar el pleito y que todos les prestaran atención. —Si no mal recuerdo llevan inactivos dos años ¿Tiene algún avance, General Organa?

Leia observo a aquel altanero muchacho, no era tan joven como los otros dos, pero tampoco parecía de la edad de Ben. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo al igual que su lacio cabello, tomado en una coleta. Vestía pantalones y una chaqueta elegante de colores tierra con bordados dorados y sus movimientos eran delicados, así que suponía que provenía de una familia adinerada. Todos la miraban con expectación, así que se enderezo y se dispuso a hablar.

—La reconstrucción ha sido lenta y encontrar aliados también. No hemos forzado a nadie a que se una a nuestra causa y la mayoría de los soldados son voluntarios. Contamos con un escuadrón numeroso de pilotos, pero antes de viajar me informaron que se unirían a nosotros dos escuadrones más. Además tenemos a talentosos mecánicos que han cooperado con poner en funcionamiento naves de todo tipo. Pero nos falta algo sumamente importante.

—Combustible. —Termino por ella la niña de cabellos de fuego.

Leia la miro y le sonrió de manera dulce. —Así es. —Volvió a mirar hacia los presentes. —La mayoría de los planetas de los cuales se extrae combustible están altamente custodiados por la Primera Orden. Hemos estado ideando un plan por algunos meses, pero siempre está el problema del combustible.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacer todo eso sin que nos enteremos?—Pregunto un hombre mayor de cabello cano que tenía pinta de ser chandriliano.

—Bueno, nos ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo. —Dijo Leia con una sonrisa. — Y no lo diré ahora.

Hubo un silencio generalizado, muchos quedaron atónitos con lo que Leia les había dicho. La gran mayoría de los presentes no creían que la resistencia había progresado tanto y sin mucho apoyo.

Todos se miraban entre si y nadie iba a tomar el primer paso y Leia lo entendía. Era difícil salir del confort de sus vidas y unirse a una causa que para muchos estaba perdida. La caída de la Resistencia vino junto con la desaparición del senado y el desamparo que eso conllevo. Pero solos lo habían hecho muy bien durante bastante tiempo. Solo había que idear un buen plan para extraer combustible y otro para eliminar a Hux.

Si. Si lo pensaba bien, no había hecho mucho. Pero entonces tuvo una idea.

—Sé que muchos están asustados. —Comenzó Leia levantándose de su asiento. —Así que no estoy de acuerdo con la votación. Te agradezco Elian, por tus buenas intenciones, pero no obligare a nadie a unirse a la resistencia. Si alguien quiere contribuir que se acerque a mí personalmente.

—Pero… General…—Elian hablo atónito.

—Tendré disponibilidad para sus propuestas hasta mañana antes del mediodía, si gustan Elian puede traerlos a hablar conmigo. —Con un asentamiento de cabeza se sentó. — Creo que he terminado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y miro hacia su derecha donde Rey tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, luego su mirada se suavizo y le sonrió con calidez. Ella alargo su mano y tomo la suya dándole un apretón.

¿Podía perder la esperanza?

No. No la perdería, pero se dio cuenta que el venir a Chandrila había sido un error, ellos no iban a ceder y podía sentir la indiferencia.

Ella no iba a perder más tiempo, sin decir ninguna palabra, Leia con su imponente presencia se levantó de su asiento y se marchó, sin decir ninguna palabra. Rey detrás de ella la siguió.

Cuando iban a mitad del pasillo Rey rompió el silencio:

—General ¿está segura de esto?

—Ya no estoy…

— ¡Leia!—Grito Elian desesperado mientras iba a paso rápido hasta ella. — ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿No te puede ir así?

—Claro que puedo. —Respondió ofendida. —No me quedare a discutir con unos niños que no saben lo que es la guerra y tampoco quiero obligarlos a tomar partido cuando la mayoría de ellos están asustados. He perdido tiempo valioso estando aquí en que podría estar organizando una misión con los nuevos llegados a la base.

— ¿Entonces te iras?—Pregunto casi con pánico.

—Así es. Pero esperare hasta mañana antes del mediodía por si alguien quiere conversar conmigo. Sabes donde vivo. Con tu permiso. —Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

— ¿Y qué hay de la recepción de hoy?

—Pues tendrás que hacerla sin mí. —Grito Leia por sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.

* * *

La noche había sucedido sin ningún indicio de Kylo Ren y para ser honesta le preocupaba el hecho de que se ocultara muy bien. Las sondas no arrojaron nada y apenas regresaron al amanecer las configuro nuevamente eliminando cualquier error de programación que pudiesen tener.

Después de que el tibio sol de la mañana la calentó lo suficiente, bajo de lo alto y se dirigió al bar del día anterior para beber y comer algo.

Ya de regreso a sus labores de búsqueda serpenteo un par de calles hasta encontrarse con el mercado de la ciudad. Debía admitirlo el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales y pudo reconocer algunos de los aromas.

Las personas se movían con tranquilidad, algunas reían, otras simplemente compraban víveres. Había de todo, comida preparada, frutas y un montón de puestos con cachivaches y artilugios varios. Se detuvo a mirar algunos y solo vio chatarra, pero quizás para alguien podría ser el repuesto de algo. ¿Quién gastaría créditos en una pieza sin valor? Era más fácil comprar una nueva.

Aunque recordó a los carroñeros de Jakku peleándose por piezas como esas para vivir un día más.

" _Pobres desgraciados"._

Cuando había escapado de su hogar le hablaron de aquel lugar, pero nunca fue una opción, prefirió robar que pelear en el desierto por una de las míseras porciones de Unkar Plutt y por esa razón Batuu fue un mejor destino. Aunque tampoco era el paraíso. Black Spire Outpost estaba lleno de indeseados y rechazados. Sus calles estaban llenas de criminales que estaban escapando de la primera orden esperando un traslado para ir más allá del borde exterior, donde ni el creador sabía que había más allá. Pero con dieciséis años esto era excitante y retaba su propia moral.

Estaba ansiosa de nuevas experiencias y esa misma chispa llamo la atención de un cazarrecompensas con el que se topó. Él sería su maestro y mentor.

Y tuvo mejores oportunidades.

Oportunidades.

¿Se podía tomar su vida como una oportunidad?

La verdad nunca podría responder a esa pregunta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Ella había elegido este camino y llevaba treinta años en el sin remordimientos.

Camino un par de puestos más allá y se detuvo en frente de una pareja de humanos que llamaron su atención. Uno de ellos era muy alto y llevaba la misma capucha con la que había visto a Kylo Ren el día anterior. Esto llamo muchísimo su atención.

Estaban frente a un puesto lleno de cachivaches. Se acercó un poco más y estudio sus facciones.

Era alta, delgada y tenía su larga cabellera llenas de diminutas trenzas, entonces ella se giró y vio su rostro. Le costó un momento reconocerlo, porque claramente tenía el cabello mucho más largo y su ropa era completamente diferente a la imagen que circulaba en la HoloNet, pero era ella.

La chica Jedi.

Con cuidado rodeo por detrás del puesto para mirar al encapuchado, y ahí estaba Kylo Ren, exactamente igual que el día anterior, era él sin ninguna duda.

Sonrió ampliamente. Esto era el premio mayor.

Ella se veía muy joven, igual que en las fotografías. Era solo una chiquilla ¿Cuánto tendría? ¿Veinte?

La chica Jedi tomo algo del puesto y se lo paso a Kylo Ren, quien extendió la palma de su mano, pero justo en ese momento hubo algo que no pudo pasar por alto. En el momento que las manos de ellos se quedaron juntas, la mirada de Kylo Ren se detuvo en ella, solo fueron un par de segundos, pero en sus ojos solo había adoración. La chica se ruborizo solo un poco y rompió el contacto visual para bajar su mirada, después de unos pocos segundos le dio una sonrisa al vendedor y siguió caminando.

Kylo Ren se guardó algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y fue detrás de la chica.

Ella los siguió desde una distancia prudente para no levantar sospechas. Y ajusto su rifle debajo de su capa. Ambos siguieron por entre el gentío hasta que se metieron en una de las calles laterales. Sin afán de perderlos nuevamente corrió, miro a su alrededor y en la esquina había una especie de bar con unos balcones, rápidamente entro en el lugar empujando a quien se le cruzará y subió al piso de arriba seguida de miradas extrañadas. Cuando encontró el balcón con la vista que necesitaba cerro las cortinas detrás de ella y se tapó la mitad del rostro con una bandolera y solo sus ojos quedaron al descubierto.

Se estiro en el piso y coloco el rifle en posición y ajusto la mira.

—Ahí están. —Se dijo a si misma con satisfacción y curvo una sonrisa.

Cerró uno de sus ojos y vio a través del lente. Se habían detenido y hablaban nuevamente, esta vez frente a frente y muy cerca uno del otro. Si él solo se inclinara un poco más podría…

¿De verdad este era Kylo Ren? ¿Por qué de pronto se veía tan normal?

Casi pasaba por un hombre cualquiera, pero no, este era Kylo Ren, Asesinos de Jedi, Maestros de los Caballeros Ren, Aprendiz del Líder Supremo Snoke. Él había destruido el castillo de Maz Kanata. Él había violado la neutralidad de Takodana, había atacado sin piedad. Sin importarle que en el lugar se encontraban comerciantes, viajeros, o simplemente gente que estaba de paso. Pero, él solo había ido a destruir, como su reputación lo predecía.

Coloco su índice en el gatillo y volvió a mirar por el lente.

"Vivo o muerto". Fueron las palabras de Armitage Hux cuando le estrecho la mano, después de detallar la entrega y el valor de la recompensa.

Ahora tendría el premio mayor.

Sin duda esta era la mejor corazonada que había tenido en su vida.

* * *

De regreso al apartamento de la general, Rey, había pensado en las palabras que había dicho. Y por un largo momento pensó en que esto no era buena idea. El sentimiento de desconfianza se había incrementado en ella y de cierta manera el asistir a la reunión era exposición.

No creía que muchos de los asistentes se negaran a ayudar, pero lo cierto era que poco y nada sabía de política. En cambio Leia había estado durante toda su vida sirviendo a la rebelión y a la república y sabía cómo eran los políticos. Así que por aquel detalle confió en que la General sabía lo que hacía.

El mismo aerodeslizador que las llevo al senado se detuvo a las afuera del edificio.

— ¿Por qué si tiene una plataforma de aterrizaje privada no la ocupa?—Pregunto Rey mientras descendían del vehículo.

Leia se volteo rápidamente y tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. —No lo había pensado. —Dice sorprendida y soltó una carcajada sonora. —Estos días han sido una locura y a veces las cosas más simples se me pasan por alto.

Y Rey no la culpaba. Las últimas horas habían sido una carga fuerte de emociones y ella estaba lidiando con la política, organizando en Yavin y ahora asuntos familiares. Mientras caminaban a la entrada, ella la miro de reojo. Enserio admiraba a esta pequeña mujer y aun no podía creer que siguiera en pie después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero Leia Organa era la columna vertebral de la resistencia uno de los héroes de la rebelión, ella era la que llevaba el estandarte, sentía que no se rendiría y que seguiría hasta con sus últimas fuerzas.

Rey soltó una risa y sintió un tirón familiar en el ambiente, miro a su alrededor para saber de dónde venía y vio a Kylo caminar entre la gente a la vez que se tapaba la cabeza con una capucha.

¿A dónde iba? Instintivamente dio un paso hacia adelante, pero se quedó congelada al percatarse de su impulso.

—Ve Rey. —De pronto la voz de Leia la hizo regresar. —Le di un comunicador a Ben en la mañana. Ante cualquier eventualidad.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Claro que sí. —Dijo un poco ofendida. — Aprovechare de comunicarme con Lando y ponerlo al tanto de lo que sucedió en la reunión.

Rey asintió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había visto a Kylo, pero ya no estaba a la vista y la multitud a su alrededor aumento considerablemente. Bufo de frustración, cuando no lo vio a su alrededor.

¿Acaso él se iba?

Giro en todas direcciones buscándolo y no estaba. Respiro hondo y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en todo a su alrededor. Sintió el concreto bajo sus pies, las personas a su alrededor, el vaivén de las ramas de los árboles que se mecían con la fresca brisa y entonces allá, un par de calles más adelante y entre unos callejones encontró una firma en la fuerza diferente y familiar.

Abrió los ojos con alivio y corrió a toda prisa.

Llego al mercado de Chandrila y los aromas le inundaron la nariz. El fuerte olor a comida y especias le abrió el apetito y le hizo agua la boca. Humanos y alienígenas vendían sus productos en pintorescos puestos y se veían alegres. Rebaso un grupo de niños que jugaban felices con un juguete de X-Wing.

Se había quedado prendada viendo todo lo maravilloso a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta cuando piso un pie sin querer. Preocupada se detuvo y miro al frente.

Kylo la miraba con sus cejas levantadas y la boca abierta. — ¡Auch!—Dijo con tono de molestia y luego su expresión se suavizo. — ¿Me seguiste?

— ¿Qué?— "¡Oh! Tal vez esto había sido mala idea". — ¡Oh! Yo… Si quieres…

Kylo enderezo su postura y la miro desde toda su altura con la ceja levantada. La hizo sentir tan pequeña.

—Ya estás aquí. —Le dijo con resignación y reanudo su marcha.

— ¿Qué buscas?—Rey adelanto el paso para no quedarse atrás.

—Algo. —Murmuro con sarcasmo.

—Ok Capitán Obvio. —Dio un respingo y vio a su lado un puesto en donde la comida se veía muy apetitosa. —Solo te quería ayudar.

Camino hasta el puesto y miro todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa, la mayoría eran guisos y sopas, pero había una en un gran recipiente de metal que humeaba y su aroma era delicioso. Si tan solo esto hubiese existido en Niima Outpost, pero de haber sido así, Unkar Plutt no tendría negocio.

Sus manos se cerraron en fuertes puños a sus costados pensando en todo lo que se había perdido, por esperar algo que jamás llego. Finn le había dicho que no se culpara por aquellas decisiones y que a pesar de todo ya no estaba allí, ahora era libre.

—Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que alguien de tu complexión puede comer tanto. —Kylo estaba a su lado y por un momento sintió pánico de que haya visto dentro de su mente.

—Durante toda mi vida lo único que comí fueron las insípidas raciones de Unkar, así que cuando probé comida de verdad, me prometí a mí misma probar todos los sabores de la galaxia y nunca es suficiente comida.

—Sí, me di cuenta esta mañana. —Se burló Kylo. — Al igual que tus modales.

Rey giro su rostro con la boca abierta y con una graciosa mueca. — ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

—Sí. —Dijo Kylo divertido y soltó una risa queda, que la contuvo para luego volver a estar con su semblante de siempre. —Te lo mereces, te reíste de mí en la mañana.

— Perdón, Su Alteza. —Le dijo con sorna.

—Creo que estamos a mano. —Kylo parecía ofendido. Pero no dijo nada más.

Rey le pregunto al vendedor de que era la sopa que la tentaba demasiado y era de carne Bantha, la que se sazonaba y acompañaba con algunas verduras. Pidió un cuenco con el brebaje y el hombre viejo se lo entrego junto con un trozo de crujiente pan y ella le pago.

Se quedaron ahí para probar y luego seguirían.

—Bueno. —Rey exudaba entusiasmo y alzo el tazón. —Provecho. —Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara y tomo la sopa.

Era tibia y acuosa, no era espesa, era más bien como un caldo y el sabor de la carne era muy intenso, las especias le daban aroma y un gusto muy sutil. Eso era demasiado bueno.

Se fijó en la expresión de Kylo y tenía ese mirada que todavía no podía descifrar.

—Tienes que probar esto. —Le llevo entrego el tazón y él lo tomo con algo dudativo.

—Si me muero por esto tendrás que arrastrarme de regreso. —Kylo sonaba igual que un muchacho malcriado, pero sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa cuando se llevó el tazón a sus labios.

—Tonto, no digas eso. — Rey lo regaño y le dio un palmetazo en el brazo.

—Modales. —Le gruño y bebió. Su manzana de Adán se movía en señal de que estaba tomando la sopa y miro su creciente barba, pero estaba más corta que la noche anterior, se veía más prolija, subió la vista y se quedó en su largo cabello negro, que se perdía debajo de aquella capucha y se quedó en seco. Kylo la había pillado mirándolo descaradamente, pero ella solo disimulo.

— ¿Y qué tal?—Le pregunto aclarándose la garganta. —La sopa.

—Sí, está muy buena. —Volvió a tomar otro sorbo y le paso el cuenco.

Rey lo dejo sobre la mesa, junto con el bollo de pan ya que no lo llevaría. —Su sopa es una delicia. —Le dijo al vendedor. —Enserio.

El hombre de cabello cano y tez morena le regalo una sonrisa desdentada y ella también le sonrió en todo su esplendor.

Siguieron su camino entre el gentío y después de un momento, Rey pregunto.

—Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hubo un silencio más que incómodo y ella forzó el vínculo tratando de descubrir que había más allá de su silencio. Pero no hubo nada, él estaba tan cerrado, que fue la misma sensación de darse contra un muro.

Avergonzada de que él se hubiese percatado de su intromisión solo se limitó a caminar a su lado. Tal vez hacia muchas preguntas. Una vez Poe se lo había dicho, al igual que Jessika. Soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada para ver como Kylo la miraba de reojo.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo ella en tono brusco mientras sentía que sus mejillas se incendiaban.

—Estoy buscando partes de droides usados, necesito arreglar algunos que están muy viejos. —Su voz grave se escuchaba más baja que de costumbre, así que se acercó un poco más a él para escucharlo mejor. —Rey. —Su voz se oyó casi como un ronroneo y la detuvo para mirarla directamente a sus ojos. —Me iré, esta noche.

Ella dejo de respirar y su garganta se apretó. — ¿A dónde?—Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

—Debo ver unos asuntos aquí todavía, pero durante estos últimos meses he estado hablando con mi abuelo. Y me encomendó una misión, debo hallar a alguien.

¿Había estado hablando con su abuelo? ¿Después de todo ese tiempo?

—Entiendo. —Es todo lo que puede decir y se odia por sonar como una niña. No esperaba que Kylo que fuera con ellas, pero quizás tener un poco más tiempo. Solo habían pasado unas horas. Antes de que sus ojos la delataran fue hasta un puesto que estaba enfrente. Delante de ella había tres estantes repletos de artilugios, unos viejos y desgastados, otros resplandecían a la luz. En una pequeña mesa con un mantel rojo se esparcían piedras de todos colores, algunas parecían de cristal, otros de metal.

Quedo maravillada.

Estiro su mano y tomo una piedra plana y ovalada, cuando la vio a primera vista parecía de color gris, pero cuando la acerco destellaron el azul y el verde. La examino con cuidado y era mágico. La volvió a dejar junto a las otras piedras cuando Kylo se paró a su lado.

— ¿Qué encontraste?—Le pregunto curioso.

—Eh! Unas piedras muy bonitas. ¿Señor? —Llamo al vendedor. — ¿Cuál es el valor de una?

El hombre la miro detrás de uno de los estantes y le sonrió con calidez. —Para usted mi bella dama, es gratis.

Rey vio como Kylo fruncía el entrecejo y se tensaba.

—No, enserio. —Insistió ella.

—Es gratis señorita, tome la que guste.

Rey tomo la misma piedra que había dejado hace un momento y miro a Kylo.

—Sabes cómo encontrarme. —Le dijo y le paso la piedra. Una expresión de asombro cruzo por el rostro de Kylo y extendió su palma. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron esa misma electricidad traspaso su cuerpo y se sintió crudo e intenso. —Es para ti. —Le susurro.

Le dio una sonrisa al vendedor y se marchó. Volvería al apartamento y lo dejaría solo, eso había sido por que tanto silencio. Y ella solo había estorbado. Él tenía cosas que hacer y no lo retrasaría. Hace tiempo que había decidido no ser una molestia.

Y tal vez Kylo era muy cortes en no decirlo.

Camino unos cuantos metros más antes de sentir una presión en el brazo, para fijarse que la mano de Kylo se endurecía y la arrastraba hasta una calle paralela.

—Está bien. —Dijo Kylo con tono brusco cuando la libero de su agarre. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Yo…—Titubeo Rey cuando Kylo acorto la distancia entre ellos y se alzó sobre ella como una sombra, tuvo que levantar su rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban bajo la capucha. —Yo solo pensé que… que podrías… quizás muy remotamente venir con nosotros. Pero… pero, que no lo hagas está bien. Yo entiendo. — Inspiro profundo y necesitaba todo el valor lo que diría y no sonar tonta. — Es solo que yo. Te extrañe Ben.

Cuanto tiempo le había llevado decirlo en voz alta y no repetirlo mentalmente en la soledad de su habitación en Yavin. Ahora daba un respiro casi doloroso, abrir el corazón no era fácil.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y estaba histérica por no saber interpretar la expresión de Kylo y estaba tan cerrado como hasta hace una hora atrás. Pero entonces algo alrededor de ellos cambio y la fuerza que zumbaba a su alrededor se calmó. Ella extendió sus sentidos para encontrarse con los de Kylo, que estaban pacíficos.

Kylo se inclinó un poco más y estaba segura de que si seguía haciéndolo ya no quedaría espacio entre ellos.

—Rey. —Le dijo con su voz suave y sintió que se embriagaba. —Rey… yo…

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar un desgarrador grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Rey lo miro horrorizada mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban y trataba de mantenerse en pie.

— ¡¿BEN?!—Grito desesperada mientras apoyaba sus manos en su amplio pecho y el no respondió, sus ojos estaban perdidos. — ¡BEN!—Volvió a gritar mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Concentro todo su mente en sentir su firma en la fuerza, entonces lo sintió. Como un silbido casi imperceptible atravesaba el aire directo a ellos. Un disparo de color rojo.

No pudo hacer nada.

El disparo impacto directamente en la espalda de Kylo y cayó al suelo de inmediato junto con ella. Lo volcó boca arriba y le quito el cabello de la cara, había sangre saliendo de su costado izquierdo y llevo una de sus manos para hacer presión. Mientras que con la otra tomo su pulso. Estaba muy bajo. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y sus labios entre abiertos. Tomo su moribundo rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella. Vio su mirada perdida y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, estas rodaron por sus mejillas y bañaron la pálida tez de Kylo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—Sollozo desesperada. —No por favor, No.

Varios destellos rojos volaron a su alrededor los esquivo todos como pudo. Vio hacia la dirección de la calle principal y vio una figura delgada, su rostro estaba cubierto y solo pudo ver sus ojos. Sus ojos dorados con vetas esmeraldas.

Ella llevo sus manos ensangrentadas hasta el mango de su sable. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos como las pisadas del cazador.

Se puso de pie cuando su verdugo se acercaba con paso firme mientras la apuntaba con el arma y esperaba su sentencia de muerte.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Era una ráfaga de disparos, el cazarrecompensas no perdía el tiempo. Tiraba a matar.

Movía su sable lo más rápido que sus manos le dejaban y con las manos con sangre y sudor era complicado. Sus cuchillas azules vibraban con fervor mientras desviaba los láseres rojos.

Cuando la distancia se acorto más, le fue más difícil el desviarlos, varios de ellos la rozaron recibió dos en cada brazo. El daño fue superficial, quemando su ropa y haciendo que la piel le ardiera como los mil demonios. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes y se tragó el dolor.

Por un momento giro su cabeza para ver a Kylo y su oponente aprovecho para realizar un disparo directamente a su pecho, su reflejo fue muy tardado, por lo que el laser impacto entre el mango y el plasma de su sable.

Hubo una vibración seguida de un calor que se extendió por su mano más próxima al impacto, sus dedos dolieron y su sable salió volando por los aires.

La cazadora corrió velozmente y la golpeo en las canillas. Rey cayó al piso y rodó sobre su costado para ver donde estaba el sable, extendió su mano para llamarlo usando la fuerza, pero un fuerte dolor se extendió por su brazo.

La mujer se alzó sobre ella pateo el delgado brazo de Rey, para luego inmovilizarlo con su bota, con la culata de su rifle le dio un golpe en la cara y Rey sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Giro su rostro por un par de segundo y vio el cuerpo de Kylo tendido unos metros más allá.

Estaban jodidos, realmente jodidos. Respirar se estaba haciendo casi insoportable y sus músculos se estaban cansando. Intento ponerse de pie nuevamente solo para volver a caer.

Rey, cerro sus ojos y se concentró en la fuerza, en alcanzarla y esta zumbo a su alrededor con mucha intensidad, sintió la tierra bajo ella, el concreto de los edificios y el débil corazón de Kylo, está la hizo soltar un soplo de alivio. Luego se detuvo en la cazadora y el martilleo de su corazón, alzo su brazo con la mano abierta en dirección a ella y con todo su esfuerzo la levanto del suelo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella igual de sorprendidos y la hizo volar lejos.

La cazadora cayó lejos con un sonido seco y ella se levantó rápidamente tomo su sable recortándolo en su cadera y fue hasta donde estaba Kylo. Observo su pecho buscando indicios de que respirara, pero no lo parecía. Trago en seco y apretó sus ojos para no derramar lágrimas. No era momento de llorar. Con fuerza rajo la capa de Kylo y la puso es su costado para detener la sangre. Ahora lo más importante era como lo movería.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando un láser le rozo la cabeza y giro para ver y la cazadora nuevamente estaba disparando. Y parecía que no se iba a rendir.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se cernió sobre ellos, Rey intentando detenerlos, pero estaba demasiado agotada. Hasta que finalmente uno de ellos golpeo su hombro y el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo. Se encorvo tratando de proteger el cuerpo de Kylo y reuniendo la fuerza a su alrededor.

Otro disparo llego a su muslo, esta vez ni siquiera grito. Podía escuchar los pasos de la cazarrecompensas acercarse al igual que el ruido que se levantó en las calles principales. No había pasado mucho antes de que su enfrentamiento pasara desapercibido.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo caer de espaldas y nuevamente la apuntaba con el arma directo al rostro.

—Vivos o muertos, esa es la orden del Líder Supremo. —Le dijo la mujer con sus ojos brillando de la excitación.

Rey completamente agotada solo sonrió, estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, pero debía sacar a Kylo de allí antes de caer inconsciente.

—Son solo negocios. —Fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de ajustarse el rifle y apuntarla al pecho.

Rey espero, pero, nada salió del arma cuando su oponente apretó el gatillo, y no entendió casi nada cuando esta se volteo con el rostro horrorizado. Con su arma totalmente inoperante corrió hasta, lo que Rey diviso, como una mancha blanca que estaba unos metros más allá.

Su visión se volvió más borroso y giro su rostro para mirar a Kylo nuevamente.

—Lo siento. —Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder moverse del agotamiento. —Lo siento. —Volvió a repetir mientras perdía la conciencia.

Unos minutos más tarde unas botas color gris se pusieron a su lado y lo último que escucho fue el característico zumbido de un sable láser al apagarse.

* * *

Rose vio cuando el Halcón Milenario aterrizo entre el tupido follaje de la selva, para luego ver muchas naves pequeñas irrumpir la atmósfera.

Sonrío ampliamente.

—Lo lograron. —Dijo Lando a su lado y también sonrió. Miro como las naves surcaban el despejado cielo, para luego aterrizar.

Y la vio. Era el _"Espíritu"._

—Nunca pensé en volver a formar parte de una rebelión. —Lando inclino el rostro para ver la expectación de pequeña mecánico. —Y debo de admitir que ya no veo la vida de la misma manera que hace treinta años atrás.

—Yo nunca pensé en trabajar tan de cerca con leyendas como ustedes. Aunque solo sea mecánico con aires de ingeniero.

—Haces un estupendo trabajo, Rose. —Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Eres parte importante y si yo fuera ese chico Fin, no te habría dejado nunca.

Rose soltó una carcajada y toda su cara se tornó carmesí. Como era de esperarse en la base todos sabían de su romance con Fin y eventualmente todos se enteraron de su ruptura. Pero también Lando era conocido por ser un conquistador nato y su edad no lo detenía a la hora de emitir cumplidos. Leia ya lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones y que su encanto no había desaparecido con la edad.

Las puertas del _"Espíritu"_ se abrieron y descendieron un par de personas seguidas por una hermosa Twi'lek con traje de piloto. Ella camino a paso decidido seguida de un droide astromecanico C1, de color naranja y blanco, que suponía era tan antiguo como R2-D2.

Rose, miro a su alrededor y vio que los demás miembros de la resistencia corrían a la plataforma de aterrizaje y ayudaban a los pilotos a descender de sus naves. Algunos curiosos daban miradas descaradas a la Twi´lek.

—General Calrissian. —Dijo la mujer cuando llego hasta ellos. —Cuantos años sin vernos.

—Creo que ya no puedo recordarlos. —Lando sonrió encantadoramente. —Pero, los años no han hecho más que volverte aún más bella.

La Twi´lek puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un abrazo con Lando, cuando se separaron él, la tomo de los hombros.

—Bienvenida General Syndulla. —Lando miro hacia un costado. —Hola Chopper. —Le dijo al droide y este emitió unos sonidos muy particulares mientras movía sus manos mecánicas.

—No ha cambiado mucho la verdad. —Dijo entre risas la General Syndulla y poso sus ojos en Rose.

—Ella es Rose. —Se apresuró a decir Lando. —Es una de nuestros mejores ingenieros, además sabe de mecánica.

—Un gusto conocerte Rose. Soy Hera Syndulla.

Hera estiro su mano y Rose no dudo en estrecharla. Miro directamente a los ojos verdes de la General y eran muy cálidos y amigables. Ella le sonrió en todo su esplendor.

—El placer es todo mío. —Contesto Rose.

—Se demoraron menos de lo pensado. Leia aún no regresa. —Dijo Lando y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tomamos un atajo para acortar tiempo. —Dijo Hera. — Vi que el Halcón no contaba con tanto combustible, así que lo llenamos y trazamos una ruta rápida. Poe me comento que están escasos de combustible.

—Así es. Estuvimos durante meses planeando un asalto a uno de los complejos de la Primera Orden, pero nos dimos cuenta que no contamos con el combustible suficiente, por eso, Leia decidió que lo que quedaba se usara en el Halcón, para las misiones de Fin y Poe.

—Me agradan esos dos. —Admitió Hera y se giró a mirar el Halcón. —Me recuerdan a todos nosotros. —Termino con aire de nostalgia.

—Ni me lo digas. —Lando sonrió con tristeza.

—Me contaron que tiene un Jedi. —Ahora la cara de la Twi´lek reflejaba interés.

—Sí, es una chica encantadora, aunque aún está aprendiendo.

—Ellos nunca dejan de aprender de la fuerza, mi querido amigo. Ni siquiera después de la muerte.

Rose la miro con atención luego de que Hera dijera eso, de pronto se sentía lejana, como si estuviese hablando de algo completamente doloroso. Miro hacia el Halcón y Poe se acercaba a ellos junto a Chewie y BB-8 rodando detrás de él.

Poe primero saludo a Lando y luego a Rose, quien quiso preguntarle precipitadamente por Fin, pero luego se mordió la lengua. Si Finn no había ido a reunirse con ellos ahí, era porque no quería cruzarse en su camino. Tal vez la evasión era el camino más sensato.

— ¿Hay noticias de Leia?—Pregunto Poe.

—Solo que se estaba preparando para su reunión. Pero están bien, no fue una trampa ni nada. Así que podemos respirar tranquilos por el momento.

Lando miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Donde esta Maz?

—Camino a Takodana. —Respondió Poe. —Insistió en ir a buscar un par de cosas, pero no te preocupes, Jacen la acompañara en todo momento.

—Jacen… ¿Quién?...—Lando no parecía entender.

—Mi hijo, Jacen Syndulla. Es un piloto experimentado y un excelente combatiente. No debes preocuparte. —Hera coloco sus manos en las caderas y hablo con total orgullo.

—Okay. Eso me deja un poco más "tranquilo". —Lando se volteo a mirar a Rose. — Rose, querida. Conéctame con Leia.

—Enseguida. —Respondió.

A paso apresurado entro a la base y se dirigió a la mesa de mando, allí estaba Kaydel con los audífonos puestos y muy concentrada transcribiendo algo. Le hizo unas señas para que le ayudara, pero ni siquiera la miro. Rose suspiro, y se concentró en establecer la comunicación encubierta. Demoraba un poco más de lo normal, pero era necesario. Pero, no estaba funcionando.

Algo pasaba.

—Ajá. —Dijo alegre cuando por debajo del panel vio unos cables sueltos.

Eso era la desventaja de Yavin, todo era muy anticuado, funcionaba, pero la mantención era larga y había que tener el doble de cuidado que con un sistema moderno. Estaba agachada cuando un par de botas negras aparecieron a su lado.

— ¡Hey!—Saludo una voz demasiado familiar y sintió pánico.

De un salto se levantó y se encontró con los ojos negros de Finn. — Hola. —Saludo un poco seca y sin saber que decir.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Hummm… ¿Qué quieres, Finn?—Sus labios estaban apretados y una expresión de confusión atravesó el rostro de Finn.

—Yo… —Titubeo y hablo en voz baja. —Estuve pensando. Y… lo siento Rose. Perdón, por ser un idiota.

Rose soltó un largo suspiro y miro hacia el suelo. Porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil.

—Te extrañe. —Le dice él nuevamente.

— ¿Crees que es así de fácil? —Pregunta Rose con lágrimas en los ojos y levanta la mirada para verlo a la cara. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué llegas después de meses y con decirme "te extrañe" correré a tus brazos y te perdonare?

—Yo… no quise decir eso.

— ¿Enserio? Porque lo acabas de hacer hace un minuto.

Finn se quedó quieto y apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero tu indecisión de, hoy te quiero, mañana no. Merezco algo más que eso. Y lo entendí por las misiones, por la incertidumbre, pero…—Rose respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. —No quiero pelear. —Dice afligida. —Y tengo que terminar esto para comunicarnos con la General.

Hubo un carraspeo a la entrada de la sala y Finn miro en esa dirección, por lo que Rose aprovecho de escabullirse lejos.

— ¿Terminaron de hablar?—Pregunto Lando mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento, seguido de Hera y Poe. —La noche es joven, amigos míos. Al igual que las reconciliaciones.

Hera soltó una risa y Finn sintió como el calor subía por su rostro. Avergonzado se sentó lejos de ellos y espero a que Rose terminara de configurar el panel.

Cuando lo hizo una pantalla azul se encendió.

Pasaron un par de minutos y apareció el rostro de Leia en la pantalla. Se veía demacrada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Lando se puso de pie y camino más cerca del Holo. —Leia, ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto completamente asustado.

—Ha pasado algo terrible. —Dijo Leia y su voz se quebró. —Es Ben. Él…

Y ella lloro frente a ellos, completamente desesperada y la transmisión se cortó.

Lando estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, pensando en lo peor. Han le había contado lo que sucedió con Ben y le hizo jurar, por lo más sagrado que tuviese, que guardaría el secreto. El entendió su dolor y no hacía mucho había pasado lo de Leia y la revelación de Darth Vader. Era tema complicado. Pero, al parecer había algo que la Princesa no les había contado. Porque cuando se dio vuelta solo vio rostros confundidos.

— ¿Quién es Ben?—Pregunto Poe Dameron.

" _Esto no es bueno"_ , pensó Lando.

* * *

El bosque tupido de Takodana les dio la bienvenida cuando descendieron de la lanzadera. Daven y Orien se colocaron sus respectivos cascos y ajustaron sus armas mientras caminaban al castillo en ruinas.

Todo parecía desierto.

Durante todo el trayecto desde Coruscant hasta Takonada, había intentado restablecer la comunicación con Kylo. Pero nada.

Maldijo un par de veces y ya no lo intento más.

— ¿Sabes por qué el informante nos cito aquí? —Pregunto Daven.

—Según él ya no viene nadie aquí, después de que la Orden lo destruyera adquirió mala fama.

— ¡Ah!—Fue todo lo que dijo cuándo llegaron a lo que parecía el centro del castillo.

Bajaron por un agujero grande que los llevo a una escalera en espiral. Bajaron en silencio y se encontraron con unas catacumbas. Muy espaciosas y olían a humedad. Algo dentro de él le dijo que estaba pasando algo por alto.

Caminaron por el pasillo y después de solo escuchar sus pasos oyeron un par de voces más. Se sentían como ecos, para después de unos pasos, las voces estaban más fuertes.

Orien mascullo por lo bajo y camino con paso decidido. Daven le siguió el paso y se detuvieron ante un los visitantes.

* * *

Removieron un par de escombros antes de bajar, parecía que no había nadie más por los alrededores, aunque por lo tupido del bosque era difícil saber si o no. Caminaron entre las catacumbas, en donde la luz entraba por agujeros que quedaron el suelo.

Maz Kanata camino con paso firme hasta el final del pasillo, en donde doblo en una esquina y se agacho frente a un cofre café.

—Entonces ¿Me dirás que es lo tan importante que tenías que buscar?—Le pregunto su acompañante.

—Ya verás. —Dijo Maz alegre mientras revolvía el cofre. — ¡Ajá!—Grito y saco el objeto de metal en forma de pirámide.

El artefacto era de tamaño mediano, pero en las manos de Maz se veía enorme.

— ¿Cómo?...

—Si te soy sincera. Lo robé, fue después de que destruyeran el castillo, pero volví y lo escondí aquí.

—Me impresiona que nadie lo haya robado.

—Yo también. Pero dado que mi permanencia en la Resistencia es prolongada, prefiero llevármelo y de paso decirle a Rey que lo habrá. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hay dentro. —Maz miro el artefacto un poco más y le sonrió a su compañero. —O… puedes intentarlo tú.

—Eres graciosa Maz. —El hombre se paseó por el lugar tratando de ignorarla.

—Sabes que puedo sentir la fuerza ¿cierto?

El hombre se dio vuelta y la miro con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Jacen Syndulla. —Lo reprendió Maz. —Eres un usuario de la fuerza. Puedo sentirlo.

Jacen hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Nunca he usado la fuerza como es correcto. Soy piloto.

—El mejor piloto, según tengo entendido. Tu instinto se sirve.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, Maz.

—Está bien aguafiestas…

Cuando comenzó a hablar sintió unos pasos retumbar, primero lejano, luego más cerca.

—Creo que tenemos compañía. —Murmuro Jacen en tono de alarma.

* * *

Una alienígena muy pequeña de piel naranja y pequeños ojos los miro asombrada, a su lado un humano muy alto de cabello verde y ojos azules tampoco se quedó atrás con su expresión. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Un Holocrón.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Acuso de forma insolente la pequeña alienígena y después de mirarla bien, se dio cuenta quien era.

Maz Kanata.

Iba a decir algo, pero todo murió cuando un fuerte sonido se sintió a lo lejos y luego el característico correr de Stormtroopers se hizo presente.

Daven miro a los intrusos y estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. Ellos estaban ahí por coincidencia, pero olía la trampa.

No había un informante.

No pasó mucho hasta que un escuadrón de soldados los rodeara.

— ¡Las manos en alto!—Ordeno el jefe del escuadrón.

Todos alzaron sus manos, hasta los intrusos. Después de unos momentos de tensión, Orien se movió rápidamente y de un golpe en la nuca derribo a Daven que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Dos troopers fueron hasta él y lo esposaron.

—Era una trampa. —Se rió amargamente Daven. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

— ¿Sabes cómo se paga la traición?—Le pregunto Orien.

—Con sangre. —Respondió fríamente. —

No saldría vivo de esta. Inspiro hondo y vio como los soldados se hacían hacia los lados, abriéndole el paso a alguien.

Hux apareció frente a él con su uniforme negro y su cabello rojo implacable. Una sonrisa atravesó su pálido rostro y sus ojos azules centellearon. Movió su mano y con una vara golpeo a Daven, rompiéndole el labio.

—Vaya, Vaya. Creo que tengo premio mayor. —Dijo mientras miraba a Maz. — Tómenlos como prisioneros. Ella esta con la resistencia.

Un grupo de soldados los esposaron y les quitaron sus armas, tomaron el Holocrón y se lo pasaron a Hux. Este lo miro detenidamente y poso sus ojos en Daven.

—Tú ayudaste a escapar a Kylo Ren. —Lo acuso se paró en frente de él. — Delante de mis narices. Lo has escondido durante todo este tiempo. Tenía pensado fusilarte en este momento, pero en vista de las circunstancias…—Observo el Holocrón. — Te necesitare.

—Si piensas que te diré donde encontrar a Kylo, estas muy equivocado. —Daven escupió sangre.

—Ya veremos. —Dijo Hux y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. —Ya veremos.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectoreeeees!**

 **Hay traileeeeeeer! Oh por Dioooos! No se si ustedes, pero estoy muy emocionada.**

 **Perdón por la demora en la entrega del capitulo, pero mi vida a estado muuuy ocupada. Espero este les guste y para ser honesta solo deja en con mas incertidumbre XD (Si, soy lo peor)**

 **Eso seria por ahora mis queridos! Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo y que las fuerza los acompañe!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 16**

Leia se dirigía al elevador con una sonrisa en la cara. Todo lo que estaba pasando con Ben la revitalizaba. Podía sentirse optimista.

Saludo alegremente a un par de personas aguardo ante el elevador. Llamaría a Lando para saber cómo iban las cosas y para informarle el fracaso de la reunión. La República no apoyaría, eso era claro. Ahora debían atacar y formular una estrategia rápida y efectiva. Algo bien pensado.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

 _¿Tal vez si Ben…?_

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, no lo iba a presionar. Él lo había dicho. Lo iba a pensar.

Pero, de hacerlo sería de gran ayuda.

— ¡General!—Llamaron a sus espaldas en un grito tímido.

Leia miro de costado y vio a la chica pelirroja del senado caminar hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—Disculpe si soy impertinente, General, pero deseaba hablar con usted. —Sus ojos negros estaban expectantes.

Leia la miro con atención, aparte de su hermoso cabello rojo y sus llamativas pecas, la muchacha era un poco más alta que ella, tenía pómulos altos y una nariz recta. Su caminar era con garbo y de movimientos elegantes.

Le había gustado como la muchacha se había dirigido hacia la audiencia. Para Leia el coraje era digno de admirar. De pronto sintió curiosidad por la muchacha, y Rey con Ben no aparecerían en un buen rato.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?—Pregunto Leia sonriendo.

—Me gustaría algo más… privado. —Dijo la muchacha.

— ¡Oh! Justo iba hacia mi apartamento. Por favor acompáñeme.

—Sería un honor.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y ambas abordaron el elevador.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento las recibió un emocionado C3PO, que no dejo de hablar de lo rápido que había regresa, insistiendo en saber el porqué.

—Threepio, por favor tráenos unos refrescos y comprueba la seguridad del apartamento.

Leia condujo a la muchacha hasta la sala de estar y se sentaron en los cómodos sofás, mientras la exquisita brisa entraba por los ventanales.

—No me ha dicho su nombre, señorita. Ni tampoco de donde es. —Bombardeo Leia enseguida.

—No, no lo he dicho. —Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Me llamo Saioa Maore, soy parte del Programa legislativo Juvenil de Naboo.

Al decir esto a Leia le hizo sentido un par de cosas.

— ¿Cómo…?—Pensó un momento sus siguientes palabras, pero Saioa se adelantó.

— ¿Cómo estoy aquí después del ataque a Theed?

Leia asintió.

—Fui convocada a una asamblea para futuros servidores públicos un par de días antes al ataque. En representación de Naboo, a este viaje iríamos un compañero y yo. Él enfermo. Luego me entere del ataque.

—Lo lamento. —Dice Leia completamente acongojada. —Estuve ahí. Ví a todas las doncellas…

Leia miro el vacío recordando los cuerpos de las frágiles mujeres regados en el piso.

—La Reina. —Dice Saioa y la mira a los ojos. —La Reina es mi hermana. —Sus enormes ojos oscuros brillan ante aquella afirmación, y la General puede ver el dolor. —Durante meses he estado golpeando puertas, pero a nadie le interesa, la gran mayoría cree que está muerta. Y que es causa perdida. Vine para buscar apoyo, no sabía que usted estaría aquí.

— ¿Y quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu hermana?

—Solo necesito que me ponga al frente cuando ataquen a Hux. Donde esta él, esta mi hermana. —Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de sus rodillas. —Hux tiene a Sahillia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

—Catorce, pronto cumpliré quince.

—Eres una niña. —Dice Leia asombrada.

—A mi edad, su madre ya había sido Reina de Naboo.

Leia quedo con la boca abierta. Al parecer nada iba a detener a esta muchacha.

—Puede confiar en mi General. —La muchacha se inclinó y extendió una radiante sonrisa. —Conozco a Pooja Naberrie, ella estaba muy interesada en que la encontrara.

Leia aun con la boca abierta se levantó del sofá y se paseó por la sala. Pooja era la sobrina de su madre, Padmé. Había mantenido contacto con ella hacía muchos años, cuando quiso saber de su linaje. Durante su estancia en Naboo con la resistencia, no la busco para no ser vista en Theed. Era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero de una jovialidad envidiable, amable y cariñosa. Le gustaba pensar que Padmé era como ella.

— ¿Sabes si ella se encuentra bien?—Pregunto Leia con cautela.

—Si. Ella esta refugiada con su familia. Pero los recursos son limitados, los niños y los ancianos son los que más sufren. — A Saioa se le quebró la voz. —Ha muerto gente.

Leia trago en seco y miro atentamente a la chica. — ¿Entiendes lo que es la resistencia?—La niña asintió. —Durante un año no hemos avanzado nada y ahora lo que queda de República nos da la espalda. No va a ser fácil y hay que tomar decisiones difíciles. Como…

—Como que Naboo tendrá que esperar. —La interrumpió y hubo un silencio mortal.

—Así es. —Sentencio Leia. — ¿Estarás dispuesta a soportarlo?

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor.

Leia la miro y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Listos para derramar lágrimas. Pero ella permaneció firme.

—En ese caso. —Suspiro Leia. —Bienvenida a la Resistencia.

Saioa se levantó y camino hasta la General, le ofreció la mano y se la estrecharon con vigor.

—No la defraudare, General Organa. Lo juro.

Pasaron unos momentos y R2D2 llego pitando con C3PO siguiéndolo. Se sintió un escándalo entre los pitidos de Artoo y la traducción de Threepio.

—Silencio. —Pidió Leia alzando las manos y los dos droides quedaron mudos. —Threepio ¿qué pasa?

—Princesa, hemos recibido un mensaje desconocido por medio del comunicador de la señorita Rey.

— ¿Qué?—Leia tomo el comunicador que Artoo se sacó de uno de sus compartimientos y lo encendió. — ¿Rey? ¿Ben? Respondan. —Solo se escuchó estática y probo un par de veces más y nada.

R2D2 emitió sus sonidos y Threepio lo regaño. —No seas pesimista. Ellos están bien. —Dijo el droide dorado.

Leia se alejó con la mirada en el horizonte y con la mano sosteniendo fuertemente el comunicador. Cerró los ojos y trato de sentir la fuerza como lo había hecho un par de veces. Trato de sentir a su hijo, pero no podía.

Antes de caer en la preocupación respiro hondo y trato una vez más con la comunicación.

Nada. Pero, esta vez sintió algo.

Algo muy débil, una perturbación y de pronto una voz débil hablo.

— ¿General?—Pregunto la indiscutible voz de Rey al otro lado, pero se escuchaba increíblemente débil.

— ¡REY!—Grito asustada y los demás se unieron a ella. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están?

—Necesitamos un droide médico. —Habla Rey y se oye más compuesta. —Y tener la nave lista, debemos irnos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nos dirigimos al hangar. Por favor General. —Suplico Rey y se escuchó débil otra vez. —Ben está herido. Y es grave, si no recibe atención…

Y de pronto parecía que faltaba aire. Su cara quedo blanca como el papel y la voz de Rey se sintió como eco. Saioa también la llamaba, pero se escuchaba lejana.

—…Una cazarrecompensas…—escucho de pronto. —Alguien nos ayudó, pero la Primera Orden ya debe saber que estamos acá.

¿Una cazarrecompensas?

— ¿General?

Saioa la miraba con preocupación y como si la fuerza le diría una bofetada volvió en sí.

—Cuando lleguen allí, preparen la nave, estaré allí en poco tiempo. —Leia apago el comunicador.

—General, puedo conseguir un droide médico.

— ¿Puedes?

—Por supuesto, reúna sus pertenencias y espéreme fuera en la plataforma. Vendré por usted. —Saioa también saco un pequeño dispositivo y escribió algo rápido con las pequeñas teclas. —Estoy avisando a mi equipo. Revisare la HoloNet.

Dijo finalmente antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta y desaparecer. Leia con la angustia a mil, fue a su habitación y empaco ropa y luego se precipito al cuanto de su hijo y también saco unas cuantas prendas. Cuando estaba terminando de empacar lo último el comunicador parpadeo con insistencia.

Lando.

Encendió la transmisión y ahí estaban con sus rostros dispuestos, no se fijó en quien estaba en la mesa, solo se percató que Lando se puso de pie y camino más cerca del Holo.

—Leia, ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto completamente asustado.

—Ha pasado algo terrible. —Dijo ella y su voz se quebró. —Es Ben. Él…

No, no podía decirlo. No podía pensar en que su hijo recién regresado podría morir. Era demasiado doloroso y no estaba en condiciones para seguir.

Vio que el rostro de Lando se cayó al decir el nombre de su hijo, pero tendría que esperar, como todos. Debían salir de Chandrila.

Rápidamente apago todo y le ordeno a Artoo y Threepio que fueran hasta la plataforma. Ella los siguió con el corazón en la mano. Cerraron todo tras ellos y aguardaron. Los siguientes minutos los sintió como unos de los más largos de su vida. Las últimas horas se sentían tan surrealistas, por un momento pensó que era un sueño, uno de esos anhelos que su corazón abrazaba por las noches antes de dormir.

No. Esto era real y dolía. Dolía pensar que podría perder a su hijo.

Bail, Han, Luke y ahora su hijo.

—Princesa. —Dijo Threepio apuntando a un speeder de color rojo que aterrizaba frente a ellos.

Una puerta pequeña se abrió y Saioa hizo señas desde dentro. Venía con un joven vestido con ropas típicas de Naboo y el speeder lo conducía un hombre mayor con un uniforme azul y rojizo con una gorra negra.

—General. —Dijo ella casi sin aliento y Leia subió abordo seguida de los droides, se acomodó junto con los bolsos y soltó un suspiro. —De momento en la HoloNet no hay nada. ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

—Plataforma y hangar E-96, ahí está la nave.

—Entendido.

El speeder avanzo a toda velocidad por el tráfico diario de Chandrila, la brisa agito sus cabellos canos y trato de tranquilizarse. Rey había dicho que recibieron ayuda, ¿pero de quién?

Se dio cuenta que estaba paranoica cuando comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones en busca de soldados o esperar a ver la cara de Hux emerger en cualquier momento entre la multitud. Ya cuando el puerto apareció frente a ellos respiro en lo que llevaba todo el viaje.

Se bajó de un salto cuando estuvieron frente a la lanzadera de Lando, la nave se veía lista y dispuesta para partir. A su alrededor pequeños droides trabajaban minuciosamente. De un salto se bajó y fue hasta la rampla de la nave. Se detuvo en seco.

Rey estaba de pie frente a ella, y completamente sucia. Tenía el cabello revuelto y lleno de tierra, al igual que su ropa que en algunas partes se veía quemada y rota. Manchas de sangre se veían en algunos sectores, pero se detuvo en sus manos. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

Sintió como las piernas le cedían mientras avanzaba y se volvían más pesadas, como si caminara sobre arena. El rostro de Rey estaba sin expresión, demasiada exhausta como para reaccionar.

— ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Leia con voz diminuta.

—En el camarote principal. —Susurro Rey suavemente.

Leia subió casi corriendo a la nave y fue hasta la habitación que decía Rey.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando vio el cuerpo de su hijo. Su rostro estaba blanco como la cal y sus labios morados. Tenía una expresión relajada en el rostro, solo sabía que estaba con vida por su firma en la fuerza. Una que apenas se sentía, pero ahí estaba.

Había esperanza.

Inspecciono su cuerpo y la herida más grave era la del costado. La que había sido vendada rápidamente con su propia capa. Se veía menos sucio que Rey, esto solo hizo suponer un par de cosas y se llevó la mano a la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

Sintió unos pasos subir por la entrada y vio a Rey. — ¿Qué haremos?—Le pregunto preocupada.

—Lo llevaremos a Yavin, necesita un tanque de bacta. Sus heridas son graves.

—No le va a gustar. —Dijo Rey pensando en la mala idea de llevar a Kylo Ren a la base de la Resistencia. — Ni a él, ni a los demás.

—No abandonare a mi hijo.

Leia volvió a descender de la nave para ver a Saioa junto a Threepio y un droide desconocido, supuso que era el droide médico.

—General está todo listo. —Hablo la muchacha. —El Droide está listo.

—Muchísimas gracias. Partiremos enseguida. ¡Artoo!—Llamo y el droide llego dando pitidos. —Te iras con ellos en su nave, para que les des las coordenadas para llegar a la base. ¿Entendido?

Artoo dio un si en binario y se quedó al lado de Saioa.

—Nos vemos en la base, General. —Se despidió la muchacha.

—Nos vemos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Leia abordo la lanzadera y dejo al droide medico con Ben. Mientras Rey pilotaba la nave y salían de la atmosfera de Chandrila.

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho decir a Rey que entraban a la velocidad luz. Percibió el pequeño sacudón, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró sus ojos por un momento. No quería pensar en todo lo que sucedería cuando llegara con Ben a la base. Estaba lidiando con sus pensamientos internos cuando Rey emergió en el pasillo. Su rostro aún era de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto Leia.

—Fue una cazarrecompensas. Ella le disparo a Ben…— Unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro sucio de Rey dejando marcas a su paso. — No pude hacer nada. —Al final soltó un fuerte sollozo que lo trato de contener para seguir hablando. —Y luego yo luche contra ella, pero también me hirió. Pensé que moriría, pero alguien nos ayudó.

— ¿Quién?

Rey no alcanzo a decir nada cuando una figura vestida de blanco con una delgada vara salió de la cabina del piloto. Leia agrando sus ojos de la sorpresa y la miro fijamente. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella mujer y sus profundos ojos azules. El tiempo había hecho lo suyo y se veía muy mayor, pero no como una anciana.

—Ahsoka Tano. — Dijo con sorpresa. —Hace treinta años te vi por última vez ¿Qué te trae por acá?—Pregunto Leia.

—Ayudando a los Skywalker—Dijo con tono irónico la mujer Troguta. —Como siempre.

Ambas se dieron la mano y Rey la observo los sables laser que colgaban a cada lado de la cintura de Ahsoka.

— ¿Usted…? ¿Es un Jedi? —le dijo mirándola con atención.

—No soy un Jedi. —Respondió rápidamente. —

—Pero, sus sables…

—Tú también posees uno y por lo que veo tampoco eres un Jedi.

Rey la miro directamente a eso profundos ojos azules y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo diste con ellos?—Pregunto Leia rompiendo el silencio.

—La fuerza obra de maneras extrañas.

En ese momento la puerta del camarote principal se abrió con un silbido y el droide medico salió. Las tres se acercaron esperando. Leia sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento caería, pero no podía. Ella no podía, era más fuerte que esto y Ben mejoraría. Lo sabía. Este no era el fin.

—He logrado estabilizar al paciente. —Dijo el droide. — Pero necesita cuidados intensivos lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Qué tan pronto?—Pregunto Leia.

—No hay órganos vitales comprometidos, pero la herida es grave. Solo logre detener la hemorragia por el momento, pero necesita operación. Y dada la escasa implementación con la que nos encontramos, hay altas probabilidades de que se infecte.

— ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar a Yavin?—Pregunto Leia.

—Podemos acortar la ruta, aun así como unas treinta y seis horas. —Murmuro Rey.

—Hazlo. —Le ordeno Leia. —Traza una ruta viable. Confió en tus aptitudes como piloto Rey.

Rey asintió y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto. Se dejó caer en el asiento y prendió la pantalla de navegación. Miro sus dedos temblorosos y ensangrentados.

La sangre de Ben.

Aun podía sentir el dolor de él cuando el segundo impacto dio de lleno en su espalda. Pudo sentir todos los sentimientos de él a la vez. Fue como si el vínculo se abriera y los dejara expuestos, latentes. Tal como la herida de Ben.

Rey cerró sus ojos y se recostó en la silla. Ahora llegarían a Yavin y claramente él no era bienvenido. La incertidumbre la embargo. Esto no podía ser más angustioso.

Dio unas inspiraciones lentas y largas, como aquella vez en la que se había caído desde lo alto de un destructor y se fracturo la pierna. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas y el dolor era terrible. Era el más terrible que había sentido en su corta vida. Tenía tan solo diez años. Y se quedó varada allí por días, no podía caminar y no encontró nada de apoyo, hasta que otros carroñeros la encontraron casi delirando por el calor y la deshidratación. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Mashra, ella la curo y luego le enseño casi todo lo que podía aprender de autocuidado. Ella había sido una de sus personas queridas de Jakku.

Recordarla en ese momento la tranquilizo y sonrió mientras caían lagrimas por sus mejillas. Volvió abrir sus ojos y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Verifico su posición en el mapa de navegación y busco una ruta viable hasta Yavin.

Estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando Leia toco su hombro y casi da un grito del susto.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Leia.

—Si. —Le dijo Rey recuperando el aliento. — ¿Sucede algo con Ben?

—No. Ahsoka está con él. He venido a relevarte.

—Estoy bien.

Leia sonrió, siempre tan obstinada. — ¿Pero te has visto? Ve, toma una ducha y descansa. Ya has hecho suficiente.

—Dejare el panel configurado.

Respondió con testarudez y termino de ajustar un par de cosas. Unas letras aparecieron en la pantalla que anunciaba su acercamiento a Yavin con un contador. Quedaban exactamente treinta horas.

— ¿Confía en ella? —pregunto de pronto Rey.

— ¿En Ahsoka?—Rey asintió. —Si. Ella hace muchos años, cuando Ben era un bebé nos encontró a mí y a Luke. Ella conoció a mi padre. A Anakin. —Rey la miro con mucho interés. —Lo cierto es, que yo no compartí mucho con ella. Luke era el más interesado en lo que había sido Darth Vader antes de caer. Pero no te preocupes. Ella es de fiar.

—Está bien. —Rey asintió y salió de la cabina.

Leia la miro de soslayo, se veía destruida. Pero estaba de pie, a pesar de todo.

Miro el panel junto con el contador y suspiro, viendo que aún les quedaban muchas horas por delante.

—Ojala sea suficiente.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores! Capitulo nuevo! Y si Ahsoka Lives! Desde un inicio del Fic quería incluirla, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Y creo que ahora era vital (Y un buen Deus Ex Machina xd), ahora, puede que muchas conversaciones quedaron pendientes, peeeeeero, dada la situación desesperada del momento no era el momento para eso. Luego vendrá el respiro y Rey y Leia se pondrán al tanto de todo lo acontecido en este capítulo y tendremos lo que sucedió con la cazarrecompenzas y algunas declaraciones de Ahsoka.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir aquí. Y si eres nuevo (a), déjame decirte que muchas gracias, bienvenido a bordo y espero que disfrutes esta historia.**

 **Los quiero mucho! Y nos estamos leyendo :)**


	17. Capítulo 17

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

" _El equilibrio está en aquel que acepta su culpa"_

 _Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Episodio "Superiores"_

 **CAPITULO 17**

El brillo del sol lo cegó cuando salió a la superficie. Entrecerró los ojos cuando las figuras blancas correctamente uniformadas brillaban más de lo normal.

Un batallón de Stormtroopers era lo que le esperaba.

Hux iba delante de el con el Holocrón en la mano, nunca lo había visto tan interesado por algo. Obviamente no era primera vez que veía uno. En la academia, Luke, les enseño lo que eran esos artefactos y para que servían.

Algo dentro de él se revolvió a pensar en sus días de padawan. Antes cuando todo parecía más fácil.

Una de las razones por las que había apoyado a Kylo en su alzamiento y lo había seguido, fue por lealtad. Aun recordaba cuando Kylo había llegado a la academia, totalmente tímido, con esa piel blanca, sus orejas y nariz más grande que el promedio. Era demasiado delgado y su rostro parecía irse desarrollando por partes. Claramente fue blanco de burlas y el hecho de que fuera excepcionalmente hábil con la fuerza no ayudo ni un poco.

Un día soleado y de descanso Kylo estudiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, un par de chicos de los que ya no recuerda el nombre lo estaban mortificando. Pero, él no hizo nada.

Esa fue la primera conversación que Daven sostuvo con Kylo y descubrió en él un buen amigo. Pasados los años la amistad se fortaleció aún más. Entonces una noche él vino a contarle que el gran Luke Skywalker, leyenda Jedi, su propio tío, sangre de su sangre. Había intentado asesinarlo.

Cuando Luke aún estaba inconsciente, Kylo los mato a todos. Cuando le ofreció unirse a él, no lo dudo. Era su mejor amigo y no lo abandonaría. Luego cuando paso a ser oficialmente Kylo Ren, las lealtades se afianzaron. Él se llamó Daven Ren y Kylo era su maestro. Pero más allá, era como un hermano.

Miro atentamente la nuca de Hux y luego a los prisioneros imprevistos. Iban custodiados por cuatro trooper, mientas el Líder supremo iba solo. Delante tenían los transportes que los llevarían al Finalizer.

Unos pasos más adelante iba Orien, con su arma atada a su espalda. Podría desarmarlo, pero tenía un par de inconvenientes. Estaba con las manos atadas y ante cualquier movimiento era hombre muerto, detrás de él había dos soldados listos a matar ante cualquier movimiento.

Extendió sus dedos y se concentró en la fuerza. Desde que se había convertido en un caballero de Ren muy pocas veces volvió a usar la fuerza, eso era para Kylo, su maestro. Snoke les había inculcado el instruirse físicamente casi al punto de ser asesinos experimentados. Le habían quitado su sable laser, pero posteriormente lo recupero y escondió. No había encendido la hoja desde entonces y de pronto sintió la necesidad de sentir el zumbido del plasma al encenderse.

¿Pero, si escapaba donde iría? Y tampoco podía irse solo. Le había prometido a Sahillia que la llevaría con él. Miro hacia el cielo y se preguntó si ella estaría en el Finalizer, no le parecería raro que Hux la trajera.

Pero, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando los dos prisioneros comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque. El Trooper que tenía al lado lo soltó para apuntarles con el arma. Daven lo golpeo con su codo rápidamente y lo derribo, le quito el blaster y le disparo a varios soldados.

Estaban en medio de una ráfaga de disparos. Aun con las manos atadas logro darles a varios.

Hux estaba en medio del caos gritando órdenes para capturar a los prisioneros, pero luego ellos entraron el espeso follaje y se perdieron de la vista.

Se giró para seguir disparando, pero Orien le dio un puñetazo y cayó de espaldas al suelo. El dolor se expande por su rostro y su ojo derecho duele. Hux sigue gritando como histérico, al parecer se llevaron el Holocrón.

Daven sonríe, que tipo más idiota. Pero entonces piensa, si no tiene el Holocrón ya no es de ayuda y él es un traidor.

Este es su fin.

— ¡MUEVANSE! ¡AHORA! ¡QUIERO A LOS DOS VIVOS!—Escucha a Hux dar órdenes con su histérica voz, luego sus paso se hacen más cercanos.

Con el ojo que tiene bueno, mira hacia arriba y ve su pelo rojo, su mirada al borde de la locura le infunde cierto temor. Este hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos con Daven?—Pregunta Orien.

—Tengo un par de cosas que puedo hacer. Súbanlo a la nave.

—Señor. —Se anuncia un soldado. —La nave la pirata ya despego.

—Da la orden de fuego desde el Finalizador y que cazas estén preparados.

— ¡Si, Señor!

Hubo un silencio y la vista de Daven se comenzó a nublar.

—Llévenlo a Finalizer y lo quiero en la sala de interrogación. —Hux se agacho a su lado y le susurró al oído. —Puede que no tenga el Holocrón, pero disfrutare cada segundo de tu muerte.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, como si fuese algún tipo de animal doméstico, mientras su cerebro ya trabajaba en algo para escapar y no morir en el intento.

* * *

— ¡VAMOS MAZ!—Grito fuerte Jacen cuando llegaron al bosque.

La pequeña pirata corría tras de él y muy de cerca lo seguían unos stormtroopers. Se miró las manos un momento y aun no asimilaba que había usado la fuerza. No le gustaba hacerlo, siempre pensó en lo que se les hacía a los usuarios de la fuerza.

Los cuentos de Snoke eran reales, los cazaban y los asesinaban. Así que aprendió a ocultarlo, hasta ahora. Cuando le arrebato el blaster a un soldado e hizo levitar a otros más por los aires.

En ese preciso instante se echaron a correr mientras los disparos le seguían los pasos. Durante su carrera levanto rocas y las lanzo contra los soldados.

Se sentía tan bien.

Cuando entraron en el bosque, dejo que Maz tomara la delantera, ella conocía bien el terreno y así llegar a la nave sería más fácil. Pasados unos minutos de correr se detuvieron. Ambos jadeaban y el sudor cubría la frente de Jacen.

—Eso estuvo muy bien chico. —Lo elogio Maz.

—Tengo mis momentos. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pero debamos sacarnos estas cosas. —Apunto sus esposas.

—Tienen un mecanismo de desactivación, déjame ver. —Maz, que también tenía sus manos atadas comenzó a inspeccionar.

—Qué suerte que nos esposaran por delante. —Dijo Jacen.

—Hasta para eso son estúpidos. —Maz soltó una carcajada y sus dedos encontraron algo prometedor, apretó una especie de gatillo y una luz parpadeante roja paso a ser verde y los grilletes se abrieron cayendo al suelo.

—Eres increíble Maz. Enserio. —Jacen libero a Maz. — ¿Sabes que es más estúpido que atarnos las manos por delante?

— ¿Qué?—Maz frunció el sueño sin entender mientras Jacen sacaba el Holocrón de su morral. — ¿Cómo?

—Hux se lo entrego por un momento a un soldado, hasta en eso es imbécil. Fue en ese momento que vi la oportunidad, lo empuje con la fuerza y tome el Holocrón junto con el blaster.

—Estás loco.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Jacen inspiro profundamente y expiro. —Salgamos de aquí, Maz.

Anduvieron un par de metros más y se toparon con la U-Wing, tal como la habían dejado. Entraron a la carrera y se prepararon para partir.

—Prepárate para usar los cañones, no me sorprendería un ataque. —Le advierte Jacen.

Para cuando salen del planeta se topan de cara con el Finalizer, unos cazas se ven salir de la barriga del enorme acorazado y les disparan sin piedad.

—Maz. Dispárale a todo lo que se acerque, no te preocupes de otra cosa.

Jacen demuestra que es hijo de su madre, los cazas Tie se acercan, pero los esquiva a todos, mientras Maz hábilmente les dispara. Cada vez que derriba uno, pega un grito de alegría y Jacen sonríe. Él podría hacer esto por el resto de su vida si fuese posible. Pero debe salir vivo, su familia lo espera.

Él también está luchando por ellos, para que la galaxia sea un lugar mejor. Ellos no merecen vivir con miedo como él. Su hijo merece mucho más que esto. Esta lucha es por él.

Cuando los cazas disminuyen y ellos toman ventajas, Jacen hace el salto y puede respirar tranquilo.

Por ahora.

Mira a Maz y le sonríe.

—Pero que buen equipo hacemos. —Dice ella con alegría. —Eres un excelente piloto. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa.

—Lo está. Ella me enseño. —Jacen se reclino en el asiento y soltó el aliento contenido. Se habían salvado por los pelos.

Esto no se contaba dos veces.

* * *

Leia estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá al lado de la cama de Ben, habían pasado veinticuatro horas y no se había despegado de él, excepto cuando fue a asearse y Rey se quedó con él.

El cuerpo de su hijo estaba quieto, solo sabía que estaba vivo por el débil movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Pero su color de piel aun no regresaba.

El droide medico lo revisaba cada cuatro horas y le cambiaba el vendaje, para así evitar que se infectara más rápido. Pero, Ahsoka había usado la curación mediante la fuerza, algo que fue de vital ayuda.

Se levantó del sofá y se sentó en la cama, con cuidado tomo la helada mano de su hijo le dio un beso en los nudillos. Sus manos eran ásperas y muy grandes. Trago en seco pensando en todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado bajo la tutela de Snoke. Ben siempre había sido callado, pero a veces tenía sus momentos, el humor heredado de Han la hacía enojar, pero luego no podía parar de reír, ella también lo había aprendido después de todo.

Recordó el día que ven se marchó a la academia de Luke, iba con una falso entusiasmo. El no quería ir, pero lo hizo porque Han y ella se lo habían dicho. Había inseguridad en él, pero pensó que era la edad.

Ahora, mientras sostiene la mano de él, se siente culpable. Culpable de haberle impuesto un futuro que quizás en no quería. Culpable de tentar al destino y entregarle a su hijo a Snoke. Pero ¿Habría sido diferente si Ben, hubiese escogido ser contrabandista cómo Han? ¿O dedicarse a la política como ella?

Si tan solo hubiese sido honesta desde el principio con la verdad de Darth Vader. Ahora esa mochila de secretos volverá a explotar. Cuando tenga que contarles a todos que Kylo Ren es su hijo Ben Solo.

Pero, no cometerá el mismo error dos veces. No esta vez.

Todos merecen la verdad, aunque sea difícil.

Con cuidado se inclina sobre su hijo le besa la frente, pasa sus dedos por el cabello negro de Ben y lo mira unos momentos antes de salir de la habitación.

Camina hasta la sala común de la nave y Ashoka está sentada con los ojos cerrados. Esta meditando.

—Estará bien. —dijo Ahsoka en el momento que Leia daba la vuelta para irse. —Confía en la fuerza.

Leia la miro y Ahsoka abrió sus ojos.

—Quiero creer.

—La fuerza es fuerte en ti, Leia Organa. Puedo sentirla, no la reprimas.

—Hace dos años, mi nave fue atacada. Salí eyectada del puente hacia el espacio y… fue extraño. Algo dentro de mí se activó, y solo seguí mis instintos. Me estire hasta que alcance algo, no era tangible, era como una fuerza, como una corriente. Me aferre a ella y volví a la nave con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. —Leia se sentó e inspiro hondo, le temblaban las manos.

—Asombroso. —Es todo lo que dijo Ahsoka y le sonríe ampliamente. —Tienes más poder del que crees.

— ¿Cómo encontraste a Rey y Ben?—Pregunto Leia desviando el tema rápidamente.

—Tu padre me lo pidió.

— ¿Qué?—Exclamo Leia con total incredulidad.

—Anakin le pidió a Ben que me buscara, pero desde el momento que se cruzó contigo y Rey, sabía que no lo haría. Así que vine yo. —Ahsoka se acomodó en el asiento y bebió agua de un vaso que tenía cerca. —No estaba muy lejos de Chandrila, así que no me costó llegar, solo un par de horas.

— ¿Y también sabias donde estaría exactamente?

—Eso fue una "casualidad". Fui al mercado por unas piezas para mi nave y hubo un tumulto. De uno de los callejones la gente corría despavorida, al parecer había disparos. Entonces la vi, a Rey. Su firma en la fuerza era demasiado cruda y fue como un golpe, vi a Ben tirado en el piso y supe que eran ellos.

—Rey dijo que era una cazarrecompensas ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Nos batimos a duelo, ella perdió. La maté. —dijo Ahsoka amargamente.

—Gracias. —Dijo Leia con sinceridad. —Gracias, por salvar a mi hijo. Y a Rey.

—A eso vine. A ayudarlos, a Ben y a Rey quiero decir. —Ahsoka miro fijamente a los ojos de Leia. — Ellos deben saber quiénes son.

* * *

Cuando el primer disparo atravesó su piel, sintió como sus piernas cedían. De pronto el aire de sus pulmones escapo por completo y no podía respirar. El dolor se expandió por su abdomen y sus costillas. Le temblaron las piernas y solo pudo sostenerse de Rey.

Solo vio esos enormes ojos avellanas llenos de terror y preocupación. Se sorprendió que ella pudiese sostener su peso, pero se le había olvidado que ella era fuerte. Y que la mayor parte del tiempo la subestimaba.

No alcanzo a nada cuando el segundo impacto golpeo su espalda, esa vez cayó al suelo y arrastro a Rey con él. La sentía gritar algo, pero no sabía qué. Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Tuvo momentos de conciencia, pero no entendía nada. Hasta que la escucho a ella.

A su madre.

Estaba llorando, muy silenciosamente y le beso la frente.

No sabía dónde estaba, o si estaba muerto o era un sueño. El dolor había pasado o simplemente se había acostumbrado a él. Pero, de un minuto a otro cayó en un abismo y sintió temor.

Abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, no había luz. Nada. Se levantó con cuidado mirando en rededor. Sintió una presencia detrás de él.

Un escalofrió recorrió si espalda y se giró. Unos ojos azules lo miraron con desprecio, de pronto parecía haber más luz y vio el rostro deforme de Snoke. Su boca estaba curvada en una repulsiva sonrisa.

Kylo sintió asco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Me has decepcionado Kylo Ren. —La voz aterciopelada de Snoke lo hizo estremecer. —Eras el perfecto aprendiz. Ahora eres un patético hombre de corazón blando. Eres débil como tu padre.

—Mi padre no era débil. —Gruño Kylo mostrando los dientes. Si algo iba a hacer después de la muerte de Han Solo, era honrar su memoria. —Y yo tampoco.

—Ya veremos. —Ronronea Snoke y escucha un horrible grito tras de él.

Frente a él aparece Rey, que le sonríe tanto que sus hoyuelos encantadores aparecen, ella da un paso hacia él y un sable laser la atraviesa a la altura de su corazón. Suelta un grito desgarrador y luego hay silencio. El cuerpo de Rey cae al suelo y de las sombras sale Kylo Ren.

El otro Kylo Ren trae puesto su atuendo y su casco. Pero sabe que es solo una cascara, no hay nada debajo de esa mascara, es una ilusión. Con paso decidido va a su encuentro y enciende su sable laser.

Ambas hojas idénticas chocan y las chispas saltan. Solo puede ver el casco inexpresivo de su oponente y solo esa vez entiende lo que sus oponentes debieron sentir al verlo.

Con razón Rey lo llamo monstruo. Ahora no estaba tan enojado por eso.

Sus movimientos eran idénticos, y la fuerza también. Cuando lo golpeaba este se lo devolvía con la misma energía.

¿Cómo se derrotaba a sí mismo?

— ¿Estás enojado por la chatarrera? Ella no era nadie. —Escucho que Snoke le decía al oído. —Ella solo te humillo, te corto la cara y te abandono.

Con la furia subiéndole por el rostro, Kylo tomo su sable y le corto la cabeza al otro Kylo, pero se desvaneció. Se giró hacia Snoke, pero no había nada.

Todo volvió a ser penumbras nuevamente.

—Nunca podrás matarnos, Ben Solo. —Grito la voz de Snoke. —El lado oscuro es parte de ti, en tu esencia.

Kylo llego a tientas hasta el cuerpo inerte de Rey, y la puede ver. Snoke quiere que la vea.

Este es su juego cruel.

Y ella esta con los ojos y la boca abierta, de la cual sale sangre. Su piel bronceada esta pálida y su cabello castaño opaco. Él toca su helada mejilla y su piel sigue siendo suave. Y sabe que quiere ver esos ojos avellana nuevamente y que la quiere escuchar una vez más.

— ¡Patético!—Ahora Snoke se escucha más cerca. —No puedes vencernos. ¡Eres nuestro!

Kylo se puso de pie y encendió su sable. —Sí. Si puedo vencerlos. Hay oscuridad en mí, pero también luz. Y no soy su esclavo, ya no más.

—Siempre te encontraremos Ben Solo. Eres nuestro.

—No lo creo. —Con el sable empuñado en su mano, Kylo corrió hasta que vio la figura de Snoke frente a él, clara como el día. Con un fuerte grito de guerra partió al ex líder supremo de un solo movimiento. Y todo se ilumino.

Ya no estaba el cuerpo de Rey, ni había rastro de Snoke, o del otro Kylo. Solo vio un enorme salón con ventanales de cristales, altos pilares que sostenían un techo con forma de cúpula. La cálida luz del sol lo reconforto.

Anakin Skywalker se materializo frente a él, no como un fantasma de la fuerza y le sonrió con cariño. — ¿Tienes miedo?—Le pregunto.

—Un poco. —Kylo trago en seco y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Bien. —Anakin suspiro. —Aceptar quienes somos es la tarea más difícil de todas, pero no estarás solo. Hay personas que te quieren.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces ¿Quién eres?—Le pregunto su abuelo con expectación y sus ojos brillaron.

—Soy Ben Solo.

Anakin abrazo a su nieto y le susurro. —Dile a tu madre que la amo y nunca olvides quien eres. Siempre estaremos contigo.

Ben sintió como el cálido abrazo de su abuelo se desvaneció al igual que el lugar, poco a poco él también fue cayendo en un letargo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar flotando, hasta que nuevamente el dolor lo invadió.

Ahora sentía el dolor del costado y la espalda. Los parpados le pesaban e intento abrirlos. La luz artificial se coló por sus ojos a medida que los abría. Intento mover sus extremidades, pero también se sentían pesadas.

Vio borroso un par de momentos hasta que su vista se ajustó, para cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala médica, tenía aparatos inyectados en sus brazos y una máquina que emitía pitidos a su costado.

Sintió olor a alcohol desinfectante.

Trato de incorporarse y mientras lo hacia la puerta de la sala se abrió y entro su madre. Traía una bandeja metálica en las manos que cayó al suelo en el momento que lo vio.

Ella se quedó congelada en el lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Hola mamá. —La saludo y su voz se sintió pastosa y seca.

Leia corrió hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos y con cuidado lo abrazo. Ben con algo de torpeza le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla. Estaba conmocionado, ya no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado.

—Pensé que te había perdido. —Sollozo Leia y lo miro a la cara pasando su mano por el cabello desordenado de su hijo. —Bienvenido.

Ella lo beso en la frente como lo hacía cuando era niño y Ben no pudo esconder su sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores! Si, actualización sorpresa, hasta para mi, pero la inspiración a estado a tope así que no pude dejar de escribir. Estamos en una parte del fic a la cual me costo llegar, primero porque pienso que el cambio es progresivo, este es el segundo paso para Ben, aceptar quien es y que debe vivir con esa parte de Kylo Ren también. Ahora viene el siguiente paso, que es demostrar quien es, a los demás y se viene difícil déjenme adelantarles.**

 **Pero nadie dijo que seria fácil ¿o si?**

 **Espero tengan una bella semana y los quiero!**

 **Besos.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Estaba en la cafetería terminando de desayunar y se sentía incomoda, varios ojos curiosos la miraban desde diferentes lugares. Miro su cuenco casi lleno de fruta y sabía que no podría comer. Pero tampoco podría dejar la comida, levanto la mirada y Rose estaba frente a ella revisando un Holopad.

Habían llegado hace una semana y ella era la única que había entendido la decisión de Leia con respecto al nuevo llegado.

Y no había sido fácil.

Cuando aterrizaron en Yavin. Poe, Finn y Lando fueron los primeros en ir a su encuentro. Leia junto a ella los vieron desde la cabina de pilotos. La general le había dicho que lo dejara en sus manos y que interpondría la verdad ante todo.

Y así fue.

Cuando Leia les informo quien era uno de sus nuevos tripulantes tanto Poe como Finn no lo podían creer. El rostro de Kylo Ren no era un misterio, Hux se había encargado que su fotografía llegara hasta los lugares más recónditos de la galaxia cuando se dio su cacería. Pero lo de su verdadero linaje no y fue un balde de agua fría para la resistencia.

Hubo un antes y un después cuando se revelo que Laia Organa era hija de Darth Vader, pero aun así ella continuo y encontró aliados que sin importar su verdadera familia, la apoyaron. Y ahora cuando ella los reunió para contarles uno de sus secretos más profundos sucedió lo mismo.

Muchos quedaron atónitos al escuchar que Kylo Ren era nada más que el desaparecido Ben Solo, hijo de Leia y Han Solo y no solo eso, sino que casi moribundo lo traía hasta Yavin 4. Primero hubo un silencio generalizado y luego varios comenzaron a irse.

Hubo deserciones, no muchas, pero en la resistencia cada persona contaba. También les conto que el día del ataque al palacio de Naboo, él las había ayudado a escapar dándole muerte a uno de sus caballeros.

Hubo división, pero Leia había cumplido con informarles. Si querían se quedaban, era decisión de cada uno y eran libres. Pero dejo en claro, que el destino de Kylo Ren lo discutiría con los líderes de la resistencia.

Podían vivir con eso.

Y habían pasado cinco largos días y Ben aun no despertaba, muchos creían que iba a morir, pero ella tenía fe. Su firma en la fuerza aún era perceptible y el tanque de bacta había ayudado bastante.

Entre la agonía de Ben y todo lo que había sucedido desde que habían arribado, ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar.

Cuando en el consejo varios opinaron con ejecutarlo, Leia abogo por alargar el plazo y se tomó la determinación de que Ben pasaría a ser un prisionero de guerra y que luego de la caída de la Primera Orden se llevaría un juicio formal para decidir una sentencia. Con esto se sumó la propuesta de Lando, de usar a Ben y sus conocimientos en la Primera Orden, para planificar una emboscada o el robo de combustible que se estaba gestando hacia algún tiempo.

De mala gana, varios aceptaron esta posibilidad y no podían negar que si Ben Solo se unía a sus filas tendrían cierta ventaja.

Otro punto que llamo la atención fue Ahsoka Tano. La togruta no pasaba desapercibida y sus sables de luz tampoco. Ella explico que estaba ahí por Ben Solo y que si lo mataban, nada tendría sentido. Su respuesta no dejo más que incomprensión, pero ella rebatió que esto se trataba de usuarios de la fuerza y que por ende, ellos no lo entenderían.

Con la mayoría de acuerdo, la reunión se había dado por terminada y solo faltaba que Ben despertara. Y Rey por un momento quería que Ben no despertara.

No había pasado tanto tiempo antes de que Poe la interceptara y le preguntara que había sucedido entre ella y Kylo Ren. Rey solo le conto a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido en el Supremacy. Y de que Kylo Ren había asesinado a Snoke, por eso ahora era buscado por la Primera Orden, no entro en más detalles, pero Poe no era tonto y sus declaraciones fueron suficiente para que él desconfiara de ella.

Y eventualmente le contó a Finn, y esté a Rose. Fue por intermedio de ella que se enteró que él estaba dolido con ella, por ocultarle información y no cualquiera. Sino de la muerte de Snoke y el alzamiento de Ren como Líder Supremo.

De los tres, Rose fue la única que no la juzgo, aunque su resentimiento hacia Kylo era muy grande. No la culpaba, su hermana había muerto luchando contra el Dreadnought y ambas habían crecido en un sistema sometido por la Orden.

Respiro hondo y se reclino en la silla, no iba a mentir, desde que habían llegado la angustia no disminuyo, pero hace tres días a Ben lo habían sacado del tanque de bacta y estaba presentando mejoría.

Leia no se separaba de él, Lando lo iba a visitar todos los días al igual que Ahsoka. Ella también iba contantemente, pero no le gustaba verlo así. Por lo que sus visitas eran cortas.

Rose levanto la vista y la miro. — ¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto.

—Iré a meditar. — Dijo evitando su pregunta y le dejo el cuenco con fruta. —Toma, no tengo hambre.

Rose entrecerró sus ojos y la miro con suspicacia. —Rey…—Le comenzó a decir, pero ella ya se había dado media vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Aun a esa hora de la mañana estaba tranquilo, el día estaba recién comenzando y no había mucho trabajo. Camino por los pasillos en dirección al hangar. En momentos así solo quería estar tranquila y sabía que el halcón le entregaba esa privacidad.

El cálido sol baño su piel pecosa y la mañana era agradable, corría una brisa fresca que ayudaba con la humedad del lugar. Afuera del Halcón estaba Chewie con Lando quienes hablaban animosamente con el hombre de cabello verde, Jacen Syndulla.

Jacen había llegado un día después que ellos y lo hizo acompañado de Maz, también traían noticias interesantes. En su visita a Takodana, habían sido apresados por Hux, pero al parecer uno de sus caballeros estaba encubriendo a Kylo Ren. Fue ahí que Lando no opuso resistencia a que se dispersara la información de que Kylo Ren estaba con la resistencia. Era una estrategia para contribuir en el desmoronamiento de la Primera Orden.

No había cruzado palabras con el hombre, pero este parecía mirarla con mucho interés y esto la podía inquieta. La noche anterior durante la cena lo había pillado viéndola descaradamente desde el otro lado la cafetería con sus ojos azules y su cabello verde le parecía extraño.

Cuando iba a la mitad del patio se dio la media vuelta para irse, al parecer su habitación era la mejor opción.

— ¡Rey!—La llamo Lando y ella apretó los dientes.

Resignada se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa forzada camino hacia ellos.

—Buenos días. —Saludo ella.

—Buenos días, querida. —La saludo Lando con su aplastador carisma. —Creo que no te había presentado como corresponde a Jacen Syndulla, hijo de la general Syndulla.

Jacen le extendió la mano a Rey ella la estrecho.

—Un placer. —dijo Jacen mientras le sonreía. —Sé que eres Rey de Jakku.

—Así es.

—No puedo creer que sobrevivieras a ese infierno.

Rey lo miro confundida. —Yo tampoco. —Fue todo lo que pudo decirle.

Ella retiro su mano con delicadeza y miro a Lando.

—Jacen tiene algo que hablar contigo, así que si me disculpan, iré a ver a Leia. —Lando le palmeo el hombro a Jacen y se fue rápidamente.

Chewie se excusó en tener que ir a soldar y se perdió de vista.

—Se cómo te sientes. —Le dijo Jacen. —Se lo frustrante que es cuando un _ser querido_ esta entre la vida y la muerte.

Rey giro tan rápido su cabeza que Jacen soltó una risita.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. —Él le guiño un ojo. —Hay algo que es para ti y me lo dejo Maz. —Jacen empezó a buscar en su morral. —Se lo iba a dejar a Chewie, pero has aparecido así que mejor te lo dejo a ti.

Saco un artefacto en forma de pirámide que ella nunca había visto, ella lo tomo en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un Holocrón y solo alguien entrenado en la fuerza puede abrirlo.

— ¿Y que contiene?—Pregunto con mucho interés mientras observaba el Holocrón con mucha atención.

—No lo sabemos. —Jacen se encogió de hombros. —Por esto fue que fuimos a Takodana y posterior a eso nos apreso la Primera Orden. Maz lo robo hace un tiempo y lo escondió.

— ¿Sabes por qué Maz se fue?—Rey aun no sabía los motivos de que se fuera tan pronto. Le caía bien la mujer.

—Lo mismo de siempre, problemas con el sindicato. De que, no sé.

— ¿Y cómo lograron escapar de la Primera Orden?—Pregunto Rey con curiosidad y en ese momento el Holocrón levito de sus manos y llego a las de Jacen.

— ¿Tú…?—Pregunto sorprendida.

—Poseo la fuerza, pero nunca me entrene en ella, Solo la se usar de manera innata. —Le respondió mientras le entregaba nuevamente el Holocrón. —Es tuyo.

—Gracias, pero la General Syndulla ¿ella?

—No, mi padre fue un Jedi. Bueno él no termino su entrenamiento. Pero era hábil y poderoso. —Jacen suspiro como si hablar de esa parte de su vida le doliera. —El murió salvando a mi madre y a sus amigos.

—Lo siento. —Respondió Rey sintiendo su pérdida y un poco arrepentida de haberlo juzgado mal.

—Gracias. —Dijo e inspiro bruscamente. —Entonces Rey de Jakku, me cuentas que hay adentro cuando lo abras. —El extendió su mano para despedirse. — ¿Trato?

Rey extendió la suya y la estrecho. —Trato.

—Excelente. Bien, creo que iré a comer algo. No estamos viendo.

Rey asintió y vio como Jacen se marchaba, luego miro el Holocrón y entro rápidamente al Halcón.

Se sentó en el suelo y saco los textos jedi que tenía guardados en un cajón y los dejo frente a ella. Con entusiasmo comenzó a buscar información.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando sintió un escalofrió, seguido de una tensión en la fuerza ya familiar para ella y fue como dejo de respirar. Se quedó quieta sintiendo a su alrededor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estas cayeron por sus mejillas incontrolables y soltó una risa de alegría. Y no pudo parar de reír.

Se levantó rápidamente y volvió a meter los libros en el cajón junto con el Holocrón. Se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando Chewie entro y la miro muy preocupado. Le pregunto qué le pasaba.

—Es Ben. —Dijo con alegría. —Es Ben.

A toda prisa salió del Halcón y corrió hacia el interior de la base.

* * *

Poe estaba detrás de la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados mirando como Leia abrazaba a su hijo.

Kylo Ren.

Había venido en busca de Leia y se había topado con el ex Líder Supremo despierto y abrazando a su madre.

Una de las cosas que no quería que sucediera, era esta, que despertara. Esto lo consideraba peligroso. No sabía absolutamente nada de aquel hombre y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un informante. Aún estaba pensando en las artimañas que debió haber usado para convencer a Leia y Rey, cuando vio que Kylo se estaba sentando en la cama.

Estaba mucho más delgado de cómo lo recordaba en Crait, aunque lo había visto de lejos, pero su cabello largo y esa frondosa barba lo hacían parecer un verdadero pordiosero. Leia lo ayudo a sentarse y le arreglo el cabello.

Sintió nauseas.

Este era el hombre que había masacrado mujeres y niños indefensos en Jakku y que posteriormente lo había torturado. Pensar en eso le daba escalofríos, pero su cabezo dolió solo de recordarlo. Le costaba pensar en cómo Leia podía siquiera estar cerca de él, aun después de matar Han, su propio padre.

—No dejamos que las personas espíen. —Le susurro la doctora Kalonia que había llegado a su lado tan sigilosa como un gato.

—Estoy viendo que no le haga daño. —Respondió rápidamente Poe.

—Está recién despierto. —Observo la doctora. —De hecho, me parece increíble que se haya podido sentar.

Poe gruño de disgusto, pero guardo silencio. Kalonia palmeo su espalda y entro en la sala médica, sin pensarlo mucho él la siguió detrás.

Tanto Leia como Kylo se sobresaltaron, los ojos de este último se posaron en Poe con desconfianza y no iba a mentir, le agrado que lo viera así.

Se quedó al fondo de la sala al lado de la puerta mientras la doctora lo revisaba y le preguntaba qué tal se sentía. Kylo Ren con su voz de barítono le explico que sentía el cuerpo un poco entumecido. Kalonia explico que era normal luego de todos los días en la misma posición.

—Deberás quedarte en reposo por lo menos un par de días más. —Dijo la doctora, mientras lo terminaba de examinar. —O hasta que estés con la fuerza suficiente para caminar sin tambalear.

Poe se fijó que Kylo hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó la mandíbula. Luego asintió con el rostro totalmente serio.

— ¿General?—Volvió a decir Kalonia y Leia la miro con atención. — ¿Me acompañaría para traerle algo de comer a Ben?

—Por supuesto. —dijo Leia.

La general dejo encima de la camilla unas ropas que tenía en las manos y salió detrás de Kalonia. La puerta de cerro con un silbido y Poe miro a Kylo Ren, que lo ignoro mientras se estaba colocando una camiseta.

— ¿Quién comenzará a hablar primero?—Dijo Kylo interrumpiendo el silencio, pero colocándose la camiseta. — ¿Tú o Yo?

Finalmente Kylo levanto su cabeza y miro a Poe, éste apretó los labios y se acercó a él.

—Quiero que sepas que no eres bienvenido aquí. —Comenzó sin rodeos Poe. —Y que si dependiera de mi estarías siendo arrastrado ahora mismo para tu ejecución.

—No te culpo. —Escupió con sarcasmo Kylo. —Yo iba a hacer lo mismo contigo antes de que escaparas.

La cólera subió por la cara de Poe al recordar la vez que lo había tomado prisionero en Jakku, hace ya años. Recordó con dolor su tortura y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

—Pero no somos como La Primera Orden, por lo que tu cuello se salva por ahora y si yo fuera Rey te habría dejado morir. —Al decir esto Kylo levanto su cabeza como un rayo y lo miro atentamente. Poe sonrió, lo tenía donde quería. — ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Rey están juntos?

—No estamos juntos. —Dijo rápidamente Kylo.

—La vi bajar del Halcón toda sucia, llena de sangre y con la mirada perdida. Nunca la había visto así. Pensé que podía haber sido el shock de todo lo sucedido, pero no se separó de ti en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué quieres Dameron?—Le gruño entre diente Kylo interrumpiéndolo antes de que insinuara algo más.

—La verdad. ¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes dos son aliados? Tú y Rey. —Poe alzo la barbilla y lo miro con altanería. —Rey nunca nos dijo lo que paso en el Supremacy, nosotros tampoco nunca pusimos en duda su palabra, pero ahora llegas con ella y de pronto quiere hablar.

— ¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas a ella?

—Mmm… Ella no ha dicho mucho.

—Ya no estoy con la Primera Orden, eso es lo único que daré.

Poe miro el rostro crispado de Kylo. Era tan extraño verlo sin su casco y esa voz distorsionada. En cambio ahora se veía acabado. Y no confiaba en él, ni un ápice, se prometió a sí mismo no perderlo de vista durante todo el tiempo que estuviera.

—Te estaré vigilando.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

* * *

Cuando Poe se perdió en el pasillo, Ben soltó sus manos de los bordes del colchón.

Estiro sus dedos y estos dolieron por el calambre. Soltó el aliento contenido y dejo caer la cabeza.

Entonces Rey no les había dicho nada de su conexión y tampoco la verdad de lo que había pasado en el Supremacy. ¿Acaso por miedo? Ahora se sentía un poco mal de haberla juzgado mal. Últimamente se sentía mal por casi todo. Y la sensación era aplastante. Este despertar era distinto, con aires nuevos y eso lo ponía nervioso. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Poe un poco más y no podía dejar de pensar en algo.

¿Qué eran Rey y él? Aun podía recordar los ansiosos ojos verdes de Rey antes de que el disparo llegara. Estaba tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que si quería…

Ben movió la cabeza. Él no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo con la resistencia, sus planes aún seguían en pie. Cuanto le demoraría en sanar la herida ¿Un mes?

Un mes era bastante tiempo y estaba atrapado con la resistencia quizás donde. Aun así las palabras de Poe Dameron siguieron rondando su cabeza. Le dio mucha información en poco tiempo, como por ejemplo que ya sabían que él era Ben Solo, hijo de Leia. Y que esto lo había salvado de la ejecución.

Momentáneamente.

Bueno, ya no sabía que era mejor, morir a manos de la resistencia o de la Primera Orden.

Su mente divago unos minutos más antes de que sintiera unos pasos por el pasillo, que se venían acercando muy rápido. Hasta que se detuvieron el puerta.

Ben vio a Rey plantada en el umbral con el cabello desordenado y la respiración agitada. De un brinco se levantó de la camilla.

Cuando lo vio sus ojos avellanas se agrandaron y brillaron bajo la luz artificial. El estómago de Ben se convirtió en plomo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Con cuidado, Rey camino hacia él y vio que lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Algo se quebró dentro de él y fue hasta ella.

Cuando se encontró ella poso su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo deteniéndolo mientras lo miraba con atención. — ¿Estas…?

No alcanzo a decir nada cuando las lágrimas la traicionaron nuevamente.

 _¿Estas lágrimas eran por él? ¿De verdad?_

Aun se sentía muy débil, pero aun así, podía sentir la angustia de Rey. La miro y ella escondió su rostro avergonzada. Ben trago en seco, su corazón estaba yendo a mil por hora. Empuño la mano con fuerza y la volvió a abrir, con cuidado la llevo hasta el mentón de Rey y levanto su rostro.

Los labios de Rey se separaron en asombro y sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa. Se quedó petrificada mientras Ben ahuecaba su mano en la mejilla de ella y con el dedo pulgar quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Su piel era suave y estaba tibia. Por un momento quería dejar su mano ahí para siempre. Entonces Rey poso su mano sobre la de él y cerro sus ojos. Sus largas pestañas tocaban sus pecas y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ben se dio cuenta que ella también estaba herida, tenía un hematoma en la frente sobre la ceja derecha y su pómulo también de ese lado estaba con un color malva. Con cuidado paso sus dedos y Rey hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó torpemente Ben. —Yo solo…

—Está bien. —Dijo Rey suavemente. —El dolor ha ido disminuyendo con los días.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Le pregunto afligido y ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo intensamente.

—No podía dejarte morir. No así. —Rey rodeo las muñecas de Ben con sus delgadas manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, sus frentes quedaron juntas. —Es difícil de explicar pero, el vínculo se volvió a abrir y pude sentir tu corazón latiendo, tu respiración, como si tú fueras yo.

Ben se alejó un poco de ella algo incómodo mirándola con cierto desconcierto. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento y no podía con la mirada de Rey. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le susurraba que esto estaba mal, que no debía sucumbir a las artimañas de la chatarrera.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo tratando de eliminarlas. Un pitido agudo invadió su cabeza.

—Ben. —Lo llamo Rey. —Ben mírame. —Le ordeno y abrió los ojos.

No se había dado cuenta, pero la había soltado y ahora era ella quien sostenía su rostro entre manos.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije antes de ir con Snoke?—Le pregunto ella.

Y claro que lo recordaba, como lo iba a olvidar. Lo había llamado por su nombre real y la había tenido tan cerca, de lo que jamás había tenido a otra mujer, pero aparte de eso jamás iba a olvidar que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, eso y sus benevolentes ojos avellana.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que me ayudarías a regresar.

—Lo vi y lo hare Ben. —Ella paso sus dedos por la larga barba de Ben. —Te ayudare.

Ben se sintió mareado y con un suspiro frustrado se apartó de Rey se sentó en el borde de la camilla. —Nunca regresare Rey, entiéndelo. —Le dijo con pesadez. —Lo siento, pero no creo que tenga validez.

—Porque.

—Eso lo hizo Snoke para caer en su trampa. Para que tú corrieras hacia mí. —La miro de soslayo y Rey estaba con la boca abierta. —Yo vi que estabas en el lado oscuro, conmigo, pero eso tampoco sucedió.

 _Y te abandono._

— ¿Entonces estas diciendo que te quedaras en la oscuridad? —Rey tenía sus cejas tan juntas que casi podían tocarse.

—No. No lo sé. —Ben escondió el rostro y se miró las manos. — Nunca fui completamente de la Luz. —Termino por confesar derrotado.

Rey se mordió el labio y tamborileo los dedos sobre su pierna. Algo dudosa camino a hasta la camilla y se sentó al lado de Ben apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Busco su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Cuando estaba en la isla con el maestro Luke le dije que necesitaba respuestas y luego te lo dije a ti. —Rey hablo con total melancolía. —Hay muchas de las cuales aún no obtengo respuesta.

—Créeme que ahora me siento tan perdido como tú. —Ben sonó algo divertido y ella apostaría a que estaba sonriendo. — ¿Qué ha pasado el tiempo que estuve inconsciente?

—No mucho la verdad. Hay un par de cosas… pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Tienes que conoces a alguien. Nos ayudó en Chandrila y sin ella estaríamos muertos. —Rey se enderezo y lo miro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella nos ayudó y estoy segura de que esto no fue coincidencia.

— ¿De quién estás hablando?—Ben no entendía nada.

Una energía renovada vibro a su alrededor y fue como electricidad, los ojos de Rey centellearon y sonrió tanto que sus ojos se hicieron pequeños.

 _¡Oh! ¡No!_

Como deseo que no hiciera eso.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores! Nuevo Capitulo! Yeeei!**

 **Quiero darles las gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y seguir la historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Cariños! :3**


	19. Capítulo 19

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

 **CAPITULO 19**

Lo habían dejado sobre el piso helado y fue como una bendición después de estar colgado la fuerza sabe cuándo tiempo. Estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Apenas sentía sus dedos, por lo que pareció una eternidad creyó que su carne se desgarraría por su propio peso y que así, terminaría con sus brazos amputados.

Estaba tan agradecido del frio del piso sobre su espalda que le hacía olvidar un poco el ardor de sus heridas. Después de esto solo había llegado a la conclusión que de todas sus palizas esta era la mas dolorosa.

Ladeo su cabeza y vio unas barras nutritivas y una cantimplora con agua. Al menos no lo matarían de hambre, pero tenía su estómago hecho nudos y el apetito se le pasaba al pensar que no tenía un lugar donde orinar o defecar que no fuera en sus pantalones.

Estaba cerrando sus ojos e intentando dormir cuando las pequeñas luces fluorescentes parpadearon y la puerta se abrió.

" _Estos hijos de puta no se aburren"_ Gruño por lo bajo y miro hacia la entrada de la celda.

Con un traje de oficial y vestida completamente de negro Sahillia lo miraba con horror, traía su cabello tomado en una estirada coleta y con una mano sostenía un gran bolso y con la otra un Electro-Shock prod. Sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrojadas y estaba respirando con dificultad.

Por un momento creyó estar soñando, nunca la había visto tan ¿Resuelta?

No es que la subestimara, al contrario, pero después de ver en el estado que Hux la dejaba no dudaba que cuando encontrara la posibilidad ella misma lo mataría. Hasta él quería hacerlo.

Y vaya que quería ver los ojos del maldito inyectarse de sangre mientras él lo asfixiara con la fuerza. Oh, ya estaba saboreando ese momento.

Sahillia se arrodillo a su lado y lo ayudo a sentarse, después de su bolso saco una botella y unas gasas.

— ¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta el hangar?—Le pregunto ella mientras empapaba una gasa con el líquido de la botella.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Finalizer.

Daven rodó los ojos. —Si se, donde…

—Orbitando Chandrila. —Le respondió rápidamente con tono cortante.

 _¿Chandrila? Oh no. Esto no pintaba para nada bien, Kylo estaba ahí_. — ¿Dónde está Hux?

—Hace un par de días recibió un reporte en donde decía que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una de sus cazarrecompensas y alguien hablo de un alboroto en el mercado de Hanna. Él cree que tiene que ver con Kylo Ren. —Sahillia pasaba la gasa húmeda sobre las heridas de Daven, mientras él apretaba la mandíbula debido al ardor que sentía. — ¿Puedes moverte?

—Creo que sí. —Dijo con esfuerzo. — ¿Cómo es que te dejo salir?

—No lo hizo. —Sahillia saco unas ropas negras del bolso que traía y miro a Daven. —Ha estado ocupado y vi mi oportunidad.

— ¿Y los demás caballeros?

—Fueron con Hux a Chandrila.

— ¿Estas segura?—De pronto Daven sintió cierto pánico. Todo sonaba demasiado maravillo.

—Sí. Toma, vístete. —Le tendió el mismo uniforme que estaba vistiendo ella y una gorra.

Con el cuerpo acalambrado se trató de vestir lo más rápido que pudo, pero su aspecto deplorable no lo hacía parecer un oficial de la Primera Orden. No sabía porque, pero todo esto le daba mala espina, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado y para llegar al hangar tenían que recorrer bastante. Algo le decía que no lo lograrían.

Pero ver a Sahillia con tanta vitalidad lo hizo seguir adelante.

Cuando estuvo listo, ella fue hasta la puerta y la siguió. La abrió y ella miro hacia el pasillo.

—Ok, aquí vamos. —Dijo ella con decisión y salieron.

Afuera de la puerta había dos stormtroopers caídos. Sahillia le hizo una seña para que recogiera los blasters. Él se quedó con uno y le tendió el otro a ella. Se siguieron moviendo sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a otro mucho más grande.

Sahillia se detuvo en la esquina y se giro a mirarlo. —Tenemos que llegar hasta el elevador principal y bajar dos plantas, ahí encontré un ducto de ventilación que nos llevara directamente al hangar.

—Suena bien.

—El problema es llegar al elevador y bajar sin que nadie nos vea.

Daven miro a su alrededor y se quedó mirando los stormtroopers desmayados en el suelo.

—Creo que tengo un plan.

* * *

Elian observo desde lo alto como las lanzaderas bajaban desde los cielos y números stormtroopers avanzaban por las calles. Sabía a lo que venían, no era estúpido y el alboroto que había sucedido en el mercado aún era parte de los cotilleos de la ciudad, eso y la repentina desaparición de Leia Organa.

Suponía que había regresado con la resistencia, pero pensó que se comunicaría con él antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Luego oyó rumores de que la chica Jedi mató a una Nooriana, la habían encontrado en un callejón del mercado con una herida de muerte en el pecho hecho por un sable de luz, o eso es lo que parecía.

Ahora veía avanzar al Líder Supremo por las calles hacia uno de los últimos bastiones de la República. Completamente tenso se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio junto a su comitiva para darle la bienvenida a Hux. No había nada que temer, nadie hablaría de la visita de Leia Organa y mantendrían el perfil lo más bajo posible.

Ese desfile de soldados era solo para intimidar.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta Hux ya estaba adentro custodiado por tres de los caballeros de Ren, todos llevaban sus máscaras y sus atuendos.

—Supongo que es la persona que está a cargo. —Hablo con falso entusiasmo el Líder Supremo Hux.

—Así es, me llamo Elian Plat ¿a qué se debe su visita?

—Asuntos de la Primera Orden, y nos quedaremos un tiempo.

A Elian se le congelo la sangre, esto no era bueno. —En ese caso…

Hux dio un paso hacia adelante y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—No tiene que actuar, se exactamente quién es y donde estoy. —Hux sonrió. — ¿Cree que esta es una visita pacifica? Ustedes pertenecen a la República, ahora están bajo mi dominio y espero que su gente colabore.

— ¿Usted…?

—Si puedo y hágalo público antes de que empiecen a rodar cabezas. Quiero todas las grabaciones de este edificio y los alrededores al mercado, en una hora.

Elian se quedó rígido frente a Hux, estaba dispuesto a no ceder.

—Cenk. —Llamo el Líder Supremo y uno de sus caballeros avanzo hasta el, traía unas largas túnicas cruzadas que estaban sujetas a la cintura por un cinturón su máscara tenía una rendija una sola rendija horizontal y en su mano enguantada empuñaba una arcaica espada. Era larga y de reluciente acero.

Cenk levanto su espada y la coloco en la garganta de Elian, este respiro hondo y hablo.

—Como ordene Líder Supremo Hux. —Dijo Elian. —Por aquí, sígame.

El caballero de Ren bajo su espada y Hux le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—Si no encontramos nada de lo que estoy buscando le doy mi palabra que nos iremos tal como hemos llegado. —Le prometió Hux.

— ¿De lo contrario?—Se le escapó a Elian y Hux enarco una ceja.

—Pues, ya veremos. Ya veremos.

* * *

Sahillia nunca había usado un casco y no podía mentir, era claustrofóbico. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que estaba escapando, aunque no mentiría, la idea de Daven estaba dando resultados.

No había sido necesario ir por los ductos, ahora caminaban por los pasillos sin levantar sorpresas, o eso es lo que esperaba. Su respiración era muy agitada y no podía escuchar nada más que sus propios latidos, estaba tratando de relajarse, pero la ansiedad le estaba ganando.

En su cabeza esto parecía más sencillo.

Pero debía seguir adelante, quería volver a sentir el aire de Naboo, quería recostarse sobre la hierba fresca y dejar que el sol bañara su piel. Quería volver a ver a su hermana.

Trago fuerte y miro a Daven quien le hacía unas señas.

El hangar estaba delante de ellos. Enorme y lleno de naves.

Ambos caminaron hasta unos contenedores pegados a las paredes y se escondieron detrás. Daven se quitó el casco y ella hizo lo mismo. Lo miro por un momento, se veía terrible, pero mejoraría. Él era más fuerte que eso.

— ¿Ahora qué sigue?—Susurro Daven mirando constantemente hacia todas direcciones.

—Ir hasta la nave y salir de aquí.

—Suena tan fácil cuando lo dices. —Se burló. — ¿Cuál es?

Sahillia apunto hacia el costado derecho donde solo había una nave, un carguero en realidad.

— ¿Estás loca?—Le grito, pero de inmediato bajo su voz. — ¿Estás loca? No alcanzaremos ni a entrar a velocidad luz y nos mataran.

—Es rápida. Si vamos en una nave de la Primera Orden nos darán antes de aterrizar.

—Solo si vas donde está la República o la Resistencia…—Se quedó callado mirando a la Reina de Naboo con asombro ¿Acaso ella?— ¿Vas a ir con la Resistencia?—Ella asintió y se estaba colocando el casco de nuevo cuando la detuvo. — ¿Sabes dónde está la base?

—Obviamente. —Dijo ella con una ceja enarcada—Siempre lo he sabido.

Entonces Daven soltó una carcajada histérica, tanto que se llegó a doblar. Sahillia no sabía si era por la risa o el dolor o ambas. Ella arrugo el entrecejo y lo hizo callar, pero no fue suficiente. Así que lo golpeo en el pecho y Daven soltó un quejido, tosió un par de veces y trato de mantener la compostura.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Pregunto algo molesta Sahillia. Pero Daven seguía riendo, ella lo volvió a golpear. —Cállate.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Es que…—Daven tomo una bocanada de aire y se calmó. —Hux ha hecho sangrar la galaxia buscando a la Resistencia y tú lo has sabido todo el tiempo. El hombre te ha hecho de todo, menos preguntarte por Leia Organa y su paradero.

— ¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

Daven levanto la mirada y busca la de ella que estaba como el hielo.

—No. Claro que no. —Dijo el Caballero a modo de disculpa. —Es solo ironía.

Sahillia lo miro con recelo por un momento y después sonrió. A pesar de todo él siempre mantenía su humor, aunque era bastante retorcido algunas veces.

— ¿Estás lista?—Le pregunto Daven y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Si.

Se colocaron los cascos, Daven se colocó el bolso al hombro y ajustaron sus blasters. Con paso decidido caminaron por el hangar en dirección al carguero liguero clase Dinámico que estaba estacionado.

Mientras avanzaban todo se veía normal, nadie parecía sospechar, eso hizo que Sahillia se relajara un poco. Cuando estaban cerca de la rampa de acceso ella apuro el paso casi con desesperación. Estaba ahí, libertad.

Tan cerca.

Entonces quedo petrificada. Una figura negra salió del carguero.

Naidu Ren.

— ¿Se iban tan luego?—Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Daven miro a Sahillia, pero ella no parecía reaccionar y tampoco podía deducir que expresión tenía, ella solo se había quedado congelada. Él se quitó el casco y miro a Naidu a los ojos.

—Tienes agallas Daven, después de la paliza que te dieron muchos habrían muerto.

—Sí, es que no soy cualquiera.

—Ahora los dos volverán a sus respectivas celdas, se acabaron los juegos. —Cuando Naidu dijo esto salieron unos cuando Stormtroopers detrás de la nave.

Lo sabían. Los habían visto y solo se estaban divirtiendo con ellos. Sahillia apretó el blaster en su mano y cuando dos troppers estuvieron lo bastante cerca les disparo directamente al pecho.

No le iban a quitar esto. No ahora.

Cuando los soldados cayeron al suelo, siguió disparando a todo el que se acercara. Uno, dos cayeron mientras se abría paso. Cuando hubo avanzado lo suficiente miro a Daven y estaba luchando con Naidu con lo que podía.

Naidu tenía una especie de lanza con una de sus puntas filosas y estaba peligrosamente cerca de Daven. Pero, con un movimiento rápido la pateo y esta se partió por la mitad.

Daven tomo la otra parte y ambos estaban parejos.

—Ve. —Le grito Daven de repente y ella disparo dos veces más y se lanzó adentro del carguero.

Completamente eufórica fue a la cabina del piloto y encendió la nave. Se quitó el casco y volvió hacia la rampa. A lo lejos vio que se acercaban más stormtroopers. Pero Daven aun peleaba con Naidu.

Daven ya completamente cansado, no podía pensar bien. Sus heridas estaban doliendo más que antes y no podía respirar bien.

Sintió que a lo lejos venían varios Troopers. Los estaban acorralando, pero tenían que intentarlo. Con decisión tomo la lanza y ataco a Naidu, este retrocedió cuando la lanza pasó cerca de su pecho.

Naidu contraataco con fiereza, pero Daven lo bloqueo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Naidu cayó de espaldas, para incorporarse de un salto y la lanza paso por el rostro de Daven cortándole la mejilla. La sangre corrió por su rostro y cuello manchándole la ropa.

Naidu tomo la lanza con ambas manos extendiéndola sobre su cabeza, con un movimiento rápido podría haber acabado con su vida, pero Daven soltó su lanza y tomo con fuerza las manos de Naidu.

Ambos forcejearon.

—Termina con esto. —Le dijo Naidu lleno de odio.

—La Orden caerá. Lo sabes. —Daven trato de hacerlo razonar. —Kylo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla de pie. Él mismo asesino a Snoke.

—Kylo es un traidor y tú igual.

—Kylo es mi maestro. Le jure lealtad, todo lo hicimos.

—Eres débil. —Escupió Naidu con su rostro totalmente crispado. —Igual que él.

Daven profirió un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta y tomo fuerza. Choco su cabeza contra la de Naidu y aprovecho de hacerle una llave, este soltó la lanza mientras gritaba. Daven llamo la lanza con la fuerza y lo atravesó en el estómago.

Naidu tosió sangre mientras miraba como la lanza lo atravesaba.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Daven casi en un susurro.

—Yo también. —Le respondió Naidu mientras levantaba su cabeza y con un movimiento rápido sacaba un cuchillo de sus ropas y se lo enterraba a Daven en el costado a la altura del pecho.

Ambos cayeron al piso. Naidu muerto y Daven agonizante.

Completamente desorientado vio que Sahillia lo ayudaba a pararse y lo ayudaba a entrar a la nave. Cadáveres de Stormtroopers estaban regados por todos lados, pero no podía enfocar bien la vista.

Sintió que la compuerta se cerraba y luego se vio en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sahillia apretaba botones rápidamente y maldecía en voz alta.

Con mucho esfuerzo tomo los mandos y ayudo a pilotar la nave.

Era lo último que podía hacer.

Sahillia miro a Daven y fue hasta él.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Balbuceo él. —Lo prometí. —Tomo una bocanada de aire y se quejó. —Ella lo miro con preocupación. —Estaré bien.

La reina se sentó en el asiento del piloto y tomo los mandos.

—Esta… nave tiene que tener… un puesto de artillero. —Le dijo Daven y la saco de concentración. —Ve. —Le ordeno.

—Nunca… no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Solo apunta a las naves y dispara.

Ella asintió y con rapidez fue en busca del puesto. Cuando lo encontró se instaló. Las manos le sudaban y le era difícil tomar bien los mandos. La nave dio una sacudida y ya estaban en fuera del finalizer. A lo lejos un montón de naves salieron del acorazado y comenzaron a disparar.

Con la mayor concentración tomo disparo, al principio no le dio a nada, su puntería la traicionaba, pero luego le dio a uno, después a otro y la adrenalina subió por sus venas.

Podía hacer esto. Con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro siguió derribando cazas hasta que de pronto la nave dio otra sacudida y entro en velocidad luz.

Cuando estuvo todo en calma nuevamente respiro hondo y volvió a la cabina del piloto.

Se quedó helada cuando vio un charco de sangre bajo el asiento del copiloto. Despacio camino hasta ahí y miro a Daven. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía no mirar nada. Se había quitado el cuchillo del costado y ahora se estaba desangrando.

—Lo logramos. —Dijo él con un intento de sonrisa. —Volverás a ver a tu hermana.

Lagrimas cayeron por las pálidas mejillas de Sahillia y ella asintió. —Gracias a ti. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Daven con las manos llenas de sangre le paso el cuchillo. Ella lo tomo con cuidado.

—Dile a Kylo que es un maldito bastardo. —Dijo ya con su último aliento y una sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes.

Sahillia asintió ante tan peculiar petición mientras la sonrisa se borraba del rostro del Daven y cerraba los ojos. Todas sus facciones se suavizaron y su mano cayó hacia un costado. Inerte.

Sahillia lo llamo un par veces y lo movió otras más, pero nada pudo hacer.

Daven estaba muerto.

Ella miro a su alrededor sintiéndose completamente sola, vio por la ventana como las estrellas pasaban dejando solo un borrón de luz. Finalmente se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de Daven y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Las Holovid no mentían, menos los de seguridad.

Claramente la que se veía caminando por los mismos pasillos en lo que ahora se encontraba él, era nada más que Leia Organa junto con la chica Jedi. Le encanta cuando las personas le daban rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros.

—Señor. —Lo llamo un oficial que estaba revisando otro holovid. —Aquí hay algo.

Hux fue hasta él y miro la escena, era la chica Jedi, pero Leia Organa no se veía por ningún lado. La chica tenía su sable encendido y peleaba con la cazarrecompenzas. Hizo una mueca, aquella mujer le había dicho que era muy hábil y que ni siquiera un usuario de la fuerza la podría derrotar. Pero por lo que veía la chica la había asesinado. Miro con atención la imagen y vio un bulto negro a los pies de la chica.

¿Ren? ¿Ese era Kylo Ren?

Algo dentro de él se alarmo. ¿Y si estaba muerto?

Bueno, si era así las cosas podían ser menos complicadas. Esto lo pensó hasta que en escena apareció otra persona, estaba cubierta con una capucha blanca y encendió dos sables laser. Los ojos de Hux se abrieron hasta desorbitarse.

 _¿Otro Jedi?_

 _¿Cómo eso era posible? El mismo Ren los había cazado a todos. Por algo lo llamaron el Asesino de Jedis._

No paso mucho hasta que la extraña con uso de sus trucos Jedi hiciera levitar el cuerpo de la cazarrecompensas y lo atravesara con uno de sus sables. Hux quito la vista de la escena con desagrado antes de que su intercomunicador sonara.

Lo encendió y la cara de Mitaka, nervioso como siempre, apareció.

—Líder Supremo. —Saludo Mitaka.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias.

—¿Que tan malas?

—La Reina de Naboo ha escapado junto con el prisionero Daven Ren y en su huida han asesinado a Naidu Ren.

Algo dentro de Hux se encendió como la pólvora y tiro del comunicador contra el suelo antes de cortar la transmisión. Malditos desgraciados, maldita Sahillia. Con la bilis en la garganta salió del salón y se encontró con los últimos caballeros que le quedaban.

—Quiero toda la ciudad sitiada. Nadie entra nadie sale. —Dijo gritando lleno de furia. —Quiero que se desplieguen todas las unidades. ¡AHORA!

— ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Orien.

—Traición. Eso es lo que pasa. —Hux se fue caminando por el pasillo algo tenso, pero al último se giró. — Y quiero un Dreadnought orbitando este asqueroso planeta lo antes posible.

Orien asintió con firmeza y antes de que el Líder Supremo se marchaba pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos.

* * *

Ben no sabía cuántas veces había contado las grietas del techo. El confinamiento lo estaba matando y eso que solo habían pasado un par de horas, desde que Rey se había ido a buscar a quien fuese.

Después de eso, habían llegado con una bandeja de comida donde solo dio unos mordiscos al pan. No tenía mucho apetito y su estómago tampoco lo estaba acompañando mucho, así que al final solo se recostó en la camilla e intento dormir. Recordó haber perdido la conciencia, pero luego despertó con un brinco. No había dormido nada.

Y estaba contando las grietas desde entonces.

Soltó un gruñido y se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos e inspiro tratando de alcanzar la firma de Rey. No estaba lejos y era tan cálida que le dio paz, también era inquieta… como ella.

Después de todo, a pesar de todo ella lo quería ayudar.

Con disgusto abrió los ojos y vacío su mente de aquello pensamientos. Él se iba a ir, apenas sus piernas volvieran a estar firmes.

Y Rey no estaba incluida en sus planes, aunque le doliera.

Alguien toco la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió. Una mujer togruta entro en la habitación y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba.

Él hizo lo mismo, la mujer era alta y sus ojos profundos ojos azules lo miraban como si pudiesen ver atreves de él. Vestía una túnica color marfil y en la cintura un cinturón color café sujetaba dos sables de luz.

Ella sonrió ampliamente como si supiera algo que él no. Y luego su voz corto el silencio.

—Así que... tú eres el nieto de mi maestro.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Están ahí? Por favor no me odien :( a mi también me dolió esto. Y aun no pasara. Lo siento.**

 **La inspiración a estado a full y su buena onda me motiva aun más. Enserio. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me rió mucho y alegran mis días cuando están grises.**

 **A ustedes no le da penita el pobre Mitaka? Dios, a tenido que lidiar con puros locos de ira XD, el se merece una medalla. Y estoy muy emocionada por lo que puede salir de esa conversación entre Ahsoka y Ben. Jajaj!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, a pesar de lo triste que puede ser. Como siempre un abrazo a todos ustedes mis bellos lectores y todos los que se están uniendo y subiendo a este loco barco.**

 **Los quiero montones y nos leemos en los comentarios :)**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilms!**

 **CAPITULO 20**

— ¿Tú eres Ben Solo? ¿Él nieto de Anakin Skywalker?

Volvió a preguntar la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios y Ben la miro con cautela, había algo en ella que se sentía familiar. Tal vez su firma en la fuerza, se sentía muy sólida asiendo su presencia enorme.

—Así es. —Dijo con su voz barítono. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Pensé que lo sabrías ¿Acaso tu abuelo no te dijo como lucia?

Ben enarco una ceja pensando en sus palabras y percibió que se estaba burlando de él de cierta manera.

—Soy Ahsoka Tano. —Se presentó antes de que Ben lograra decir algo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

No lo podía creer.

 _¿Era acaso una broma cósmica?_

—Se suponía que _yo_ tenía que encontrarte a ti. —Dijo Ben todavía sorprendido.

—Bueno, pasaron un par de cosas en el camino, pero henos aquí. —Ahsoka extendió sus brazos y enseño el lugar como si no lo hubiese visto antes. — Ya no me tienes que ir a buscar.

— ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—Sabía que estabas en Chandrila, pero el encontrarte en Hanna fue solo casualidad.

—No creo en las casualidades. —Dijo Ben entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Pues yo tampoco, de no haber estado allí. Tú y Rey estarían muertos.

El costado de Ben volvió a doler con el recuerdo fresco del disparo, eso y la desesperación de Rey por mantenerlo en pie. Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo.

—Supongo que te debo las gracias. —Dijo Ben con los ojos cerrado todavía.

—La verdad es que sí. —Ella se acercó un poco más. —Yo cerré tu herida usando la técnica de curación mediante la fuerza. Pero, no te preocupes no soy cobradora.

Ben abrió los ojos y miro a Ahsoka que se estaba riendo. De verdad que era una mujer extraña y se preguntó por qué su abuelo lo mandaría a encontrarla. Había dicho que era su maestro, pero…

—Dijiste que mi abuelo fue ¿Tú maestro?

—Sí. —Ahsoka lo miro y soltó un suspiro. —Fui su padawan, me lo asignaron como maestro durante las Guerras Clon. Creían que con una responsabilidad como esa él sería un poco más responsable y centrado. Al igual que yo.

Ella se quedó en silencio y Ben supuso que estaba recordando, se veía en sus ojos. De pronto sintió la urgencia que le contara todo lo que sabía de Anakin durante las guerras. De su vida antes de ser Darth Vader. Su abuelo solo le había contado ciertas cosas durante sus apariciones. Pero esta mujer, esta especie de Jedi había vivido todo eso.

— ¿Por qué mi abuelo quería que te encontrara?—Pregunto Ben después de un largo silencio y Ahsoka regreso a la tierra.

—He venido a ayudarlos, a ti y a Rey, pero creo que primero debes recuperarte de tus heridas. Tengo que hablar con los dos para que entiendan.

— ¿Entender qué?

Ben miro en los ojos de Ahsoka y creyó ver un brillo diferente, en sus ojos solo podía ver calidez y lo hizo sentir algo incómodo.

—Te pareces a él. —Dijo de pronto algo ida. —Mucho.

No alcanzo a decir nada cuando uno nudillos tocaron la puerta, Ahsoka se giró para mirar y la doctora Kalonia estaba aguardando con las máquinas para hacer su chequeo de la tarde.

—Los dejare solos. —Se disculpó Ahsoka y salió de la habitación.

Ben se recostó mientras Kalonia le tomaba lo examinaba, pensando en todo lo que ella le había dicho. Primero ella lo iba a ayudar, por eso Anakin lo había enviado con ella, pero ¿a qué? Segundo dentro de esta ecuación también contaba a Rey por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco idiota por estar alejándola.

No quería obligarla, las dos proposiciones que le había hecho anteriormente salieron desastrosamente mal. De cierta manera entendió que sus caminos iban paralelos, pero nunca juntos. Pensó que ella nunca estaría en el suyo y solo sería como una estrella fugaz, un brillo en la oscuridad, solo un instante.

Pero ahora Ahsoka dijo que esto era por ellos dos.

¿Estaría Rey dispuesta después de todo lo que habían pasado?

" _Te ayudaré"_ Las suaves palabras de Rey volvieron a sonar en su cabeza, ella se lo había dicho con tanta suavidad.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido durante estas horas?—Le pregunto Kalonia.

—Bien, solo un poco mareado.

—Es normal después de tantos días inconsciente, el cuerpo tiene que volver a sus funciones normales, pero todo con calma. ¿Cómo sientes la herida?

Ben se tocó la venda por inercia e hizo una mueca de dolor. —La verdad todavía me duele un poco.

—Es normal. Déjame revisarla.

Ben se colocó de costado y las hábiles manos de Kalonia le quitaron el vendaje, ella limpio y hecho una especie de ungüento para después vendarlo nuevamente, esta vez con unas vendas limpias.

—La herida se ve bien, está cicatrizando como debe, debes cambiarte el vendaje dos veces al día.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—La veo bastante bien, pero es recomendable hasta que esté completamente seca. No queremos que se vaya a infectar. —Kalonia termino de colocar el vendaje, se quitó los guantes y comenzó a anotar cosas en su datapad.

Ben se recostó sobre su espalda. Había sido un día largo y aburrido. — ¿Cuándo…?

— ¿Saldrás de alta?—Kalonia termino por él, pero no lo miro, seguía con los ojos en la pantalla. —En un par de días, además la General está viendo todo el tema de tu reubicación.

—Si quieren me pueden dejar en una celda, no hay problema. —Resoplo Ben.

Kalonia lo miro con una sonrisa divertida y se metió el datapad debajo del brazo.

—No estoy autorizada para transmitir esa información, lo siento.

—Está bien. —Dijo Ben con disgusto y pensó que en otras circunstancias le leería la mente.

Kalonia le sonrió y salió con todas la maquinas que traía dejándolo solo otra vez. Miro el techo pensando en lo mucho que quería salir de ahí, necesitaba aire fresco. Pero Kalonia tenía razón, aún estaba débil. Resignado cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir.

* * *

Estaba de noche en Yavin IV, muchos estaban comiendo antes de irse a dormir, cuando el la Holonet aparecieron alarmantes noticias. Los datapad de muchos se encendieron y las expresiones de horror recorrieron la base.

Leia estaba tomando una taza de caf en la sala del centro estratégico cuando Lando llego, se sentó y le paso su datapad.

En completo silencio Leia leyó los últimos acontecimiento y los dedos le temblaron, pero de rabia.

Armitage Hux había sitiado Chandrila y Hana la capital, estaba custodiada por la Orden. Esto amparado bajo la acusación de conspirar y esconder a traidores de la Primera Orden. Junto con el informativo circulaban tres videos de seguridad, el primero de Leia y Rey caminando por el edificio del senado, la segunda en el que aparecía Rey arrastrando el cuerpo de Ben y el tercero de Ahsoka partiendo a la mitad a la cazarrecompensas.

—Hux no puede hacer esto. —Dijo Leia incrédula.

—Ya lo hizo. —Le respondió Lando con pesar. —Y lo seguirá haciendo.

—Como si no bastara con el miedo que tiene sometida a la galaxia. ¿Así quien se alzara? ¿Quién se unirá a nuestra causa?—Leia se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—Tenemos una chance, Leia. —Lando se sentó a su lado y ella lo miro de reojo, esperando. —Tenemos a Ben.

Leia levanto su cabeza y lo miro atentamente, claro que había pensado en que su hijo podría ser de ayuda, no tan pronto. No quería que él pensara que solo estaba interesada en usarlo. No después de haberlo recuperado después de tantos años.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —La detuvo Lando antes de cualquier replica. —Pero, él conoce. Hux nos está acorralando, tenemos todo para contraatacar. Debemos idear un plan, con él

Lando tenía razón, con el avance que estaba teniendo la Primera Orden, pronto los encontraría.

—Hablaré con Ben. —Dijo Leia. —Y organizar una reunión.

—Déjame eso a mí. Me encargare de Hera le comunique a su gente y que Poe haga lo mismo con los nuestros.

—Me parece excelente, General Calrissian.

Leia no pudo evitar recordar el tiempo en que gestaban el ataque a la segunda estrella de la muerte y la batalla de Endor. Claramente ella no era la misma que hace treinta años, ya no tenía la misma energía, pero podía comandar la Resistencia. Esto era toda su vida y el sentimiento de repetición la embargo.

—Y tú seguirás siendo la Princesa Leia. —Lando le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba de su silla. —Me retirare a mis habitaciones, que descanses Leia.

Cuando Lando hubo desaparecido de su vista, Leia termino su caf y se quedó ahí pensando en lo que le diría a Ben.

Se venía un día interesante.

* * *

—Se llevaron el carguero que requisamos hace tres días, Líder Supremo. —Los ojos de Mitaka revoloteaban nerviosos en el holo.

Hux se recostó en la silla frente al escritorio y jugueteo con sus manos. Tenía que admitir que había subestimado a Sahillia y que al parecer todo el sometimiento tuvo el efecto contrario. Pero, lo que más le hervía la sangre era la traición de Daven Ren.

Debió asesinarlo, pero su necesidad de venganza le habían ganado la partida. Le encantaba ver a la gente sufrir, retorcerse y pedir clemencia. Kylo Ren una vez le había dicho, como era que podía sentir satisfacción. Él no encontró una respuesta real que pudiese describir lo que sentía, pero tampoco supo porque Ren le pregunto eso.

Kylo Ren había cometido tantas atrocidades como él, pero el tipo era inquebrantable. El casco le ayudaba y las pocas veces que lo vio sin él su rostro era el de una estatua. A veces lo envidiaba, más que nada por lo estoico que podía parecer, sus ojos nunca reflejaban nada. En los de él lo delataban muchas veces.

— ¿El carguero no cuenta con un rastreador?—Pregunto Hux.

—Estamos en eso, señor. Naidu Ren se encontraba en la nave en el momento que Daven y Sahillia escaparon, no sabemos si alcanzo a instalarlo.

—Confiemos en que lo haya hecho. Cuando tengas noticias me informas.

—Si Líder Supremo. —Mitaka hizo una especie de reverencia y Hux corto la transmisión.

Después de un silencio, Hux tomo el vaso donde estaba bebiendo licor. Se lo termino de un trago con todas sus fuerzas rompió lo rompió, haciéndolo estalla en mil pedazos de cristal. La mano le goteaba en sangre y se la quedó mirando.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes que vinieran por él? ¿Qué le quitaran su lugar en la galaxia?

Había luchado por esto. Había dado su vida a la Primera Orden.

Muy pocas personas lo sabían, pero después del ataque a Naboo muchos patrocinadores habían dejado de apoyar la Orden. Muchos planetas cayeron en guerras civiles y hubo un levantamiento de stormtroopers. Dispuso bloqueos comerciales y de comunicaciones para aquellos planetas, estaba perdiendo batallones en muchos sistemas y ya no podía esconder la basura.

Ya no tenía a los Caballeros de Ren. Ya no podía infundir miedo con ellos, solo tenía una solución en mente y se la había dicho a Sahillia.

Su puño ensangrentado se cerró con fuerza e ignoro el dolor por las astillas de cristal incrustadas en su palma. Pensó en la mirada burlesca de Sahillia con eso impresionantes ojos verdes que tenía, en la mueca con sus abultados y rosados labios y le diría "te lo dije", con esa aguda voz que tiene.

La extrañaría en su lecho todas las noches, definitivamente era del mejor cuerpo que había disfrutado jamás. Ahora lamentaba no haberle hecho más daño, pero había dejado su cuerpo lo suficiente marcado para que ella lo recordara para toda su vida. Pero quería encontrarla, quería ponerla en Naboo con toda su asquerosa gentuza y verla arder, que su tersa piel se quemara, entonces él le diría: "Te lo dije".

 _Oh! Sería maravilloso._

Ya podía sentir el calor abrasador y el olor carne chamuscada junto con los gritos despavoridos.

Cuando abrió los ojos camino al gran ventanal y miro hacia el cielo. El Dreadnought estaba atravesando la atmosfera.

Y tuvo una idea con que empezar.

* * *

Rey entro en la habitación casi corriendo y tiro sobre la cama, se estiro y soltó un suspiro. De verdad que había sido un día lleno de emociones y sentía que su mente aun iba a mil por hora.

Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, todos sus músculos tensos se aflojaron y comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Extendió sus sentidos hasta que encontró a Ben, estaba dormido. Eso era bueno. Estaba preocupado, pero no pudo descifrar el por qué.

Lo dejo tranquilo. Por la mañana lo iría a ver y llevaría el Holocrón, Ahsoka le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Ahsoka.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan criptica, no es que le molestara?, pero el misterio la estaba matando. Por la tarde había ido a ver a Ben, tal vez a él le había dicho algo. Le preguntaría, de todas formas los dos estaban incluidos en lo que Ahsoka les dijera y además…

—Creo que Finn tiene algo con Poe. —Le dijo de repente Rose. Que hasta ese momento estaba en un rincón reparando un anticuado calentador por convección. A decir verdad llevaba ahí la mayor parte de la tarde.

Rey se apoco sobre sus codos y la miro extrañada. — ¿Qué?

—Que creo que Finn y Poe tienen algo más que amistad. —Ella volvió a repetir esta vez con la voz muy cortante, pero no la miro.

—Finn está enamorado de ti. —Ahora Rey estaba sentada. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Las cosas entre nosotros ya iban mal antes de su primera misión a Stigeon Prime. Y cuando regresaron, Finn y yo terminamos.

Rey recordaba muy bien aquellos días cuando la devastada Rose Tico lloraba noches completas y no tenía ánimos de nada. Así fue como la mecánico comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella y tenía que lidiar con las conexiones con Ben.

En aquella ocasión había visto a Finn con Poe, pero siempre pensó que eran por la misiones.

—Después de eso, ellos se fueron con Chewie a reclutar aliados y no los vimos en mucho tiempo, pero cuando volvieron por segunda vez, las cosas entre nosotros ya estaban completamente frías. —Rose siguió relatando, mientras Rey en su mente iba hilando los hechos.

— ¿No crees que tal vez…?

— ¿Qué tal vez estoy mal interpretando? —Rose levanto su rostro lleno de lágrimas y miro a Rey. — No. No lo estoy. —Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. —Hoy los vi… y…

Y Rose se derrumbó antes de decir cualquier cosa. Rey casi como un rayo llego a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, la intento consolar, pero ella no dejaba de temblar. Rey trato de recordar algo, alguna señal que le haya dejado vislumbrar algo, pero no pudo.

Pero, si en algo tenía razón Rose fue en el hecho de cuando volvieron después de su primera misión.

Ella había visto gestos en Poe, pero no les dio importancia. Poe era igual con todos. Hasta con ella, aun recordaba aquella vez que se presentaron formalmente arriba del Halcón saliendo de Crait. O lo que había dicho de la reina de Naboo.

Rose de pronto se alejó y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Lamento molestarte con esto, tú tienes problemas más importantes que los míos, pero… quería llorar.

—No seas tonta, para eso tan los amigos. —Rey le sonrió y Rose soltó una risa y se sorbo la nariz.

Ambas se quedaron sentadas en el piso con las piernas estiradas y con la espalda apoyada a la pared, Rose coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Rey y ella la rodeo con el brazo. La escucho sollozar un par de veces más y se quedaron en silencio.

Pensó en hablar con Finn, pero tendría que buscar la instancia para hacerlo, últimamente estaba muy reacio a hablar con ella y se le escapaba cada vez que podía.

Tal vez era momento de que ambos hablaran honestamente.

Rey sintió que Rose se enderezaba y la miro. — ¿Mejor?—Le pregunto.

—Mejor. — Asintió Rose con una débil sonrisa es su rostro.

* * *

Ben se despertó a mitad de la noche cuando sintió una presión contra él, se había quedado dormido temprano y no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en exceso, además las vendas le incomodaban. Agarro las mantas con cuidado y se comenzó a acomodar cuando se quedo pasmado.

Rey estaba durmiendo a su lado.

 _¿Cómo había llegado sin que se diera cuenta? No, era una conexión de la fuerza._

Totalmente petrificado se quedó lo más lejos que le permitía la cama, que era realmente poco. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada con cuidado y luego se cubrió con las mantas. Con el brazo se pasó a llevar la venda y esta hizo fricción, soltó un quejido demasiado fuerte para la silenciosa noche y Rey se movió un poco.

Dejo de respirar.

Ella estaba durmiendo en posición fetal, pero se acurruco aún más. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, como protegiéndose a sí misma. Su cabello estaba suelto y enmarañado y algunos mechones le caían sobre el rostro.

Ben la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se veía aún más joven. Con el vínculo bailando entre ellos miro dentro de su mente y solo vio kilómetros y kilómetros de dunas. Después de todo ese tiempo ella seguía soñando con Jakku. El rostro de Rey se tensó y frunció el ceño, pudo sentir algo de temor y algo de nostalgia, entonces Ben salió de su mente y cuando lo hizo el rostro de Rey volvió a estar pacifico.

Con cuidado le quito los mechones de la cara y cuando lo hacía Rey sonrió. Con delicadeza paso las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel de Rey, primero por su frente, luego sus pómulos y por último el contorno de mandíbula. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir una especie de electricidad y algo agitándose en su estómago, cuando sus dedos llegaron al mentón se quedó ahí mirando sus rosados labios.

Los miro atentamente por unos segundos y después lentamente retiro su mano dejándola entre su rostro y el de ella. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la figura de Rey se desvaneciera en la noche. Cuando estuvo solo volvió a respirar tranquilo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, trato de recordar en que momento perdió la conciencia, pero en cambio se levantó. Esta vez no se mareo como el día anterior, pero con cuidado camino por la habitación viendo todo lo que había. Cuando no encontró lo que necesitaba fue al baño y dentro de un cajón, encontró un par de tijeras y una navaja.

Las dejo sobre el lavabo junto con una toalla y fue a buscar algo de jabón que había visto por allí. Cuando tuvo todo tomo las tijeras y comenzó a rebajar su frondosa barba, aquella que había cultivado por un año y que le cubría casi toda la cara. Nunca le había gustado mirarse al espejo, conocía su rostro y nunca le agrado del todo, pero hasta ahora nunca se había mirado de verdad.

Estaba demacrado y muy delgado, cuando la barba fue cayendo de su rostro sintió que se fue recuperando a sí mismo. Había vivido en esa cabaña lo suficiente como para dejar de existir, y en cierta manera estaba agradecido.

" _Olvida el pasado, mátalo si es necesario."_ La ironía lo golpeaba fuerte.

Él lo había dicho para herir a Rey, para que entendiera que aferrarse a sus padres no la llevarían a ningún lado, pero ahora hacían eco en su propia vida.

Habían pasado tantas cosas.

Dejo las tijeras aun lado cuando la barba quedo lo suficientemente corta para seguir con la navaja. Tomo un poco de jabón e hizo espuma, se la paso por la casa y comenzó a pasarse la hoja con cuidado.

— _¿Qué es eso en tu cara papi?—Le había dicho divertido cuando se escabullo en el cuarto de baño._

 _Han con una mueca chistosa lo miro y después le sonrió. —Es crema para afeitar._

— _¿Para qué?—El pequeño Ben lo miro atento._

 _Su padre iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo sentado en una encimera al lado del lavabo._

— _Una de las cosas que te sucederán al crecer es esto, te crecerá la barba y tendrás que afeitarla. Como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora._

— _¿Pero si nunca tienes barba?_

— _Pues porque la afeito._

— _El Tío Luke a veces tiene barba ¿Por qué no te la dejas como él?_

 _Han sonrió y se terminó de pasar la navaja por última vez, se enjuago y se secó con una toalla._

— _Porque a tu madre no le gusta…. —Miro a su hijo que lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos marrones. —Cuando seas mayor entenderás, ya sabes. —Ben no entendió y arrugo el entrecejo confundido, pero Han lo tomo en brazos y lo lleno de besos en su carita y cuello. —Y así puedo darte besos sin pincharte o darte comezón._

 _Las risas de felicidad estallaron en el lugar y ambos rieron mientras su padre le daba vueltas y le hacía cosquillas en la barriga._

El eco de esas risas se apagó cuando Ben se miró al espejo y su rostro volvió a aparecer. Ahora la cicatriz se veía perfectamente. Y se dio cuenta que esa marca reflejaba perfectamente su estado interno.

Quebrado. Dividido.

Abrió el grifo y limpio todo, había encontrado una loción y se la aplico en el rostro, con cuidado se quitó la camiseta junto con la venda y fue hasta la ducha. Agradeció a la fuerza por el agua tibia y el sentirse limpio después de tanto tiempo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente limpio salió de la ducha y se vistió con una muda de ropa que le habían dejado el día anterior.

Después de colocarse los pantalones, lucho para colocarse los vendajes nuevos y volvió a tomar las tijeras, esta vez tomo sus largos mechones de pelo en sus dedos y corto su cabello. Estaba concentrado en eso cuando sintió que algo pesado chocaba contra la mesa de la habitación, se sobresaltó y salió del baño.

Rey estaba parada completamente quieta y lo estaba mirando con los ojos de par en par. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada buscando algo que mirar.

—Yo… pensé que aun estabas durmiendo. —Dijo ella y lo miro a la cara.

—Me encuentro mejor. —Respondió Ben mientras jugueteaba con las tijeras en sus manos.

—Sí, te ves muy bien. —De pronto el cuerpo de Rey se tensó y volvió a desviar la mirada, algo mortificada. Claro que Ben había entendido la doble implicancia de sus palabras y si ella no hubiese bajado la mirada lo habría visto sonreír. — ¿Quieres ayuda con eso? ¿A cortarte el cabello?

Le pregunto algo nerviosa mientras apuntaba a las tijeras y Ben asintió y se las tendio, ella las tomo junto con un taburete y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Él la siguió y se sentó, con cuidado Rey le coloco una toalla sobre los hombros y le pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo y comenzó a cortar su cabello.

La observo con cuidado a través del espejo, se veía concentrada y tenía sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes?—Le pregunto y ella busco sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo y sonrió.

— ¡Claro! En Jakku lo hacía todo el tiempo. Nunca lo lleve demasiado largo y tampoco muy corto, lo suficiente como para amarrarlo y que fuera practico.

Ben pudo sentir los recuerdos de ella, el calor, el sudor y la arena. Y de pronto algo de tristeza, el semblante de Rey cambio y sus ojos se apagaron. Ella siguió cortando su cabello con gran rapidez y habilidad y recordó lo que ella estaba soñando por la noche.

— ¿Lo extrañas?—Le pregunto.

— ¿Jakku?—Dijo ella con tono de burla. —No. Claro que no, es solo que si hubiese aceptado lo de mis padres, tal vez habría salido de allí hace muchos años. —Soltó un suspiro y termino de cortar. —Listo. —Dijo con energía mientras le quitaba la toalla y le acomodaba el cabello. —Bueno ahora si que pareces Ben.

Ella sonrió mientras él se miraba con atención en el espejo, si, esto era más él. Su cabello había quedado del mismo largo que hace dos años, sus ondas caían y tapaban sus orejas y enmarcaban su rostro.

—Nada mal para una chatarrera. —Le dijo y fue hasta la cama para tomar las vendas. Rey lo siguió de cerca y lo miro mientras intentaba colocarse las vendas.

En silencio, ella aparto sus manos y tomo las vendas, Rey apretó los labios y comenzó a vendarlo con cuidado y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de mirarla. Su delicado toque sobre su piel se sentía como una tortura, pero cuando ella termino y alejo sus manos de él, pero fue peor.

—Se ve sana. —Dijo ella esta vez sin mirarlo. —Pero quedara una cicatriz. Ella termino de amarrarla y se alejó de él.

—Estoy acostumbrado. —Le respondió sombrío Ben. —Y gracias.

Ella se giró hacia el bolso que traía consigo y Ben pudo terminar de vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miro las paredes aburridas y la luz artificial queriendo salir de allí y respirar aire fresco. Vio a Rey y traía ropa desabrigada, así que suponía que había clima cálido. Finalmente Rey puso una torre de libros viejos frente a él y supuso lo que eran.

Los textos Jedi.

Y al final los corono con un artefacto que jamás pensó ver en su vida y que había pasado buscando en tiempos pasados. Estas reliquias eran las que él y sus caballeros buscaban con tanto ahínco.

 _Un Holocrón._

Se levantó de un salto y lo tomo entre sus manos.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—Le pregunto mientras pasaba sus dedos por los contornos del objeto.

—Maz lo hizo y me lo dejo para abrirlo, pero creo que tendré que hacer durante una meditación…

—Y no creo que puedas.

— ¿Disculpa?—Rey le quito el Holocrón.

—No es que crea en tu habilidad. —Le dijo rápido Ben, pero ella seguía mirándolo con recelo. —Pero, es un Holocrón Sith.

— ¿Cómo?

Ben puso los ojos en blanco. —Los Holocrones sirven para almacenar información. Los más comunes eran lo de forma cuadrada, como un cubo los usaban los Jedi, pero el de los Sith eran de forma piramidal.

— ¿Crees que puedas abrirlo?

Ben la miro de reojo y había cierto temor en ella, como si supiera la implicancia de que este objeto fuera del lado oscuro. —Sí, pero necesitaría meditación. Mucha meditación.

Y por el momento se sentí muy débil, la fuerza a su alrededor estaba estabilizándolo de cierta manera y no podía ignorar que en el planeta había una carga muy fuerte. Por un momento pensó en las palabras de Ahsoka y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

" _Encontrar el lugar al que pertenecen"_

Ahsoka no lo había dicho, pero algo dentro de él lo intuyo. ¿Qué secretos podría contener este Holocrón?

—Creo que necesito aire fresco. —Dijo abrumado.

—Todavía no estas de alta…

—Estoy bien.

Rey asintió y metió el Holocrón en el bolso y los dejo al lado de los libros. —Sígueme. —Le dijo y él la siguió.

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la base se dio cuenta de la poca actividad, así que supuso que era muy temprano, miro las paredes a su alrededor y tenían un color gris junto con unas pequeñas lianas en las junturas, se sentía un leve olor a humedad, llegaron a una larga escalera y la subieron, al llegar a la planta superior, sus ojos se abrieron.

Un enorme hangar estaba delante de él lleno de cazas estelares, habían X-Wing, U-Wing, algunos Y-Wing, incluso habían unos pocos TIE los cuales estaban pintados de rojo y al fondo estaba el Halcón Milenario, respiro hondo y gruño de disgusto.

No había nadie y todo estaba muy silencioso. Debía ser muy temprano, miro a Rey y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ella tan temprano despierta, después recordó la conexión de hace unas horas y empezó a tener curiosidad si eso tuvo algo que ver. Llegaron a la entrada y vio los débiles rayos del sol.

Si, estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando llegaron ahí se quedó mirando asombrado. Delante de él había selva con enormes árboles y había una delgada niebla cubriéndola, pero no duraría mucho el sol pronto la haría desaparecer. Camino un par de metros más y se dio vuelta admirando la enorme pirámide.

Estaban en Yavin IV.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro el aire fresco. _Se sentía tan bien._

—Es increíble que volviera a escoger este planeta. —Dijo Ben y miro a Rey que estaba a unos metros de él.

—Poe fue el que dio la idea cuando aún estábamos en Naboo y la General estuvo de acuerdo y para ser honesta fue muy buena idea. —Rey sonrió—. La Primera Orden aun no da con nosotros.

Ben pensó en todos las historias que le conto su padre de este lugar, al igual que Luke, sobretodo Luke que le conto de la historia de los Massassi y las leyendas de Exar Kun, que los recordaba más como cuentos de terror.

Se quedó de pie sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su piel, cerró los ojos en inspiro profundamente.

—Cuando estábamos en el mercado en Chandrila, antes del disparo, yo iba a decirte algo. —Dijo Ben y sintió que Rey se acercaba. —Mi abuelo me había dicho que debía encontrar a alguien, por eso me iba a ir. —Ben abrió los ojos y vio a Rey frente a él poniéndole toda la atención del universo.

— ¿Te vas a ir?—Pregunto ella con demasiada cautela y su en su firma se sentía ansiedad.

—No. No me iré. —Dijo por lo bajo y vio como ella relajaba sus hombros, como si estuviese la respiración contenida. —Tenía que encontrar a Ahsoka, pero ella nos encontró.

— ¿Ahsoka?—Ella se quedó muda y sus ojos revolotearon incesantes.

—Y dijo que está aquí para ayudarnos. —Ben dio un paso hacia Rey y ella lo miro. —A los dos.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer esto?—Los ojos de Rey brillaron y podía sentir su entusiasmo, pero tenía miedo y no lo podía negar. Aún tenía miedo de todo lo que podría pasar, de tener un futuro incierto junto con la resistencia.

¿Qué pasaba si la guerra nunca terminaba? ¿A dónde los llevaría esto? Le era muy difícil dejar las cosas al azar.

—Lo que estaba buscando me alcanzo, así que…—Suspiro y miro a su alrededor, como esperando que alguien lo detuviera. —Creo que no me queda más remedio…

No alcanzo a decir nada cuando Rey brinco hacia él y se colgó del cuello. Soltó un quejido por la herida y ella lo soltó de inmediato.

—Perdón, lo siento. —Se disculpó mientras se apartaba y pudo ver la avergonzada que estaba. —Lo siento es que… ya sabes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ben tiro de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Rey y se sentía tan pequeña, al principio estaba un poco quieta, pero después de unos segundos ella también lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por cintura.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y trato de recordar cuando había hecho esto y claro, había abrazado a Leia, pero eso era completamente diferente a esto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería esto y que de verdad lo había estado esperando.

Rey era reconfortante, su presencia era sólida y vigorosa, y quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo, ella tenía su rostro escondido en su pecho y trato de encorvarse un poco. Con cuidado le paso su mano por el pelo hasta detenerse en su nuca, Rey se tensó bajo su tacto y se apartó un poco.

—Gracias. —Le dijo Ben. —Gracias por salvarme la vida.

—Creo que estamos a mano. —Rey soltó una risa y sus ojos se hicieron pequeños.

Como amaba esa sonrisa de ella, iluminaba sus días.

Pero, escucho unos pasos acercarse. Ben soltó a Rey si se giró a mirar. Poe Dameron junto a un grupo de rebeldes lo estaban apuntando con blasters.

—Levanta los brazos y quédate quieto. —Le ordeno Dameron.

—Poe…—Dijo Rey dando un paso al frente, pero él le apunto con el blaster. — ¿Es enserio?—Dijo completamente indignada.

Dameron no le contesto, en cambio saco un comunicador del bolsillo de su chaqueta y hablo. —Los encontré General, estaban en el lado norte de la base, justo fuera del hangar. —Tráelos. —Se escuchó la voz de su madre muy lejana, pero indiscutible.

—Ya oyeron. —Poe los miro con el ceño fruncido. —Caminen. Y nada de trucos Jedi.

Los rebeldes caminaron de regreso al interior de la base y Ben los siguió, a su lado iba Rey, quien rodó los ojos un par de veces y siguió su paso. Detrás traían a Poe Dameron apuntándoles en todo momento.

* * *

—Ben, no puedes salir de la sala médica sin avisar. —Lo regaño su madre.

Estaban en la sala de control, pero solo ellos dos, Leia había despachado a Poe entre protestas y Rey salió más callada. Pero podía sentir su presencia, por lo que supuso que estaba fuera, esperándolo.

— ¿Lo siento?

—No es momento de ser sarcástico. —Leia se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con una ceja enarcada. —Ben, te guste o no, eres un prisionero de guerra y estabas herido. Tienes que recuperarte antes de salir por ahí.

¿Era idea de él o lo estaba regañando como si tuviese quince años?

—No estaba solo y tampoco voy a ir a ningún lado. La única nave que está en condiciones de volar es ese pedazo de chatarra y no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí y perecer. —Dijo con enorme desprecio.

Leia puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Agradezco el que quieras quedarte. En serio aprecio que me lo digas, pero debes avisar donde estarás. A muchos les… los pones nerviosos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Bufó enfurruñado. —Pero está bien, si quieres te daré mi reporte cada hora para que tu gente duerma tranquila.

Ese sentimiento de frustración comenzó a arremolinarse en su pecho otra vez, apretó los puños y respiro hondo. Tenía que calmarse, rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

—Con tu permiso, pero necesito hablar con Ahsoka.

Leia algo aturdida asintió y cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello rubio entro en la sala como un huracán.

—General. —Saludo agitada y prosiguió. —Hace unos minutos una nave desconocida salió del hiperespacio y se dirige hacia nosotros a toda velocidad. Wexley intento hacer contacto, pero no han respondido nada.

—Código Rojo. —Dijo Leia de inmediato y casi corrió a la puerta. —Pon a la base en alerta.

La chica rubia salió corriendo y no pasando muchos minutos una alarma se extendió por la base. Varios grupos de rebeldes se formaron en escuadrones, todos ellos armados y con paso firme salieron del hangar.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunto Rey que lo alcanzaba entre el alboroto.

—Viene una nave ingresando una nave y no se sabe quién es.

La alerta cruzo el rostro de Rey y se apresuró hacia la salida igual que los demás. El la siguió y se quedaron detrás de un escuadrón liderado por el Traidor FN-2187. Miro hacia el cielo y primero se vio como una pequeña mancha, para luego divisar entre las nubes un carguero que descendía a mucha velocidad, sino la reducía era muy probable que se estrellara.

Pero de pronto comenzó a reducir la velocidad hasta que entre bruscos sacudones el carguero cayó sobre los arboles aterrizando de forma brutal y con un sonido sordo. Aun no se podía ver quiénes eran sus tripulantes, estaban ocultos por el denso follaje de la selva, por lo que el escuadrón delante de él avanzo entre los árboles.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el silencio se hizo tenso, en ese momento su madre llego a su lado acompañada de la chica rubia y otra de cabello negro muy bajita. Rey tenía la mirada fija en los árboles y se estaba lamentando de no llevar el sable con ella.

Cuando los rebeldes venían de regreso muchos ajustaron sus armas, pero tan luego como apareció la recién llegada dejaron de hacerlo. Al lado de FN-2187 venia una muchacha delgada vestida con ropas de la Primera Orden, traía el rostro manchado con sangre y su cabello rubio estaba despeinado.

No la dejaron avanzar más, la apuntaron con los blasters y ella levanto sus brazos en señal de rendición. Trato de reconocer su rostro por si la había visto antes, pero la recordaría. Además se veía muy joven, quizás de la edad de Rey.

— ¿Lía?—Grito una voz y eso eco dentro del hangar.

Muchos voltearon sus rostros a mirar a una niña pelirroja que corría entre la multitud.

— ¡No disparen!—Grito de nuevo.

Leia zumbo a su lado y se llevó las manos a la boca, como tratando de reprimir un grito. — ¡NO DISPAREN!—Grito finalmente. — ¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS!

—Es la reina de Naboo. —Le dijo Leia por lo bajo antes de que se abriera paso.

Ben y Rey se miraron atónitos mientras los demás hacían lo mismo, volvió a mirar al frente y vio a la chica pelirroja abrazar a la reina de Naboo mientras sus sollozos se alzaban sobre el silencio.

Nadie hacia nada, solo miraban la desgarradora escena sin entender que rayos estaba pasando, pero Ben no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba por pasar.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Si nueva actualización y no lo puedo creer. Para ser honesta quería dárselos el fin de semana, pero no pude. Aun así se los traje mucho antes de lo esperado y es enooooorme! Pensé en dividirlo en 2, pero que va! Aquí se los dejo completito.**

 **Entonces ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Mis niños bellos están empezando a romper el hielo y no pueden ser más torpes XD.**

 **¿Qué esperan del siguiente capitulo? Y si se vendrá algo denso.**

 **Quiero darles (como siempre) las enormes gracias por sus bellos comentarios y reacciones, de verdad que es una de las cosas que más espero. Todos sus comentarios me animan muchiiiisimo al igual que las observaciones y es por eso que si ven algún error ortográfico corríjanme no mas. No hay problema!**

 **Y esto sería este enorme cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de ir actualizando más seguido, pero no prometo nada. Ahora esta semana no leí, por lo que me dedique solo a escribir (sip, tengo que dividir el tiempo )**

 **Asi que eso mis queridos y sensuales lectores! Los quiero muchísimo y nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Besos! Que tengan una bella semana!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

 **CAPITULO 21**

Cuando los brazos de su hermanita la rodearon, Sahillia se quebró. Un grito de desesperación salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y estallo en llanto. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de Saioa y la sintió estremecerse. También estaba llorando.

Lo había logrado, después de todo, lo hizo. Regreso con la resistencia.

Estaba a salvo.

Finalmente sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo. Lo siguiente que escucho fueron las botas de los rebeldes correr hacia ella y que unos brazos firmes la tomaron en brazo. Mientras avanzaban solo vio un borrón de rostros y de cómo abrían paso para dejarlos caminar.

No sabe en qué momento exacto cerro sus ojos y se perdió en la inconciencia.

Agradeció con todo su ser no soñar con nada.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una bahía médica y la primera persona que vio fue a la General Organa, una mujer delgada y rostro amable que estaba acomodando unos frascos sobre una mesa y estaba Rey, la chica Jedi.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermanita?—Pregunto Sahillia asustada.

—Está afuera. —Respondió con mucha amabilidad Leia. —Fue por algunos suministros médicos.

La reina de Naboo se relajó un momento y se sentó.

—Con cuidado. —La mujer de rostro amable fue hasta ella y la sujeto con cuidado. —Soy la doctora Kalonia, es un placer conocerla Su Majestad.

—El placer es mío. —Respondió con su diplomacia y le dio una sonrisa cortes. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—No mucho. —Le dijo Leia. —No más de una hora.

Ella asintió levemente y hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala, quería comenzar a hablar, pero Leia la interrumpió antes.

— ¿Dónde estuvo, Sahillia?

Sí, esta era Leia Organa, sin tapujos. Ella sonrió un poco.

—General…—Dijo Rey casi en un susurro, queriendo detenerla.

—Está bien. —Respondió Sahillia calmándola. —Sé que quieren respuestas. Llevo desaparecida un año y aparezco con un carguero robado y ropas La Primera Orden…

—Y con un cadáver en la cabina del piloto. —La interrumpió Leia y vio sus facciones se tensaron.

Leia estaba expectante y a ella solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Lo había dejado tendido en el piso y lo cubrió con una manta que había encontrado en un cuarto de la tripulación. Ella se había quedado a su lado durante todo el viaje.

—Él es… era un Caballero de Ren y murió ayudándome a escapar.

Leia y Rey se miraron algo alarmadas y la General volvió a centrarse en la Reina.

—Querida. Necesito que me cuente todo.

— ¿Todo?—Sahilia la miro con severidad—Pues tome asiento General, esta no es una historia agradable.

* * *

Leia camino dando tumbos por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde la esperaban Poe, Lando y Hera. Cuando entro en la sala ellos estaban hablando de lo acontecido, pero al momento de verla quedaron atentos.

— ¿Qué sucede Leia?—Le pregunto Hera. —Te ves terrible.

—Es terrible. —Confirmo ella. —Todo.

— ¿General?—Rey entro en la sala seguida de Ben. —Aquí estamos.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?—Poe se envaro de inmediato.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Poe?—Le respondió Rey ácidamente.

— ¡Cálmense todos!—Grito Leia. —Somos gente adulta. Compórtense como adultos.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Poe y se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ben.

Leia los miro a todo sabiendo que esto no era fácil de decir.

—Sahillia…—Comenzó a decir Leia con dificultad. —Ella estuvo en manos de la Primera Orden durante todo este tiempo. Al principio solo fue prisionera, pero la sometieron a toda clase de torturas.

Leia miro a su hijo y pudo sentir que dentro de él algo se agitaba, él apretó sus puños y se quedó rígido.

—Pero…—Leia prosiguió. —Hux encontró otras maneras de torturarla.

La general se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o como decirlo sin dejar de pensar en cómo Sahillia le relato la mayoría de las atrocidades que Hux cometió sobre ella. Un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

—Hux abuso se Sahillia. —Dijo finalmente Leia. —Abuso de todas las maneras que puedan imaginar.

Sintió como sus palabras cortaron el aire. No había manera digna de transmitir una información como eso. No iba a entrar en detalles, obviamente, pero tan solo de decirlo ya era demasiado. Cuando vio que nadie podía decir nada ella siguió hablando.

—Por mucho tiempo ella planeo escapar, pero no vio oportunidad hasta hace unos días y la ayudaron.

— ¿Alguien de la Orden?—Pregunto Poe.

—Si. La ayudo un Caballero de Ren.

Todas las miradas fueron a Ben que parecía una estatua. No miraba a nadie y parecía que ni siquiera respirara.

—La ayudo Daven Ren, a él también lo acusaron de traición por ayudar a Kylo Ren que estaba fugitivo. Daven ayudo a Sahillia y en el escape mató a otro Caballero. —Leia volvió a mirar a su hijo y esta vez él la estaba mirando. —Daven no lo logró. Su cuerpo está en la cabina del piloto.

Ben se quedó quieto un momento y su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción. Se veía aterrador. Como si llevara una máscara y se preguntó si fue un rasgo adquirido con los años.

No sentir.

O no demostrarlo.

Pero sin previo aviso, Ben salió de la sala con paso firme.

Rey se dispuso a ir tras él y Poe la tomo del brazo. — Déjalo solo. Es peligroso.

Rey sonrió soltándose de su agarre y abandono la sala.

— ¿Qué más dijo la Reina?—Pregunto Hera tratando de desviar la atención.

—Ella tiene mucha información y nos ayudara en todo. —Leia camino a hasta un asiento y se sentó. —Le pedí a Kalonia que le hiciera un chequeo completo, por ya saben…

Todos sabían a lo que se refería la general, pero nadie lo iba a decir, era muy fuerte de tan solo pensarlo.

—Eso es todo, pero antes de que te retires Poe, necesito que revisen el carguero por si venía con algún tipo de rastreador. No queremos más sorpresas.

—Lo ordenare inmediatamente.

Cuando Poe salió de la sala, Leia soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el asiento. No podía dejar de pensar en Ben.

—Va a estar bien. —Lando la consoló sabiendo en quien estaba pensando.

—Eso espero.

* * *

—Yavin IV ¿Eh?—Dijo Hux que se paseaba por el salón. —Así que siempre lo supo.

No lo iba a reconocer, pero ¿Cómo no lo intuyo? Espero a que Sahillia le dijera que no sabía soportando todas las torturas y le creyó.

¿Quién en su sano juicio soportaba tanto, solo para encubrir a un grupo de personas que ni siquiera la habían buscado?

— ¿Qué haremos Líder Supremo?—Mitaka pregunto con real preocupación.

—Envía sondas de reconocimiento al planeta y fotografía todo lo que puedas. Necesito saber qué es lo que tienen para atacar con efectividad y obviamente saber que atacar.

— ¿Desea poner en marcha el Dreadnought?

—No, Sahillia sabe que lo tengo y que es la única arma masiva que nos queda. Si ella ya les divulgo información es importante que pensemos con estrategia. El Dreadnought se queda, además a aquí nos sirve como amenaza.

—Está bien. Pondré en marcha las sondas. —Anuncio Mitaka. —Con su permiso.

—Adelante. —Le dijo Hux con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Ah! Buen trabajo Mitaka.

Cuando estuvo solo se pavoneo por la sala con su sonrisa, ya podía saborear la victoria, quería a Kylo Ren en bandeja de plata y ya tenía en mente tantas cosas que ya está ansioso por empezar.

* * *

" _Daven no lo logro"_

Primer golpe.

" _Su cuerpo está en la cabina del piloto"_

Segundo golpe.

Después estaba corriendo a través de la base, atravesando el patio y metiéndose en la selva donde había aterrizado la nave. Habían dos rebeldes custodiando la entrada, le gritaron que se detuviera, pero él levanto su brazo derecho, primero les quito sus armas y después los envió por los aires a los dos.

Sintió que aterrizaron entre la maleza unos metros más allá, lejos de la nave.

Subió al carguero y cuando estaba arriba, camino lentamente hasta la cabina del piloto. Se detuvo en la entrada y miro al piso. Una punzada de dolor sintió en la herida y le llevo la mano apretando la venda.

Camino hasta el cuerpo cubierto con una manta y con cuidado lo destapo. Soltó una exhalación de dolor y se sentó en el suelo.

Tercer golpe y el más duro de todos.

El blanco rostro de Daven se veía tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo. Eso le dio un poco de consuelo. Él había sido el único amigo que había tenido, el único que lo conocía a fondo, era más que un amigo. Él había sido como su hermano.

Y ahora había muerto ayudando, un rasgo inherente en él.

Siempre había sido compasivo, algo por lo que Snoke siempre lo tenía bajo la mira y algo por lo que discutieron ampliamente. Su naturaleza siempre estuvo debajo su armadura. Y finalmente lo había sentenciado a muerte, primero ayudándolo y luego a la reina de Naboo.

Indirectamente seguía haciendo daño.

Seguía muriendo gente por su culpa.

" _Nunca escaparas de esto, Ben Solo" susurro la voz como una serpiente en su cabeza. "No importa lo que hagas"._

Ben completamente lleno de ira se levantó concentrando la fuerza a su alrededor y dio un grito a la vez que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a temblar, finalmente los vidrios de las ventanas se quebraron en mil pedazos.

Una solitaria lagrima cayo por su ojo y su cicatrizada mejilla, cuando llego a su mentón la seco con el dorso de su mano y levanto la vista, en la entrada estaba Rey mirándolo. Como estaba regodeándose en su miseria no la noto cuando llego. Pero, no parecía asustada, al contrario se veía demasiado tranquila y se traducía con su firma en la fuerza.

—Lo lamento. —Dijo ella suavemente. —Era tu compañero…

—Era mi hermano. —La corrigió tratando de sonar enojado, pero solo sonó lastimoso.

—Lo siento. —Rey miro el cuerpo de Daven y se arrodillo frente a él. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a darle una sepultura?

—No lo enterraré. —Rey lo miro algo extrañada y luego recordó que en Jakku a la gente se le enterraba, ella no sabía de ciertas tradiciones como quemar los cuerpos. Él devolvería a Daven a la fuerza del universo, donde pertenecía. —Hay que incinerar su cuerpo.

Rey asintió y se levantó del suelo.

—Entonces te ayudare a buscar madera. —Le dijo y salió de la cabina.

* * *

Armaron la pira lejos de los árboles, habían caminado un par de metros y encontraron un claro al lado de un rio. Finalmente decidieron que era el mejor lugar.

Cuando tuvieron la madera suficiente comenzaron a armar la pira en completo silencio, Rey miraba a Ben, pero él parecía estar en otra galaxia y no lo culpaba. Podía sentir su tristeza, al igual que su rabia. Era un torbellino de emociones y de pronto comenzó a sentir la angustia.

Estaba terminando de colocar los últimos troncos cuando su intercomunicador sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

— ¿Rey?—La indiscutible voz de Leia sonó fuerte. — ¿Dónde estás? ¿Esta Ben contigo?

Rey miro a Ben que seguía acomodando maderos y pareció ignorarla, estaba demasiado ensimismado.

—Sí General, Ben está conmigo. —Escucho un suspiro de parte de ella.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Estamos a unos metros más al norte del carguero donde aterrizo Sahillia. Hay un rio y un prado muy bonito.

—Ya veo, pero necesito que vengas un momento. —La voz de Leia sonaba firme.

—Hummm…—Rey miro de reojo a Ben que seguía agachado y se alejó uno metros más. —Me quedare aquí con Ben, él… creo que no debería dejarlo solo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. —Está bien. —Suspiro Leia. —Avísame ante cualquier cosa.

—Está bien. —Dijo Rey y apago el comunicador.

Cuando llego al lado de Ben él estaba de pie mirando la pira y amarrando unas cuerdas delgadas. Lo miro con atención y su cabello caía desordenado sobre su frente y parte de sus ojos. Parecía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Mi madre quería saber si ya me había fugado? —Pregunto Ben y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Quería saber si estabas contigo. —No sabía porque, pero de pronto su voz se sintió pequeña.

—No necesito una niñera.

—Ben… ¿De verdad?

—No… Lo siento… es que…—Tomo un trozo de madera y lo lanzo lejos. —Lo siento.

Rey lo miro, él estaba en su propia miseria y podía sentirlo, podía sentir su frustración y sus ganas de destruir todo y de tomar una nave e ir a matar a Hux, pero eso en ese momento seria suicidio.

Y ella no quería perderlo.

—Ben. —Ella lo llamo y él la miro. —Tranquilo, está bien.

Él asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Voy a traer a Daven.

—Te ayudo. —Ella le regalo una sonrisa y lo siguió de regreso a la nave.

No hablaron casi nada. Ella no quería molestarlo, este era su duelo y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejanos solo en recuerdos. Recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas como amigos, como padawans, como compañeros leales.

Rey se fijó que los ojos de Ben cada cierto tiempo se humedecían, pero no derramaba ninguna lágrima.

Sostuvieron el cuerpo de Daven con la fuerza, aunque Rey sospecho que ella no estaba haciendo casi nada, Ben tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevarlo él solo, pero cuando a mitad de camino él se dobló de dolor, la fuerza que emanaba de ella siguió sosteniendo el cuerpo en su lugar.

Con la frente sudada Ben la miro y asintió con su cabeza de manera de aprobación.

Con sumo cuidado depositaron el cuerpo de Daven en lo más alto de la pira. Cuando terminaron ambos bajaron los brazos y se quedaron allí, mientras los animales nativos emitían ruidos al alrededor. El sol iluminaba las copas de los árboles y le daba un hermoso brillo al agua que fluía en el rio.

Podía sentir paz.

—Creo que está listo. —Miro a Ben.

—Sí, es hora.

* * *

Tomaron unas telas que encontraron en la nave y las rasgaron para amarrarlas a uno palos secos que encontraron, así hicieron las improvisadas antorchas que usarían para encender la pira. Rey las encendió, estaban listos para proceder cuando varios pasos se escucharon alrededor.

De entre los arboles salieron, Leia junto Ahsoka y dos muchachas, Ben reconoció a Sahillia y a su hermana pequeña. La Reina de Naboo se veía mucho más compuesta que hacia un par de horas, traía el uniforme azul de la resistencia y entre sus manos un ramo de flores silvestres.

—La reina quería estar presente. —Dijo Leia.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Ben.

Sahillia soltó la mano de su hermana y camino hacia la pira, con mucha rapidez se encaramo hasta que llego arriba. Ella miro a Daven y su rostro se ensombreció, sus cejas se juntaron y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Acomodo el ramo de flores entre las manos de Daven, mientras le decía algo, Ben no podía oírla, pero entendió que eran palabras solo para su amigo. Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó ahí por un par de largos segundos. Cuando Sahillia estuvo en tierra nuevamente, junto con Rey precedieron a encender la pira.

Lentamente el fuego comenzó a consumir la madera y envolver el cuerpo de Daven, Sahillia se aferró a su hermana mientras observaba desconsolada y Ben se preguntó qué clase de relación había formado con Daven, como habían llegado a esto.

Rey había llegado a su lado y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, su mano estaba cálida, como siempre y la sintió tan familiar que lo reconforto.

—Él siempre vivirá. —Le dijo Rey y sus ojos se completamente verdes con la luz del sol sobre ellos. —Mientras lo recuerdes, él vivirá y no habrá muerto en vano.

Su garganta se contrajo y apretó la mano de Rey con más fuerza. Ella se apegó más a él y apoyo su cabeza contra su brazo mientras miraban las llamas devorar la pira y como las pequeñas virutas se elevaban hacia el brillante cielo de Yavin IV.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores! Capitulo corto, pero lleno de emociones. Espero les haya gustado y esta actualización es también porque cumplí un año publicando este fic y de verdad que es algo emocionante.**

 **Gracias a todos ustedes que me acompañan en este viaje y que están tan pendientes, y comentan, y quieren saber más. De verdad, muchas gracias, muchas gracias.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir, solo mis infinitas gracias a los que están desde el principio y a ustedes los que se han unido. Todos son muy especiales.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Muchos cariños y besos.**


	22. Capitulo 22

**LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

Y necesito que sepas que nos estamos enamorando muy rápido,

Nos estamos enamorando

Como las estrellas.

Enamorándonos.

(James Arthur, Falling like Stars)

 **CAPITULO 22**

Ben estaba en el claro donde armaron la pira para Daven. Le había gustado aquel lugar, era tranquilo y le transmitía paz y de cierta manera le gustaba pensar que su amigo estaba ahí. Era un consuelo algo infantil, pero lo hacía sentir mejor.

Había pasado un día y las cosas parecían seguir su curso. La muerte de Daven solo le afecto a él y a Sahillia, para todos los demás no fue nadie. Para los demás no significo nada.

Sus vidas siguieron igual.

Era cruel.

Pero dentro de todo podía estar tranquilo, nadie le hablaba y eso era bueno. Se podía mover por las instalaciones de la base sin la compañía de nadie y su habitación permanente ya estaba lista, por la tarde tendría su último chequeo con Kalonia y podría ir a su nueva habitación y no salir jamás.

Soltó una risa al darse cuenta que estaba pensando como cuando tenía quince años.

Miro las copas de los árboles y sus colores verdosos bajo el brillante sol, se mecían con cuidado bajo el suave viento.

Verde como los ojos de Rey últimamente.

Después del funeral de Daven se había quedado con él casi todo el día, hasta que regreso a la sala médica, el día anterior solo la había visto por la tarde. Le habían encargado revisar el carguero en el que llego Sahillia, lo movieron al hangar principal y ella estaba trabajando en él.

En la mañana cuando se dirigía al claro la vio con un overol azul y llena de grasa, trabajando sobre el Halcón, quería ir a hablar con ella, pero luego había aparecido Chewbacca en su radio y dio un paso al costado. No iba a mentir tenía una seria conversación pendiente con él.

 _UNA MUY SERIA CONVERSACIÓN._

Pero no se sentía listo. Aun no se sentía preparado para muchas cosas.

— ¡Ah! —Dijo alguien detrás de él y Ben se levantó de un salto. —Aquí estabas. —Dijo Ahsoka. —Me enviaron por ti.

—Genial. —Dijo Ben con sarcasmo y se levantó del suelo.

" _Mi gozo en un pozo" pensó._

— La General te busca. —Ambos se echaron a andar y después de un rato volvió a preguntar — ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé.

—Entiendo que él era tu compañero más cercano.

—Lo era. —Ben apretó los labios de disgusto.

—Lo siento. Creo que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. —Dijo Ahsoka con pesar. —Con todo lo que ha pasado.

—Gracias, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Por qué no?—Ahsoka lo miro extrañada. —A veces es bueno hablar de nuestras penas y sacar todo lo que tenemos dentro. Liberarnos de ese peso.

—No soy muy bueno en hablar de sentimientos. Menos con gente que recién estoy conociendo.

—En ese caso puedes hablar con alguien con quien tengas confianza. Por ejemplo con Rey.

Ben casi tropieza en ese momento y Ahsoka solo soltó una carcajada sonora. Él se detuvo y se quedó parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido. No iba a permitir que aquella extraña mujer se burlara de él. Entrecerró sus ojos y la miro directamente a los ojos

—Anakin te envió ¿Por qué?—Dijo duramente yendo directamente al grano.

—Aun tienes mucho que aprender, Joven Solo. —Le respondió la togruta levantando la barbilla y mirándolo de manera desafiante. — Eres igual a tu abuelo, impaciente.

— ¿Así que no me dirás?

—Todo a su momento.

Ben puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. —Irónico, siempre quise ser como Darth Vader y resulta que soy más parecido a Anakin.

—Tal vez un poco más serio. —Coincidió Ahsoka. — Y más reservado. Y menos demostrativo.

— ¿Menos demostrativo?—Ben giro su cabeza para mirarla.

—Si. Ya sabes, con la joven Rey.

— ¿Qué?—Que un mal rayo lo parta en ese momento y lo haga desaparecer. —No es lo que piensas. —Se limitó a decir guardando la compostura.

— ¿Enserio? He visto como la miras y como ella te mira a ti. Se lo que significa. —Ella dejo de caminar y Ben también, aunque ya podían ver la pirámide delante de ellos.

— ¿Nos estas espiando?—Dijo Ben encolerizado y sintió el calor subir por su cuellos y orejas y agradeció que el cabello se las cubriera. Ahsoka iba a rebatirle pero él la atajo primero. —Mejor no me diga nada. Recién me está conociendo y yo no le debo explicaciones cuando no es capaz de responder a mis preguntas.

Sin previo aviso Ahsoka tomo uno de sus sables y se lo lanzo, Ben lo tomo en el aire y lo miro un momento.

— ¿Quieres pelear?—Estaba atónito.

—Enciéndelo. —Le ordeno ella completamente seria.

Ben encendió el sable y emergió una hoja de plasma blanca, y quedo completamente intrigado, nunca había visto una hoja de ese color.

—Necesito que estés sano y fuerte. —Le dijo Ahsoka. —Tus respuestas tendrán que esperar.

Ben enarco una ceja y apretó los labios. Soltó un bufido y le lanzo el sable de vuelta.

— ¿No puede hablar más claro?

—Tienes mucho que aprender, Ben.

—Usted podría aprender a no espiar a las personas.

—No estaba espiando a nadie, no hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que entre tú y Rey sucede algo.

—Entre ella y yo…

—Anakin con Padmé eran iguales. —Le dijo y él se mordió la lengua. —Siempre los vi muy unidos, pero solo pensé que era amistad. Cuando empecé a compartir más con ellos me di cuenta que había algo más profundo. Claramente ellos tenían que fingir, a Anakin podrían haberlo expulsado de la Orden Jedi y junto con eso traer ruina a la brillante carrera política de Padmé. —Ahsoka se quedó en silencio. —No te quiero sermonear, pero lo que quiero decir es que no se pueden esconder los sentimientos. Sé que te cuesta, pero si tienes esa confianza en Rey…—Ahsoka se quedó en silencio queriendo decir algo, pero lo pensó antes. —Ella es tu compañera. —Dijo finalmente hablo.

— ¿Compañera? —Dijo Ben con cautela.

—No sé porque tenía la idea de que eras más inteligente. —Ella se burló de él y Ben enarco sus cejas. —Pensé que ya que estabas aquí lo habías descubierto por ti mismo. Pero tendré que decirlo. Empecemos por la conexión de la fuerza que ustedes mantienen.

A Ben se le cayó la mandíbula y después volvió a tomar compostura. — ¿Cómo?

—Rey lo menciono después de salir de Chandrila. —Lo interrumpió. —Ella dijo que podía sentir tu dolor, ella estaba sufriendo, y cállate. —Ben apretó sus labios y Ahsoka asintió. —Entonces, prosigo. Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho y un día le pregunte, ella me conto todo y menciono que no había encontrado una fuente en donde buscar y encontrar una respuesta a esto.

— ¿Y tú si tienes una respuesta?

—Pues había escuchado de los vínculos de la fuerza, pero que estos se daban entre maestros y padawan cuando había una estrecha relación.

Ben soltó un quejido y miro a las copas de los árboles. Recordó la primera conexión con Rey y después pensó en la sala del trono y en la macabra risa de Snoke al decirles que él había manipulado sus mentes.

—Snoke dijo que él había creado el vínculo, él nos manipulo. Pero, después de muerte no desapareció. Rey pensaba que esto podía haberse dado desde antes y solo que no lo sabíamos.

—Puede que si, como puede que no. —Ahsoka tomo del brazo a Ben y lo hizo caminar. —Te espero mañana a primera hora de la mañana el patio principal y dile a Rey.

— ¿Llevamos nuestros sables?

—No es necesario.

Habían llegado la gran pirámide, había mucho más movimiento, el Halcón Milenario estaba apostado en el patio y diviso a Rey que todavía trabajaba sobre él.

—Amo Ben. —Dijo C-3PO que avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos. —Lo están esperando.

Ahsoka se soltó de él. —Nos estamos viendo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ben se despidió con un asentamiento de cabeza y siguió al droide dorado.

* * *

Leia lo recibió cálidamente, alrededor de la mesa de mando estaban Lando, Sahillia, Hera Syndulla, Poe Dameron, un rebelde que no reconoció y un sujeto de cabello verde, el cual le sonrió ampliamente apenas entro en la sala.

La incomodidad la embargo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a eso, ni en sus pensamientos más locos se había visto en esa posición. Quizás tal vez, cuando era más niño y soñaba con ser como sus padres; pero de eso solo quedaban recuerdos.

Ben tomo asiento lejos del resto y vio cómo su madre encendía la consola y sobre sus cabezas aparecía un enorme holograma de la galaxia. Aun pensaba en las palabras de Ahsoka cuando Leia comenzó a hablar.

—Okey. Como todos sabrán hace tiempo que estábamos organizando una misión para obtener combustible y al fin tenemos una chance. —Leia apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y los miro a todos. —En el carguero que llego Sahillia hay suficiente combustible para abastecer tanto al Halcón como al Fantasma. Así que este es el plan.

Leia asintió con su cabeza y Lando se paró de su asiento y camino al frente al lado de ella. Lando movió un pequeño dispositivo en su mano y el mapa se amplió, mostrando una nebulosa.

—Maelstrom Akkadais. —Dijo Lando y hubo un silencio generalizado.

—Kessel. —La voz Ben rompió el silencio sonando un poco desconcertado, de pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

Y… claro que conocía la primera aventura de su padre junto con Lando y la mítica carrera en el corredor de Kessel en menos de doce parcec, cuando fue creciendo su curiosidad lo habían llevado a afirmar que quería cometer la misma hazaña que su padre y en menor tiempo, pero claramente en otras circunstancias.

—El planeta alberga grandes minas de especias en donde se contrabandea de todo, hay altas probabilidades de encontrar combustible. —Dijo Lando ampliando aún más el mapa y dejando a la vista el planeta. —En aquel entonces junto con Han buscábamos Coaxium, un hipercombustible altamente volátil que debe ser refinado antes de usarlo sin hacer que las naves exploten.

— ¿Y ese coaxium lo refinan en Kessel?—Pregunto Poe Dameron. —Si vamos por combustible, que sea por algo seguro.

—Conozco donde pueden refinarlo, pero no cuanto tiempo demoraría.

—El _Fantasma_ funciona con combustible Rhydonio…—Intervino el hombre de cabello verde.

—Sí, pero también podría con coaxium, es uno de los mejores combustibles. —Lo interrumpió la Twi'lek Hera Syndulla. — Ustedes lo probaron en el _Halcón_ y sin refinar ¿no es así?

Lando asintió y sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura. —Aún no sé cómo no volamos en mil pedazos.

—Irresponsables. —Bufo Leia mientras rodaba sus ojos y ponía sus manos sobre la mesa. —En Savareen conozco a alguien a quien podría preguntar por coaxium refinado, pero no prometo nada, no he hablado con ellos desde que se supo lo de mi herencia.

Ben se encontró con la mirada de su madre, aun le costaba pensar en los daños colaterales de aquella revelación, como significo demasiado para la galaxia y de cómo lo cambio a él. Pero, también comprendía que todo fue cumulo de situaciones que lo llevaron a eso.

Por mucho tiempo, es su soledad en Chandrila, se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si Snoke no hubiese envenenado su mente. Pero, también pensó por mucho tiempo que ese había sido el plan desde un inicio.

—Propongo ir en dos grupos. —Hera se acomodó en su silla y todo la escucharon. —Me ofrezco a ir a Kessel con el _Fantasma,_ tengo a mi copiloto. —Ella apunto al de cabello verde. — Y mi astromecanico, consíganme un par de chicos que sepan disparar decente y estoy lista. ¡Ah!... y me llevo a Ahsoka.

—Entonces en el Halcón irán Ben y Rey. —Dijo Lando.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamo Ben y casi se atraganto, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura. — ¿No creen que Ahsoka…?— _¿Es muy mayor?,_ pensó, pero no lopudo decirlo en voz alta, no cuando todos lo estaban mirando con atención y Poe Dameron estaba que echaba chispas por los oídos.

—Ahsoka tiene dos sables de luz y tengo a otro usuario de la fuerza. Estamos parejos. —Dijo Hera.

— ¿Otro?—Ben estaba confundido y miro a Hera.

—Yo. —Dijo el de cabello verde y se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Qué? ¿Te crees el único especial?

Eso último lo dijo con saña, aunque estaba sonriendo y Ben no sabía si lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando de él, pero no pudo evitar sentir que lo deshabilito con ese comentario. Tenía que reconocer que siempre se sintió un poquito superior por su linaje, el descender de un Skywalker era importante. Snoke lo recalcaba en todo momento.

Era su orgullo.

Hasta que apareció Rey y lo bloqueo de su mente, para después patearle el trasero. En ese momento había aprendido a no subestimar a alguien sin antes conocerlo.

—Calma. —Llamo Lando y todo quedo en silencio otra vez. —Rey está trabajando junto con Chewie en poner al Halcón en buenas condiciones. En un par de días estará listo, durante ese tiempo veremos los equipos y cual ira a cual planeta.

—Y yo tratare de ponerme en contacto con Savareen. —Dijo Leia.

—Excelente. —Dijo Hera. —También revisare al _Fantasma,_ no queremos inconvenientes.

—Entonces estamos en sintonía. Se les notificara lo antes posible y tendremos una reunión final antes de la misión con todos los involucrados. Pueden retirarse.

Cuando Lando dijo esas palabras, apago el Holo y todos se acercaron a Leia. Algo hastiado, Ben salió de la sala dispuesto a tomar aire.

Iba por los pasillos, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo y giro.

—Ben Solo. —Dijo la reina de Naboo y se quedó detenida unos metros más allá. — ¿Tienes un momento?

—Por supuesto. Iba al hangar en este momento.

—Excelente. Yo también.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos no sabía cómo comenzar. Finalmente se detuvieron en uno de los depósitos en desuso de la base. Habían partes de naves oxidadas y lianas por doquier, en una esquina superior estaba algo derrumbada y la luz de día entraba cálidamente.

—Creo que no nos presentamos como debía ser. —Dijo Sahillia con elegancia. —Pero, que importa. Ya sé quién eres. —Ella soltó una risa, un momento después su semblante se volvió serio. —Yo quería hablar…

—De Daven. —Ben termino por ella y miro a su alrededor tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Sé que era tu amigo y él pensó en ti hasta el último momento. Ojala supiera que estas bien y a salvo.

El corazón de Ben se contrajo y miro como la luz se colaba entre rocas caídas. —Él lo sabe. —Bajo la mirada y vio a Sahillia con los ojos cristalinos, ella sonrió con pesar y se secó el ojo derecho.

—Lo siento. —Susurro ella.

—Yo también. Por Daven… por ti. Hux…—No pudo decir nada más y vio como Sahillia se estremecía.

Ella se giró para que no la viera llorar, la escucho sollozar un momento y al final hablo con la voz muy aguda. —Daven me encontró la primera vez que paso. Hux le pidió que me llevara a mi habitación y simplemente no pudo dejarme así. Por lo que se quedó conmigo y me cuido, no solo esa vez. Me cuido cada vez que paso.

Sahillia lo miro nuevamente ya con más valor y Ben comprendió de lo que le estaba hablando, trago con dificultad.

—Le debo mi vida. —Dijo ella con una triste sonrisa y nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Daven era así. Apasionado y muy leal. —Ben recordó sus momentos de padawan. —Él era mi hombre de confianza, por eso cuando estuve a cargo en la Orden lo mande a llamar, no podía confiar en nadie más que él. Hux jamás me dio esa confianza.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí solo fui testigo de traición tras traición. Hux se ha vuelto cada vez más megalómano y claramente más peligroso.

—Eso quedo claro, no le interesa perder a su guardia que son los caballeros y ellos son los únicos que tienen una chance de enfrentarse a mí. —Ben podía sentir como la rabia subía por su garganta, respiro hondo y exhalo con violencia. — ¿Quién de ellos lo mato?

—Fue Naidu Ren.

¿Por qué era tan doloroso? Todos habían atravesado este camino juntos, este camino lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Todos se habían entregado a Snoke, todos habían hecho el mismo juramento.

Todos.

Y ahora la traición dolía aún más.

Sahillia busco entre sus ropas y desenvaino una cuchilla, con cuidado se la tendió. —Lo hizo con esto.

Ben con cuidado tomo la cuchilla y la miro, era delgada, la empuñadura tenía diseños en relieve y extraños patrones en forma de espiral, su hoja era recta, larga y plana, y de color plateado tan brillante que resplandecía bajo la luz. Obviamente Sahillia la había limpiado.

Y sabia de quien era.

—Es de Hux. —Le dijo Ben devolviéndole el cuchillo. —Quédatelo.

Algo en los ojos de Sahillia cambio, tomo el cuchillo y lo volvió a enfundar.

—Daven dijo que eras un maldito bastardo. — Le dijo con un poco de temor, pero Ben soltó una risa baja.

 _"Eres un maldito bastardo"_ , Daven se lo decía cada vez que lo persuadía a hacer algo ilícito, había comenzado en el praxeum cuando robaba comida y en información o licor cuando estaban en la Orden.

Ya podía escucharlo en su cabeza.

Y esas cosas ilícitas de pronto se habían convertido en ocultar gente y ayudar a escapar a otras. Daven no merecía ese final, él debió vivir muchos años más.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Es triste. —Hablo finalmente Sahillia que miraba hacia los rayos del sol. —Nunca le dije que lo amaba y ahora se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

El comedor estaba lleno, en la hora del almuerzo no cabía nadie más, Rey estiro su cuello viendo sobre las demás personas para ubicar una mesa libre, pero no vio nada. Tal vez podría espera una hora y volver cuando estuviese vacío, pero su estómago rugió en protesta.

Las reparaciones del Halcón iban excelente, pero estar en movimiento todo el tiempo la hacían tener hambre más luego de lo habitual. Chewie le llevo a mitad de mañana una fruta y un panecillo, al parecer no fue suficiente.

La fila para recoger la comida avanzo rápido y mientras se acercaba tomar su bandeja varios la saludaron. En una mesa estaba Wexley, junto a Jessika y dos chicos más, no vio a Poe, por lo que dedujo que aún estaban en la reunión con Leia.

En aquella reunión también iba a estar Ben y no lo había visto aquel día. Quería saber qué opinaba de todo lo que se estaba planeando, él le había dicho que no se sentía cómodo con la resistencia y todavía estaba algo callado. Su mejor amigo había muerto recientemente, no era algo que se superara de la noche a la mañana. Así que le había dado espacio y sus labores tampoco le dejaba mucho tiempo.

Cuando recogió la bandeja con su comida vio a Finn vagar por entre las mesas también buscado un asiento. Ella lo llamo y le hizo señas. Finn le sonrió y se acercó.

—Hoy está más lleno que otras veces ¿No te parece?—Finn casi grito cuando llego a su lado.

—Se dónde podemos comer. —Le dijo Rey y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, con Finn siguiéndola de cerca.

Los platos estaban vacíos y las cantimploras también, el estofado era una de las cosas que más le gustaba. En el carguero que había llegado Sahillia traía un depósito lleno de alimentos, entre esas carne secas, especias y algunas frutas. También traía whysky corelliano, asi que Lando supuso que antes de caer en manos de la primera orden, el carguero había salido desde Corellia de contrabando. Rey no lo había dicho, pero creía que él era uno de los más contentos con las botellas de licor.

Rey se terminó su fruta de jogan y se limpió los dedos con un paño.

Estaban arriba del Halcón, se convirtió en su escondite desde que lo estaba arreglando, ahí nadie la alcanzaba a ver. Ese día sacaron el halcón del hangar y lo dejaron en el patio. A esa hora la temperatura estaba muy agradable y estaba cálido.

Al parecer Finn no lo disfrutaba mucho, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo a un costado.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con las reparaciones?—Le pregunto Finn.

—Bien. La verdad es que Chewie hace casi todo el trabajo, él es el encargado.

—Ya lo creo.

Ambos se rieron y se miraron.

— ¿Cómo estás tú?—Le pregunto Rey.

—Bien, supongo.

— ¿Y con Poe?

Finn levanto la mirada y guardo silencio.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—Rey…

—Somos amigos ¿No es cierto?

—No lo sé… quizás… —Finn se quedó mudo intentando decir algo

— ¿Quizás?—Rey espero.

—Quizás quise mantenerlo en secreto así como tú no me contaste acerca de Kylo Ren. —Finn sonaba bastante molesto.

—Ben. —Ella lo corrigió.

—Kylo Ren, Ben Solo. Me da igual. ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de él? ¿Cómo puedes incluso mirarlo?—Finn decía cada palabra llena de rabia, su cuello estaba tenso y la apunto con el dedo. —Poe dijo que los encontró el otro día abrazados y no como yo te abrazo a ti.

Así que los habían estado espiando todo el tiempo, Rey junto sus manos en puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

— ¿Estas celoso?—Musito Rey.

—Claro que no. —Finn trato de guardar la compostura. —Rey. El mató a su padre, mató a muchas personas sin remordimiento, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Casi me mato a mí y a ti. ¡A ti!

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Rey al recordar aquellos eventos y los sentía tan lejanos. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces.

Finn comenzó a ordenar las cosas en la bandeja y se colocó la chaqueta.

—Finn. No. —Le alcanzo a decir Rey, pero él se puso de pie. —No te vayas.

—Sé que guardas secretos y que _él_ está involucrado, yo también soy tu amigo y así como tú me pides honestidad yo hago lo mismo.

—Es complicado. —Sintió como las lágrimas picaban y estaban listas para salir, se sintió rechazada, pero se aferró a la idea de que Finn solo estaba dolido.

—Es complicado. —Finn suspiro y golpeo la escotilla del halcón para que Chewie se la abriera. —Adiós Rey, que estés bien.

Finn desapareció por el agujero y ella se tragó las lágrimas, ¿Entendería si le explicara la conexión que compartía con Ben? ¿Entendería que este vínculo se estaba transformando en algo más? Y que ella sentía cosas muy fuertes por Ben.

Chewie asomo su cabeza y le rugió: _"¿Qué paso pequeña?"_

—Nada Chewie. No pasó nada.

Y ella le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

Esas últimas palabras de Sahillia llegaron a lo más profundo de su médula. Después de eso ella había regresado a sus labores y Ben fue a su chequeo con Kalonia, estaba oficialmente de alta, pero su herida aún era de cuidado. Threepio lo había acompañado hasta su nueva habitación y estaba encerrado desde entonces mirando la pared de concreto tan fijamente que parecía querer derrumbarla con la mente.

" _Nunca le dije que lo amaba"_

Sonó una vez más y su corazón se contrajo.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mintiéndose? Ignorando sus sentimientos.

Debía ser realista, esto no iba a terminar bien, no para él. Era prisionero y si por milagros de la fuerza terminaba con vida después de la guerra, pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión. Él no podía ofrecer nada. Pero su otra parte la anhelaba, deseaba su toque y ver esos hermosos ojos avellana por el resto de sus días.

Él la quería, pero no la merecía.

Le costaba pensar en qué momento se había dado todo, pero estaba seguro que había sido después de la caída de Naboo, después de eso sus conexiones habían sido más ligeras, ella estaba más abierta y natural. Ella ya no estaba a la defensiva, habían trabajado juntos y el vínculo lo hacía más fácil.

Conversaban durante mucho tiempo, mayoritariamente de sus largos días junto con la aburrida rutina. Algo que tenían en común.

 _Ella es tu compañera._

Su corazón comenzó a golpetear fuerte en su pecho, cuando pensó en lo que Ahsoka le había dicho aquella mañana y recordó a Snoke lo que dijo:

 _La oscuridad se alza y la luz la encuentra, le advertí a mi joven aprendiz, que a medida que se hiciera más fuerte, su igual en la fuerza se elevaría._

Snoke había pensado en Luke, pero él desde que había visto a Rey… solo fue ella. Todo el tiempo. Cuando el sable de Anakin salió de la nieve en la base Starkiller y aterrizo en las manos de Rey lo supo.

"Eres tú", había dijo atónito sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Una carroñera empuñaba el sable de su abuelo.

Pero, antes de que su mente siguiera divagando con la rapidez que lo estaba haciendo se detuvo. Había mantenido esos pensamientos a raya durante mucho tiempo, había regresado al momento después que la resistencia desapareció de Crait, cuando enterró en lo más hondo de su ser todo lo que había pasado, cuando le dolía pensar en lo que podía haber sido.

Ahora estaba igual. No quería pensar en eso.

Se levantó de la cama y busco entre las escasas pertenencias que tenía, la habitación no era muy grande, solo cabía una cama, una mesa de noche, pero estaba agradecido de que solo dormía él y no le toco compartir cuarto. También tenía un perchero que iba de pared a pared para colgar la ropa. Tenía dos pantalones azul oscuro con una franja roja a cada costado, tres camisetas de lino de color gris, un suéter de lanilla de color azul oscuro y una chaqueta azul, ninguno tenía la insignia rebelde pegada o bordada.

En ese momento pensó en su ropa que estaba en la cabaña de Daven en Chandrila, por unos segundos recordó la delicada brisa y tranquilidad que encontró ahí, esos paseos al lago que estaba cerca y al silencio. A pesar de que la cabaña era pequeña, era acogedora.

Regresaría por sus cosas, algún día.

 _¡Ok!_ Ya había pensado en demasiadas cosas, revolvió las cosas un poco más y no estaba el sable, eso solo decía que una persona lo tenía…

—Leia. —Refunfuño, se aliso los pantalones y salió de su habitación con paso decidido.

* * *

Las palabras de Finn habían quemado. Quizás eso era lo que quería hacer, que sus palabras la hicieran entrar en razón. Él se preocupaba por ella, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ben no le haría daño.

Su mente la llevo aquel abrazo que compartieron y Fuerza, se dio cuenta lo mucho que quería hacer y había esperado para eso. Se había sentido cálido y reconfortante aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, pero el tiempo suficiente para querer quedarse así.

Para querer que la abrazara otra vez.

Suspiro largo y tendido pensando en el suave toque que le dio Ben hacia unas noches atrás. El vínculo se había abierto en algún momento de su sueño y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo a su lado se quedó muy quieta.

Pensó que Ben la ignoraría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le toco la cara, pasando sus dedos con sumo cuidado sobre su piel. Su pulso se había acelerado y se quedó quieta. Al parecer funciono y él no se dio cuenta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Miro hacia el costado y vio su sable que sobresalía de su bolso. Estiro el brazo y lo llamo usando la fuerza.

Necesitaba distraerse y tenía una idea.

Camino por fuera de la base rodeándola, estaba atardeciendo y ya no hacia tanto calor, se había puesto la ropa con la solía entrenar en Ahch-To y camino metiéndose entre la alta maleza. Después de unos minutos de caminata dejo de escuchar voces y sabía que se había alejado lo suficiente.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre la grava y el cantar de algunas aves, pero había algo en Yavin que siempre le llamo la atención. Era como una presencia. Una fuerza.

La pirámide había queda muy atrás y Rey camino con cuidado entre los árboles, habían pedazos enormes de concreto esparcidos por todos lados, hasta que se encontró con la otra pirámide. Era un poco más pequeña y estaba más destruida que el gran templo.

Su entrada estaba derrumbada, se quedó allí admirando todo el lugar y sintió paz.

—Creo que tuvimos exactamente la misma idea. —La voz de Ben rompió el silencio y ella se sobresaltó. Rápidamente giro y lo vio a unos cuantos metros, estaba serio, pero su mirada era cálida.

Y convino que aún le costaba trabajo no verlo en sus atuendos negros, pero esta vez tenía su sable recortado en su cinturón.

—Lo reclamaste. —Le dijo Rey apuntando el sable.

—Si. Una tarea ardua. —Resoplo y se acercó a ella. —Aún creen que los partiré a la mitad. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Quería distraerme un momento. —Ella se ruborizo. _"Y no pensar en ti",_ pensó y Ben le clavo la mirada como si hubiese adivinado. Fue aún más embarazoso.

—Yo también. —Admitió mirando hacia los árboles. —Veo que trajiste tu sable ¿Ibas a practicar?

—Mmm… sí.

—Entonces que sea un duelo. —Ben ladeo su cabeza y la miro con suficiencia.

—No lo creo, estas herido.

— ¿Tienes miedo que te gane en estas condiciones?—Le tentó juguetonamente.

— ¡Oye!—Ella grito y soltó una risa fuerte, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando la carcajada, para cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Ben, este la estaba mirando de una manera que no pudo descifrar.

O no quería.

—Acepto el reto. —Dijo Rey y desengancho su sable. —Pero si pateo tu trasero no quiero llantos.

—Ya lo veremos.

Ambos encendieron sus sables y se miraron el uno al otro, la primera en moverse fue Rey que llevo el sable sobre su cabeza y ataco, pero Ben la bloqueo rápidamente. Después el llevo su sable a uno de los costados de Rey. Ella giro sobre su eje y lo esquivo.

Su sable de doble hoja giro sobre su cabeza y parecía una bailarina que flotaba en el aire. Sus movientes eran ligeros y agiles, aun había rastros de su combate más crudo y ese era su sello. No era Rey si no luchaba rudo.

La danza continuo Rey atacaba, Ben bloqueaba y viceversa, podían sentir como una fuerza cálida los envolvía y los llenaba. Pronto la sintonía entre ambos se estableció y el vínculo se abrió.

Rey podía sentir a Ben, escuchar su latido y algunos sentimientos, pero eran confusos. Se estaba agotando y su costado comenzaba a doler. Él se percató de la intromisión y con un movimiento rápido alejo de Rey uno metros.

Ella aterrizo sobre su espalda y se sobo la nuca.

Así que Ben quería jugar sucio, Rey sonrió y convoco su sable, lo encendió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, antes de llegar a él dio un brinco dando un mortal en el aire y pasando sobre el atónito Ben.

Cayó detrás de él y lo ataco, pero Ben llevo su sable y la bloqueo.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Susurro Rey sin aliento, en ese momento Ben se giró y tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Rey no lo podía creer y estaba sorprendida quedándose quieta. Pero, Ben la embistió y ella a duras penas lo esquivo.

—Concentración. —La regaño y ella se sobrepuso.

Ahora solo era un choque entre los sables, tan rápido que solo se veían estelas azules y rojas. Con un movimiento rápido Ben la desarmo, pero antes de que él hiciera algo Rey extendió su brazo empujándolo con la fuerza.

Ben salió expulsado varios metros y cayo seco en el suelo.

—Ay no. —Susurro Rey y corrió a ayudarlo. Había quedado tendido en el suelo y estaba protegiendo su herida. —Lo lamento. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—No te disculpes, fui yo el de la idea.

Rey rio por lo bajo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Ben la acepto y se levantó, pero otra punzada ataco y lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo otra vez, pero ahora Rey quedo debajo de él.

Se apoyó en sus brazos y se levantó un poco encontrándose cara a cara con Rey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y de aspecto vulnerable. Ella apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho y con cuidado la subió hasta que la poso en su cuello. Estaba cálida y le provoco un escalofrió.

No podía dejar de mirarla, de ver sus ojos, sus pecas y sus rosados labios. Ella lo acerco lentamente jalándolo del cuello, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada y sus narices se rozaron.

La mirada de Rey se posó en sus labios y sintió como el calor subía por su cuello. Ella se estiro acortando la distancia mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, para ponerla sobre su mejilla cicatrizada. Ante aquel contacto cerró sus ojos, se sentía tan bien.

Sintió los delicados labios de Rey rozar los suyos y dejo de respirar, su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos. Ben abrió sus ojos y ella lo miraba profundamente, con cuidado se volvió acercar decidida, pero antes de que sucediera Ben se alejó.

Él carraspeo fuerte y dijo. —Creo que deberíamos volver antes de que oscurezca.

Ella completamente avergonzada asintió en silencio y lo soltó con cuidado. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y recogieron sus sables.

En silencio volvieron a la base y podía sentir la decepción de parte de Rey, que estaba mezclada con sentimientos de culpa. Pero no iba a decir nada, así era más fácil.

Aunque doliera.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de las habitaciones.

—Ahsoka quiere vernos mañana temprano, a primera hora. —Le dijo Ben cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se separaban.

—Okey, estaré ahí. —Ella hablo con su tono despreocupado una vez más y eso le causo intriga. Se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió. —Buenas noches Ben. —Se despidió, se fue casi corriendo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Ben se quedó allí un momento sintiendo su ausencia y se llevó los dedos a la mejilla en donde Rey lo había tocado.

—Buenas noches, Rey.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectoreeeeeee! Nueva actualización! Y es enormeeee! Me pase po!**

 **Me puse en plan reylo. Espero les guste, también tuvimos mucho POV Rey y POV Ben, pero me encanta así que en este cap está por montones! Y perdón por hacerlos sufrir XD pero soy una mujer perversa XD**

 **También podemos ver lo que está planeando la resistencia y se viene interesante. Para el otro cap, volveremos con Hux y sus planes y otros puntos de vista. Y obvio Ben Y Rey e importante revelaciones.**

 **Quiero dar todos las gracias por lo increíbles comentarios, muchas gracias por sus palabras, por leer la historia y dejarme comentarios. Son mi combustible para seguir haciendo esto.**

 **Los quiero muuuuchooo! Muchos besos y cariños y nos estamos leyendo!**


	23. Capitulo 23

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

 **CAPITULO 23**

Las imágenes le dieron la confirmación que esperaba.

La resistencia estaba en la luna Yavin IV, la mayor concentración se encontraba en el Gran Templo, que anteriormente ya había sido usada de Base.

Las fotografías solo mostraban a los rebeldes caminando y un montón de chatarra a las afuera del templo, la mayoría parecían desmanteladas.

Armitage se sentó mirando a los caballeros que estaban sentados al frente.

— ¿Qué piensas?—Pregunto Orien.

—Estoy conteniendo mis ganas poner el Dreadnought en marcha y arrasar todo. —Hux se miró las manos un momento y soltó un bufido. Luego empuño sus manos y trato de tranquilizarse. —Pero no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué? —Razvan pregunto y arrugo el entrecejo.

—Quiero a Kylo Ren, primero. —Hux miro las imágenes delante de él. — Quiero que sufra.

—Pero, no sabemos si esta con la resistencia. —Orien interrumpió inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

Hux ya se había aburrido de dar palos a ciegas, necesitaba un golpe certero y el tener a la resistencia a su disposición hacia que sus manos picaran. Tenía el maldito Dreadnought, pero no sabía con qué tipo de artillería contaba la resistencia.

— ¿Y eso es importante?—Cuestionó Razvan. —Si les caemos encima no tendrán tiempo para nada. Morirán y los que queden vivos podemos tomarlos como rehenes. Nosotros…—Dijo mirando a sus compañeros caballeros. —Podemos con Kylo.

Hux se rasco la barbilla pensativa, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, podrían hacer lo mismo que en D´Qar y claramente los tomaría por sorpresa. La idea de los rehenes también era atractiva, si conseguía a la chica de Jakku tenía altas probabilidades de que Ren quisiera encontrarla.

—Creo que tenemos algo. —Les dijo Hux. —Necesitare que ustedes estén involucrados también. ¿A cuanta distancia estamos de Yavin?

—Creo que son tres días estándar. —Respondió Cenk Ren, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

— ¿No hay manera de llegar más rápido?—Hux estaba impaciente.

—Hay rutas que podrían acortar el tiempo, pero no las recomendaría teniendo en cuenta que iremos en el Dreadnought. —Le contesto Cenk.

Hux se cruzó de brazos pensando en el tiempo que le llevaría organizar el ataque, la parte de bombardear era simple, pero la parte de bajar a la Base se complicaba, si había sobrevivientes lucharían y una batalla se podría liberar.

Era inminente.

Por otro lado estaba lo que pasaría con Chandrila, si bien no le interesaba el planeta, ellos habían apoyado a la resistencia. Tendría que dejar a alguien a cargo para que mantuviera el orden.

No estaba dispuesto a ceder el terreno que ya había ganado.

Con más ánimo se levantó de la silla y encendió el mapa que tenían de la galaxia, acerco la luna de Yavin IV y la observo atentamente.

—Vamos a aniquilar a esa escoria rebelde de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón principal del templo, Rey no pudo evitar maravillarse.

Gran parte de la estructura estaba derrumbada, esta no había resistido el ataque del Imperio y como nadie la ocupaba había quedado renegada a casi el olvido.

Ahsoka los había hecho entrar por una parte bastante estrecha y a medida que avanzaban los pasillos se iban abriendo. Adentro estaba oscuro y olía a tierra y humedad, la vegetación reclamo todo lo que pudo y entre las piedras de la paredes crecían grandes raíces de árboles, junto lianas y malezas.

Antes de llegar a la cámara principal, pasaron por un estrecho pasillo, el cual su techo estaba prácticamente derrumbado, con el uso de la fuerza, entre ella y Ben las movieron para abrir el camino. Para cuando atravesaron el derrumbado umbral la tenue luz la hizo cerrar los ojos y se adentraron en el lugar.

Cuando vio con mayor claridad quedo sorprendida. Era un gran espacio, de techos altos que eran afirmados por pilares de piedra talladas, por ellas subían enormes lianas, la recamara era cuadrada y no tenía ventanas, la luz que se filtraba lo hacía entre las rocas derrumbadas y por el techo en mal estado.

Mientras giraba observando el lugar se encontró con la mirada de Ben fija en ella, estaba parado al lado de un pilar y se preguntó hace cuando tiempo la estaba observando. Rey se giró lo más disimulada que pudo fijándose en unas ramas llenas de pequeñas hojas que crecieron en el interior, debido al agujero en el techo.

No podía mentir, pero luego de lo que había estado a punto de hacer la tarde anterior se sentía un poco avergonzada, Ben por su lado no había dicho nada y su cara inexpresiva tampoco ayudaba.

—Vengan aquí. —Los llamo Ahsoka desde el centro del salón. —Esto era una recamara de meditación. —Les dijo cuando ambos se reunieron con ella.

—Me hubiese gustado verla en su esplendor. —Dijo Rey mientras seguía observando los pilares y sus singulares grabados. —Aunque con un poco de imaginación. —Soltó una risa.

Ahsoka le sonrió. —Ambos siéntense en el suelo. Uno frente al otro. —Les ordeno.

Tanto Rey como Ben obedecieron y se sentaron.

—Ninguno de los que estamos aquí termino con el entrenamiento Jedi. —Comenzó a decir Ahsoka.

Rey la miro con sorpresa al igual que Ben.

— ¿Cómo…?—Ben le pregunto con su voz profunda.

—Me fui de la Orden Jedi, cuando aún era padawan, pero, volví ya casi terminada la guerra. Durante la Orden sesenta y seis estaba en una misión en Mandalore junto con uno de los generales clon. Él se había quitado el chip hacia un tiempo y gracias a eso sobreviví.

— ¿Cómo sobreviste a la purga?—Le pregunto Ben que mantenía sus cejas levantadas en señal de asombro.

—Con mucho ingenio, pero durante ese tiempo me seguí instruyendo, con el tiempo conocí a otros que también llevaban la fuerza con ellos, muchos de ellos fueron perseguidos por inquisidores. Con el pasar de los años se fueron reduciendo y yo no me consideraba un Jedi como tal.

Rey miro sus pies y pensó en como ella se sentía, había tenido un entrenamiento muy rápido, pero después de Crait, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Y ella también.

—El maestro Luke me dio tres lecciones, pero eran por lo que los Jedi debían terminar. —Rey levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ben. —Él lo recalcaba todo el tiempo. Dijo que el legado de los Jedi era el fracaso y como ya no existían habían sido idealizados. Dijo que en la cúspide de su poder, permitieron que Palpatine se alzara con el poder.

—Lo que es cierto. —Coincidió Ahsoka. —Pero la guerra lo deformo todo. Se suponía que la Orden Jedi se mantendría al margen, pero después nos consumió a todos. Y durante ese tiempo Palpatine llevaba a cabo su propio plan.

—Los Jedi estaban condenados. —Interrumpió Ben y miro a Ahsoka con seriedad. —Pecaron de confiados, no pensaron que uno de ellos los iba a traicionar. Ellos no confiaban en Anakin y Palpatine lo aprovecho.

—Yo también me desilusioné de la Orden. —Ahsoka se quedó quieta con la mirada ida. —Pero, volviendo al punto de Luke, no hay caso que la Orden Jedi vuelva a ser restaurada. Al menos no como en aquel entonces.

— Entonces de que se trata todo esto. —Hablo Ben algo ofuscado.

Ahsoka lo miro y le sonrió. —Está bien. Cierren sus ojos y concéntrense en la fuerza.

Rey se acomodó y cerro sus ojos, respiro lentamente hasta que unos minutos después comenzó a extender sus sentidos. Podía sentir a Ahsoka y a Ben delante de ella. Podía distinguir cierta fuerza en el lugar, era tranquila y vibraba a su alrededor, era muy parecida a como se sentía en Ahch-To, como si todo el lugar fuera una presencia en sí.

—Nosotros como usuarios de la fuerza podemos o servir a su lado luminoso como a su lado oscuro. —Comenzó a decir Ahsoka. —Que ambas existan es natural, dentro de la oscuridad siempre habrá luz y en la luz también hay oscuridad. El problema es cuando una prevalece más que otra. El problema de los Jedi fue en creer que solo debía existir luz y también paso con los Sith. Lo que no entendieron fue que, si una es erradicada, la propia fuerza buscara los métodos para que ambas estén en armonía.

En ese momento el vínculo comenzó a bailar entre Rey y Ben, e inesperadamente se abrió. Rey pudo ver lo que Ben pensaba y estaba recordando una audiencia que había tenido con Snoke, hablaban de un despertar en la fuerza y ella pensó en como la fuerza se había manifestado en ella.

Había sido inesperado, como si estuviese esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo.

—Tiene que existir un balance. —Dice Ahsoka y su voz se siente como un eco.

Sus palabras flotan en el aire y ella piensa en su propia fuerza interna, en la armonía que encontró en Ahch-To, y ese balance que sintió cuando lucho con Ben en la sala del trono de Snoke.

—Ustedes son ese balance. —La voz de Ahsoka la trae de regreso al templo y abre sus ojos de inmediato, con la boca abierta la mira incrédula y luego mira a Ben que más que sorprendido parece aterrado.

Ahsoka los miro, pero ninguno de ellos se dejaba de mirar y tampoco dijeron algo.

—Su vínculo de la fuerza es especial, esto no es una habilidad normal, se daba entre maestros y aprendices, lo que ustedes nunca fueron.

—Pero, Snoke… él…—Ben apenas podía articular palabra.

—Él pudo aprovecharse de eso, ver una oportunidad…—Estaba diciendo Ahsoka y Rey la interrumpió.

—La sala de Interrogación. —Dijo Rey con la mirada clavada en Ben.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo él.

—En la Base Starkiller. —Le recordó Rey. —Cuando me interrogaste y te metiste en mi mente. Yo hice lo mismo contigo y pude ver dentro de tu mente.

Ben la miro con cautela. — ¿Estás diciendo que en ese momento nuestras mentes podrían haberse encontrado?

—Ahora que lo pienso, no es tan descabellado. —Los ojos de Rey se ensancharon y se movían con avidez mientas recordaba. — Hasta ese momento yo no tenía idea de cómo usar la fuerza. Antes de eso en el castillo de Maz tuve una visión y te había visto en ella, momentos antes de conocerte.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella visión y el terror que sintió al ver a Kylo Ren con su sable crepitante a tan solo metros de ella. Y después cuando lo vio en el bosque.

¿Sería posible que sus caminos estuviesen entrelazados desde antes?, ella no sabía nada de la fuerza hasta que Maz lo menciono y tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba hasta que lo vio en la mente de Ben. Luego de eso en su duelo, él le había dicho que podía enseñarle los caminos de la fuerza y algo dentro de ella se encendió.

— ¿Cómo logramos el balance?—Pregunto Rey, su cabeza aun iba a mil por hora, pero esa parecía ser la pregunta más sencilla.

—Creo que tú ya lo haces, Rey. —Le dijo Ahsoka y le guiño un ojo. —Pero, Ben aún no. —Ben levanto su cabeza rápidamente, tenía una expresión de pregunta. —Tú debes encontrar el equilibrio, por eso estoy aquí. A eso me envió tú abuelo. —Los miro a ambos de manera cálida.

Súbitamente, Ben se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Le pregunto Ahsoka.

—Necesito aire. —Respondió bruscamente y desapareció por la puerta.

Rey se levantó rápidamente con intensión de seguirlo, pero Ahsoka la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

—Dale un poco de espacio. —Le dijo la togruta algo seria.

De mala gana, Rey asintió y se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirar el arco de entrada.

Para ella también fue sorpresivo, aun recordaba cuando le pidió a Luke que le mostrara cuál era su lugar en todo esto. Leia pensaba que ella era la esperanza para derrotar la oscuridad, que ella era la Jedi que la galaxia necesitaba.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ella era junto con Ben, el balance, ya no habría Jedi ni Sith. No habría luz ni oscuridad.

Ahora se acercaban más al gris.

Sus sentimientos de calmaron ante aquella perspectiva, el designio que ella estaba buscando había sido revelado, quizás no de la manera que esperaba, pero con el pasar del tiempo entendió que la fuerza tenia maneras extrañas de obrar.

Este era el momento indicado, Ben no estaba sumido completamente en la Oscuridad, ya no existía Snoke y ella tenía un conocimiento más profundo de la fuerza. Quería pensar que todo lo que había sucedido era para este momento.

Debían trabajar para traer el equilibrio.

Rey extendió sus sentidos en la fuerza y no le fue difícil encontrar a Ben, pero apenas la sintió él se cerró. Suspiro audiblemente y Ahsoka la miro de soslayo.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podrías practicar en algo ¿Qué te gustaría aprender? —Ahsoka la miro con una sonrisa. Y sospecho que trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Me gustaría aprender a curar con la fuerza. Lo leí en los textos Jedi, pero no lo he practicado. —Debía ser honesta, y eso era algo que le interesaba.

—Muy Bien. Entonces, comencemos. —Ahsoka parecía muy entusiasmada y le transmitió un poco de esa vibra, pero aun así, Rey volvió a mirar hacia la entrada algo triste.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, solo había caminado por los pasillos cortados y subido por escaleras derrumbadas, ya tampoco sabía en qué momento dejo de maldecir y había comenzado a farullar contra la fuerza y sus ancestros. Delante de él vio luz natural y se dirigió hasta allá, salió por una pared derrumbada y se detuvo en una especie de balcón. Estaba muy alto y se podía ver la otra pirámide desde ahí, las copas estaban casi a la misma altura a la que se encontraba.

Si tenía que admirar algo de Yavin IV, era lo enorme que era todo, y lo pequeño que se podía sentir, eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, con los años había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse. Respiro hondo y se quedó admirando el lugar, aún estaba agitado y el corazón le iba a mil.

Toda la información lo dejo un poco aturdido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algo intuía, sobretodo de la última conversación que había tenido con Ahsoka.

" _Ella es tu compañera."_

Los recuerdos los atravesaron como rayos, recordó la primera vez que la vio en Takodana toda sucia y asustada, y descubrió lo interesado que estaba en ella y en descubrir que era solo una muchacha no tan diferente a él. Después recordó la sala de interrogatorio, donde la tuvo a su merced, pudiendo ser despiadado algo dentro de él no lo hizo, la había cargado en brazos hasta la lanzadera y luego cuando estuvo dentro de su cabeza lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza que podía otorgar.

Claramente no era estúpido y tuvo que admitir que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. ¿Sus hermosos ojos que cambian de color? ¿Sus pecas? ¿Esa actitud fuerte, a pesar de estar casi en los huesos? Pero, algo en él cambio cuando ella lo venció sobre la base Starkiller. Y Snoke había tenido razón, todo lo que sucedió lo hizo ir cayendo en una espiral sin fin.

Snoke la iba a matar y él había puesto sus asquerosas manos sobre ella, la había torturado frente a sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada. Ben había cumplido con los mandados de su maestro, le había traído a la chica, pero apenas ella le había ofrecido ayudarle, apenas la vio caminar hasta Snoke, algo dentro de él se movió.

Podía admitir que en aquel momento se encontraba convencido de lo que quería, pero también tenía miedo, había pensado que si Rey se quedaba junto a él, las cosas podían ser mejor. Pero, la vida seguía mostrándole lo equivocado que estaba.

Dejar que el pasado muera. No Sith. No Jedis.

Y tenía razón, pero ahora era más complicado que él blanco y negro. Ahora era Gris.

—Debo admitir que nunca pensé que te vería en este momento. —Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ben al reconocer aquella voz y se giró para encontrarse con aquel hombre que alguna vez admiro.

—Luke. —Dijo con sorpresa y delante de él estaba Luke Skywalker tal y como lo recordaba en sus años de Padawan, solo que esta vez lo bañaba un halo de color azul. —A que debo tu ilustre presencia.

Luke soltó una risa y se rasco la barba pensando en algo. —Estabas maldiciendo muy alto, pensé que era algo más… no se ¿urgente?

— ¿Así que son como una especie de dioses que aparecen cuando se le invoca? —Ben levanto una ceja y lo miro despectivamente.

—No, Ben. No somos dioses. Pero, tampoco puedo aparecerme en este plano a cada rato. Se requiere esfuerzo.

Ante esta última afirmación, Ben se quedó pensativo. Elaboro una serie de preguntas, pero luego las desecho todas al recordar el rencor que sentía hacia su tío y que no merecía de su tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Perdonarte. —Dijo Luke. —Y que me perdones.

—Estas muerto, eso ya no importa.

Los ojos de Luke se entornaron y Ben pudo jurar que los vio brillar, después de un momento se reprendió por haber dicho eso. Después de todo, Luke había muerto por la resistencia, para que vivieran y eso incluía a Leia y Rey.

Ben abrió la boca pensando en que decir, pero no encontró las palabras necesarias, pero Luke se le adelanto.

—Lo siento. —Comenzó su tío. —Durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en todo ámbito, en tu educación y en ocultarte lo de Anakin. Siempre fui temeroso del lado oscuro, pero no poder controlarlo, si no por lo que podría encontrar ahí. Con tu madre sabíamos que algo no estaba bien contigo, pero debimos haber tenido otro enfoque. —Se encogió de hombros. —Quizás decirte la verdad desde el principio.

Ben miro a su tío y pensó en cómo habría sido su vida si le hubiesen contado la verdad de su familia. Tal vez habría sido menos dolorosa de cómo era ahora. Quizás Han Solo todavía estaría con vida, viviendo con su madre. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de su tío, que solo reflejaban compasión.

—No sirve llorar ahora. —Dijo Ben con la voz baja. —No pensaba en ti hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no siento ni rabia o desprecio hacia ti, o como lo hacía antes. Eran mis héroes ¿Lo sabias?

— ¿Qué?—Luke lo observaba con atención.

—Tú, mi padre y mi madre, quería ser como ustedes y todo cambio. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque teníamos miedo.

—Yo también y me dejaron solo. —Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Ofuscado se giró para no mirar el fantasma de su tío, solo quería que desapareciera, esto se estaba poniendo incómodo.

—Ben. —De pronto estaba a su lado y poso una mano sobre su hombro. —Nunca quise asesinarte, fue solo un momento de debilidad, pero el precio que pague fue alto. Todos lo hicimos. Lo lamento y espero un día lo entiendas. —Le dijo apesadumbrado.

Se sentía como en Crait otra vez, pequeño, aunque fuera mucho más alto que su tío, pero estaba sereno. Trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no las halló.

— ¿Y que soy ahora?

—Solo tú puedes decidir eso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sigue tu instinto. —Luke le sonrió—Confía en la fuerza y sabrás lo que es correcto.

Ben asintió y aquellas simples palabras le llegaron lo suficiente, él ya tenía la mitad del embrollo resuelto. Pero, tenía miedo.

—Siempre estaremos contigo, Ben. —La voz de Luke resonó fuerte, como adivinando lo que estaba pensando. —No lo olvides.

Y después de eso, desapareció.

Ben miro hacia la nada pensando en las palabras de su tío, en las de su abuelo, en las de Ahsoka y era tanto para asimilar y procesar. Tenía la leve sospecha de que aquella aparición de Luke tenía que ver con su abuelo y Ahsoka. Respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos sintiendo la fuerza a su alrededor. Pensando en todo a la vez, por un momento pensó que su cabeza explotaría.

Entonces al final de todo, llego a una conclusión.

Decidió ir un paso a la vez, porque estaba seguro que aun venían demasiadas cosas e ir con calma siempre era una buena opción.

Y tenía a Rey.

Al pensar en ella algo se agito dentro de él.

Y sabía que ella lo ayudaría.

* * *

— ¿Crees que podrá lograrlo?—Luke estaba en el mismo balcón que había estado Ben hace unas horas, después de que su sobrino se fue, él se quedó.

—Él lo hará. —Anakin apareció al lado de su hijo, con los brazos cruzados envueltos en su túnica. —Solo necesita tiempo.

—Sabes que…

—Luke… —Anakin lo detuvo. —No es asunto de nosotros. Pero, creo en que lo lograrán. Ambos.

Luke miro el horizonte, lleno de árboles de copas verdes que se balanceaban con la suave brisa.

—Yo también lo creo. —Admitió finalmente.

Anakin lo rodeo con un brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Saldrá bien, además tienen a Ahsoka. —Luke rodo los ojos y Anakin soltó una risa. —Debemos regresar.

Luke asintió y antes de irse, dio un último vistazo. Tenía que seguir el ejemplo de su sobrino y confiar en la fuerza.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los dos fantasmas de la fuerza, desaparecieron de este plano.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! No saben cuánto me costó sacar este capítulo, y la verdad es que lo escribí como 4 veces y nada me gustaba. Pero, aquí se los traje con mucho amor. Puede que no sea lo que esperaban, pero estos capítulos son importantes, Ben necesita encontrarse y aclararse.**

 **Pero, ya entendió que esto tiene que ser con Rey, esperemos en el prox cap tengan una conversación sincera ;) y creo que la necesitan.**

 **De verdad chicos que había estado bloqueada.**

 **Este fin de semana está la D23 y aun muero con lo que sabemos. Mi idea principal de este fic, era terminarlo antes del estreno del ep 9, pero honestamente no lo sé. Si se están preguntando si, el final de la saga influirá en este fic, la verdad es que no. El final lo tengo previsto desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que si he ido tomando ideas para ir formando la historia, pero más allá de eso. No mucho.**

 **Lo que si tengo muchas ganas de escribir una divergencia del canon, pero lo haré después de terminar este y obviamente con la saga ya concluida. A ver que puede salir de interesante de eso.**

 **Espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por leer y sus comentario. Creo que me ausente demasiado, tratare de no estar fuera tanto tiempo, pero ya no me siento tan bloqueada como antes.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo y un besote a todos ustedes!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LUCASFILMS!**

Tu sufrimiento, rueda por la ventana,

he visto como todo se regresa, he oído el sonido.

La punta de tu lengua, la parte superior de tu pulmón,

Me está confundiendo.

Yo digo que el amor no significa nada,

A menos que haya algo que merezca la pena pelear.

es una hermosa guerra.

(Beautiful War, Kings of Leon)

 **CAPIT** **ULO 24**

Iba caminando a paso apresurado cuando sintió un silbido.

El hangar estaba prácticamente vacío, así que se detuvo en seco. Giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y vio que aquel sujeto de cabello verde (Jacen recordó que se llamaba) estaba llamándolo, detrás de él estaba el _Fantasma_.

Ben entrecerró sus ojos y pensó un momento en seguir su camino, pero en cambio camino en dirección de Jacen.

—Necesito una mano ¿Me podrías ayudar?—El tipo del pelo verde le dijo apenas llego a su lado, tenía las manos llenas de grasa, al igual que las suelas de sus botas. —Estoy seguro que Rey no ira a ningún lado. —Le dijo ante su titubeo.

—Está bien. —Acepto Ben con la mandíbula tensa. En efecto iba a encontrarse con Ahsoka y Rey, esos últimos días habían estado entrenando intensamente, pero Jacen tenía razón. Ella no iría a ningún lado.

Jacen sonrió ampliamente y hecho andar debajo de la nave. Había una tremenda fuga de aceite y estaba derramado en muchas partes.

—Estaba reordenando unos tubos y creo que rompí una sin querer.

— ¿Sin querer?—Ben enarco sus cejas.

Jacen soltó una carcajada. Llamo a Ben y apunto una maraña de pequeñas tuberías, era como un maldito laberinto.

—Necesito que tomes ese tubo. —Jacen apunto uno pequeño que estaba en el suelo a su lado. — Y lo insertes entre estos dos, así podre soldarlas sin problemas.

Ben miro bien aquel enredo y asintió.

Jacen le tendió unas gafas de protección y Ben usando la fuerza hizo levitar el pequeño tubo y lo encajó donde le dijo Jacen.

—Perfecto. —Dijo el de pelo verde y comenzó a trabajar.

La mayoría del aceite dejo de escurrir cuando Jacen hubo terminado de soldar el primer extremo. Dio unas últimas puntadas y apago la máquina. Dejo caer sus brazos y los elongo después de tenerlo tanto tiempo en la misma postura. En cambio Ben se veía muy relajado.

—Sabía que me serias de mucha ayuda. —Le dijo Jacen efusivamente.

— ¿Gracias?—Respondió Ben sarcástico.

Jacen movió su cabeza y sonrió. — ¿Te has acostumbrado bien?

Ante esta pregunta Ben se quedó pensando, era la segunda persona, después de Rey que se lo había preguntado, Leia también lo había hecho, pero no con esas palabras. Su madre estaba tratando de ser más sutil, y sospechaba que lo hacía para no espantarlo.

—Es… no le sé ¿Extraño?

—Bueno, cuanto llevas aquí ¿Dos semanas? Y estuviste una inconsciente, así que no te culpo. Pero, me refiero a como estas tú, en tu interior.

Ben miro a Jacen con cautela, podía ver aquellos profundos ojos azules, algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Como si la fuerza se lo dijera.

—Me siento tranquilo. —Admitió Ben, pero aquella afirmación era solo una pequeña parte de cómo se sentía en realidad. Su última conversación con su tío había sido un parte aguas. Aun tenían algunas cosas que resolver, pero saber que su familia no lo abandonaría hizo que una llama en su interior volviera a encenderse.

Estaba luchando contra los años de soledad a los que Snoke lo sometió. Aun soñaba con su voz, aun lo sentía, pero sabía que no podía hacerle más daño.

Así que tranquilo era una buena definición.

—Eso es bueno.

Ben lo miro un momento ¿Por qué era amable? Algo dentro de él quería comportarse de manera de hostil, pero por otra estaba a gusto.

—Escuche que tu padre es usuario de la fuerza. —De pronto a Ben le entro la curiosidad y no iba a entrar en detalles de cómo había "escuchado".

—Mi padre fue Jedi. —Jacen recalco el tiempo pasado y sonrió algo nervioso, aun asi en sus ojos se veía tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió. Fue antes de que yo naciera.

—Lo siento. — Aquellas palabras fueron sinceras, no mera cortesía.

—Mi padre murió salvando a mi madre y a sus amigos, fue un sacrificio. —De pronto el semblante de Jacen se ensombreció. — Mamá aun llora cuando lo recuerda.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron pensar en su propia madre, que aun lloraba a Han Solo y pensó en su propia herida abierta.

— ¿Por qué no te entrenaste en la fuerza? Digo tenemos casi la misma edad y Luke estaba creando el Praxeum.

—Mi madre lo tomo como precaución, pero yo no quise seguir ese camino. Sentí que sería más útil siendo piloto y de cierta manera lo agradezco. Se dé la caza que hizo Snoke con los Caballeros de Ren.

Jacen lo miro de soslayo ante sus últimas palabras y Ben sabia a lo que se refería. Después de masacrar a sus compañeros de la academia y pasar por el entrenamiento de Snoke, una de sus primeras misiones fue buscar usuarios de la fuerza y si no se unían a ellos la orden era exterminación. No podían permitir que la luz de la esperanza resurgiera, Luke estaba desaparecido, de cierta manera estaba contenido, pero lo otros no.

Fueron años oscuros y aun podía sentir la presencia de Snoke, como si una parte de él se hubiese aferrado a la parte más oscura que aún conservaba dentro de sí. Sabía que estaba ahí y esperaba el momento adecuado para reírse en su cara por su fracaso.

— ¿Sabes?—Jacen le había puesto una mano en el hombro y lo hizo volver a tierra. —No te juzgo. Todos aquí tenemos diferentes batallas internas, todos hemos cometido errores, la diferencia es que los tuyos son de conocimiento público y aun así estas aquí con la frente en alto. Y eso me dice mucho de ti.

—Gracias. —Ben estaba sorprendido ante su sinceridad, de pronto la firma en la fuerza de Jacen se hizo presente y se sintió cálida.

Aunque sabía que muchos no eran tan comprensivos como Jacen, pero, tampoco estaba buscando el favor de ellos.

Volvió a prolongarse un silencio entre ellos.

Jacen termino que ajustar unas ultimas cosas y termino con su labor. —Creo que esto está listo. —Dijo limpiándose las manos. —Gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada. —Ben se encogió de hombros. Se giró encaminándose de regreso, iría a limpiarse las manos.

—Oye Ben. —Le dijo Jacen y se giró. —Puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes, para lo que necesites.

Ben asintió con el rostro serio y volvió a emprender su marcha.

* * *

— ¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?—Pregunto Rey.

Estaban entre los arboles lejos de todos, Ahsoka le había vendado los ojos con una tela roja y sostenía entre sus manos su sable. Podía sentir a su alrededor la esfera blanca que había encontrado en el halcón, según Ahsoka era una esfera de entrenamiento Jedi. Este objeto se usaba con los aprendices pequeños.

Y ella jamás lo había tomado hasta el día que ordenando con Ahsoka lo vieron. Se sentía un poco tonta ahora que lo pensaba, pudo haberle sacado mucho provecho.

—Tienes que predecir lo que hace la esfera. Anticipar y bloquear.

La voz de Ahsoka se escuchó algo lejana, tal vez quería mantener la distancia si iba a usar el sable con los ojos vendados.

—Abre tus sentidos, siente todo a tu alrededor.

Rey inspiro profundamente y encendió su sable, pudo sentir como ambas hojas de plasma tomaron forma y zumbaron. Esto ya lo había hecho con Luke, así que prácticamente hizo lo mismo.

A lo lejos también sintió que otro sable se encendía.

—También desviare algunos disparos, la idea es que puedas bloquear por todos tus flancos. —Ahsoka sonaba divertida. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin previo aviso sintió el primer disparo, no alcanzo a hacer nada y solo giro sobre su eje. El segundo no demoro en llegar, venia directamente hacia ella lo podía sentir romper el aire, enfoco todos sus sentidos y parecía que el mundo se había silenciado, con un movimiento rápido de su sable lo desvió, apenas hizo esto otro rayo paso cerca de cabeza. Este no lo había sentido y trastabillo cayendo al suelo.

— ¡CONCENTRACIÓN!

Le había gritado la togruta y ella se levantó, exhalo fuertemente. Volvió a enfocar, necesitaba orientarse, cuando volvió a sentir el siguiente disparo se sentía más preparada. Bloqueo los dos seguidos y de lejos escucho como Ahsoka la vitoreaba.

Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Ya estaba cansada, le dolía el flato y la tela apretaba su cabeza. Estaba sintiendo los parpados extraños de tenerlos cerrados a la fuerza.

Dos disparos venían hacia ella, el primero desde la derecha y otro desde el frente. Uno venia más retardado que el otro. Si lanzaba su sable podría bloquear uno y podría llamarlo para detener el otro.

Sonrió. Podía hacerlo.

Apago uno de los lados de su sables y lo lanzo por los aires usando la fuerza como una especie de boomerang, siguió su trayectoria hasta que detuvo el rayo laser, cuando sintió la colisión inmediatamente extendió su brazo y lo convoco de regreso. Cuando estuvo en su mano otra vez, se posiciono usando la forma Shii-Cho y detuvo el otro disparo.

Solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada. Trago saliva y apago su sable.

—Eso estuvo increíble. —La felicito Ahsoka y sintió su voz acercarse. —Puedes quitarte la venda.

Sin pensarlo Rey lo hizo y el brillo del día la encandilo. Cerró sus parpados un par de veces más y veía muchas luces pequeñas. Cuando su vista regreso pudo ver con mayor claridad y el verde apareció a su alrededor.

—Eso fue intenso. —Admitió Rey. —Es primera vez que lo hago.

—Esa era la idea. Al perder un sentido tienes que usar todos los otros e intensificar el uso de la fuerza. Y ahora has descubierto otra habilidad.

Rey asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ahora no olvides usarlo en el campo de batalla.

Rey vio los profundos ojos de la togruta, al alba partirían a Kessel. Las naves ya estaban operativas y se habían designado los grupos. La tensión estaba a mil y un extraño nerviosismo la había invadido en los últimos días.

La incertidumbre de lo que podrían encontrar no la estaba dejando descansar. Era una misión de alto riesgo y había mucho en juego.

Ahsoka iría en el Espíritu, junto con Jacen, ella iba con Ben.

 _Ben._

Soltó un suspiro.

Engancho su sable en su cinturón y apago la esfera de entrenamiento, mientras Ahsoka recogía un bolso que llevaba con frutas y otras cosas.

—Quiero ir directamente al comedor, muero de hambre. —Le dijo Ahsoka cuando se unió a ella y echaron a andar.

—Sí, creo que yo también. —El estómago de Rey rugió.

—Sé que te preocupa lo que suceda en Kessel, pero usa la fuerza, confía en ella. —Vio que Rey asintió, pero se veía cabizbaja. —Confía en Ben, no estarás sola.

Rey sonrío, claro que confiaba en Ben.

Algo había cambiado en Ben, fue desde que Ahsoka les había dicho que ellos eran el "Compañeros", aquel día había desaparecido, pero cuando regreso su actitud muy distinta a como se fue.

Desde ese día todo fue caos, al estar las naves prácticamente listas todo se volcó en en los preparativos y en sus ratos libres entrenaban con Ahsoka. Cosa que les estaba ayudando mucho. Aun así se veían poco. No quería sonar paranoica, pero parecía evitar quedarse con ella a solas.

Cuando pensaba en la última vez que habían estado solos y en su cercanía podía sentir como el rubor se expandía por sus mejillas, como en aquel momento. Estaba tratando de sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza cuando Rose apareció haciendo señas.

Parecía Urgente.

—Creo que esa comida tendrá que esperar. —Dijo Ahsoka.

* * *

—Recibimos un mensaje de Savareen. —Lando hablo cuando todos los involucrados llegaron a centro de mando. —El _Espíritu_ ira al planeta, mi contacto ya conoce a Hera, por lo que esa parte ya está saldada.

— ¿Y los que iremos en el _Halcón_?—Pregunto Poe. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Iremos a Kessel y después a Savareen. Para ese momento Hera y su grupo ya deberían estar de regreso aquí.

—Mientras más rápido regresemos, más rápido tendremos la flota operativa. —Leia los observo a todos.

Todos se miraron, había tensión, pero cada uno de ellos sabía cuál era su contribución.

—Ahora, los equipos son los siguientes. —Enuncio Lando. —En el _Fantasma_ irán, como Líder y piloto Hera Syndulla, como segundo piloto Jacen Syndulla. Artilleros Finn y Snap, por último Ahsoka. Y su astromecanico es Chopper. —Se escucharon unos murmullos, pero Lando prosiguió. —En el Halcón irán, Como segundo piloto Chewbacca, como Artilleros Poe y Rey, también irá Ben y yo como Piloto principal y Líder. Además nos acompañara R2-D2. Cada equipo cuenta con cinco integrantes, todos saben pilotear por si hay inconvenientes, cada equipo lleva dos usuarios de la fuerza. En Savareen tendrán ayuda para cargar el combustible, nosotros en Kessel veremos cómo lo sacamos de ahí. Si es como lo hicimos con Han la vez que fuimos, creo que no será tan complicado, teniendo dos sables de luz con nosotros.

Lando miro a Ben y Rey, que estaban sentados muy lejos uno del otro y estos se miraron sin siquiera mover sus cabezas. Se veían tensos, al igual que todos.

—Esta es nuestra última reunión, mañana al alba partirán. —Les hablo Leia. — ¿Alguna duda?

— ¿Por qué mandar a Finn en el _Fantasma_ y a mí en el _Halcón_?—Poe pregunto algo irritado. —Perdón, pero los dos somos un muy buen equipo.

—Ambos equipos deben ser equilibrados, es solo logística. —Le respondió la General.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Estas poniendo en duda mi elección?—Leia se cruzó de brazos y elevo su mentón. Se veia desafiante haciendo honor a su título de General.

Poe Dameron no volvió a abrir la boca.

—Bien. —Lando trato de alivianar la situación. —Hera y yo daremos un último chequeo a las naves, traten de descansar y dormir bien. Para mañana los quiero a todos en el hangar principal antes del amanecer. Esto sería todo por ahora, pueden retirarse.

De a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala.

El centro de operaciones paso de un bullicio a un silencio extremo, el último en salir fue Poe, quien le dio una mirada de reproche a Leia. Claramente no iba a protestar en contra de sus decisiones. Ella era la General, aun así sintió que estaba molesto por separarlo de Finn.

Termino de revisar su datapad y lo dejo sobre la mesa, miro hacia una esquina y ahí estaba Ben con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia la nada. Leia lo miro un momento hasta que él giro su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Algo te inquieta. —Le dijo Ben con sus voz grave.

—Siempre me pone nerviosa una misión, sobre todo si es como esta.

Leia apretó sus labios y arrugo el entrecejo, claro que sabía el costo de una misión, los riesgos que pueden traer y las perdidas. Durante las misiones, siempre terminaba desvelada y con la mente dando vueltas a mil. No podía volver a respirar tranquila hasta que veía las naves regresar.

—Hemos estado fuera de juego por un tiempo, puede que las cosas se compliquen. —Le trato de explicar Leia con tono tranquilo.

—Siempre habrá un riesgo, pero ellos están preparados. Tú les has dado esa confianza.

Leia lo miro y casi sonrió, esto era lo más amable que le había dicho en días.

—Gracias por tranquilizarme, pero no puedo bajar la guardia. Menos si no sabemos con lo que se encontraran allá.

—Rey ha estado entrenando y Chewbacca con Lando conocen el Halcón mejor que nadie. —Dijo Ben.

—Y te tienen a ti. —Leia sonrió maternalmente y miro a su hijo quien rehuyó su mirada.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Ben hablo con el rostro escondido.

—Pues lo hago, si no lo hiciera no te habría puesto en la misión.

—Gracias. —Los ojos marrones de su hijo se encontraron con lo de ella.

Su mirada era profunda y honesta, recordó la vez que había hablado con él, antes de su caída al lado oscuro, aun se veía tan joven. Ahora lo miraba y era un hombre, sus facciones, el brillo en sus ojos. Y aun así, había algo de ese Ben del pasado en esté.

—Bien. —Leia rompió el silencio hablando con energía. —Tengo que revisar unas últimas cosas.

—Sí, yo también. —Ben camino hasta la salida y desapareció.

Leia se quedó mirando un rato más, y sonrió. Algo en Ben estaba distinto, pero de una manera buena. Se sintió tranquila y feliz.

¿Cuántos años no había soñado con esto?

—Solo quisiera que Han estuviera aquí. —Susurro melancólica y sintió un calor reconfortante.

Sintió una presión sobre su hombro derecho y miro hacia arriba sonriendo.

* * *

Dio vueltas en la cama por cuarta vez sin poder dormir.

Se sentía totalmente agotada, pero por alguna misteriosa razón no podía conciliar el sueño. En la cama de al frente, Rose daba pequeños ronquidos y por un momento sintió envidia.

Se quedó tendida de espaldas mirando el techo y pensando en la misión que tenían por delante. Estaba un poco ansiosa.

El vello de la nuca se le erizo y sintió aquel característico zumbido a su alrededor, sintió como el calor subía por su cara, sin dudas no era un buen momento. Cuando ladeo su cabeza, Ben yacía materializado a su lado. También estaba de espaldas con la mirada en el techo y sus brazos se alcanzaban a rozar.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?—Susurro Rey mirando con cautela hacia la cama de Rose.

—No. —Ben también susurro. — ¿Estás sola?

—No, pero Rose está dormida.

—Es bueno saber que alguien si lo hace.

Rey soltó una risa y se cubrió la boca.

— ¿Estas nerviosa?—Esta vez Ben giro su rostro y miro a Rey con sus profundos ojos marrones.

—Ansiosa más que nerviosa, pero trato de estar tranquila. De todas maneras me siento segura con Lando, Chewie y… contigo. —Rey bajo su mirada y escondió una sonrisa.

—Somos un buen equipo. Eso creo. —Ben hizo aquella mueca, que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que ella le había visto.

—Eso espero. —Rey soltó un suspiro.

—Tranquila. — Ben ahueco su mejilla y le paso con delicadeza el pulgar por su suave piel. — ¿Qué tal tu día con Ahsoka?

—Interesante. —Hablo entusiasmada recordando la maniobra que había logrado hacer con su sable. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Te extrañamos con Ahsoka?

Ben coloco los ojos en blanco, sabía que no lo extrañaban, normalmente él tomaba el cargo de maestro sin que se le preguntara y corregía a Rey a cada minuto, objetando en su postura y diciendo que sus movimientos no eran limpios.

—Ayude a Jacen con algunas cosas y…

— ¿A Jacen?

—Umm… ¿Si?—Ben entrecerró sus ojos y miro a Rey. —Es un sujeto agradable.

—Okey. —Rey sonrió burlonamente y el semblante de Ben se ensombreció, y cuando lo hizo ella soltó una carcajada que retuvo al recordar que Rose dormía.

— ¿Qué?—Inquirió Ben.

—Nada, no he dicho nada. —Rey seguía riendo.

Cuando volvió al silencio ambos se miraron por un momento. De pronto esto se sentía tan íntimo, aquella confianza tacita que se había forjado repentinamente. Esta era una de aquella cosas que habían cambiado, como si estuviese dispuesto a dejarla entrar, como si estuviese dispuesto a que fueran compañeros.

El vínculo comenzó a zumbar entre ellos y comenzó a debilitarse.

—Trata de descansar. —Le dijo Ben y ella asintió. No alcanzo a decirle nada, cuando ya estaba sola otra vez.

Se quedó mirando el techo por varios minutos tratando de no pensar en el revoloteo que sentía en su estómago, cerró sus ojos e inspiro hondo.

 _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el desierto estaba ante ella._

 _Agotador. Interminable._

 _Caminaba y caminaba, el calor era implacable y su cantimplora ya estaba vacía. Hundió su bastón en la arena y miro a su alrededor. A lo lejos dos figuras difuminadas le hacían señas._

 _Decidida colgó su bastón al hombro y camino a su encuentro, pero cuando llego a ellos no había nadie. Eran un espejismo._

 _Una ilusión._

 _¡REY!_

 _Se escuchó a su espalda y ella volteo. El escenario había cambiado, si bien sabía que era Jakku las dunas habían sido reemplazadas por el suelo árido y vio algunas naves destruidas a su alrededor. Era el cementerio de naves, a lo lejos podía ver el Infligidor, el Destructor Estelar Clase Imperial. No había nadie, solo ella, camino sin rumbo un par de minutos hasta que escucho su nombre otra vez, lo siguió antes que desapareciera, pero tropezó con una fosa y casi cayo adentro. Asustada volvió mirar hacia abajo y quedo helada._

 _Cientos y cientos de cuerpos estaban desparramados dentro la de la fosa, de un brinco se levantó y se alejó tropezando con un gran bulto, asustada se agacho para voltearlo y soltó un grito cuando vio el rostro de Ben. Estaba cubierto de arena y sus ojos abiertos, no había expresión en su rostro, y una risa macabra que comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza._

— _¿Creíste que lo podías salvar?_ _—_ _Ronroneo aquella voz_ _—_ _Estúpida niña. Él es mío y tú no eres nadie._

 _La montaña de cuerpos incremento su tamaño y parecía que la aplastaría, así que echó a correr por las dunas. El agotamiento le ganó y cayo entre la caliente arena mientras veía como aquella masa se la engullía y a su vez tenebrosas voces decían una sola palabra._

 _Rey._

Asustada abrió sus ojos de golpe y vio la oscuridad. Trago fuerte y recordó que estaba en su habitación en la Gran Pirámide de Yavin IV. Se volvió a hundir en el colchón una vez más ahora respirando con euforia, encendió la luz sobre su cabeza y miro hacia el otro extremo del cuarto.

Rose seguía durmiendo en la misma posición de cuando cerró los ojos. Totalmente desorientada salto de la cama calzándose las botas y tirando de una manta sobre sus hombros. Y sin pensarlo salió de la habitación con paso decido.

* * *

Lo pudo sentir. Y ella estaba sufriendo en el sueño, una sensación de angustia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La conexión se había cerrado hacia un buen rato, pero podía sentirla, así que cuando se durmió él se dispuso a descansar. Que equivocado estaba. Ahora estaba dando vueltas en su habitación de un lado a otro debatiéndose si irrumpir en su habitación o esperar hasta la mañana para hablar con ella.

Pero, no podía ir así como así a sus habitaciones, además no estaba sola. Estaba que se tomaba de los pelos cuando sintió una firma familiar al otro lado de su puerta y su corazón se detuvo.

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Rey envuelta en una manta con los ojos cristalinos, su mano derecha estaba alzada y empuñada, a punto de golpear su puerta. Cuando lo vio su mirada se volvió más húmeda y ella solo se arrojó a sus brazos.

Instintivamente Ben envolvió en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Rey la metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Era solo una pesadilla. —La trato de consolar, pero ella solo se aferró más a su pecho. —Rey. —Susurro con suavidad.

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miro, no estaba llorando, pero en sus ojos percibía miedo.

—No era real. —Ben tomo el rostro de Rey entre sus manos. —Nunca son reales. —Le dijo mirándola profundamente.

—Pero, te vi y Snoke… su voz. —Rey sonó desesperada.

—Snoke está muerto y no puede hacerte daño.

— ¿Y a ti?—El miedo en los ojos de Rey era claro como el agua.

—A mí tampoco. Ya no. —La voz de Ben sonó llena de seguridad y calma.

Rey lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza y él hizo lo mismo, luego con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Se sentía tan bien teniéndola así, entre sus brazos. La estaba protegiendo de sus malos sueños, él también fue atormentado por ellos, pero nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado al momento de despertar. Solo en su niñez y fue en muy pocas ocasiones, las pesadillas lo consumieron.

Esa fue la primera arma de Snoke.

El miedo se había hecho habitual, sabia como era la oscuridad y no podía permitir que Rey fuera allí.

La apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, ella se estremeció y se alejó. Se veía algo confundida y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—Yo…—Comenzó a decir Rey avergonzada. —No debería estar aquí.

Se giró en redondo y fue hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar el panel para abrirla y Ben la detuvo. Súbitamente giro su rostro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Quédate. —Le pidió dándose todo el coraje de la galaxia.

En respuesta los ojos de Rey se suavizaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente, como no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente asintió.

Ben la atrajo con cuidado sin dejar de mirarla. —No tengas miedo. —Le susurro y con cuidado tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo dejo detrás de su oreja.

Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de Rey, por su nariz y el contorno de su mandíbula, finalmente dejo su mano su delgado cuello y podía sentir su pulso acelerado.

No podía de dejar de mirarla y pensar en lo hermosa que era y estaba tan cerca, tan dispuesta. Como aquel día en que entrenaron, pero dentro de si había una batalla y no sabía cuál ganaría. La razón no quería, pero el corazón sí. Haberle pedido que se quedara fue mero impulso de algo que añoraba. Quería sentirla cerca.

La quería.

—Mañana partimos a Kessel y no sabemos con qué o quién nos encontraremos. —Comenzó a decir Ben después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?—Rey pregunto vacilante mirándolo con comprensión.

—No. —Ben movió la cabeza. —Sé que esto no terminara bien para mí, a corto o largo plazo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—Rey frunció el entrecejo y lo miro severamente.

—Rey, para ellos solo soy un asesino, un genocida y no te puedo arrastrar conmigo.

—No digas eso. —Logro decir Rey con temblorosa. —Por favor no.

Ben clavo sus ojos en lo de ella.

—Por eso… ¿Por eso me alejas?—Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Rey al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Ben.

—Rey, mírame. — Él se mordió el labio nervioso y la contemplo. —Ya me canse de hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero, pero he destruido demasiadas cosas en mi vida y no hare eso contigo.

Después de aquellas palabras, los hombros de Ben se relajaron y el soltó un largo suspiro, como quitándose un peso de encima.

El corazón de Rey quería explotar, su cabeza daba vueltas en muchas direcciones, un cálido fuego se encendió dentro de ella luego de su afirmación y había algo que tenía muy claro. Un poco vacilante se alzó de puntitas y lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo, sus frentes se juntaron y Ben la tomo de la cintura.

—Pase lo que pase, no te dejare. Si debes marcharte de aquí, me iré contigo. A donde sea. —Dijo Rey con firmeza. —Es una promesa.

Ambos se miraron y Ben solo sintió como su pecho se llenaba de alegría. Ella no lo iba a dejar, su corazón comenzó a martillar rápidamente y el calor se extendió por su cuerpo.

Miro a Rey y ella sonrió tanto que sus hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas y entonces, Ben también sonrió, como nunca antes.

El aliento de Rey quedo atrapado en su garganta al verlo, los ojos de Ben se habían cerrado un poco y se formaron algunas arrugas alrededor de ellos y luego soltó una risa.

En ese momento… justo es ese momento, por un segundo el corazón de Rey dejo de latir.

Jamás lo había visto sonreír así, incluso ya había perdido ciertas esperanzas y solo lo guardo para sus sueños más profundos. Algo nuevo dentro de ella volvió a iluminarse y otra barrera había sido derrumbada.

Ben se inclinó sobre ella lo que hizo que levantara su rostro, con su corazón martillando rápidamente sintió los labios de Ben sobre su mejilla derecha, luego bajo y le dio otro en la línea de la mandíbula, ahí sus labios se quedaron sobre su piel mucho más tiempo. Cuando los retiro, Rey sintió que el calor seguía ahí, quemándola.

Se miraron intensamente, sus narices se tocaban y podía sentir la cálida respiración de Ben sobre ella. Sus manos ahuecaron el rostro de Rey nuevamente, su mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios, para luego volver a mirarla con un brillo nuevo en los ojos.

— ¿Puedo?—Susurro Ben mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

Rey solo asintió.

Entonces, sin nada que siguiera interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ben, la beso.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella algo tímidos, pero aquel contacto fue suficiente para que sus piernas temblaran. Fue un beso corto y algo torpe, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en la calidez que sentía mientras mantenían esa cercanía.

Sus labios eran suaves y gentiles, podía sentir como se moldeaban sobre los suyos. No tenia idea si estaba haciéndolo bien, pero enredo sus manos en la espesa cabellera de Ben y profundizo el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Rey se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdida.

Súbitamente se separaron en busca de aire, ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y Rey entendió que esto era tan nuevo para ella como para él.

— Déjame entrar, Ben. —Rey lo miro con ternura. — No estás solo, podemos hacerlo juntos.

Ben la miro aun sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho. Todas esas murallas construidas durante meses, todos los argumentos que había ensayado, nada había podido contra esto.

Y estrellas. Como lo anhelo.

Se volvió a inclinar y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Juntos. —Respondió él con seguridad y la abrazo con fuerza.

Apoyo su mentón sobre la coronilla de Rey y se mecieron en medio de aquella habitación, al ritmo de una música inexistente y con la incertidumbre del mañana.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Lo que muchos estaban esperando esta aquiiiiiiiiiii, siiiiiiiiii! La verdad esta escena la tenía escrita hace bastante y me gusta como es, por eso me complicaba que se besaran en el otro cap, porque si no se quedaría afuera :( Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

 **Entonces, en el otro cap ya se viene la acción y me tomare mi tiempo ya que hay muchos detalles que cuidar.**

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, por sus estrellitas y la buena onda. Y por estar pendientes de la publicación, de verdad me hacen los días maravillosos.**

 **Así que nos estamos leyendo y los quiero montones!**

 **Muchos cariños!**


	25. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

La lluvia podría ser algún tipo de augurio, pero la verdad es que a Leia no se le ocurría ninguno. Para cuando llego al hangar todos estaban reunidos, solo faltaba Ben.

—La idea es que ambas naves no pierdan contacto, en caso de cualquier emergencia. —Leia escuchaba como Lando hablaba con toda tranquilidad, vestía uno de sus icónicos trajes, aquellas que incluían capa. Ella sonrió. — ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hubo un silencio generalizado.

— ¿Es como un deja vú, no?—Hera estaba a su lado, vestía un overol de color azul con un chaleco de piloto de color gris, en su hombro colgaba una mochila. —Puedo decir que se sentía exactamente igual y nunca pensé que mi hijo estaría aquí.

—Yo tampoco. —Respondió rápidamente Leia y vio que Ben aparecía por el fondo. Vestía de azul oscuro y botas negras, un cinturón sujetaba su sable a uno de sus costados y también traía un bolso con él. Se veía tan distinto.

—Me alegra como Ben ha progresado. —Hera interrumpió sus pensamientos y Leia no puede esconder la sonrisa. La Twi'lek le guiña un ojo y se escabulle más allá.

La reunión se dispersa y todos se dirigen a sus respectivas naves, Ben se cruza con Jacen quien lo saluda amistosamente y luego cruza miradas con Rey, quien esta unos pasos mas allá. Ella le sonríe con cariño y un tibio rubor se extiende por sus mejillas.

Leia puede vislumbrar algo, pero es en su hijo en donde se detiene, él está sonriendo. No como Poe o Lando. No. Lo hace muy sutil y solo para Rey.

Ella de pronto desaparece al entrar en el Halcón y Leia se acerca a su hijo quien mira la nave sombríamente.

Mientras se acerca, siente como una densa energía se arremolina alrededor de su hijo, es extraña y está ahí. Como una presencia.

Se le erizo el vello de la nuca y trago en seco, se sacude la preocupación y vio a Ben subir al Halcón.

* * *

Aún estaban agrupados en el hangar cuando llego, hecho un vistazo rápido y vio a Lando, a su madre, al wookie y a Rey. Algo dentro de él salto cuando sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia, no sabía muy bien si lo que había sucedido fue real o no. Ella se había quedado con él, pero cuando despertó ya no estaba y él dormía sentado a los pies de su cama, apoyado en la pared, de la misma manera que lo hizo en la noche cuando le cedió su espacio en cama para que ella estuviera cómoda.

De pronto todos rompen el círculo y se dirigen a sus naves, se cruza con Jacen y lo saluda, después vuelve a cruzar miradas con Rey y un adorable rubor se esparce por sus mejillas. El vínculo baila entre ellos y se siente cálido. Ella se siente cálida.

Se queda de pie mirando el Halcón, la nave de su padre y no puede dejar de sentir algo de rencor.

" _Ama más ese pedazo de metal que a ti, no merece tu atención"._

Trago en seco recordando esas palabras y como picaban, siempre que Han se iba a él le dolía, quería ir con él. Descubrir nuevos planetas, pero él solo quería mandarlo con su tío. Tal vez la vida de contrabando hubiese sido mejor. La última vez que había subido en ella fue en la Starkiller, respiro hondo afirmándose el bolso y subió por la rampla.

No había cambiado mucho desde que la vio la última vez, las paredes seguían todos sucias y parecía a medio desmantelar, pero había algo distinto, era como… como un toque, como…

—Nunca pensé que te vería aquí. —Leia interrumpió sus pensamientos y la miro. Se veía demasiado elegante para un lugar como ese. Aunque así era su madre, de la realeza. — ¿Preparado?

—Si. —Ben se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Leia se estiro y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, él se encorvo un poco. Fue un abrazo largo.

—Cuídate mucho. —Le susurro Leia. —Por favor.

—Lo haré.

Leia se separó de su hijo y tomo su rostro entre sus dos manos.

—Que la fuerza este contigo. —Le dijo y luego beso su mejilla.

Ben, solo asintió y le dio una media sonrisa.

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y ambos se giraron a mirar, Chewbacca caminaba hacia ellos junto a Rey y Poe Dameron, quien arrugo el entrecejo al momento de verlo.

— ¿Ya estabas aquí? —Exclamo Rey sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar?—Le pregunto Dameron y Rey no le contesto.

Él sabía a lo que se refería, pero el piloto no lo entendería.

El último en subir fue Lando seguido de R2-D2.

—Vaya, creo que estamos todos. —Dijo Lando dejando su bolso en el suelo. — ¿Preparados?

Todos respondieron "si" al unísono.

—Muy bien, vamos a encender a esta preciosura. —Termino Lando y se dirigió a la cabina, Chewbacca lo siguió detrás.

Poe con Rey acompañaron a Leia hasta la rampla y se despidieron de ella, el piloto fue el primero el regresar y cuando paso por su lado lo miro con desdén.

Cuando se quedó solo nuevamente cerro sus ojos y miro todo a su alrededor. La nostalgia lo lleno, buenos y malos momentos, risas y discusiones. Pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo esta era una parte a lo que él denominaba hogar. Esta nave era una parte de él.

Cuando miro nuevamente hacia el pasillo Rey estaba allí con ojos cristalinos.

Él dio unas zancadas hasta que llego a su lado.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Ben le susurra con dulzura.

Rey le sonrío con tristeza. —Lo sé. —Suspira. —Solo que las despedidas son difíciles.

" _Estas tan sola"._

" _Con tanto miedo a irte"._

Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarla con mucho cuidado y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho.

Su pequeña chica del desierto.

Ambos se desenredan y volvieron al centro de la nave.

Ben se quedo atrás y ella entro en la cabina tomando asiento detrás de Chewie y al lado de Poe. Lando encendio el Halcón y este despego.

— ¿Preparados?—Pregunta Lando y todos dicen sí.

Empuja la palanca hacia adelante y el Halcón salta hacia el hiperespacio.

* * *

Habían estado a una distancia prudente de Yavin para no ser descubiertos, llevaban allí cerca de un ciclo y las sondas habían captado mucho más movimiento que los días anteriores. Por ello, dispusieron controlar el área.

Así que cuando las dos naves salieron de la órbita del planeta vieron su oportunidad.

Mitaka se dirigió al puente con paso apresurado y encendió las transmisiones. La cara pálida de Hux apareció delante de él.

—Líder Supremo. —Saludo Mitaka algo nervioso. —Tengo noticias.

—Espero sean buenas. —Escupió agriamente.

—Las sonadas han registrado más actividad en la base y hoy hace unos momentos dos cargueros salieron de la atmosfera, uno de ellos era un carguero Coleriano YT-1300, más conocido como el Halcón Milenario.

Una sonrisa terrorífica se extendió por el rostro de Hux.

—Mandare un buque con un escuadrón de Tie Fighter en este momento y usted pondrá en alerta a todos los sistemas, además de reactivar la alerta al sindicato de criminales para que los cazarecompenzas estén alertas.

—Sí, Señor. —Respondió Mitaka y apago la transmisión.

Trago en seco y miro por el enorme ventanal y como Yavin IV se veía casi diminuto al lado de Yavin Prime.

Se trono los dedos y sintió sus manos sudar, estaba nervioso. Bueno siempre estaba nervioso, eso no era extraño. Dando tumbos volvió al panel de transmisiones y emitió el mensaje de la Primera Orden. No pasaron muchos minutos y recibió las respuestas de los sistemas.

Él conocía a Hux y sabía que el hombre solo quería reducir la galaxia a algo que pudiese controlar, sin importar cuando planetas y sistemas arrasar.

Ese no era el propósito de la Orden, ese no era el propósito de Snoke ni de Kylo Ren. Pero, Hux estaba loco o el poder lo había vuelto loco y se había vuelto peligroso. Había escuchado suficiente para entender que todo tenía un equilibrio y la galaxia lo necesitaba, ellos necesitaban recursos; recursos que sistemas le entregaban, si aniquilaban la mitad de está ¿De dónde los obtendrían?

Aún recuerda cuando destruyeron el sistema Hosnian y vio como los ojos de Hux resplandecían de emoción.

Ahí lo entendió. Por eso Snoke siempre lo tenía amarrado.

Tampoco sabía en qué condiciones estaba la Resistencia, pero una parte de él quería que esto terminara. Y esa parte de él configuro el tablero y envió un mensaje con urgencia.

Solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando la mesa de dejarik.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el carguero se sintió extraño. Los recuerdos lo habían golpeado como aquella vez que subió a la nave en la base Starkiller, pero ahora no había nada que recordara a Han Solo.

Aun pensaba en la despedida con su madre, tan corta, pero no menos emotiva. El eco de la última vez que la vio hace unos siete años reverbero en lo más profundo de su ser, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas salieran mal y no regresara.

Pero, prefería ser él en vez de su madre o Rey.

Soltó un suspiro y su mirada se dirigió hacia la dirección de la cabina del piloto, Rey estaba pilotando junto con Chewbacca, podía sentirla, se sentía ligera y feliz, le gustaba volar y eso la hacía resplandecer aún más.

Trato de dejar su mente en blanco por varios momentos, pero había algo que quería ingresar, que presionaba los bordes de su conciencia. De pronto sintió la intromisión, suave pero firme y a la vez aterradora. No había nadie, solo él y la voz que le susurraba en la mente.

Ben apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar.

 _̶̶ A sí que ahora eres un maldito traidor. ̶ Aquella voz lo inundó. ̶ ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?_

 _̶ Estas muerto. ̶ Pensó Ben tratando expulsarlo de su mente. ̶ No eres real._

 _Una risa estallo en su cabeza y lo hizo estremecerse._

 _̶ No puedes escapar de mí. Morirás Ben Solo y tu insignificante chatarrera no podrá salvarte esta vez._

 _Se fue, de un momento a otro y solo quedo un persistente pitido en sus oídos._

Un sonido lo saco de su trance y abrió los ojos. Lando se estaba sentando al frente de él depositando dos vasos y una botella de wisky corelliano.

¿De dónde rayos lo había sacado?

̶ Pero, si es mi pequeño Ben.̶ Le dice su tío Lando mientras se sienta frente a él.

Ben trata de parecer relajado, pero Lando lo inspecciono con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego le sirvió un vaso con el licos pasándoselo.

̶ Gracias, pero… ̶ se comenzó a disculpar.

̶ Tonterías. Bebe.

Ben entrecerró los ojos y dio un sorbo al licor le escoció la garganta. Recordó una vez que le robo una botella a su padre y la bebió con algunos padawans en la academia, luego Luke los había descubierto y castigado.

Ben se quedó ahogado en sus recuerdos, para cuando levanto la vista Lando lo miraba con una expresión curiosa.

̶ Te pareces tanto a tu padre.̶ Le dijo con mucha melancolía. ̶ Recuerdo el día en que Han me conto que Leia te estaba esperando. Estaba tan feliz y tan asustado, no sabía cómo ser un buen padre.

̶ Bueno, al final no resulto ser el mejor padre.̶ Escupió con sarcasmo Ben.

̶ Él te amaba.

̶ Y yo a él. − Sentencio y después bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso. − A pesar de todo lo amé, al igual que a mi madre.

Ben se miró las manos y las empuño pensando en todo el tiempo que odio a sus padres, pero sabía, en el fondo de su ser que no era así. Le dolía que ambos tuviesen cosas más importantes que preocuparse por él, no obstante ese cariño hacia ellos no se vio apagado. Snoke lo acondiciono para que los odiara y usar ese odio, pero ese era Kylo Ren. Ben Solo quería a sus padres, a su tío. Y tuvo que esconderlo, hasta que apareció Rey lo saco nuevamente.

̶ Ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, estoy seguro. ̶ Ben asintió ante estas palabras de Lando, de eso no dudaba, habían varias cosas que sus padres había hecho bien y las atesoraba en su corazón.̶ Creo que cuando tengas los tuyos lo entenderás. ̶ Finalizo Lando y Ben levanto su mirada raudamente. Su tío putativo lo miraba con una pícara sonrisa en los labios y él solo sentía como se le calentaba el rostro y las orejas.

No había pensado en eso. No todavía. No ahora.

̶ Ah chico. −Volvió a exclamar Lando. − Te has delatado.

̶ ¿De qué hablas?

̶ ¿Evasivas? Hablo de ti y la hermosa Rey. ¿Ustedes ya…?

El rostro de Ben se torció en una extraña mueca, Lando soltó una enorme carcajada y golpeo su mano en la mesa de Dejarik.

̶ No es lo que piensas. − Le dice Ben serio y espera hasta que Lando se quede callado. Cuando lo hace prosigue. .̶ Estamos…

 _¿Cómo lo podría llamar?_

Se habían besado y prometieron estar juntos, pero por alguna razón sentía que Rey no cabía en la denominación "novia", ella era algo más.

Lando lo miro con una nueva sonrisa mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes y sus ojos brillaban.

̶ Está bien muchacho, no tienes que decirme nada, pero fue divertido ver tu cara.

Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

Esto solo lo hacía pensar en la noche anterior y en los cálidos labios de Rey, en como ella enredo sus dados en su cabello y apretó su cuerpo con el suyo. Después de eso, ella había dormido en su cama y él se desplazó al suelo, no queriendo incomodarla, pero quería saber cómo era dormir con ella y envolverla en el calor de sus brazos.

Con rapidez quito esos recuerdos antes de que el calor que sentía se siguiera entendiendo hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo y fuera más difícil de controlar.

Pero, tenía que admitir, que ese beso había abierto una puerta que ahora no podía cerrar.

Un pequeño remezón se hizo presente y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Habían llegado.

* * *

La enorme nebulosa se veía imponente delante de ella.

Le hecho una mirada rápida a Chewie y sonrió emocionada. Sabía que no debía estar tan entusiasmada, pero nunca había visto algo tan majestuoso como esto.

Sintieron los pasos acercarse y Lando apareció, seguido de Poe.

—Chewie, tu sabes que hacer. —Le dijo Lando y el Wookie asintió. Rey solo se limitó a mirar asombrada.

Sin reducir la velocidad se acercaron al planeta. En su mayoría era árido y salían varias columnas de vapor.

—El planeta en su mayoría alberga enormes minas de especias, las que también son utilizadas como almacenamiento. En la época del Imperio se usaban para contrabando, era muy difícil acceder. Esto es tierra de nadie. —Lando se inclinó hacia adelante para observar por donde iban. —Las cosas no han cambiado y decir que eres de la Resistencia o de la Primera Orden también les pondrá una soga al cuello.

— ¿Y cómo sabremos donde encontrar combustible?—Pregunto Poe algo ansioso.

—Tengo un contacto.

— ¿Y es de confianza?

Lando pareció ignorarlo. —Chewie es en la próxima mina. —Lando apunto con su brazo y luego se giró hacia Poe. —Nadie dentro del negocio es confiable, chico. Así es como te mantienes vivo.

Lando le golpeo la espalda con unos pequeños palmetazos, como lo haría un padre a su hijo luego de una lección aprendida.

Poe miro a Rey quien estaba algo estoica observando lo que sucedía. Luego él le dio una sonrisa encantadora y salió de la cabina.

El halcón descendió por un enorme cañón, aunque no era natural, era un círculo perfectamente perforado, la tierra era de color amarillento y el polvo parecía invadirlo todo.

Cuando llegaron al final, el Halcón se posiciono en una base de aterrizaje y a su alrededor habían innumerables agujeros perforados.

Rey los miro con atención mientras Chewie apagaba la nave, con todo ya tranquilo salió hacia la sala principal. Ben estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de dejarik con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y Lando junto con Poe se posicionaban al frente.

—Ok, yo iré al encuentro con mi contacto y ustedes esperaran a mis órdenes. —Decía Lando cuando llego a su lado. Ella se quedó en silencio mirándolos a todos.

— ¿No crees que es peligroso que vayas solo?—Tentó Poe.

—Todos ustedes son rostros visibles, pero no se preocupen. Estaré bien.

Rey miro a Lando con preocupación, era mayor, sin duda estaba entrenado y tal vez tenía una carta bajo la manga, pero pensó en la General y lo que sucedió en Naboo. Si eran emboscados no tendrían escapatoria.

—Si no regreso o no me comunico dentro de una hora no me esperen y sigan con el plan. —Volvió a decir Lando mientras le pasaba un comunicador a Poe. —Nos vemos niños.

Lando se despidió y salió por la rampla con su capa ondeante. Con el corazón inquieto, Rey, fue hasta la cabina y observo desde ahí hasta que lo vio desaparecer en uno de los túneles.

Respiro hondo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Tendrían que esperar.

* * *

El fantasma rompió la atmósfera de Savareen a toda velocidad y cuando aterrizaron cerca de un acantilado la arena se levantó por todas partes.

Hera salió junto con Jacen y Ahsoka al encuentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña comitiva. Observo a su alrededor y nada parecía haber cambiado ni con treinta años. Aunque era una buena fachada, nadie pensaría que en este lugar abandonado se refinara combustible.

Caminaron por la arena hasta encontrarse con sus anfitriones, todos venían armados, se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos y abrieron paso a otra persona.

Y Hera reconocería ese casco en cualquier parte de la galaxia.

Enfys Nest.

—Hera Syndulla. —Dijo Enfys con la voz distorsionada de su casco. —Hemos recibido el mensaje de la Resistencia, su pedido pronto estará listo.

—Gracias. La general Organa estará muy agradecida. —Dijo Hera con una sonrisa.

—Aún no sabemos cómo no acudió a nosotros antes. La Primera Orden a ganado terreno y muchos creen que la resistencia no existe. —Enfys hablo con severidad.

—La General lo sabe, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles y cree. Creemos que como las cosas están frías el golpe puede dar la sorpresa y funcionar.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y solo se sentía el sonido de la fuerte brisa. Hera miro a su hijo quien parecía estar pendiente de algo no visible para ella y Ahsoka los observaba con cautela. Luego se percató que Enfys estaba mirando a la togruta.

—He oído de la chica Jedi, la que mato a Snoke. —Dijo Enfys. — ¿Cuántos son ahora?

—Somos cuatro. —Respondió Ahsoka y miro a Jacen.

—Interesante. —Sentencio y luego los miro a todos. —Pueden pasar a refrescarse y beber algo mientras le entregamos su pedido.

—Gracias. —Volvió a decir Hera y siguió a sus anfitriones hacia unas tiendas destartaladas. Pero antes de llegar escucho que gritaban su nombre.

Finn venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

—General. —Le dijo sin aliento. —Recibí una transmisión de Yavin, están tratando de hacer contacto, pero algo sucedió.

—Jacen quédate con Ahsoka, yo iré con Finn.

Volvieron a la nave a la carrera, subió por la rampa con Chopper pitando desesperadamente y pisándole los talones, con brusquedad tomo el comunicador.

—Fantasma a Base, Fantasma a Base. —Dijo casi sin aliento. — ¿Cuál es su mensaje?

Las ondas en el transmisor parecían muertas, hasta que algo comenzó a oscilar.

—GE….L… DU…..LLA. —No se entendía nada de lo que la otra persona intentaba decir y Hera solo pudo ver el pánico reflejado en los ojos de Finn.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Volvió a preguntar por el comunicador.

—FU… TA….S,…..UMOS ATAC…..—Hubo estática y luego la voz se escuchó más clara y aterradora. —FUIMOS ATACA….DOS, REPITO FUIMOS ATACADOS.

Hera se quedó con el aparato en sus manos, mientras de fondo solo se oía las palabras entrecortadas. Solo pudo mirar a Finn que tenía una expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro.

—Tenemos que regresar. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hera antes de salir de la cabina a toda velocidad.

* * *

Desde que Lando se había marchado no se había movido de su asiento y miro en todo momento por la ventana.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y se giró con rapidez. Ben estaba de pie junto a la puerta y la observaba en silencio.

—Me asustaste. —Le dijo Rey con el aliento entrecortado.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Ben mientras miraba la cabina.

Ella lo miro con atención. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Es un poco duro. —Articulo mientras bajaba la mirada desde el techo hasta verla a los ojos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Y sabía que era así, claramente estaba más distraído de lo normal y un poco más aislado, pero entendía por que era. Ella se levantó de asiento y tomo los dados dorados de Han, con cuidado camino hasta Ben y los deposito en su palma.

Ben los observo durante largo rato y trago ruidosamente haciendo que su manzana de Adán bailara.

—Sabes que es tuyo, junto con la nave. —Le susurro Rey cerrando la mano de Ben en un puño y colocando la suya sobre la de él.

—No lo merezco.

—Ben. —Suspiro Rey. — ¿Cuándo dejaras el auto desprecio?

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los de ella. Rey levanto su otra mano y le acaricio el lado del rostro cicatrizado, se colocó de puntitas y le beso la mejilla.

Odiaba verlo así, pero también entendía que era un largo proceso. Nunca había esperado un cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Fuertes pasos se sintieron por la nave y ambos se separaron, para cuando Poe llego a su encuentro los miro con los ojos entrecerrados un momento.

—Lando hablo, dice que vayamos al túnel cuatro y alguien nos esperará.

" _Llego la hora."_ Pensó Rey y miro a Ben quien asentía con cuidado.

Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a Poe, Chewbacca ya estaba afuera con su ballesta a la espalda. Con paso apresurado caminaron hasta entrar al túnel y un viejo droides los aguardaba.

—Síganme sin hacer preguntas. —Dijo con su voz mecanizada y todos se miraron preocupados.

Los túneles eran enormes y dentro había muchas razas de alienígenas, casi no vieron humanos. Era como un gran laberinto y entendió que si no te guiaba alguien, podrías perderte fácilmente. El polvo era algo denso y costaba respirar. Llegaron a un recodo y entraron en un elevador de carga que a Rey le dio demasiada desconfianza.

Bajaron unos metros y llegaron a un depósito enorme con paredes reforzadas con duradero. Enormes cajas estaban delante de ellos. Poe fue el primero en ir a mirar y abrió una de ellas.

Coaxium.

Perfectamente ordenados y almacenados.

—Ok, comencemos. —Dijo Poe frotándose las manos.

* * *

Leia miraba la holonet como todos los días en el centro de mando. Rose le habia dejado una taza de café sobre la mesa, para luego seguir con sus labores. Kaydel estaba escuchando el radio por cualquier precaución y D´arcy venia entrando por la puerta.

Fue en ese momento que lo sintió.

Una perturbación en la fuerza. Miro a su alrededor y nadie parecía notarlo. Cerró sus ojos y vio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—TODO MUNDO SAL….

Entonces todo exploto.

* * *

Rey y Chewie llevaban el penúltimo cargamento, se suponía que Ben y Poe venían más atrás. Como las cajas eran muy pesadas no se arriesgaron a subirlas por el ascensor, sino que las empujaron con carros hasta la salida.

Lando los esperaba listo para guardas el coaxium.

Todo había sido relativamente tranquilo, pero el sentimiento de urgencia estaba ahí.

Les faltaban unos metros para salir cuando vieron unos cascos blancos conocidos.

Stormtroopers.

Sintió como si plomo cayera por su estómago.

¿Cómo demonios?

Pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada cuando abrieron fuego contra ellos. Ella saco su sable y desvió varios disparos.

—Chewie, quédate aquí. —Le señalo un escondite detrás de unos paneles. — Iré por Poe y Ben. —Le grito mientras corrían de regreso.

Los soldados la siguieron a ella, el Wookiee protesto, pero vio la salida despejada. Con ese, solo llevaban tres cargamentos, si lo dejaba solo serían dos y consideraba que era muy poco.

Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y se apresuró a salir. Volvería por Rey y los demás.

Se ajustó la ballesta y siguió hasta la salida.

* * *

Sabía que fue Kylo Ren.

Era un error.

Confiar en Kylo Ren.

Lo supo desde que había puesto un pie en Yavin y ahora que estaba rodeado de Stormtroopers no tenía la menor duda de ello.

¿Cómo iban a saber que se dirigían a uno de los lugares más recónditos de la galaxia?

Tenía que haber sido él.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se encontró acorralado en uno de los túneles.

Después de que Chewie y Rey se marcharan, Kylo había salido tras ellos y en ese momento aparecieron los stormtroopers. Había estado retraído durante todo el viaje y alejado de todos.

Claramente estaba tramando algo.

−Ríndete escoria rebelde. − Le dijo uno de los soldados.

Cansado y con la pierna cojeando intento respirar para aclarar la mente, este no era el fin de Poe Dameron. Con la mano temblorosa levanto su blaster y disparo todas las veces que fue necesario, cayeron varios troopers, pero seguían viniendo más.

Uno de esos disparos llego a su pierna y dolió como el infierno. Sentía que no se podía mantener en pie y por alguna razón toda comenzó a dar vueltas.

No había salida.

Pero, un zumbido se escuchó a lo lejos y con ello varios disparos con el sonido de cascos chocar, antes que se diera cuenta el sable rojo de Kylo se abría paso entre los soldados atravesándolos o cortándolos indiscriminadamente. Algo atónito se dejó caer en la tierra mientras la figura alta se acercaba a él.

Aún seguían llegando más, pero mientras Kylo lo iba a atender, vio el sable doble de Rey moverse con mucha rapidez.

Kylo le tendió una mano a Poe quien lo miro incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido.

Él lo había visto desaparecer antes de que los soldados llegaran, él los había traicionado.

¿O no?

Kylo aún seguía esperando a que tomara su mano, pero ante su negativa, el ex Líder Supremo lo tomo del brazo y levanto bruscamente.

− ¡OYE…!−Le grito.

−No tenemos tiempo para esto. −Le respondió Kylo haciendo que pasara su brazo por sus altos hombros y así poder caminar con la pierna herida.

Avanzaron por el polvoriento túnel lleno de cadáveres y llegando a su final vieron a Rey que les hacía señas de que se apresuraran. Ella seguía desviando algunos lasers con las hojas de su espada.

Cuando llegaron a su lado ella estaba jadeante y cubierta de polvo, igual que ellos.

−Chewie está trayendo el último cargamento. −Le dijo con la voz agitada. – Vayan a la nave…

−No. −Dijo Kylo con ferocidad y Poe sintió como se tensaba.

Rey miro a Poe y después a Kylo. −Lleva a Poe al Halcón, voy en un momento.

No sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero la tensión que estaba entre ellos dos, desapareció y vio en los ojos de Kylo una expresión que jamás había visto antes. Él asintió con los labios apretados y siguió arrastrando a Poe hasta la salida.

El dolor de la pierna se estaba poniendo más insoportable, al igual que la ansiedad de salir de allí. Borrosamente diviso el Halcón, Kylo apresuro el paso e hizo que se dejara arrastrar prácticamente, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando.

Iban casi al trote cuando Kylo se detuvo en seco. Poe levanto la cabeza y vio a Chewie salir de la nave y hacerles señas.

Ok. Esto no era bueno.

El Wookiee algo gruño a la distancia y pudo jurar que Kylo dejo de respirar.

−Ella dijo que te estaba esperando. −Le respondió Kylo Ren.

Chewbacca se movió con rapidez y fue hasta ellos, cuando estuvo más cerca volvió a decir algo.

−Tengo que ir a buscarla. −Kylo hablo con urgencia y con cuidado el Wookiee tomo en sus brazos a Poe. Apenas estuvo libre Kylo Ren corrió de regreso hacia la entrada de los túneles.

Pero antes de que siguiera un paso más, el sable de Rey ilumino la entrada.

Ella se quedó quieta mirando el cielo con una expresión de horror.

−CUIDADO. −Fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que unos Cazas Tie volaran por sobre su cabeza disparando directamente hacia ella.

Un estruendo vino acompañado de rocas que caían por la ladera y sepultaron la entrada de los túneles.

Cuando el polvo se levantó no se divisaba ni la entrada… ni a Rey.

* * *

NA/ Hola queridos lectores:

No los tenia olvidados, pero han sucedidos demasiadas cosas por aquí y a eso hay que sumarle mi estado anímico. Los cierto es que había comenzado a escribir, pero murió mi cable del computador y pasaron algunas semanas más.

No me seguiré excusando y espero traerles una nueva actualización pronto. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por subirse a este barco loco.

Como tema aparte: OMG! Estoy muriendo con todo el material que ha salido de Rise of Skywalker y muero lentamente mientras se acerca el momento del estreno.

Y eso seria por ahora.

Los quiero montones y un abrazo a todos ustedes mis bellos lectores.


	26. Capitulo 26

_**Y no es esta noche, cuando estoy prendido.**_

 _ **Estoy parpadeando así, Tu luz cegadora.**_

 _ **Oh, no será esta noche, cuando me abraces fuerte.**_

 _ **Enciende el fuego brillante, deja que arda bien.**_

 _ **Oh, espero que seas buena para mí, Oh, tú eres buena para mí, espero que seas buena para mí, cariño.**_

 **(Would I That, Hozier)**

 **CAPITULO 26**

Rey abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, estaba aprisionada y por lo que podía sentir una roca le inmovilizaba la pierna derecha. No había tenido mucho tiempo para actuar, pero ahora se sentía afortunada porque estaba viva.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la fuerza, se sentía algo arremolinada y percibió varias emociones que la golpearon con desesperación.

Ben.

Era Ben a quien podía sentir, pero se sentía agitado y enojado.

Trato de moverse en el pequeño espacio y soltó un alarido cuando movió la pierna derecha, esto estaba mal, quizás rota. Respiro con urgencia mientras tocaba las rocas sobre ella, dio inspiraciones lentas tratando de no caer en la desesperación, pero la falta de aire y la claustrofobia le estaban pasando factura.

" _Okey, Rey, tranquila"._

Se dijo como un mantra mientras reunía la fuerza a su alrededor e intentaba mover las rocas. Eran demasiadas, pero luego recordó como lo había hecho en Crait.

Con la respiración acompasada, cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano lo que más le permitía el reducido espacio.

" _Okey, aquí vamos"._

* * *

Lando miro preocupado el cielo.

Varios cazas Tie estaban flanqueando el lugar.

Entonces sintió un estruendo y vio caer rocas por una ladera cubriendo una de las entradas a los túneles. Vio a Chewie correr con Poe en los brazos, rápidamente salió de la cabina y fue hasta la sala principal.

El Wookiee dejo a Poe sobre uno de los sofás.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto Lando casi al grito.

Chewie rugió con pesar y se dirigió a buscar el botiquín más cercano. Lando se acercó a Poe, se veía exhausto, sucio y con la pierna muy mal.

—Alguien nos delato, los túneles estaban llenos de stormtroopers, y ahora Rey está atrapada quizás donde.

— ¿Qué?

Con rapidez salió del lugar mientras escuchaba al piloto quejarse por las curaciones, con rapidez se deslizo por la rampla y vio a Ben con su sable encendido. Los cazas Tie seguían rondando como buitres.

De pronto una ráfaga de disparos cayó sobre ellos, Lando se refugió debajo del Halcón, pero Ben los desviaba con su sable o los congelaba en el aire.

—¡BEN!—Grito con todas sus fuerzas y el muchacho se giró. Lando le hizo señas y el corrió en su dirección como saliendo de un trance.

— ¡TENGO QUE SACAR A REY!—Grito con urgencia mientras se acercaba.

—Lo sé, pero debemos pensar en algo.

—No tenemos tiempo.

Lando leyó el rostro de Ben y solo vio aflicción, estaba completamente lívido, pero en sus ojos se leía desesperación.

—No la abandonaré. —Le vuelve a decir el joven ante su silencio prolongado.

Un nuevo escuadrón de cazas pasa y varios disparos caen. El Halcón los supera bien, esta puede ser una ventaja.

—Tengo una idea. —Dice Lando. —Ven vamos.

A toda prisa suben por la rampla del Halcón hasta su interior y Lando enciende la nave. Ben le sigue con pasos pesados.

—Ve al puesto de artillero. —Le dice el General. —Derribemos los que más podamos y luego bajaremos a remover las rocas.

Ben lo mira por un momento y luego asiente. —Hagámoslo. —Dice con su voz de barítono y sale de la cabina a toda prisa.

Lando toma los controles y levanta al Halcón, esperando que Rey aun este con vida.

* * *

Las rocas comenzaron a moverse después de un largo rato. Encontrar la concentración fue algo difícil teniendo tantas distracciones como el dolor de la pierna y la falta de aire. Pero luego de un momento comenzaron a haber resultados.

La luz se comenzó a filtrar a través de las rocas y Rey sonrió casi con desesperación. Cuando la mayoría estuvo fuera de su alcance las dejo caer. Con rapidez se incorporó y vio donde estaba, muchas rocas y tierra seguían detrás de su espalda y parecían igual de amenazadoras, asi que con rapidez salió de allí.

Miro hacia adelante y no vio al Halcón, por un momento su corazón se detuvo.

No, no podían abandonarla. Eso no estaba pasando.

Cogiando camino lejos de las rocas y una ráfaga de disparos le llovió. Rápidamente encendió su sable y comenzó a desviarlos, hizo levitar algunas rocas y se los lanzo a los Tie. Una sombra la cubrió desde el cielo y alzo la mirada.

El Halcón estaba derribando varias naves. Sonrió y soltó un suspiro contenido, no la abandonaron.

Antes de que alcanzara a hacer otro movimiento, el Halcón venía a su encuentro.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres Tie derribados.

Era bueno en esto, mientras veía a las pequeñas naves negras incendiarse y estrellarse en el suelo pensó en la última vez que había estado ahí.

Era mucho más joven, sin tanto lunares y sus orejas prominentes sobresalían de su corte de cabello. Jugaba con los pedales y los comandos e imitaba el sonido de los cañones. Por aquel entonces quería ser el mejor piloto. Incluso más que su padre.

Definitivamente no era su Tie Silence, pero la puntería era eficaz en cualquier nave.

Su padre estaría orgulloso.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

—Ben. —Le dijo Lando por el comunicador. —Mira por la ventana.

La voz de Lando lo trajo a tierra y miro a través de los vidrios del puesto de artillero y su corazón volvió a latir.

Rey estaba de pie unos metros más abajo con el sable azul entre sus manos, estaba viva.

 _Estaba viva_.

Ben derribo dos cazas más.

— ¿Puedes descender para que ella pueda subir?—Pregunto Ben derribando a otra nave.

—Sí, sí puedo. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, chico?—Lando se escuchaba medio ofendido.

—Solo quería asegurarme, acércate lo que más pueda, yo iré por ella.

Apenas dijo esto, la nave comenzó a bajar.

Ben salió del puesto de artillero y corrió hacia entrada. Apretó el botón y la rampla comenzó a descender. La arena y el polvo se levantaron, pero ahí unos metros más allá estaba Rey.

Mientras más se acercaban podía sentir sus emociones, estaba cansada y herida, pero inquebrantable, siendo simplemente Rey. Si había algo que amaba de ella era eso y estaba aprendiendo de ella de a poco.

Por un momento vio su rostro todo sucio y sus ojos se iluminaron, ella se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras desviaba tiros con el sable. Su agilidad y rapidez eran cada vez más sorprendentes. Si tuviese que enfrentarse a ella se lo pensaría dos veces.

Lando hizo bajar el Halcón un poco más, a Rey ya le quedaba poco para alcanzarlos, pero se detuvo y extendió su brazo hacia el cielo. Ben trato de ver y vio un caza Tie peligrosamente cerca del Halcón y Rey intentaba detenerlo usando la fuerza.

— ¡Rey!—Grito Ben y ella lo miro. — ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Ella lo miro por un segundo con el ceño fruncido y enseñando los dientes, ella se estaba esforzando demasiado. Podía sentirla a través de la fuerza.

 _¡Rey! No lo hagas._ Pensó Ben y Rey lo miro nuevamente con la boca abierta.

Todo pasó en un segundo, primero los brazos de Rey flaquearon y el caza Tie disparo. Rey volvió a levantar sus brazos y detuvo tanto el rayo como la nave, pero estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza. Ella soltó un grito y destruyo el caza, haciéndolo caer en pedazos.

Pero, estos trozos de metal caliente y en llamas iban a caer directamente sobre ella.

Fue como en cámara lenta, de pronto el sonido desapareció y solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, Estaba yendo demasiado rápido y no se dio cuenta cuando profirió un grito que desgarro su garganta.

Las llamas bailaban delante de sus ojos y el humo negro subía hacia el cielo. El Halcón descendió totalmente y el sonido que emitió al chocar contra el suelo fue casi mortuorio. Pero, en ese momento vio una figura esbelta caminar entre la chatarra.

 _Rey._

El alivio fue casi doloroso mientras corría hacia ella.

—Estoy bien. —Dijo ella cojeando y su voz era suave, claramente queriendo calmarlo, pero Ben no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo entre sus brazos tal como lo había hecho en Takodana.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se sentía tan ligera como aquella vez y no pudo evitar que su corazón se apretará. Por un momento sintió el impulso de prometerle que se encargaría personalmente de alimentarla toda su vida, si es que ella quisiera. Pero, no era el momento.

Sus brazos se volvieron rígidos alrededor de su delicada figura y comenzó a correr de regreso hacia el Halcón.

—Ben. —Le dijo Rey con tono serio, pero la ignoro. —Ben. —Le volvió a decir y esta vez la miro. —Estoy bien.

— ¡No!—Le gruño. —No lo estas.

La sostuvo con más fuerza y siguió al trote.

Unas Tie surcaron el cielo y Ben se apresuró a aun más, el costado le comenzó a doler. Salto hacia la rampla, él cerró detrás de si con rapidez. Corrió rápidamente hacia la sala central y acomodo a Rey con cuidado sobre uno de los sofás.

Cuando la deposito sobre la superficie acolchada ella emitió un quejido de dolor, se veía pálida y tenía su frente perlada en sudor. Comenzó a buscar algún indicio de herida y fractura cuando unas manos peludas lo apartaron.

" _Ve con Lando, Ben. Yo cuidare a Rey"._ Chewbacca lo miro con sus ojos azules y trato de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que le hablo. Se quedó helado mirándolo sin dejar de pensar en el momento que le disparo en la Starkiller.

El Halcón dio una sacudida brusca que lo hizo regresar al presente, miro de nuevo al Wookiee y asintió con cuidado. Rápidamente se inclinó hacia Rey y deposito un beso en su frente.

—Estaré bien. —Le dijo ella con la voz más compuesta.

Casi corriendo fue hasta la cabina de la nave y se sentó al lado de Lando en el asiento del copiloto, termino de encender los últimos comandos y la nave estaba lista para salir de ahí.

Miraron hacia afuera y se veían más naves llegar. No lograrían salir, pero había una opción…

—Sujétate. —Le dijo Ben con la voz de hierro a Lando. Este lo miro y solo pudo sonreír.

Ben encendió algunos mandos más e hizo que la nave encendiera, la dejo suspendida un minutos mientras tenía la vista fija y contaba mentalmente. Después comenzó a ascender lentamente, mientras giraba la punta de la nave hacia el cielo.

Tomo la palanca de mando y la llevo hacia adelante casi con furia.

 _Funciona._ Pensó casi con desesperación cuando a nave emitió un pitido intenso antes de que el motor rugiera. El Halcón se disparó a la velocidad luz para desaparecer de los radares de la Primera Orden.

El efecto latigazo lo dejo pegado al asiento hasta que hubo un remezón y la nave se estabilizo. Aun después de eso, se quedó rígido en su asiento con la mano sobre la palanca.

No se percató de lo quieto que estaba, hasta que sintió la mano de Lando sobre su hombro. Ben levanto la mirada algo asustado y se encontró con los cálidos ojos del General Calrissian. Sabía lo que había hecho, podía recordar el día exacto en que su padre hizo aquella maniobra, la cual solo lo había hecho para que Ben se sorprendiera. Y lo había logrado… hasta ese día.

Trago fuerte cuando Lando le dio otras palmaditas en la espalda y salió de la cabina dejándolo solo. Ben soltó la respiración que tenía contenida y miro los dados de su padre sobre su cabeza.

" _Son de la buena suerte, chico"._

La voz de su padre inundo el lugar a medida que él se relajaba, no alcanzo a hacerlo cuando un fuerte pitido se escuchó y se encendió una pequeña baliza en el panel de control.

Era una transmisión de urgencia.

Lando se aposto en la puerta. —Ben, tienes que escuchar esto. —Le dijo con voz preocupada.

Oh, no. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

* * *

— ¡GENERAL!...

Oyó la voz a lo lejos, como si fuera un sueño.

— ¡GENERAL!

Esta vez sonó mas cerca y se sacudió con fuerza tratando de salir del letargo.

— ¡General!

Unas manos la tomaron con fuerza y la enderezaron, no podía ver nada, por alguna razón tenía los ojos nublados.

— ¿General, está bien?—Pregunto la voz femenina y pudo reconocer que era Rose.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Respondió a duras penas y cuando lo hizo sintió la garganta llena de tierra.

Un momento después sintió un líquido frio correr por su cara y pudo abrir los ojos y ver. Rose estaba frente a ella sosteniendo una cantimplora y a su lado estaba Sahillia con una linterna. Ambas se veían preocupadas y sucias.

Leia intento enfocar la vista, pero se veía muy poco.

—Ve a buscar a Snap y dile que encontramos a la General. —Dijo Rose con urgencia. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sahillia asintió y se perdió entre los escombros.

La mente de Leia estaba recién reconectando y pudo procesar mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Habían atacado la base, eso era claro. Recordaba la explosión y luego ya nada.

Rose le tendió la cantimplora y se enjuago la boca, después de eso bebió agua.

— ¿Cómo están todos?—Pregunto con la voz rasposa.

—No lo sabemos, estamos tratando de localizar a los que más podemos, Snap junto con D´arcy encontraron una salida. —Rose la escaneo con severidad. — ¿Cree que puede moverse?

—Sí, me encuentro bien.

—Ok. Sígame.

La visibilidad era casi nula, Leia solo podía distinguir las luces de las linternas, la sala de control había desaparecido prácticamente y de la mesa central solo quedaba la mitad. Cuando pasaron por ahí se la quedo viendo un momento.

Unos auriculares colgaban y se mecían suavemente. Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia ellos y se los coloco. A tientas comenzó a buscar la aparatosa caja negra que contenía un transmisor. Si estaba en condiciones podría enviar un mensaje de aviso.

Las manos rápidas de Rose la interrumpieron y con amabilidad la aparto. La mecánico movió algunos trozos de concreto y tosió cuando una nube de polvo invadió el lugar y desapareció entre los escombros. A los poco minutos salió de debajo de todo con la caja negra.

—Creo que está intacta. —Dijo Rose sacudiéndose el cabello sucio.

—Esperemos que resulte. —Hablo Leia con tensión.

Rose comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, abrió la caja y saco un montón de cables y un viejo transmisor. Con mucha habilidad los unió y luego encendió el aparato. La luz verde parpadeo, se apagó y luego se quedó encendida.

—Funciona. —Dijo Rose con euforia mientras trataba de hacer contacto. Envió una advertencia al Fantasma, pero no parecía responder.

—Sigue intentando. —Le insto Leia.

— Base a Fantasma, Base a Fantasma ¿Me copian?

Nada.

—Base a Fantasma, Base a Fantasma ¿Me copian?

Estática.

Rose y Leia se miraron y la General pudo sentir la desesperación de la mecánico.

—Inténtalo una vez más, confiemos. —Le dijo Leia con tono suave.

Rose asintió y lo intento otra vez, pero antes de que hablara la frecuencia se abrió y escucharon la voz de la General Syndulla.

—Fantasma a Base, fantasma a base. —Se le escucho agitada. — ¿Cuál es su mensaje?

—General Syndulla, no vuelvan. Estamos bajo ataque.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Repitió la Twi´lek y Leia sintió la frustración de Rose.

—Fuimos atacados. Repito, fuimos atacados.

Y el transmisor se apagó.

Rose emitió un grito casi desesperado. Leia se arrodillo a su lado y le tomo una mano.

—Llevémosla e intentemos en un momento.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y tomaron el aparato, pero no alcanzaron a dar ni un paso cuando Wexley junto a Sahillia llegaron.

—General, deje yo lo llevo. —Dijo el piloto y tomo la maleta entre sus brazos. —Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

— ¿Por dónde?—Pregunto Leia.

—Por aquí, General. —Sahillia la condujo afuera de la arruinada sala y la llevaron por estrechos pasillos.

La base había quedado más destruida de lo que pensaba.

Esto era muy malo. Caminaron rápidamente por varios minutos, hasta que vio luz de día entre unas paredes caídas. Pasaron con cuidado y Rose ayudo a Wexley con el transmisor.

Cuando estuvieron a fuera la luz del día la encandilo, pero pudo divisar más gente en las afuera y se adentraban en la espesa selva. Vio a la pequeña Saioa hacerle señas a su hermana. Rápidamente corrieron hacia los árboles y se detuvo a mirar a su malograda resistencia.

Muchos la miraban, otros estaban siendo atendidos.

— ¿Son todos?—Le pregunto a Snap.

—No. Muchos murieron y otros deben haber escapado hacia el otro lado.

—Esperemos que estén bien. —Hablo con pesar.

—Esperemos.

Leia le palmeo el brazo a Snap y se dio la vuelta para ir con Sahillia y Rose, cuando el lugar se oscureció. Ojos de terror se lanzaron hacia el cielo, ella hizo lo mismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Un destructor estelar acababa de romper el espacio de Yavin IV.

* * *

Cuando Lando encendió el comunicador vio el rostro de FN- 2187, se veía severo y preocupado. Ben vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rey se levantaba de donde estaba e iba en dirección al holo.

Algo dentro de Ben se agito, pero trato de dejarlo renegado, que él no confiara en el no quería decir que Rey hiciera lo mismo. Él era su amigo, su primer amigo.

—Finn. —Chillo Rey cuando llego hasta allá.

— ¿Rey? ¿Estás bien? —El ex stormtrooper se veía genuinamente preocupado por Rey.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Ella trato de calmarlo. — ¿Que ha pasado?

Finn aparto la vista de Rey para mirarlos a todos, Ben vio como los ojos de él lo miraron directamente.

Esto no iba bien.

—Yavin intento hacer contacto con nosotros. —Finn miro nervioso atreves de la pantalla. —Fueron atacados.

Hubo un silencio en el Halcón generalizado.

El corazón de Ben comenzó a latir rápidamente y de pronto sintió que el suelo no era estable.

Hux. Esto era obra de Hux.

—De lo poco que se pudo escuchar del mensaje... —Prosiguió Finn después de un momento. —es que no volvamos a Yavin. Nosotros nos íbamos a arriesgar de todas formas, hasta que vimos la holonet.

— ¿Qué sucede con la holonet?—Pregunto Ben con la voz fría.

Finn lo miro nervioso. —Creo que deberían verla.

Rápidamente Lando tomo su datapad y lo encendió tendiéndoselo a Ben. Cuando buscaron en la holonet lo primero que salto fue una transmisión de la Primera Orden.

La cara pálida de Hux ocupaba casi toda la pantalla y podría jurar que estaba más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio y sus ojos parecían dos canicas listas para rodar fuera de sus cuencas. Se había transformado en un ser repulsivo.

" _Hoy es un día importante para la Primera Orden"_ , comenzaba a decir con su voz nasal, _"Hoy hemos encontrados a los enemigos número uno de nuestro amado gobierno y los hemos reducido a lo que son… escoria."_

El estómago de Ben se apretó y de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, miro a Rey y ella estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y se veía horrorizada.

" _La resistencia de la General Organa ha quedado reducida a escombros y cenizas"_ , en ese momento la cara de Hux desaparece para dar paso a las grabaciones, en ellas se ven como el gran templo estaba en pura roca y polvo, mientras que los rebeldes que alcanzan a escapar son masacrados en su carrera.

No paso mucho hasta que se viera un destello aun mayor que hizo que el templo terminara por estallar, una enorme bola de fuego salió desde adentro quemando todo a su paso.

Ya no se veía nada más que escombros y la gran selva quemándose.

 _Madre._ Pensó Ben con agonía.

" _Quiero que recuerden esto, este momento. Ni siquiera la Resistencia ha podido con el poderío de la Primera Orden. Si nos rechazas, este será tu castigo. Si estas con nosotros puedes ayudarnos a construir una mejor galaxia. Sé que hay miembros clave de esta organización que afuera y les digo, a todos ustedes, que los cazare sin descanso, al igual que todos aquellos que colaboren con ustedes."_

La imagen se cortaba cuando Hux desaparecía, pero de fondo aún se podía ver como ardía la selva de Yavin IV.

El silencio sepulcral que había en el Halcón hablaba por sí solo. Ben pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de Rey y los de Lando. Así como la expresión de terror de Poe Dameron.

Esto era un golpe bajo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… van a hacer ustedes?—Le pregunto Lando a Finn, pero lo escucho como si fuese un eco.

—Nos quedaremos aquí en Savareen. Es lo más seguro.

—Está bien. Yo ya tengo una idea de dónde ir nosotros. Les estaré comunicando y …

Ben no resistió más, no podía quedarse así, no después de ver lo que habían hecho con Yavin. Con paso firme salió de allí y se dirigió al cuarto del capitán. La que solía ser la habitación de su padre. Abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de sí.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se le formo un nudo en su garganta, rápidamente tomo su sable de su cinturón y lo encendió. El plasma rojo ilumino el lugar y el crepitar de su hoja lo hizo sentir como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin detenerse a pensar rompió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, cuando se cansó de sacar chispas con la pared apago su sable y comenzó a golpearla con sus propios puños. Un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su garganta y apoyo su frente en el duradero. Tenía la respiración agitada y los nudillos magullados.

" _Ben"_ La voz de Rey resonó en su cabeza.

Él la bloqueo y alejo.

" _No hagas esto"_ Le dijo suavemente y sintió como su corazón se derretía.

—Vete. —Le dijo con la voz estrangulada, sabía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y lo podría oír, con vinculo o no.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse. Bufó enojado, pero no volteo a verla, simplemente no podía.

—Ben. —Volvió a decirle.

—Te dije que te fueras. —Le grito con furia y se giró, pero no podía verla, la habitación aún estaba en penumbras.

—No lo haré. —Dijo ella con ese tono suyo tan petulante.

—Eres tan terca…

—Igual que tú. —Ella lo acuso y sintió como se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

Fue en ese momento en que él se derritió ante su toque. Sintió como gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sus rodillas temblaron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Perdón. —Dijo Ben entre sollozos. —Perdóname, Rey. No debí gritarte.

—Entiendo. —Dijo ella mientras también se arrodillaba frente al él y lo abrazaba de la manera más tierna que podía. —Y lo siento tanto.

No. Leia no estaba muerta, él lo sabía. Quería creerlo, pero la pena y la angustia lo embargaron de tal manera que lo llevaban a la incertidumbre.

Rey pudo sentirlo, desgarrado y sangrante frente a ella y fue tan crudo que la golpeo completamente.

Ella paso sus manos por su espalda tratando de consolarlo. Aunque sabía que no podría. Escucharlo sollozar le había partido el alma.

—Leia no se dará por vencida, es una guerrera. Confiemos en la fuerza.

Cuando dijo esto, Ben se estremeció bajo sus brazos.

—No quiero perderla. —La voz de Ben apenas se escuchaba.

—No la perderemos. Sé que Leia está viva, busca en tus instintos.

Ben se enderezo y se secó las lágrimas. No sabía si era obra de la fuerza o de que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero podía ver a Rey con mucha nitidez. Ella también se veía herida y sucia. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado. Y su cara estaba manchada por una mezcla de tierra, sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Él ahueco su rostro con su mano y con cuidado le paso el pulgar por su mejilla.

Su bella chica del desierto. Tan valiente. Tan fuerte.

—Me había prometido que te cuidaría. —Le dijo Ben con algo de vergüenza. —Y estas aquí consolándome y dándome fuerzas.

—Puedo cuidarme y creo que lo sabes. Y en este momento tú necesitas una mano.

Ben alargo su otra mano y la apoyo en el delicado cuello de Rey, con cuidado la atrajo hacia él.

—Gracias. —Susurro él tan cerca de sus labios que hizo que Rey se sonrojara.

—Volveré a la cabina con Lando. Chewie está ocupado con las heridas de Poe y mi pierna ya se siente bien.

Ben entrecerró sus ojos y la miro por unos momentos. ¿Se estaba escapando de él?

—Creo que sería bueno que te quedaras aquí y descansaras. —Rey siguió hablando.

—Está bien.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Rey encendió unas pequeñas luces de la pared y pudo apreciar con mejor resolución el desastre que había hecho Ben con la espada.

Ben se estiro en la cama de mala gana y soltó un respiro. Rey le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas antes de escabullirse por la puerta y volver a quedar solo. Cerró sus ojos tratando de extender sus sentimientos y sus sentidos, pero la incertidumbre no le permitía ver más allá.

De pronto se sintió a la deriva y algo se alojó en su corazón, algo que no sentía hace muchos años: Temor.

Ofuscado se levantó de un brinco y salió de la habitación.

Él era Ben Solo. Hijo de Leia Organa y Han Solo y no iba a permitir que una rata sucia como Hux se saliera con la suya. Tampoco iba a permitir que le quitara lo que había recuperado hace tan poco tiempo.

No. No lo iba a permitir.

Y si era lo correcto, daría su vida por detenerlo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Hola a todoooooooos! Siiiiii, actualización! Al fiiiiin! Les juro que esto costo que saliera por infinidad de cosas, pero está aquí.**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores por todos sus comentarios y el interés en esta historia, de verdad que estoy muy impresionada por todo. He leído sus comentarios y sus impresiones, puede que no les conteste a todos, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y me tienen llena de amor.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran este cap y desde ya espero sus comentarios, acotaciones, teorías o lo que sea! De veras que hacen mi día, mi semana, mi mes, mi año XD**

 **Y eso sería mis bellos lectores, nada más que seguir agradeciéndoles por el enorme apoyo y cariño.**

 **Los quiero a todos y un abrazote desde este rincón del mundo.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los personajes pertenecen a LucasFilms!**

 **Capítulo 27**

Rey nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse.

Bespin era… era de ensueño. Una ciudad flotante.

Ella estaba sentada al borde del asiento mientras Lando y Chewie llevaban el Halcón a uno de plantas de aterrizaje.

Ben va sentado a su lado y cuando ella lo mira con la sonrisa más iluminada que tiene, él no puede sentirse inmune a eso. Con cuidado él se levanta y desabrocha los cinturones de Rey para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Todos caminaron a la salida, Chewie tomo en sus brazos a Poe para llevarlo a una sala médica. Rey decidió que podía caminar por si sola e insistió que el dolor de su pierna pronto pasaría. Aunque su cojera era evidente, Ben no le dijo nada.

La idea de ir a Bespin había sido de Lando, era seguro, podían sumistrarse, alimentarse y curar a Poe. Además de pensar en hacer algo para volver a Yavin.

En la plataforma de aterrizaje los recibió un chico de piel oscura, con el cabello lleno de rizos, ojos almendrados de color marrón y una encantadora sonrisa. Vestía tan elegante como Lando, aunque sin capa. Rey al verlo reconoció ciertas facciones de Lando en él, pero no quería ser imprudente al preguntar.

— ¡Balthy!—Exclamo Lando y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

—Es bueno saber que llegaron en una pieza. —Dijo el chico y cuando se separó de Lando le hecho una mirada al grupo.

Se veían terrible, entre la tierra, sudor y sangre.

Lando hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ellos presentando a su anfitrión.

—Rey, Ben, Poe y Chewie. —Les hablo. —Les presento a Balthazar, el segundo al mando en la Ciudad de la Nubes. Y mi hijo.

Rey miro a Poe y a Ben quien tenía las cejas alzadas en una expresión bastante cómica. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Balthazar tomo la palabra.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes. Por favor no se queden ahí, les suministraremos atención médica.

Como regresando en sí todos volvieron a caminar.

La blancura del lugar perturbaba a Rey, todo se veía demasiado limpio. Demasiado brillante. Eso la hizo recordar su oxidado AT-AT y sus humildes ropas todas sucias de arena.

—Puede que no me recuerdes. —Comenzó a decir Balthazar dándoles alcance, él se dirigía a Ben quien caminaba a su lado. —Pero, nos vimos una vez antes de que te fueras a la academia Jedi. Cuando viniste a despedirte de papá.

Ben trago es seco y vio que Rey lo miraba de reojo. Sus hombros se pusieron tensos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Ben. —No lo recuerdo.

—No. No tienes que disculparte, yo era apenas un niño. Tenía seis o siete años. Pero eras el hijo del Tío Han y papá siempre hablaba de ustedes. Después de eso Han estuvo visitándonos periódicamente, pero luego de que la Primera Orden apareciera se comenzó a ausentar más. Lo vi unos meses antes de su… de su muerte.

Antes de que la angustia lo invadiera, una sensación cálida lo embargo, miro a Rey y ella sutilmente estaba tocando su brazo y lo miraba con la más grande de las benevolencias.

—Amm, sí... Yo… estuve ausentado por mucho tiempo. —Dijo Ben con algo de dificultad.

—Lo puedo imaginar. Lo lamento mucho, Ben.

Ben, solo pudo asentir mientras sentía la afilada mirada de Poe. Respiro hondo y fijo la mirada hacia adelante. Balthazar los condujo hacia la bahía medica donde Chewie recostó a Poe en una de las camillas y el droide medico comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

—Esperaremos a que el droide termine con Poe para que los revise a ustedes. —Dijo Lando mirando a Ben y a Ben.

—Yo estoy bien, creo que mi pierna solo fue el golpe. —Dijo Rey rápidamente. —Pero quisiera limpiarme…

Ella se miró algo avergonzada y todos pusieron sus ojos en ella.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Balthazar. —Por favor sígame.

Rey camino detrás de Balthazar con algo de dificultad, pero sin dejarle de seguir el paso. Se detuvieron ante una puerta igual de blanca que las paredes y él ingreso un código rápidamente. Cuando estuvieron dentro casi se tuvo que sentar de la impresión.

Era gigante, la habitación era igual de impoluta, con una enorme cama, más de la que había tenido en Naboo, el piso relucía y al fondo había un gran ventanal.

De pronto se sintió como la pequeña carroñera de Jakku.

—Esta será tu habitación, ´por favor úsala como desees. —Balthazar vio a Rey dar giros mirando todo a su alrededor. —Creo que no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Señorita?

—Rey. —Dijo ella girándose y tendiéndole la mano. Ambos se la estrecharon.

—Rey ¿Qué?

—Solo Rey. —Afirmo ella con su característica seguridad y le sonrió.

—Encantado. —Le respondió él también sonriéndole y fijo su vista en el sable recortado en su cintura. —Ponte cómoda, enviare a un droide para cuando la cena este lista.

—Está bien y muchas gracias.

Balthazar camino hacia la puerta, pero antes se giró apuntando hacia la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón está la clave de la habitación. —Dijo y después desapareció dejándola sola.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo del agua, espero a que se temperara y por mientras se fue quitando las capas de ropa. Los leggins los tenía prácticamente incrustados a la piel, la sangre se había secado por lo que las costras habían comenzado a aparecer.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y tiro de sus pantalones. Un grito agudo salió de su boca y luego apretó sus dientes. Termino por quitarse todo lo demás y lo tiro a un cubo de la ropa sucia. Dando pequeños trompicones se metió en la ducha y se sentó en el suelo dejando que la tibia agua la empapara.

Miro como el agua sucia se iba por el desagüe en una turbia combinación de sangre y tierra. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido y en todo lo que vendría, la incertidumbre de la resistencia y como Hux parecía haber perdido completamente la razón. Aunque nunca olvidaría su mirada desquiciada en Naboo. Snoke lo había mantenido a raya, ahora estaba desatado.

Cuando el agua relajo sus músculos se revisó cada centímetro de su cuerpo y lo único que parecía más delicado era el corte de la pierna. Pero, no estaba quebrada. Eso era positivo.

Se lavó el cabello y mientras pasaba sus dedos se quitó muchos mechones, miro a su costado y había un pequeño cubículo con varios utensilios, entre ellos unas tijeras pequeñas. Sin pensarlo las tomo y corto su cabello dejándolo hasta sus hombros, tal como lo usaba en Jakku. Lo enjuago por segunda vez y cuando estuvo completamente limpia, salió.

Busco en uno de los armarios y encontró una camiseta sin mangas con corte en v de color blanco y de uno de los cajones unos pantalones de una tela muy delgada también del mismo color. Se vendo la pierna antes de colocarse los pantalones y se sorprendió bastante cuando estos se ajustaron a sus piernas sin apretarla. La tela era muy cómoda al igual que la camiseta.

Estaba terminando de secar su cabello cuando sintió una presencia al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego golpearon débilmente.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Ben estaba mirando sus pies antes de que sus ojos se encontraran.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al verla y la miro con atención.

— ¿Qué…?—Comenzó a decir Rey.

—Umm… cortaste tu cabello. —Le dijo señalando su hombro.

Rey asintió con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella se hizo hacia un lado invitando a Ben para que entrara, él lo hizo sin vacilación.

Fue detrás de él mirando su atuendo, volvía a usar negro, pero traía unos pantalones con botas altas y una camiseta holgada que se veía muy suave. Lo vio más cómodo de lo que alguna vez pensó. Rey se dirigió al baño nuevamente y tomo un pequeño botiquín que había encontrado. Su cara aun tenía cortes y heridas, el bacta sería bueno.

Cuando regreso se sentó al borde de la cama y abrió el botiquín, Ben que estaba mirando por el ventanal fue hasta ella y se arrodillo. Sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura y eso hizo que Rey sonriera divertida.

—No voy a disculparme por ser alto. —Le dijo Ben haciéndose el ofendido y Rey estallo en una carcajada. —No es mi problema que seas pequeña.

—Oye...—La voz de Rey salió en un chillido y ella empujo el hombro de Ben. —Yo no soy pequeña, mi estatura esta sobre la media. O eso es lo que me he dado cuenta.

Ben sonrió de lado mientras le quitaba el botiquín a Rey y buscaba el bacta. Cuando lo hizo, tomo el frasco redondo y lo destapo, mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

—Sí, puede ser verdad. —Ben alzo la mirada y Rey pudo ver fuego en sus ojos. —Pero, para mí siempre serás pequeña. Ahora quédate quieta.

Algo en la firma de Rey se apagó y vacilo a su vez, ella bajo su mirada mientras los dedos de Ben le aplicaban gel en su sien, pómulo y mentón.

— ¿Eso lo dices en el amplio sentido de la palabra?—. Pregunto Rey casi en un susurro e hizo que Ben quedara con sus dedos congelados en el aire y la mirara sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que también soy mucho menor que tú.

Él miro los bellos ojos de Rey, parecía algo mortificada. Tenía que ser honesto, nunca le había preguntado su edad por que no era algo relevante, pero dentro de la afirmación de Rey había una implicancia sentimental.

—No es un tema relevante para mí. —Sentencio Ben y siguió aplicándole Bacta.

—Después de Crait me hicieron un montón de exámenes y entre esos calcularon mi edad, yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Pero, fue agradable saber que mis cálculos no eran errados. —La firma de Rey se apagó un poco y su semblante igual. Ben pudo ver una pared oxidada llena de pequeñas marcas. —Tengo veintiún años. —Declaro finalmente y apretó sus labios nerviosamente.

—Okey, creo que ahora si estoy algo molesto. —Ben hizo una especie de puchero y Rey bajo la mirada. —Me pateo el trasero una jovencita diez años menor que yo en la Base Starkiller, creo que es hasta peor que mi cicatriz.

Ben pudo ver como Rey sonreía y después soltaba una carcajada, él le tomo el mentón y alzo su rostro.

—Rey, de verdad que no me importa.

Ben sintió como ella volvía brillas, pero sus pensamientos seguían siendo algo rápidos, ella se sentía algo embarazosa por ello y él lo sintió entrañable. Con cuidado se acercó más a ella y con torpeza la abrazo.

—Te veo a ti Rey. —Le susurro mientras pasaba sus manos por la frágil espalda de ella. —Solo a ti. Y cuando cayeron esas rocas sobre ti… no puedo describir lo que sentí.

Rey sintió como Ben se estremecía y ella se hundió más en el hueco de su cuello. Él le beso la frente y ella sintió su mentón recién afeitado junto al aroma de la loción que había usado, sus mechones de cuervo aún estaban algo húmedos.

—Yo sentí eso en Chandrilla, cuando te dispararon y después cuando te vi casi muerto en el suelo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensarlo.

Ben soltó un suspiro y apretó más a Rey, como si temiera que desapareciera.

—Estoy aquí. —Le dijo ella en un suave susurro e inspiro su aroma.

—Yo también. —Le respondió con su voz de barítono.

Ambos se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando de la calma en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

Kaydel y Rose dejaron a Leia recostada en cama improvisada. Habían encontrado unas especies de catacumbas, se encontraban en ruinas, pero al menos estaba en buen estado.

A pesar de estar lejos del gran templo podían sentir la tierra temblar por las bombas y las piedras moverse. No sabían cuánto habían caminado, pero el cansancio y el hambre les estaba ganando. Todos se veían exhaustos y preocupados. Un gran número de rebeldes se había quedado atrás o fueron capturados por la Primera Orden.

Cuando Leia se quedó dormida, Rose se reunió con Kaydel, Snap, Jessika y Beaumont. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra e intentaron conectar el transmisor que llevaron.

— ¿Cómo esta Leia?—Pregunto Snap apenas Rose se sentó.

—Está muy cansada, y eso me preocupa. —Rose sonó mortificada. —No quiero sonar alarmista, pero creo que ya llegó su hora.

Todos los ojos cayeron en ella, pero había cierta comprensión en lo que decía.

—Ella sobrevivió al ataque del Raddus…—Comenzó a decir Kaydel.

—Sí, pero eso deterioro mucho su salud. —La interrumpió Rose. —Y les consta a todos ustedes, solo hay algo que la ha mantenido en pie.

—Ben Solo. —Respondió Beaumont. —Ella siempre quiso que él regresara.

Rose asintió y luego miro al grupo. —Debemos enviar un mensaje cifrado al Halcón y avisarle a Ben que Leia está débil y que estamos refugiados, por ahora. Y así ellos ideen un plan para regresar sin que los ponga en peligro.

— ¿Y crees que Kylo Ren lo haga? ¿Quién no nos dice que él fue quien nos traiciono y delató?—Jessika miro a Rose y enarco una de sus cejas con soberbia esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, sí creo que Ben lo haga. Leia cree en él y Rey también.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la pequeña mecánico. Beaumont miro a Kaydel y a Snap y los tres asintieron. Jessika puso los ojos en blanco y meneo su cabeza.

—Vamos a poner esto en funcionamiento. —Hablo Snap y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Rose sonrió satisfecha y miro hacia donde Leia descansaba. Solo esperaba que no se les acabara el tiempo.

* * *

—Te veo preocupada. —La voz de Jacen Syndulla rompió el silencio en el que Ahsoka meditaba.

—Puedo sentir una perturbación en la fuerza. —De pronto esa jovialidad que envolvía a la Togruta desapareció. —Y tiene que ver con Leia Organa.

— ¿Ella está bien?

—Es difícil saberlo, pero creo que me urge hablar con Ben, personalmente.

—Eso implica que te marches. ¿Estas segura?

—Mi misión era encontrar al joven Solo y ayudarlo, verme envuelta en esto es mera coincidencia. Aunque no me molesta ayudar. Pero, necesito ayudarlo con una última cosa y el tiempo se acaba.

— ¿El tiempo de Leia?

Los ojos azules de Ahsoka miraron con terror a Jacen, él por su parte solo pudo asentir preocupado.

—Ben aun camina más en oscuridad que luz. Rey y Leia lo mantienen estable, él necesita encontrar su centro por sí solo. Sanar la brecha y abrazar el equilibrio completamente. Aún hay voces en su cabeza con las que lucha constantemente.

—Entiendo.

Ahsoka era consciente del progreso de Ben, de cómo había ido sanando y como Rey junto con Leia hacían un gran trabajo. Pero también sabia de esa extraña presencia oscura que lo acechaba en todo momento. Intento descifrar de donde provenía, pero todo era nublado y confuso.

—Ponme en contacto con Lando. —Le dijo Ahsoka a Jacen, el chico solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la nave.

" _No fallare Maestro, no esta vez"_ Rezo en silencio y se afirmó de su báculo mirando los remolinos de arena.

* * *

Se acercó a él como un susurro.

Uno suave como la brisa en los días de playa en Chandrila.

Pero, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba de pie en un hermoso prado rodeado de grandes cascadas. Por los colores y la geografía supuso que era Naboo.

— _Ben._

Volvieron a susurrar y miro hacia adelante, su madre estaba en frente de él.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —Pregunto algo confundido.

—Así es. —Le hablo su madre con suavidad. —He intentado llegar a ti durante horas.

—Supimos del ataque ¿Estas bien? —Ben entendió que eso era una conexión de la fuerza, como las que tenía con Rey, pero a un nivel de subconsciente.

—Por el momento si, pero no creo que puedo soportar más.

El alma de Ben cayó a sus pies y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Algo completamente extraño teniendo en cuenta que era sueño.

¿O no?

—Mamá…

—Ben, necesito que sigas adelante. Sin importar lo que me suceda. ¿Entiendes?

—Iré por al Halcón. Solo… espérame.

Ben miro desesperado hacia todos lados, pero la tibia mano de su madre lo detuvo.

—Hijo. —Los ojos de Ben se clavaron en el rostro de ella y podía ver lágrimas en sus bordes. —No. Seguirás y yo también.

Y en ese momento, Ben se quebró. Se inclinó y abrazo a su madre, ella aun olía a su característica loción y le recordó a su hogar, cuando jugaban a la escondidas, cuando ella intentaba ser pastelera o cuando su estridente risa resonaba en la sala después de los chistes de su padre.

El suelo comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que todo lo demás, de pronto solo era un manchón verdoso y azulado mientras caía en espiral.

Sin previo aviso sintió el vacío y luego estaba mirando el techo de su habitación.

Se sentó de golpe y la cabeza le dio vueltas, miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar. Estaba en la ciudad de las nubes, en la habitación que Lando de le había dado. Aun todo estaba en penumbras y al corroborar la hora faltaba para el amanecer.

Se levantó y camino al armario, de allí tomo una mochila. Saco un par de pantalones, algunas camisas y una chaqueta. Para al final meter su sable. Camino rápidamente al cuarto de baño y se mojó la cara, cuando termino se miró al espejo por un par de segundos.

Aún estaba vestido, luego de la cena él se había retirado a la habitación y en algún momento se quedó dormido. Cerró sus ojos y extendió su fuerza hasta Rey. Ella dormía plácidamente en la habitación de al lado.

Pensó en despertarla y despedirse, pero rápidamente lo desecho. No quería hacer esto más complicado.

Se hecho la mochila al hombro y salió de la habitación.

La residencia de Lando estaba en silencio, pero podía escuchar a alguien hablar a lo lejos y a los droides de limpieza. Pero, antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento Lando apareció al final del corredor.

Estaba claramente en ropas de dormir, que a su juicio eran bastante coléricas. Él lo miro con rostro preocupado y camino rápidamente hacia Ben.

—He recibido una transmisión urgente y es para ti. —Hablo Lando demasiado rápido. No se quedó a que Ben le respondiera y dio la vuelta hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

Ben dio tres zancadas y lo alcanzo. Cuando entraron encendió la consola y apretó un botón rojo que parpadeaba incesantemente. Apenas lo hizo un holograma apareció frente a él.

Ahsoka lo miraba con seriedad.

—Ben, esto es de suma importancia. Te he enviado las coordenadas al Halcón. Cuando llegues allí, dirígete al Templo Jedi. —Ella dio un largo suspiro y luego enderezo su rostro para mirarlo con dureza. —He sentido una perturbación en la fuerza, sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero, debes seguir tu camino. Te estaré esperando.

Y la transmisión se corto.

El rostro de Ben casi se cae, eso era demasiado críptico y revelador a la vez.

¿Acaso su madre?

" _Tú debes seguir."_ Le había dicho.

Hasta hace dos minutos tenia claras intenciones de ir a Yavin y sacar a su madre de ahí, pero ahora esto lo dejaba helado.

" _Deja que la fuerza te guie, siéntela"._ La voz de Anakin se filtró por su mente.

—Ben ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Lando alarmado.

—Nada aun, pero lo averiguare. —Ben salió de la sala a toda prisa con el general pisándole los talones. _—_ Me llevare el Halcón, ante cualquier noticia mantenme informado.

—Oye niño, no entiendo nada.

Habían salido a la plataforma principal, aun todo estaba oscuro, pero podía divisar el Halcón. Ben se detuvo y se giró a mirar a su tío.

—Yo tampoco, pero prometo contarles apenas me reúna con Ahsoka. —Ben extendió su mano, pero Lando lo halo y le dio un abrazo apretado. —Adiós tío Lando. —Lando le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Y despídeme de Rey.

Cuando se separaron, Lando sonreía pícaramente. —Creo que tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

Con el ceño fruncido giro su rostro y vio que Rey caminaba hacia ellos en medio de la oscuridad. Llevaba la misma ropa de la cena y también traía con ella un bolso al hombro.

— ¿Te estabas yendo sin mí?—Le pregunto sardónicamente cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ben enarco una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella. —Definitivamente no. —Le gruño en voz baja. ¿Y cómo sabías?

—No estamos discutiendo esto. Iré contigo.

—Lando y Poe te necesitan.

—Lando y Poe tienen a Chewie, en cambio tú necesitas un copiloto. —Ben entrecerró los ojos y la miro con suspicacia. —Y creo que te dije iría contigo a donde fuese, que no te dejaría solo.

La resolución de Rey lo golpeo, dejándolo en jaque como siempre.

 _¿Fuerza, como rayos lo hacía?_

—Si yo digo correr, tú corres. Si digo que te vayas te vas, ¿oíste? —Él se inclinó sobre toda su altura e hizo que Rey engiera. —Yo estoy a cargo y no sabemos con lo que nos encontraremos.

—Está bien. —Dijo Rey tratando de ocultar una sonrisa ganadora.

Cuando Ben se dio media vuelta para subir al Halcón ella fue hasta Lando para despedirse.

—Que tengas buen viaje pequeña. —Le dijo Lando mientras la abrazaba. —Y cuídense.

—Lo haremos. —Rey beso la arrugada mejilla de Lando y después corrió hasta la nave.

Estando arriba cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cabina. Ben estaba sentado en la silla del piloto y eso hizo que un fuego se encendiera en su pecho. Dejo sus pertenencias a un lado y se sentó a su lado.

Él termino de encender la consola y estaba ajustando el curso de la nave con unas coordenadas que estaban inscritas. El carguero se encendió y Ben tiro de la palanca que los hizo salir de la plataforma y de la órbita del planeta. Rey miro a Ben y estaba demasiado quieto mirando hacia adelante, mientras se mordía el labio y movía su pierna izquierda sin cesar. Su manzana de Adán movió con brusquedad y él volvió a la nave.

Termino de ajustar el curso y apretó los últimos botones para dar el salto. Ben supo su mano sobre la palanca del hiperpropulsor y Rey vio como temblaba. Sin pensarlo puso su mano sobre la de él y le acaricio suavemente los nudillos.

Ben curvo una media sonrisa y se sintió bien porque Rey fuera con él.

— ¿A dónde vamos Capitán Solo?—Le pregunto Rey con su más amplia sonrisa.

Ben tiro de la palanca y las estrellas comenzaron a estirarse.

—A Lothal.

Ambos miraron hacia adelante cuando el Halcón entro a la velocidad y se perdían en la negrura de la galaxia.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores! El mundo esta bastante loco estas ultimas semanas al igual que los ánimos. Espero que cada uno de ustedes se encuentren bien y tomando las precauciones necesarias. Si están en cuarentena obligatoria o voluntaria, o si aun trabajan les envió un fuerte abrazo. Entre todos nos cuidamos.**

 **La verdad no pensé progresar tan rápido con el cap, pero me puse a escribir y no pare, estuve por un bloqueo y creo que ya voy por buen camino, aunque como siempre no les puedo prometer nada.**

 **Ya estamos llegando a la parte importante del fic y si tienes teorías de lo que les espera en Lothal, déjame saberlas.**

 **También quiero agradecer profundamente todos sus comentarios y toda la buena onda. No me he olvidado de ustedes, al contrario.**

 **Muchos cariños chicos y chicas, cuidense mucho y a sus seres queridos también. Un abrazo enorme a la distancia y besos.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo :)**


End file.
